DragonWolf
by Nalui21212
Summary: After a fierce battle against the the deadly ancient god. Are hero's can finally get rest only to have a new threat emerge from emerge from the depth of space and the depth of the after life. An action packed spin off from "Legacy chaos". There is a big plot. How is it all gonna end? Who's gonna die an who is gonna live? Will Kirito be able to save the world from one gods demise?
1. Chapter 1 A new begging

Scene 1. Fire Village. day.

We cut a village then to a boy lying on the ground in the middle of the street. We cut to his face as we see that it's YU SEONG but he is wearing his black jogging outfit. As he get's up from the ground. We cut to the dragon king as we see him standing there with his cape. We cut to YUN SEONG as he tries to stand up only to get punched in the stomach and launched up in the air. We cut above as we see YUN SEONG fall and hit the ground. We cut to the dragon king as he starts walking towards YUN SEONG. We see a subtitle saying past.

DRAGON KING:  
You our weak come on get up. I have seen you do better thing.( Kicks YUN SEONG in the stomach.) come one use that demand power. ( Grabs YUN SEONG by his hair.) I am going to kill you if you don't fight( Suddenly YUN seong disappear ins to smoke.) A FAKE.

YUN SEONG:  
HEY ASSHOLE. ( He says as he bites his thumb.) Eat this.(As he drops his hand on the ground we see a giant stick wep appear.) Hidden technique Spirate whole. ( As he moves his hand up we see a big black staff. We cut to the side of YUN SEONG as we see a blue aura surrounded him shooting his whole outfit blue and hair. We cut to the side of his cheeks as we see whiskers appear. We cut to his face.) ALright let's get started.

We cut to the center of the center of the village as we see the two collide. one bouncing off the other. We cut to YUN SEONG as he leaps back and wipes the blood off of his mouth. We cut to the DRAGON king as we see him pull out two swords. We cut back to YUN SEONG who looks angry but then heads directly at him. As he does we see the dragon king block him and slams him into the ground. as he does we see that it's another fake. We cut above as we see the real YUN SEONG holding a clear orb. A he throw it at THE DRAGON King we see him get knocked back a few he leaps up in the air and slams YUN SEONG on the ground. The dragon king then drops down on the ground as he is about. We see YUN SEONG move out the way and leep up wards knacking him into a bunch of house causing them to come down simultaneously. We cut inside as we see the DRAGON KING stand up in pain. We cut behind YUN SEONG as we see TEEN JET land right next to him.

YUN SEONG:  
Took you long enough.

TEEN JET:

Sorry the Jet decided that he wanted to take me on but in the end he go what he wanted.

We cut to a building as we see the dragon KING step out and look at the two.

DRAGON KING:  
So you think you can defeat me. Well Guess what. ( We cut to his hand as we see a small black orb.) Well you guys won't win.( He throws it in front of them. The orb explodes and as it does we see a worm hole.)tHIS HOLE IS ONE OF TWO THERE IS ONE IN YOUR VILLAGE EATING IT UP TRY TO CATCH ME IF YOU CAN. thiS WOULD MARk THE END FOR YOU GUYS. ME I WILL BE ON ANOTHER EARTH CAUSING YOUR CHOICE SAVE THE VILLAGE OR CHASE AFTER ME? CHOSE WISELY HEHEHEHE!

We see the dragon king disappear into the portal. As he dose we cut to YUN SEONG still in his demon form. Along with TEEN JET in his dragon god form.

TEEN JET:  
We our going to head back to the village to deal with the problem ok.

YUN SEONG:  
Yeah but how do we deal with the problem ahead.

TEEN JET:

I am the stroget one so I am going to be the one to go thru the portal when we get back to the village.

YUN SEONG:  
No the moment you disappeared masika was heart broken. She wanted you back and know you are just going to disappear on her like that. She wanted you to come back. She had been spending the last three years looking for you. You are not going to die on me or her. I made a promise to her when that cave collapsed. That until I got powerful enough I wouldn't rest until I found you. Know that I found you. You think that I am going to let go. No i made aprimiss and you have to stay.

TEEN JET:

I have to do this. If you want to know I am doing this to prevent the tears I have to see on her face if this world ends.

YUN SEONG:  
What do you want me to tell her when you go?

TEEN JET:  
Tell her I love her and if I get back from there. I will marry her ok.

YUN SEONG:  
I get it. What do you want me to do about Kirito and my sister?

TEEN JET:  
Train them well ok.

We cut to the side of them as they nod and ly away at super speed. We pan over to the portal as we see a man dressed in black skin with no mouth. We cut to his chest as we see that there is a gray lighting strike across his chest.

Scene 2. village. nigth.

We cut to the village as we see against blue portail opening. We cut to the ground as we see that the people our running. We also see a blue lightning running thru saving people. We cut to the queens office as we see her storing people. We cut to MISIKA as she is escorting people. pan to the back of her as we see two lights heading over. As they both land. We see the that the two light disperse and it is revealed to be YUN SEONG back to normal and TEEN JET back to normal. We cut to the rest of the crew of the guild run out and surround the two. We cut to TEEN JET as he smiles and looks at everyone.

TEEN JET:  
It's ok everyone I am going up there to deal with the problem. Ok then I need everyone to stand back.

ELSA:  
What are you going to?

TEEN JET:  
I am going in there to the other world to deal with it because if I don't who will.

MISIKA:

Why you?

TEEN JET:  
I have to protect this world. I don't want you to have die and I have to move on to another world. It isn't worth it. Just let me do this. Along with that when I get back. I will marry you personal and help run the wind kingdom ok.

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him a little upset but also a little happy. We cut to the side of him as we see BLUE LIGHTING walking over.

BLUE LIGHTNING:

Hey I have a idea but you must promise me you are willing to do this.

TEEN JET:

WHY?

BLUE LIGHTING:

When thing open the portal I think he allowed him to cross in. Along with that I can get home and try to get rid of him for good. Also when you track down the dragon king you can bring him back here and settle him in for justice.

TEEN JET:

Ok then. ( BLUE LIGHTING climbs on his back.) hold on tight! Hey Misika remember we will!

We cut to MISIKA as she looks at him with sympathy. We cut to TEEN JET as he looks up and leaps up into the air. We cut up to the sky as we see TEEN JETfling superfast. We cut to everyone on the ground looking up. We cut inside the portal as we look below and spot TEEN JET throwing BLUE LIGHTING up. We cut to TEEN JET as he floats for a while and transformed into god mode. we cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him floating in the portal and then running. WE cut to TEEN JET as he looks up and flies even faster in there. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him sprint super fast to the point that he is fading. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him floating in there.

TEEN JET:

Looks like it's time.( We see that his hands have blue flames coming out of his hand.) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

We pan around him as we see a blue energy lighting making him glow. We cut below as we see people looking up and watching this orb. Then and explosion causing the potail to close. As it does we cut inside as we see TEEN JET looking and falling out into the world. We cut below as we see MISIKA looking up and spotting.

MISIKA:  
Yun throw me up there!

YUN SEONG:  
You could die!

MISIKA:  
I don't care just do it ok!

We cut to YUN SEONG as he picks her up and throws her. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him slowly passing out as he does we cut to the side of him as we see MISIKA pass by and is free falling.

MISIKA:

HEY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PROMISE?!( She saids as the two bump into each other. She holds him tight to her chest.) No matter what happens I am glad I got to meet you.

TEEN JET:

I am want you to know that I am glad we got to meet.

As they fall to the ground we slowly fade to white. Suddenly we fade in with a shot of them lying on the ground. MISIKA ontop of him still hugging him and TEEN JET on the cut to the side as we see TEEN JET and MISIKA standup. As they stand up we see that everyone is running over. We cut to the two then to MISIKA as sh look at TEEN JET and smiles.

MISIKA:  
So does this mean you will keep your promise.

TEEN JET:  
Have I ever let you down. AS long as I live I will always be there.

We slowly zoom out as we see that the rest of the village surround TEEN JET and celebrates there win against evil.

NARRATOR:

After that great big battle came another important thing. WHat happens when they finish the war against the legendary god. Well this is where our story picks up. After about 3 years we finally will know what happened to a new age of heroes. This is Dragon wolf

Opening title sequence.

We open with a shot of the village and then we slowly pans up to the sky as we see the words DragonWolf. We cut to the inside of a the guild hall as we see group of people. We cut to the hills outside the village as we see see Yun seong training. As he stop we see him look up. We fast forward thru the forest as we see the gates and we see a girl looking up. We cut to her point of view as we see she is smiling. We cut to the side of her face as we see that she is excited. We cut to a black screen as we see TEEN JET standing there with his back to a wall. As we pan around him we see man dragon looking thing down. We cut out to a tree on on hill far from the village as we see that MISIKA is wearing shot's with a white shirt and a yellow hat. We see her throw her hat up in the air. As she does. We see KIRITO falling with his fist aiming for the ground. We cut to a pale man with a black kimono shirt. W cut to his face as we see him smiling. We cut to a shot of TEEN JET transforming into god mode along with that we pan down the line as we see YUN SEONG tranphomoing. We also see KIRITO and a bunch of other people. We cut to the front of the village as we see a group of people. Then we see TEEN JET an YUN SEONg leep in front stand back to back. Ending with KIRITO, TALEM, a mysterious girl and a boy in his shorts with ice hands. Standing in front of JET's statue.

Scene 3. TRain station. Day.

We open up with a shot of a girl who is 17 wearing a brown backpack. We cut to the side of her as see that she is looking back constantly to make sure she is not fallowed. We cut to her face as we see that she is a blond with blue hair. Subtitle appear and say's present. We see that she has a straw hat and a stick in her mouth. We cut further up as we see KIRITO looking tired and exhausted. We see him drop on the ground asleep. We cut back to the girl as we see her walking straight until suddenly she fall on her face. As she get's up we see that she feels here and and looks at KIRITO.

WENDY:

Hey watch it.( as she stands up she looks at the KIDITO arm and notices that he has the tattoo of a red Dragon on it. She gasps with excitement.) You are apart of the DragonWolf guild! I am such a big fan I have all there poster and I am on my way there.

As she is talking we cut to KIRITO's face as we see that he is half knocked out.

KIRITO V.O:

I really hate train's. Why did they force me to go on that mission? Oh yeah after that I am going to deal with Talem giving me crap about me missing my training with her. OH NO what IF I HAVE TO DO A TRAINING SESSION WITH KIRA? OH THAT IS GOING TO SUCK REALLY BAD! I...I...( We cut to his point of view as we see him notice that WENDY is talking.) She looks pretty cute. I got to get up. Crap I forgot I a.( we cut to his face as we see that he looks really sick.)Damn can she help me out at least. I HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE EROFE SHE ARRIVE BECAUSE I AM NOT TRYING TO TAKE A HARDCORE TRAINING LESSON IN ... Got to stay calm.

KIRITO:  
Hey lady can you help me out. P...PLease.

We cut to WENDY as we see her blink her eye's na tilt her head to the side.

WENDY:  
Say What? (Raising her left eyebrow. KIRITO raise a finger pointing to the train.) Oh you out on your way back to the village. I am on my way there two. ( She says as she helps him on to is feet.) I didn't get to introduce myself my name is Wendy.( As she looked back over her shoulder we see that there just people walking. She turns back around and then drags him over to the train. We cut to the side of the train as we see her shove him and then get in behind him. as they get in we cut to a private cart as we see two free seats.)HURRY UP!( SHe says as she shoves him in. We cut to the font of the seat' as we see KIRITO hit's the window and falls back in the to chair. She sits next to him and looks at him.) So is it true what they say about Konohamaru village. I mean the forest village. That you guys took down a world threat and you have a dragon god.

We cut to KIRITO as we see that he looks blue the swallow and looks at her.

KIRITO:  
Yep! We do his name is Tj. He only uses the ability when needed. SO when we get there don't ask him about doing it for you.

WENDY:

Can I ask one question?

KIRITO:

Sure!

WENDY:

What color is his hair and also look?

KIRITO:

Hi hair is red she has a golden flame in the the middle of his chest.

WENDY:

I have to ask our you able to do that same thing?

KIRITO:

Yeah but it not as a good of a transformation as his.

WENDY:  
I have another question do you know of any places in the village that our good for living.

KIRITO:

I am not sure. You will know when you get there.

We cut outside the train as we see it pulling off. We cut outside the station as we see them disappear into the distance. We slowly pan over to a man dressed in black. We cut to his chest as we see that he has the blue lightning symbol on his chest but except his is in black and silver. We cut to the isvideo him as w see him drops his coat and disappear leaving a streak of blue lights flickering and then fading. We cut above the train as we see him pass by it. We cut inside as we see that the people inside the train our amazed. We cut to KIRITO as he look over na stairs in a anger. Then slumps back into his. We cut to the side of the train as we see the being run pass and stand 20 feet away. We cut inside the first cart as we see the conductor look at the man and stops the train. We cut to the wheels as we see the brakes grinding hard. We cut to the people inside as we see people falling onto the there bottoms. We cut to the man as we see that he has no mouth but only pale white eyes. We also see that he starts to vibrate superfast to the point that we only see the white of his eye's nothing else but a blur. We cut to the conductor a we see him get out and walk over to to thething.

CONDUCTOR:

HEY AHOLE YOU OUR GOING TO MAKE ME LATE FOR MY. UHHHH...III( He drops to the ground as we see.)

We cut to BLACK LIGHTING as we see him walk past the body. We cut aboard the train as we see the people getting up and panichinking. We cut to the door as we see a black hand reach thru. We cut to the people as we see them running to the back of the train. We cut to door as we see BLACK LIGHTING stand there with his arms folded. We cut to WENDY as we see her stand up and look in horror. We cut to KIRITO as he sways back and forth and then drops on the ground. We cut to WENDY as we see that she looks angry.

WENDY:  
AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG.( We cut to BLACK LIGHTING as we see him til his head to the side.) I thought you said you were apart of DRAGONWOLF.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him get up slowly and look at BLACK LIGHTING.

KIRITO:

So you out the one they call death racer. ( We cut to his fist as we see it's balled up and a purple flame emerges.) I remember hearing about you when I was younger. You went underneath a different name. My name is Kirito. My mother was a dragon. You know what that makes me. Part dragon.

We cut to the side as we see BLACK LIGHTING disappear and reappear in front of WENDY. We cut on his hand as we see it vibrating super fast. We cut to KIRITO as he raises his arms up in the air and throw them down. As he does we see a blue light appear and then dissipate as we see that kirito has blue hair. We cut to BLACK LIGHT as he turn around.

KIRITO:

Leave her alone.( He raise his hand and a blue flame appear.) One, ( He turns towards him only to get knocked on his ass.) God dam I thought I was going to be strong enough.

BLACK LIGHTNING:

Where is the one who wears the red cape? ( He disappears and reappears stand behind KIRITO with WENDY.) Where is he?

KIRITO:

Who are you talking about?

BLACK LIGHTNING:

I am talking about (we hear a loud bang sound.) He's here! ( Walking backwards. dropping the girl on the ground. We cut outside as we see something is flying superfast in the sky.) Well I didn't expect you to be here.

We cut to the side as we see BLACK LIGHTING get smashed thru the ground and thrown across the grass into the distance. We cut back inside the cart as we cut to the ground to see JET's red boot's walk over and pick up WENDY. We cut to KIRITO as we see him watch JET carry the girl out of the train. We don't see his face we only see a shot of his cape then his hand pointing in the direction of black lighting. We cut to KIRITO as he nods hi head and dashes away. We cut to the side of the train as we see JET flying in the air and heading for the direction of the hospital.

Scene. 5 Forest. DAY.

We cut to the forest as we see BLACK Lighting getting up and looking over to find that KIRITO is heading his direction. We cut to KIRITO as we see him thinking hard.

KIRITO:  
So they did fix the time lapse. So that means I met the new guy but I wonder did they actually succeed in defeating the god. I mean there was so much going on here since the portal was open. Never mind that it's time to attack this guy so I can get some answers.

We cut to the side of BLACK LIGHTING as we see him move over to the left as we see KIRITO try to punch him. We cut to Black lighting's oint views we see KIRITO trying his hardest to try to land a punch on him. We cut other side as we see that BLACK LIGHTNING is appearing and disappearing each time KIRITO is trying to land a punch on him. Suddenly we see KIRITO stop only to have BLACK LIGHTING knock him across his face. Causing him to drop to the ground. As he does we see BLACK LIGHTNING's hand grab him by the throat and hoist him high up in the air.

KIRITO:

Hey why are you here?

BLACK LIGHTING:

I am here because of I want power. I want the power of the gxain. I am here because I want to eliminate all the quickster throughout the multires.

KIRITO:

Y...You want what.

We cut to the side as we see BLACK LIGHTING as he vibrates his hand and put it thur KIRITO's chest.

BLACK LIGHTING:

While you are slowly dying? Look upon the pain that each of the people you call hero's pain.\

We cut above as we see KIRITO screaming as we slowly zoom out and fade to white.

Scene 6. Metro city labs. Day.

We faide in aimed at the sky. We slowly pan down to see that 6 year old DAVID WOODS is arriving to the building. We cut to 6 year old DAVID WOODS as he get's off and walk up to the door. We cut inside and DAVID WOODS 6 year old walks in and looks around. We cut to his point of view as we see a security guard stand there looking at him.

6 year old DAVID WOODS:

Hey where's steve.

We cut to the security guard.

SECURITY GUARD:

The miss is sick and he decided to take today off. ( He looks at 6 year old DAVID WOODS who has his head down.) Don't worry about it. Anyways your parents are inside as so go on in.

We cut to the white metal door. We cut inside the room as we see DAVID WOODS 6 year old enter the room. We pan around to see several different devices. As 6 year old DAVID WOODS walks thru we cut the side as we see a contaminant holding a man. We cut to the other side of the room as we see a tank full of a blue element. We cut to 6 year old DAVID WOODS's parents standing there looking at something. sparks our flying.

6 year old DAVID WOODS:

mom, dad, (NO response) MOM, DAD.

MASON WOODS:

Hey son ( Turning off the blow torch.) What's up?

6 year old DAVID WOODS:

Did you profect it.

MICHELLE WOODS:

Yes we did. We also put it in your favorite color.

6 year old DAVID WOODS:

Blue.

MICHELLE WOODS:

Yep. We have made history. We have created a new power source.

A man walk threw the door in a trench coat. We cut to his left arm as it has a dark red lightning stripe. He locks the door and walks further into the room.

MASON WOODS:

Hello. May we help you. ( He slowly puts the bolt of lightning in a containment container.) Sorry we our closing.

We cut back to the MYSTERIOUS he pulkls a red hood up. An pulls out a gun.

MYSTERIOUS MAN:

Lightning bolt. Give it to me NOW!( Pulling out a gun. As he is about to shoot a blue light comes through and slams him into the ground.

We cut to MICHELLE an MASON WOODS.

MICHELLE WOODS:

DAVID RUN ( we cut to 6 year old DAVID WOODS as he tries to run. We cut to the MYSTERIOUS MAN as he rips off his coat and turns into a light of red lightning.) Mason we have to do something.

MASON WOODS looks around for a weapon but then he notice that the the containment of blue Lighting.

6 year old DAVID WOODS:

DAD HELP ME?

MASON WOODS:

SON I WILL GET DOWN THERE IN A MOMENT. ( The flash Of BLUE Light goes through the the tornado of red. We cut to the door as the light bashes threw it. We cut to the red light as it circles around them.) Where is david.

We cut out side of the city as the light puts 6 year old DAVID WOODS on the ground. We cut behind it as it stands there for a moment then runs towards the city. We cut to 6 year old DAVID WOODS. As he get's up he notices that his backpack is lying there next to it. 6 year old DAVID WOODS reach for it. As he does he notice there there is a containment holding artificial Blue lightning in it. 6 year old DAVID WOODS stands

6 year old DAVID WOODS:

MOM, DAD. WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?

We slowly zoom out and see that there is an over pass. an then we look in the direction of the city and the words Blue Lightning and the background of the city fades out and as it says that we see a flash of light and a light and a line of fire underneath the words. Then we zoom in to the hole in the I.

BLACK LIGHTING V.O:

I caused him great pain by feeding propesor strudel a lie to believe in. I created the fastest man alive.

SCENE 7. DEEN'S enterprise .

We open up the scene with seeing a building with a giant D on it and we pan around the building. Then we cut to the ground where we see A limo pull up to the building. The camera cuts to the limo door as it opens and we see a man and a woman step out. Then two kids step out a 10 year old and 6 year old. The camera cuts to The woman bending down to talk to the boy's.

EMMA DEEN:

Ok kids here we are your fathers building

SKYLER DEEN:

So do you guys want a to go up to the top floor

LEO & ZACK:

yeah dad

EMMA DEEN:

Well looks like we will skip out on that play this afternoon

The camera cuts to a man comes running out of the building directly at . The camera cuts to turning around to see this. the camera cuts to side where we see the man stop running and stands there.

MAN:

Sir we have a problem ( walks over to the man and puts the two kids in the and walks over) Sir he's coming and he demands payment on his protection for your well being.

SKYLER DEEN:

Tell him that I am not paying and where is he

MAN:

In the building but please don't go in there

SKYLER DEEN:

did you send everyone home if they ever came by

MAN:

Yes but he has you secretary as his hostage

SKYLER DEEN:

Fine then I am going in. Emma you stay in the car with the kids while I have a chat with Majora

SKYLER enters the building but then a gunshot rings out. The camera cuts to the building as SKYLER comes out with his hands on his stomach as we see blood gushing out. The camera cuts to EMMA as she runs towards him. Another shot rings out. The camera cuts to LEO looking out the window as his mom falls to the ground lying in her own blood. The camera cuts to the doors of the building as a man opens the door and walks out.

MAJORA:

You little rich bastards you thought that I would know about you not paying the debt will enjoy death asshole ( aiming the gun at SKYLERS head then fires at him.) Your kids will be the next to die.

SOLID:  
Not on my watch ( jumping off the car) you will die MAJORA!.

The camera cuts to MAJORA running towards the a car that is in a alleyway. The camera cuts to SOLID walking down the alleyway after MAJORA. MAJORA pulls out a gun. SOLID pull out his gun to and they both starts shooting at each other. The camera cuts to LEO standing there looking in anger at MAJORA. LEO runs towards the battle of guns between SOLID and MAJORA but the butler grabs LEO in time before he got close.

LEO DEEN:  
Why are you holding me I want to fight that man he killed my parents ( As he is put in the car)

BUTTLER:

In due time you will get your revenge master Deen but you must think about what your little brother will think if he sees you lying on the ground dead. ( LEO looks at his brother then looks at the butler and nods. The butler gets in the car and starts it up) good now lets get out of this place.

We cut to the outside of the limo as it starts to drive away we cut to LEO looking at this fight go down. LEO then looks at his hands as he notices there's blood on them.

LEO DEEN:

I will come for you MAJORA ( As he makes a fist)

The scene fades to black.

BLACK LIGHTNING V.O:  
I made mistiche for the deans when they were involved with the gangs. With the death of the parents arose the white knight.

Scene 8. .

We cut to a the council sitting at a table where right in front of KITE who is chained to rock and behind the rock was a mirror. The camera cuts to RAMERZE ZOREL standing there thinking about what KITE had said about the the planet.

HEAD COUNCILMAN:

YOU KITE HAVE BEEN CHARGED WITH DESTROYING THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE AND PLANETS IN TWO DAYS. WE PLEAD YOU NOT GUILTY. WE SENTENCE YOU TO THE TWILIGHT ZONE.

KITE:  
YOU OLD FOOL ( moving his hand breaking the chain.) I didn't destroy the planets on my own.

HEAD COUNCILMEN:

What are you saying

KITE:

I PUT A HELL SPORE IN EACH OF THE PLANETS AS I CAME SPEEDING OUT OF THE PLANETS CORE

HEAD COUNCILMAN:

YOU'RE SAYING THAT WHEN YOU VISITED OUR PLANET RIGHT NOW THERE IS A HELL SPOR PROPOSTRIS SEND HIM ON HIS WAY

The mirror starts up the rings around the edges start spinning. The the center starts. Then a flash of light clouds up KITE's feet.

KITE:

When I get out of this mirror I am coming for Your son and I will find him and kill ( breaking the other ) know time to end this the proper way ( pulling out the control. as he does the rest of him fades away ) Ramerze die with this worthless race( then the light goes of and the rock disappears )

The ground starts shaking. The camera cuts to RAMERZE ZOREL as he looks at the city and the building starts crumbling and the M.T starts to rip apart.

RAMERZE ZOREL:

this is the end of us isn't it

The camera cuts to Planet GX and zoomed out as it blows up into nothing. We fade to black.

LACK LIGHTING V.O:  
They were doomed to die. The plan was that Jet was supposed to crash land on the planet of mordal. Then be raised by Lord Chaos to be earth's greatest threat. Instead he became the the hero.

Scene 10. Castle. day.

We fade in with a shot of the ground then slowly pan up to a castle where we see men riding their horse up to it. We cut to one man as we see that he has to swords hanging off the side of the horse. We cut to his face as we see that he has a scar on his left eye. We cut to the side of him as we see that there is a night riding up the side of him. We see a subtitle say 1500's

KROMAN:

Hey can you tell me why are we going back castle?

CARTER SOUl:

I had gotten word that the queen of france's daughter has gone missing about couple days ago.

AUTHOR:

Well this wouldn't be the first time. But there is a lot more news.

CATER SOUL:

What is the plan.

AUTHOR:

We our going to deal with with the king. He sent me a message to us a couple days about a plot to take our kingdom down. Well I guess. Wait what's wrong with the castle! ( cutting to his point of view as we see smoke and fire.) Guy's is it just me or is it that our castle is being attacked by. ( CARTER SOUL riding ahead.) CARTER WAIT WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE UP AGAINST.

We cut to the side of CATER SOUL as we see that he is pissed. We slowly zoom out as we see him riding faster towards the castle. We cut inside the castle as we see that the people our dead and there our soldiers lying on the ground. We cut to the people as we see them getting killed. We cut to one man who hason black armor and is carrying a giant blade. We cut to his face as we see his skin is pale. His hair is dark black and covers one eye. We cut behind him as we see a group of 3 carrying out a woman and two children.

DARK KNIGHT 1:

What do you want me do with these three.

CHAOS:

I want them executed.

WOMAN:

When My husband arrives he is going ( She get's punched in the face by Chaos.)

CHAOS:

Don't worry Your husband will be my horseman. ( GOan of men getting killed.) Mater fact here he comes.

We cut to CARTER SOUL as we see him slicing up the DARK KNIGHTS. As he is cutting them up we see that he kicks one in the face and drops a swon in the man's throat. As he pulls off his armor and drops it on the ground. He then drops his swords and then looks at CHAOS.

CARTER SOUL:

CHAOS LORD OF DESTRUCTION! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? ( Get's electrocuted.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( Getting on his knees.) I..I will never surrender to you. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

We cut to CHAOS as he starts walking over slowly. We cut to CATER SOUL as he starts looking up slowly. We cut to CATER SOUL's point of view as we see that CHAOS is standing there in front of him. We cut to the front of CHAOS as he puts his hand on CARTER SOULS shoulder.

CHAOS:

You have potential to be the ultimate soldier. One that should live for ever ( We cut to his hand as we see a green glow. We cut to CARTER SOULS face as we see that his eyes are glowing green.) I am going to make you a promise I want you to experience pain. ( we cut to CAROUSELS hand as we see a 10 in blade coming out of his center knuckle. We cut to the the other hand as we see it happening to that one.) You will never be able to grow old or age. YOu will have superhuman strength. Rise Carter. ( CARTER SOUL get up off the ground.) NOW KILL YOUR FAMILY!(I CATER SOUL walks slowly over to his wife.)

We cut to CARTER SOUL as he Stops in front of hi wife and raise his hand.

CARTER's WIFE:

YOU KNOW US WHERE Your...( She drops to the ground.)

We cut to CHAOS's face as he is laughing. As he does we cut to the gate as we see two men come running in only to be killed by a group of the dark knights. We cut to CARTER SOUL as he turns to look at the camera. We see that the glowing green leaves and we see his eye's fill up with tears. We cut to CHAOS as he walks away with his army. We cut back to SOLID as he drops to his knees and clutches the dead body of his wife.

SOLID:

no...No...NO...NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

As he saids that we cut to black and slowly we see a box of liquid metals solution. We see a skeleton being raised from it. We cut to the hands as we see a metal knife being put down. We cut to the liquid as we see the words LEGACY ORIGEN's coming out of the metal. We see a blade moving across the bottom that has the words SOLID. We slowly fade to black.

BLACK LIGHTING:

We created a solider who was meant for war to be a dark soldier full of rage. Somehow he managed to deal with the pane. I know you our problem wondering about Ivy. She is the daughter of Lord chaos. She now rules the throne of death. With me at the side.

Scene 11. forest. Day.

We cut to BlACK LIGHTING as he pulls his hand out KIRITO chest as he drops to the ground. We cut to BLACK LIGHTING as he wipes the blood on his suit a turns his head to the left slowly. We cut to KIRITO as we see his hair turn back to normal.

KIRITO:  
DAMMIT!( He balls his hand in a fist.) I...I

BLACK LIGHTING:

Your weak. ( He pulls out a black ball and throws it up in the air casing a black portail to open.) I am not going to fight you. I have someone else in mine? SYNTH COME FINISH THIS DRAGON!

We cut to the portal as we see a giant armored suit walk out dressed in black with a black armored mask. We cut behind his back as we see that he has a giant sword. We cut to KIRITO as we see him get up slowly. We cut to BLack LIGHTNING as he disappears through a portal as it closes. We cut to KIRITO as we see him grin with blood on the side of his mouth. We cut to SYTH as we see him pull his sword out and swing it to the side. We cut to KIRTO as we see him stand up straight and looks at him. we cut to the side as we see the two our having a stand off. We cut to SYTH as he raise his sword slowly. We cut to KIRITO as we see him transform back into dragon form. We cut to the side as we see the two dash at each other and grind up. We see KIRITO blocking the swords with his wrist. Ashe dose we see him get kicked in stomach. As it happens SYNTH grabs KIRITO and throws him at the ground and stomps on him. only to throw him up in the air and swinging his sword causing KIRITO to go flying further away. We cut to a nearby tree as we see KIRITO smash thru it and then hit again bolder. As he does we see him slouch to the side and cough up blood. YHen slowly get up.

KIRITO:  
DAMIT... I am not committing.( balls his hand in a fist.) I AM!

As he does we see SYTH appear behind him and slam him into the ground. causing the earth to shake. We cut back to SYTH as we see him over and look at KIRITO who is on his knees coughing up blood. We cut to syth as he land on the ground and slowly walks over. As he dose we see KIRITO smiling.

SYTH:  
What are you smiling about you just lost. Your soul is mine. (We cut to KIRITO as we see him get up and hold out his left hand to revealing a blue flame.) You have been playing with me from the start.

KIRITO:  
Yeah well. LET'S HAVE THE REAL FIGHT BEGIN!

We cut behind SYTH as we see KIRITO super punch SYTH in the face knocking him into the open. We cut back to KIRITO as we see he is slowly having curse mask appear on his arms.

Scene 12. Town. day.

We cut to and abandon town as we see SYTH come crashing thru leaving it. We cut above SYTH as we see him get up only to dodge KIRITO from punching him threw the chest. We cut above as we see SYTH come down. We cut to KIRITO as he jumps outta the way and we see KIRITO throw two small blass. As SYTH land on the ground we see him explode and as it does we see him walk thru un harm only to rip his wrist armor off to reveal that his hand is actually woman. We cut to KIRITO as we see him kneel on the ground and quickly power up. As he jumps up into the sky we cut to SYTH as we see that she holds her left hand out and we see a white lighting. We cut to KIRITO as we see him put both of his hands together. As he does we ct far way as we see a man with black boots and vest floating. We cut to the side of his face as we see that his one side of his hair is blue while the other is red. We cut to his mouth as we see a smile. We cut to the side of him as we see JET is up in the sky floating. We cut back to the man as he leaps off the ground nan charges. We cut back to the fight as we see the two are about to Collide. We cut t to KIRITO face as we see that his has scales slowly coming out of his face. We cut to SYTH as we see that her armor is slowly coming off. We cut above as we see the two collide only to have a giant black orb exspan and blow up leveling the town. We fade to white and slowly fade back in to find that KIRITO is lying on the ground o find that SYNTH is a white haired woman. With green eye's. We cut to to her left eye slowly as we see that she has a weird design that represent a cure mark. We cut to her face as we see that she looks surprised. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see that he is slowly getting up from the ground. We cut to SYTH as she get's up and looks around. only to fall. We cut to his point of view as it gets hazy. We see that JET standing there with this mysterious man. We see that he helps the girl and that The man with the two different colors in his hair pick him up.

JET:  
I want you to take care of my sister. Make sure she get's what she needs? I want you to train her. Both you guy since you joined bodies. You both should be capable of training her and him.

TEEN YUN:

You got it. What about the girl wendy?

JET:  
She's is the air to the Region family. I must warn you they won't take likey to the news of her running away. YOu must hurry back to the village.

TEEN YUN:  
I have to ask what happened after The time travel mission. Why are you so different. I mean like your emblem it's all demented.

JET:

I was told that blue came to our earth to warn us about the danger. He ran thru time to eliminate the threat in doing so. He changed a lot of events. On my world I never came here. I never met you guys. TJ you die in a giant war against a threat that lived in the moon. Costal city became a prison. My best pal is there trying to clean up the street because the guard and some civils were locked in there. THe lighting is just a myth. The people on earth still blame me for my fight with kite. You told me on earth one which was the queen. Turms out on my earth well IVY never existed. Only a woman by the name of talia is from the island.

TEEN YUN:

The rest of the line up has it changed.

JET:

Yes. I am the only thing that is left. We no longer exist. nI have no team because of General steel. He has the ultimate killing weapon.

TEEN YUN:

What do they call him.

JET:  
They call it project Solid. I have gone round and rounds against this thing. It's not human. I burnt the skin off of him. Only to find that my weakness was what made skeleton. West is president. People know who I really am.I can't seem to hide my powers. I don't have anything to hide the truth from the people. Every Day I fly around and look down at the people. All I see is the same thing everwear. Eye's [;people calling me god. Other saying that I am a false god. I can't seem to hide that fact that i hate living on that world. I have to go.

TEEN YUN:  
Let ,me guess. Death is running thru the city causing mischief...Gitcha.

We slowly fade to back as we see dust disappear into the air.

Scene 13. hospital day.

We fade in with KIRITO in a hospital bed bandaged up. We cut to the side of his bed as he get's up and look at the picture of him. As he does we cut to the window as we see a TEEN YUN sitting there with a book in his hand.

TEEN YUN:

I have to say that fight you going out there was pretty much complete shit. ( Closing the book and sliding off the window1.) I thought I trained better.

KIDITO:

Who are you. ( As he says that we see TEEN YUN put two finger under his chin.) What the hell. ( We see a white light we see the man split into two to reveal TEEN JET is wearing a black skin tight shirt with and armored shield J on his chest. with tight blue pants and black boots. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see that he has a sleeveless jacket in in black with his father signature on the back of it. We cut to his pant as we see that they our black. We cut to his hair as we see that it is short and blond. We also see that he has a on a blue headband.) Master Tj and master Yun. what type of move is that?

YUN SEONG:

It ancient and befor our time. Apparently it was only used when odds are stacked against two joined to be the ultimate weapon. But you are not ready so let's just focus on you getting better.

KIDITO:  
Where have you two been?

TEEN JET:

We were busy on earth one dealing with the war. but then we came back here because word has it they have found dragons. I came back because in the process I wanted to find them. To ask the question about the past.

YUN SEONG:

Well apparently all we could find was some gates that we um, ( The door opens and we see WENDY walk in with roses and tears in her eyes. We cut behind her as we see MISIKA and KATY) Disappearance. ( He throws a smoke bomb.) LATER KID WE GOT TO GO.( we cut outside the window as we see him and TEEN JET running outside the window away.)

We cut to the two women as we see them looking from surprise and then quickly go to rage.

MISKA & KATY:

YOU BASTARDS! ( Chasing after the two.) YOU CAN'T CALL OR TEXT SOMEONE WHEN YOU ARE BACK IN TOWN!

We cut back to WENDY as we see he walk over to the bed and hug KIRITO. As she does we see her pull back.

WENDY:

I have to say you are a lot stronger than I thought.

KIRITO:  
What did you expect I am apart of the strongest guild here. ( SHowing her arm.) Remember on the train you said you wanted to go to the guild hall and meet some guild members.

WENDY:

You just met four of theme. The first was Yun seong. His mother is the queen of this city. He has some secrets bit I won't go far into depth. You got Tj who is like me but except he was feed lies that he was a clone. He's our strongest fighter. Third is misika she is our hard hitter Misika. Don;t get on her dark side. Then finally we have Katy Fowl who frankly is a princess but yet she has some hidden thing about her that our well.

As he talks we slowly zoom out leaving the two laughing.

Scene 14. Queens .

We cut to the inside of the queens building as we see MIU sitting there with papers stacked up. We cut over her shoulder as we see her reading a file that has a picture of a man with a mask on. We hear a knock on the door.

MIU SEONG:  
Come in. ( As the door opens we see YUN SEONG and TJ walking in.) Son and Tj how our you.

We cut to the two as we see YUN SONG continue walking and TJ closing the door.

YUN SEONG:  
It went well but something didn't make any sense.

MIU SEONG:  
Elaborate?

YUN SEONG:

When we arrived on the planet as instructed. We met up with blue and the rest of the league. They had a lot of history on the past of the od we faced. Along with that we found out that there was a lot of interesting info that one of death's children is living among us.

MIU SEONG:

Who friedell is it?

TEEN JET:  
Kirito has the ma of the death dragon in him.

MIU SEONG:  
Has it awaken yet?

TEEN JET:  
No I checked. During his fight with Earth 52's Jet's sister. I saw a bunch of curse mask emerge from his arm to his eye.

MIU SEONG:

What does that mean?

TEEN JET:  
It mean that we have time before he become out of control with that power.

MIU SEONG:  
What might you suggest!

We cut to the window as we see MYSTOGAN sitting the with his arms folded.

MYSTOGAN:  
I will try to fix the curse mark on the boy.

TEEN JET:  
No I want to take the box under my wing and train him.

MYSTOGAN:

You are a different matter. I must be the one to train him. ( He walks over and stand in front of the table.) I went to the other earth and met up with madame death. She said that i should be the one to train him and also should repress his darker side.

MIU SEONG:

Enough. When the time come we can talk about that for right now let's just hope that the kid doesn't have to go that far to transform.

YUN SEONG:  
What we saw in the battle was hireach his second stage in super dragon. I got the feeling if he tries to put it to stage 3 he might accidentally break the seal holding the dragon inside out. Like the fight at the colosseum at the tournament.

MIU SEONG:

You both did but in the meantime. I have word from the other villages that Wendy's family is very upset at the fast there daughter is here and not at home. One thing is important is that we must get her to change her mind about staying here. ( She says as she get's up and walk over to the window and watches KIRITO and WENDY our talking.) How about we put this thing on hold. Let her have her happiness.

MYSTOGAN:  
Lady Seong what if they decide that they want to get the Darker guilds involved with us.

MIU SEONG:  
My village has had peace for almost 5 years. My husband's reputation still stands. I am glad to be apart of that. We don't need any more bloodshed. Let's just enjoy what time we have left until it come down to us having to take them down. ok.

TEEN JET, YUN SEONG, MYSTOGAN:  
Yes mam.

MIU SEONG:  
In the meantime Mystogan I want you to see if you can find shugo apparently he left the village undetected. un sone I want you to keep an eye out for the two kids ok. TJ I want you to take Jet's sister Syth under there wing. Train her ok. You are dismissed.

We cut outside the room as we see them leave.

MYSTOGAN:

You guy's don't have any idea about what is about to happen? If you don't let me fix.

We cut to YUN SEONG and TEEN JET as they look at him blindly and as he walks away.

YUN SEONG:  
What if what he said was true like Chaoss said when we were on the moon battling him.

TEEN JET:

He said that the age of death dragon would rise. No he would not we have to make sure. We promised her. I am not letting that happen. If it does we our looking at all out war. We need to chill out ok and try not to think about it.

The scene end with YUN SEOG nodding his head and walking away. We cut to TEEN JET"S left hand as we see that a black curse mark grew.

Scene 14. GUILD

We cut outside to an alleyway as we see KIRITO wearing a black sleeveless coat with white jogging pants. Next to his mis wendy and SYTH. We see WENDY is wearing a pink shirt with blue short shorts. We see that SYTH's wearing blunt's Red heels and a red jacket with the J on it. We see that her blond hair is tied up in a bunch.

SYTH:

Where are we going?

KIRITO:  
Well so since you both our new to town and I did remember wendy saying that she wanted to apart of DragonWolf.

WENDY:

Our we heading there.

We cut to the outside of the ally as we see a giant building. We cut to the door as we see that KRITO, SYTH and WENDY stand in front.

KIRITO:

Well. ( walks over to the door and opens it.) Welcome to DRAGONWOLF!

We cut to the girls as they look surprised. We cut inside as we see everyone looking t the two. We cut to one man who is dressed in a suit. We cut to a woman wearing a bikini top and pants and a jacket. We cut to a man with a red long trench cloak with blacks pants and shades. We cut to other people and then to the rafters as we see TEEN JET come down and land in front of them. We cut to KIRITO as we see him turn around and look a the two.

KIRITO:  
WEll our you guy's ready?

WENDY, SYTH:  
YES!

We cut to the side of the building as we see the two walk in with excitement. We slowly pan up to the the logo which is hanging on the side of the building. We fade to black as We do we see red flames and blue flames and slowly we see the Logo for the DRAGONWOLF guild


	2. Chapter 2 God vs GXAIN

Scene 1. Guild Hall. DAy.

We open with a shot of KIRITO as we see him relaxing on the couch with a cup of water and is reading thru some stories. We cut to the bar tender as we see that she is cleaning the glass out. We cut upstairs as we see YUN SEONG is ordering thing. We cut back to KIRITO as we see him look up and put the book down. As he does we see the doors burst open as we see that WENDY and SYTH are arguing. We cu to the bar tender as we see she is laughing.

WENDY:  
I said to don;t use my shampoo right!

SYTH:

I didn't use it knowing you yo always try to put to much in your hair!

WENDY:

What that's not true( She says as she pets her brown hair.) BESIDES YOU USED IT I MEAN YOUR HAIR IS FLOWING!

SYTH:

That's a natural gxain trait that my people all share. You see we don't need to do anything special with our hair. Unlike humans.

we cut to WENDY as we see her squinting her eyes and getting angry.

WENDY:

Oh really. At least I am not the one stuck.

SYTH:

YOU SON OF A BITCH( we cut to KIRITO as we see him slowly try to walk away as he does we see him get dragged by his collar by YUN SEONG.) IT'S ON BITCH!

YUN SEONG:

Kirito you might want to say and help out the loser.

KIRITO:

All I wanted to do was enjoy this morning. Along with head up to the training ground and train with Tj.

YUN SEONG:

I have to say that Tj is busy with the wiffy. Also he has baby duty. I got a better Idea since these two are going to fight. Also you said something about trying to get stronger. How about I take you to meet the god of destruction?

KIRITO:

Wait is that the legendary cat who destroyed G( YUN SEONG cover KIRITO's mouth.) Mhmhmh

YUN SEONG:

Don't mention that around the other gxain it tend to not sit well with them. Follow me outside be( as he says that we see a chair bust thru the front door.) YOu know what we can just warp out of here.

KIRITO:  
Oh yeah that a better idea( YUN SEONG puts on hand on His head then on KIRITO's.) What are you doing?

We cut to the side of the two as we see that there is a giant twist of white flowing energy around them. As it does we cut back to the two as we see them stop fighting them look at KIRITO as we see the two fade into white energy. We cut to the two girls as we see them get super pissed off and as they do we slowly pan over to a man sitting in a booth with his arms cross and his sword haing of the side of his belt.

SARDON:

Looks like the our off to train with the gods.

RENKA:

Dammit why does he always get all the fun.

SARDON:

I wouldn't call it fun.

RENKA:

Why not?

As they pause we hear the narator.

NARRATOR V.O:

These two our Dragon Wolf toughest duo. THe man sitting the next ot the woman. His name is Sardon Heliox. He is what is known as weapon master. You see that blade he has on the side him. It can transform into into any different type of blade need for and acasio. The lady sitting next to him. Her name is Renka uzasuka. She specials lie in interdimensional summoning. You see that power allows her to use animals or people from other dimensions to come under her control. While under her control they will fight at her side. Anyways let's get back to the story.

SARDON:

Think about it a god is impossible to beat no matter what level you're are at.

RENKA:

What about the story of how tj took on that god. I mean he straight up murdered the man.

SARDON:  
I don't know much abou gxain but what I could say is that maybe Tj cracked something causing the gods power level to in submission.( He leans on his elbow.) Or maybe even? I don't know gxain's have interesting background.

RENKA:  
Let's just hope that everything goes well for kirito. I mean like if he left this place. ( She falls on to the table.) This place will be boring and dull.

SARDON:  
I mean like we do have Guild master Falco on our hand to keep us company.

RENKA:

He is always doing papers that involve deal with other place along with that the concept of the 20 nations keeps calling him to deal with our mess we leave behind every time we complete a mission. Or a battle between a monster get's out of hand.

SARDON:  
What about Tj?

RENKIA:

He is either busy training some of the children down at the school or taking care of his little girl.

SARDON:  
Well then.( he says picking himself up.) Since everyone is doing something else. Want to go on a mission.

RENKIA:  
Sure!( As she sidas that we cut to her point of view as we see that there is a man entering the guild with robes on.) Oh no it's the councilmen.Z( We the man putting up a picture of a dead or alive job. Then walking out.) Oh my bad. I wonder ( She said as she get's up and walks over. As she does w notice that there is a giant crowd gathering around.) What's going on?

ANNABETH:

Hey your not going to like this!

We paus against as we heat the NARRATOR speak.

NARRATOR:

This is Annabeth Hurka she is the daughter of the second king of the the village. She is specialized in the art of water. Her mother is very unknown abow. All that can be told is that she has and involvement with a group calling themselves the Knights of Sidonia.

Turn back to normal.

RENKIA:

What's up?( As she says this we cut to her face as her eyes open wide with surprise. We cut behind her as we see a picture of SHUGO who has his hair covering his left eye.) Wait is that Shugo. Wait how is this possible?

CREON:  
Bro this has to be a joke he was a good kid.

NARRATOR V.O:

This kids name is Creon Vasteria. He is often referred as the burning man. Try never to get him pissed off.

RENKIA:  
Hey I thought he was killed during our battle with the dragon king.

CREON:  
Anything is possible.

As they all gather around we cut to the two girls as we see them stop fighting and look at the group and wk over to join the conversation.

WENDY:

Who is this Shugo?

SYTH:

Same here I am lost. Was he a legend or something.

CREON:

He in sense was pretty good but he was he one who tried to go head to head with death I self and failed. When he did Kirito was the one who freakin kicked deaths ass to the curve. He went even as far as Teaming up with the dream team.

SYTH:

Who is the dream team?

ANNABETH:

The dream team our the people who created this guild there basically why we call ourselves the Dragon wolf.

RENKIA:  
Not only that we owe our lives to them since they single handedly took on the Dragon king. Well more so Tj.

SYTH:  
Well I am proud to be able to have such and awesome big brother!

WENDY:

I bet you do.

As she saids that we cut to SYTH who is glaring at her. We ct back to WENDY as we see her glaring back at her.

RENKIA:

Yo Kirito is not going to be happy when he sees this.

We cut to the wanted sceneend with us slowlf faudin into the next scene.

Scene 2. Beach. Day.

We fade in with a shot of the beach. Wecu to a house as we see YUN SEONG and KIRITO have fade in. As They do we cut to KIRITO as we see him fall onto the ground. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him walk over to the house.

KIRITO:

What is this place?

YUN SEONG:

Well this is.. ( As he says that we see him put out one hand. As he does we see that a blue staff extend out of nowhere. As it does we see the light disper. We ctru to his face as we see it turn pale then a grey trench coat with a Wolf symbol on the back. We cut to his eyes as we see them turn blue.) Training grounds dedicated to Lord Persês.

KIRATO:  
What are you doing?

YUN SEONG:  
Getting ready to go all out!

We cut to the door of the house as we see it open out steps out LORD Persês: in his nightgown. We cut to his face as we see him looking sleepy.

LORD Persês:

Mancan a god get some sleep.( As he stretches we see him look at yun seong then smile.) Well looks like you finale made a training session.( He then looks at Kirito.) Well another gxain.) Nowthis should be really interesting. I have to ask where is your pal Tj?( He says as he takes off his nightgown to reveal that he is dressed in golden jogging pants and golden shackles.) Hm...

YUN SEONG:

He had to watch the kids.

LORD Persês:

Oh? SO when is he going to bring the fam by?

YUN SEONG:  
I don't know? Anyways our we going to do this or not?

LORD Persês:

Well...THEN I'M READY WHEN YOU OUR!

YUN SEONG:  
Hey Kirito you want to wait on the sideline for this fight.

LORD Persês:

Come on just take me on right now. Let the boy join the fight.

YUN SEONG:

He can't even transform into super Dragon.

LORD Persês:

No matter I can make do with what I have.

YUN SEONG:

Don't worry about it ok. Kirito I want you to back out if you feel that the fight is getting too intense.

KIRITO:

Hey I can tell you know that I am not going to back out right now.( Getting into fighting pose.) Let's go.

LORD Persês:

Don't ( as he says that we we see him disappear. We cut to KIRITO's face as he opens his.) BLink!

As he says that we see him quick KIRITO knocking him across the field into the water. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him aim is staff. We cut to LORD Persês as he disappear. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him disappear. We cut up to the sky as we see bright lights clashing against each other. We cut inside as we see the two our going hard. We cut to the ground as we see the two slamdown an back off. As they do. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him put his hand out making a black orb with one of his hand. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him looking bored. We cut t YUN SEONG as we see him launch himself at LORD Persês only to get stopped in mid air and thrown against the ground causing a giant indent in the ground he was standing on. he then throws YUN SEONG in the air to only kick him back on the ground. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him hit the ground and roll to the side.

YUN SEONG:  
Dam your strong.( He says as he turns over and get's up.) But I am not finished yet!( thrown his staff to the ground.) SPECIAL ART( We cut to his putting his hands to gather. As he does we see that there is a golden ora.) BEHOLD ME NEW TECHNIC!( He holds out his left hand to reveal a gold orb.) RANSOUL.

He said as we see him run across to LORD Persês. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him smirk and stay put. We cut ot YUN SEONG as we see him YELLING. We cut to the side as we see the scene go white. as it does. We see two shadow. We fade back in normal. as we do we see YUN SEONG revert back to normal. We cut to LORD Persês: as we see him smirking. We cut to YUN SEONG's left side his chest as we see him bleeding out. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him drop his hand. We cut to his face as we see the color drain from it. We ut ot LORD Persês as we see his smirk fade. We cut to his hand as we see him remove it from YUN SEONG's chest. We cut to LORD Persês as he back up then walks over to YUN SEONG. We cut to YUN SEONG as as we see his body fall to the ground. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him walk over and pick up the body. as he does we cut to his cat ear's as we see it twitch.

LORD Persês:

That boy something is off about him. (We cut to his point of view as we see the water is starting to fizz.) Wait what the!

We cut below the water to where KRITO as we see that there are black lines appearing on him. We cut to his face as we see his eye's open. We cut to the side of him as we see him curl up into a ball then scream as he does we see him open himself up quickly to show a whole bunch of light. We cut to LORD Persês:as we see him drop the body and leaps up into the air a flies over. We cut back to the side of the water. As we that it's starting to turn red. We cu below as we see that KIRITO's black hair start to become red. We cut to his face as we see that his eye open and they our red. We cut above the water as we LORD Persês fly in and stop. As he does we see him turn his head to find that the light exploded causing a giant title wave. We cut below as we see KIRITO throw his arms up. We cut to the side of him as we see that he is flying upwards. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him get upper cutted to the face. as he dse we see him get knocked backwards. We cut to the beach as we see LORD Persês as we see him fall across the sand then stop in front of a tree. We cut to his face as we see himlook up. We cut to the side of him as we see a red light appear in front of him. As it does. We see the light disperse to reveal KIRITO with red hair and red eye. We cut to his face as we see the left side as we see that there are these weird ancient tattoos. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him look in surprise. Then is rage. We cut to KIRITO as we see him grab LORD Persês by the throat and kicks him up into the sky. We cut to KIRTO as we see him fly superfast. We cut to outer space as we see LORD Persês is fly out. We cut to the front of him as we see KIRITO appear in front and gut punch him. s he does esee LORD Persês groan in pain and then KRITO smashing him back down to the planet. We cut to KRITO' face as we see him smiling with an evil grin. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him grind his theeen and then hit the ground. As he does we see that there is a gain hole init. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him get up and look up at KIRITO. We cut back to LORD Persês as we see him squint his eye and then put his hands together creating a black. We cut back to KIRITO as we see that he has demod wing coming out of his back. We cut to his face as we see it is starting to turn pale. We cut to his left arm as we see that there our scales starting to grow. We cut to as we see him looking then pulling his hands apart breaking the orb into two pieces. As he does we see him then leap up in their. We cut back to KIRITO as we see him dash down. We cut to LORD Persês face as we see him yelling. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see him yelling. We cut to the side as we see the two collide. as they do. We cut to LORD Persês who appear to be losing but the pushes thru. We cut to KRITO as we see him squint his eyes and then push forward. We cut to the side as we see the two let go causing a massive explosion. We cut to KIRTO as we see him go flying back into a cave. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him hit the ground. As he get's up. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him get up in pain and the slowly touch his ribs.

LORD Persês:

How is this possible a god can't bleed.( He then stands up and looks around.) What ever that curse mark is doing to that boy it's givin him something strong. I hope he has contole over his dragomn slayer from( He put his hand up to his as he does we see him move it to the left. as he does we see a white mask appea.) Looks like he is going to force me to goal out!

We cut to the caves as we see KRITO lying there with his left hand starting to get more scale. We cut to his face as we see him trying to gasp for air. As he does we see that his clothing is destroyed leaving him shirtless. We cut to the side of him as we see him get up and spit out blood. As he does see him wipe it off and then look at the sky. We cut back to LORD Persêsas we see him punch the ground. As he does we see him pull out a glass sword. We cut to his face as we see him slice his sword. As he does we cut to the inside of the cave where KIRITO is and see the whole roof cave in. We cut to KIRTO as we see him glare and disappear. We cut o as we see him wait. We cut to his point of view as we see KIRITO appear out of nowhere. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see him breathing rapidly to anger. We cut to as we see him raise his blade up ready to strike. We cut to KIRTO as we see the calstart to grow even more. As they do we see hear him groaning in pain. Then looking up as he does we slowly zoom in to his slowly fade to black.

Scene 3. Village near water. day.

We fade in with a pan down as we see village near a lake. We cut above a marketplace as we see people buying stuff and talking. We cut to the edge of the village as we see KIRITO has a black shirt with a J which is in the middle of his chest. We also see that he a a black blade hanging off his back. We see that his hair is long and is covering his left eye. We cut to the side of him as we see SHUGO has on a vest and black short his brown hair is to the side. We cut back to KIRTO as we see him pulling on a necolse

KIRITO V.O:

When we're done here I am going to consider my search for big brother Tj. Then I will learn how to become a dragon like Tj.( SHUGO starts to walk over.) Dammit it's time I focused on the mission ahead.

SHUGO:  
Dude there is some info that I got from the people about there issue. Apparently they said that they have problems due to a certain type of monster lurking below the sea and on land. The beast gives off purple energy.

KIRITO:

So we might be dealing with a Dragon?

SHUGO:

Yeah but this one apparently has been bothering these people years. I got place where the most sitting have been( Loud dragon roar.) Well looks like it's.

We cut to the bushes as we see this purple dragon come flying towards KIRITO.

KIRITO:  
I got this! ( Putting his hands out.)

SHUGO:

What are you doing? Wait you our not doing what I think you are doing?

We cut to the front of the dragon as we see it grining. WE cut back to KIRITO as he smiles and stands still. We cut to the side as we see the dragon go into him and disappear. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see his eye's light up and turn purple. We cut to the people as they run and backing walk away the area. We cut to SHUGO as we see him look at KIRITO who takes the last of the DRAGON and falling to the ground having a seizure but at the same time seeing the future. We cut to SHUGO as he shakes KIRITO as he stops spazzing out and lies there.

SHUGO:  
Someone get me help. ( We hear chattering.) BRO WAKE UP!

We cut to a black room as we see KIRITO floating there with his coat flowing behind him. We cut over his shoulder as we see a purple being floating there looking at him.

KATILIANA:

Hello son.

KIRITO:

Who are you?

KATILIANA:

I know you don't know me but you should because I am your mother.

KIDITO:

Wait I was told that my mother died a tragic death in the great fourth war. When Falco went head to head with the Nevana. I was told that she died from overexposure to a source known as 10 deadly fist. She tried to protect the queen of the village.

KATILIANA::

Not all of that is true.

KIRITO:

Which part?

KATILIANA:  
Well first of all we didn't win the great war Nevana still lives. Falco was forced to seal Nervana's darkest dragon fighter. The one dragon that could have brought our whole race to extinction. Up in a child from your village. I am getting too ahead of myself. I died for one reason that reason was that I wanted save my bundle of joy. That had been bought into this world. I tried to do one thing. All I wanted to do was live a simple life as being in my human form than my true form. it always end the same for our kind.

KIRITO:

What are your? ( Dragon transformed into a beautiful woman.) Oh!

KATILIANA:

Dragon anatomy is different that human anatomy. We function different anyways I don't have long so listen up. There our things out there that our like us. I wanted to tell you this but you must focus keep your friends close and your enemy's closer sooner or later someone you thought was a good friend of your's will change and he won't be the same person.

KIRITO:  
Huh?

KATILIANA:

Think about your closes allie and then him turning into your greatest villain

KIRITO:

What are you saying

KATILIANA:

What I am saying is that your best friend Yun seong is going to die soon and you won't be able to prevent it any time soon. When that happens, he will reveal his true self.

KIRITO:

I have to ask. It pertains to my friend but. Where is Tj?

KATILIANA:  
He is alive! but he is being healed by another one of our kind.

KIRITO:  
Evil or good?

KATILIANA:  
Good. She means no harm to him. She is an air dragon and she is from the air kingdom.

KIRITO:

I thought they got wiped out along time ago.

KATILIANA:  
True but the people left and hid in the city of the the dead from the royal guard that patrols that land. (KATILIANA hesitates.) I am sensing that a great evil is heading there way and he doesn't seem like he cares much for those people. He has one goal in mind.

KIDITO:

What's that?

KATILIANA:  
To kill Tj. You must get back ( She snaps her finger. We slowly fade out.) Good by son... I have to say Your father would be proud.

We slowly fade in with a shot of KIRITO lying on the ground in front of the sea village. KIRITO slowly gets up from the ground as he notices that there is a bag next to him.

SHUGO:  
I have to ask so when were you going to tell me you were part dragon Slayer.

KIDIRO:

What are you talking about.

SHUGO:

The doctor of the village did an autopsy on your body after you took all that energy through the chest. He found abouch of dragon cells in your body they were bursting with purple energy. The same as the dragon. It's funny I asked him was it when you absorbed the energy this happened. He said no he told me you had this since birth. Along with that check your shoulder your tattoo has a red curse mark. ( KIRITO looks at his arm as he sees a dark red emblem. The emblem resembles a Dragon.) That represented a red dragon. They killed my parent 4 years ago. They eliminated my whole entire clan. I watched as one of your kind ate my mother and father.

KIRITO:  
Wait Wait wait let's get off subject real quick. I am new to this whole dragon slayer thing.

SHUGO:  
KNOW I AM GOING TO! ( We cut to his left hand as we see a small thing of green lighting lighting up his hand) KILL YOU! ( As he gets ready to strike we see blade come sliding across hitting him in the face.) Who's there?

MYSTIGN:  
Can't you two just get along. ( He says as he drops from a tree.) Really, you think that Kirito could have killed your clan. No he didn't do it. It was someone else. Anyways you must go to your pal Tj is in grave danger. You must hurry to the city of the dead. The more time you waist fighting against each other. The moment you get there Tj could be dead.( He disappear in thin air.)

We cut to KIRITO as he looks at SHUGO and nods his head.

KIRITO:

He's right we can't give up we must prevail and continue our quest to help a friend.

SHUGO:

As soon as we do this all finished. I will infact kill you with my bare hands.

As he walks away we cut to KIRITO as we see that he looks surprised and also at the same time Thinking about what his mother said. The scene fades.

Scene 4. Beach. Day.

We zoom out of KIRITO eye as we see him then drop to his knees as he does we cut to to his face as we see him shaking his head. we cut to his face as we see the red marks slowly fading off of his face. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him take the mask of. we cut to KIRITO as we see him then stand up and yell as he does we cut to his left hand to see the scales have disappeared. We cut to KIRITO as he stand up tall and look at LORD Persês.

KIRITO:  
I'm I'm not finished with you!( He stumbles over to LORD Persês. As he does we cut to his left hand as we see that there is a small blue orb appear.) Water art ( He trips causing himself o hit the ground. As he does we see the orb hit the ground causing a giant explosion. As it is we see him go lying up in the air and land on a tree.) God.( As he says that we see him hit the ground.) Dam( Then the tree come down and hits him.) Man am I so tired.

As he lies there cut to LORD Persês as we him laugh hysterically then walk over to KIRITO's body. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see him looking knocked out.

LORD Persês:

Well that's one way to tire yourself out.( He says as he pick up the body and walks away. We cut to YUN SEONG's body as we see him sound asleep. We cut to the side of her face as we see LORD Persêsputing his toes in YUN SEONG's face.) Hey smell the feet boy.

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see his face go from enjoying the sleep to angry.

YUN SEONG:

HEY WHAT THE HELL IS THE BIG IDEA!( Shaking his fist at LORD Persês.) Well how did the fight go.

LORD Persês:

Turns out you were right about the boy. He has something dark about him. Something greater than Teen Jet.

YUN SEONG:

What are you trying to say?!

LORD Persês:

We don't have just a normal gxan dragon but a dragon slayer.

YUN SEONG:

Wait are you telling me that he is a dragon slayer. I thought those were a myth?( Looking at LORD Persês who is putting KIRITO's body on the ground.) said to be extinct a long time ago due to some unknown entity.

LORD Persês:

Most of them were but not all our gone.

YUN SEONG:

How many our let in the world?

LORD Persês:

In your world there about 10.

YUN SEONG:

How about in alternative worlds?

LORD Persês:

20 hundred to be exact.

YUN SEONG:

Damn this must be really big for us.

LORD Persês:

Yes and no.

YUN SEONG:  
Huh? Tell me why?

LORD Persês:

On the yes part that is good because we need a new race of people for the universe.

YUN SEONG:

So that is a plus. What's the downside?

LORD Persês:

Nirvana will come back and look for the sous other kind and try to consume them. Once she consumes all of them then her true form will be awoken. When that happens No one will be safe from her grip? Knowing her she won't be satisfied until she get's what she wants.

YUN SEONG:

Where is she know?

LORD Persês:

She was imprisoned in a child. When the child consumed her. It gave the world the appearance that she may look like a bo but I can guarantee you she is woman. Beware make sure you guys don't get in contact with a girl whose left eye is dark black eye with a red pulp.

YUN SEONG:

Why red eye?

LORD Persês:

The moment you look into that eye you will be dealing with and illusions that will cause you to think that you our seeing something but it's not really there.

YUN SEONG:

How do you know about the eye?

LORD Persês:

Let's just say I was one of the unlucky few who met that fate. I walked around for hours thinking I was in the dark dimension.

YUN SEONG:  
What's in the dark dimension?

LORD Persês:

Remember the fight between Tj and Chaos?

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him put a hand to his mouth. As he does we flash back As he says that we see him leep off the ground head directly at the moon. We cut to CHAOS as we see him lying there on the ground dead with a smile on his face. We cut to outer space as we see TEEN JET's small orb is massive. We cut to the ose as we see everyone has stop fightin to watch what's about to go down. We cut back to TEEN JET as we see that there is a gainst red flame aura appears around him. As he does we see We see him getting angry are by the secon. We cut to the people on the worst point of view as we see a giant explosion. We cut to the 5 horsemen as we see them revert back to normal. We cut back to space as we see TEEN JET frother for a moment and then fall backwards. We cut to the side of him as we see that return back to normal. We also see that part of his clothing is fade back to YUN SEONG as we see him put his hand to the side of his face.

YUN SEONG:

Yeah with the giant cross over into other worlds. Yeah how is everyone?

LORD Persês:

Well you will be happy to know that there has been a new earth created.

YUN SEONG:  
Let me guess you had a hand in making it.

LORD Persês:

Well yeah but in the process let's just say that you're all a lot different and there a lot of things alike of the old world compared to the new one. Let's just say that there our new heros there that need guidance and your teacher Jet is giving them a lot of insight. ( he looks up at the sky . as he does we cut to the side to see that there is and earth.) I can't believe it's been 5 years since that major event.

YUN SEONG:

Yeah.

LORD Persês:

Yeah to think that one man killed one demond.

YUN SEONG:  
I have to ask what is the need for the dark dimension.

LORD Persês:

The reason we have the dark dimension is to put monsters, gods, and or being in there. Think of it as a prison or sort of like how the gxain had the twilight zone.

YUN SEONG:  
Right!

LORD Persês:  
I have to ask swo did you and thing seal the deal,( We cut to YUN SEONG face as we see him look very pissed off.) Well then I bet she chose someone else.

YUN SEONG:

No we we did and then we had a son. My son in a sense doesn't really respect me at all. he looks more up to Tj. It's funny to think that I hated my old man in return it comes back and bites me in the but.

LORD Persês:

What's the son's name?

YUN SEONG:  
I thought it would be nice to name him after my father who died a long time ago. SHe seemed fine with it but she wanted the middle name to named after her grand uncle Jason.

LORD Persês:

So what the name?

YUN SEONG:

Falco James Seong. Nice right?

LORD Persês:

Yeah it's nice. I have to ask why didn't you respect your father?

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him putting his hand to the side of his head. We fade to white.

Scene 5. Village. Day.

We fade in with a shot of the village gates. We cut to a kid who is stepping out of there. we cut to his face as we see that he looks very familiar. We see that the kid is wearing black jogging see that he has on a black jogging coat that is unzipped. We see that he is wearing a white t shirt.

YUN SEONG:

Man is my father and asshole. He never cares about me he always cares about his stupid pal VASH and suka. I wish I hadn't had falco as my father.( He walks a few steps forward.) I wish my father died already.

ROBBY RUX:

you shouldn't say that about you father. Meaning the king.

We cut to the side of YUN SEONG as we see a man wearing a mask covering his mouth. We also see that he is wearing blue pants, black boots,dark navy blue shirt and a brown coat. HE disappears and appears in front of YUN SEONG.

YUN SEONG:

Don't you have a mission you have to be on teacher.

ROBBY RUX:

Yes but I already took care of it. I was on my way back and I decided to pay a visit to my favorite student.( Patting YUN SEONG on the head.) I had your father as one of my students and in my squad. unfortunately they got dismembered and went there separate ways. They had great adventures together with each other trying to show who was better at what. Your father and was the dumb one out of all of them but he had a rival and buddy who had his back. Those two where suka and Vash. Your father and vsh where the best of friends. Getting into mischief and causing the village problems but always in the end abble to make things right. You shouldn't hate your father. He has been threw alot.; and right know he is dealing with the death of his best friend Vash.( he walks over to the gates and enters as he does he turns around and looks at YUN SEONG.) I promise you things will get better if you just let them ok.

He walks away leaving YUN SEONG there looking up at the sky then at his fist. As he walks away we pan over to a small area crowded full of trees. We zoom in slowly to find two orange glowing eye's watching. We cut to YUN SEONG as walks back to the gates and enter the village. we consider the village as we see all the different shop and houses. we cut to the different people laughing, talking and children playing. we cut back to YUN SEONG as we see him having his hands in his pocket and his dirty blond hair to the side. We cut to the back of him as we see on the back of his jacket tree symbol representing the forest tribe. We slowly pan up as we see that there is giant building and at the top it reads the royal service building. We cut to the front of the building as we see a statue that shows a man with a cape having his fist up in the our and in the center of his chest there is a J in a triangle. Surrounded by the statue is a pool of water. We cut to the front steps of the building as we see a man wearing a royal robe and around his shoulders is cloth with a golden clip. we cut to the man's face as we see that he has some tears coming down his face. We see that he has blond hair. We also see that he is holding a photograph in his left hand. We cut to the photo as we see that there is a man standing in the background which looks alot like ROBBY RUX in front of him is a boy with brown hair and he is wearing a dark red coat and blue t-shirt and blue see that the kid on the left of him is a kid with blond hair. He is wearing a blue jogging outfit the lines on the outfit are red. we cut to the boy on left side of the brown hair kid as we see a boy with long black hair. He is wearing a black short sleeve shirt with white cargo pants. On right side a girl with brown hair and she is wearing purple shirt black jogging pants. We cut to the side of him as he stands up and looks at the statue.

FALCO SEONG:

At least( Pause for a few minutes)you can rest... in..peace Jet.( As he walks away and enters the building he stops and looks at the statue.) I remember as a child I kept saying that one day I would be the one to own the village na save the people. Well I am doing my dream. Just like you told me. Commit myself to being successful.( We also see that his hands our bandaged up.)

As he is about to walk in we see 2 kids run up behind him and grabs his cape. He turns around as he sees that it is his daughter. Who is wearing a pink jackets and white shirt. she also has on a light pair of pants and black shoes. Her hair is dirty blond. Along with his best friends daughter. Who is wearing a blue shirt and black shortsleeve shirt. Her hair is red. We cut to falco as we see that he turns around.

TALAM SEONG:

I have to ask father have you seen Yun. I wanted to see if he wanted to teach me some cool move from master Kiska.

FLESHKA WAYNE:

I want you to know for the record your son he doesn't seem like he cares about everything you worked for. He always says that it's trash. ( we cut to FALCO SEONG as he folds his arms.) Not to be judgmental. I want to ask you why do you have a museum called the the hall of legacy.

FALCO SEONG:

I created it to be a place where my best friend and his team could be remembered. They fought because one man messed with there mind. He turned them against of each other. I wanted to have them set and example for the squads I put together. They could learn to put differences aside. ( Suddenly the sky is starting to get dark.) Children I must ask you move along I have a meeting with someone and that person doesn't want to be disturbed.

He puts two fingers out and a cloud of smoke appears then disappears leaving the wo standing there. We cut to the two as they look at each other and continue walking.

Scene 6. roof top of the royal .

We cut to the rooftop as we see FALCO SEONG standing there there with his cap floating in the wind. We cut to the side of him as we see a man standing dressed in a golden robe. We cut to his face as we see that he is looking very intently. I

FALCO SEONG:

Don't you mind I am trying to have a good conversation with my daughter and you do this to catch my attention. What is it?

TRITTON:

I am here to talk to you about a something that is bothering me.

FALCO SEONG:

what is it this time more gains arriving on earth and you want me to kill them.

TRITTON:

No not exactly but I have gotten word that one gxain is coming here but except he is special. You could say he is one cloned from your pal vash bt except he has a twist in his dna. He has the ancient dragon god shen's dna. He has a power so powerful that he could become a god.

FALCO SEONG:

Why are you complaining to me about it. I just catch them and kill them well the one that our coming from the Twilight mirror world.

TRITON:

You our missing my point. With him arriving you in your world he could destroy it if it's awaken but we need to keep it that way until we deal with chaos and his 7 emerald's of hell. Getting back on track it is said that in the proficy this boy would be the one to kill him and fight one of us gods. I want you to take him under you wing and train him to be super strong like you. Like how you controlled your inner wolf demon. must get back the gods our going to be expecting me back but I will tell the rest latter.

TRITON Puts his hand up and a strike of lightning hits the ground and as it goes back up in the sky we cut to FALCO SEONG as he looks up and looks at the spot where TRITON was standing.

FALCO:

Wow he doesn't get PEOPLE WORK HARD TO PROTECT THE VILLAGE AND HELP BUILD BUILDING!

We pan up to the sky as we see a black dot

Scene 7. SEONG

We cut to the house of the SEONG as we see that MIU is standing with her hands busy cooking. We see that she has brown hair is brown along. We cut to the door as we see that YUN SEON entering and throwing his coat up on the rack as he does we see that MIU is walking away and going to see YUN SEONG.

YUN SEONG:

Hey mom ( walking over to his room)

MIU SEONG:

How was training?

YUN SEONG:

Good like usually.

MIU SEONG:

Our you tired you seem a little upset.

YUN SEONG:

I don't know mom does it sound like I am?

MIU SEONG:

What's your problem I just asked a question?

YUN SEON:

You know what I think I might go on a walk I don't' feel like staying here. Having to deal with a father who dosen't seem to care what happens to me but just wondering why his own friend hasn't come back to the village but only trains me far away. YOU ALWAYS STAYING HOME AND DOING NOTHING BUT CLEAN AND COOK! I had to deal with alot of crap everyone comparing me to my father everyday. I never asked to be a king of this crappy village. They always pass the title to whoever is deemed worth. I just want to live on my own you know what I don't care any more I think I am going to try to find where my sensei is and live with him. Maybe then I can escape this fame.

MIU SEONG:

( She tears up slowly) Why do you have to be so mean everything your father has done to save our village. Of you knew how much effort he put into trying to make sure you didn't have to deal with what he had to deal with. He even saved me from being forced to marry a god. II I( SHe walks over to the door of her room and opens it.) I can't can't take this any more

YUN SEON:

I am done I think I need some time to just cool off or something ( he walks over to the door and opensan leaves.)

We cut to the room where MIU SEONG is lying and we see that she is crying. We cut to YUN SEONG as he close the door and walks down the hallway. We cut to the front door of his apart as he steps outside we see that he bumps into CARMEN PEARSON. We cut to the side of them as we see that the two of them our looking each other in the eye's. We cut to YUN SEONG as he storms off leaving CARMEN PEARSON standing there looking at the wall. We fade to white.

YUN SEONG V.O:

I don't know what it was. Until when I saw my father Die I knew my true purpose. Why he never stayed home or ever trained me. He had a duty to his people. He wanted to live up to the expectation that Jet had when he stopped the threat.

Scene 8. beach. Day.

We fade in with a YUN SEONG having tears in his eyes. As he does we cut to LORD Persês as we see him raise and eyebrow and look over to find that KIRITO is getting up slowly. We cut to his face as we see that he is healing superfast. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him hold one hand out trying to tell KIRITO to stop.

LORD Persês:

Hey stay down!

We cut to KIRITO as we see him smirk and wipe the dry blood off his mouth.

KIRITO:

NO I AM NOT GIVING UP!( As he says that w see the ground start to shake. as it does we see his hair start flowing all over the place.) YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!

LORD Persês:

I AM WARNING YOU!( he looks over at YUN SEONG who is on the ground sleeping.) WHAT THE HELL! I AM WARNING YOU!( We cut to KIRITO as we see him stand up straight and throw his arms at the side as he does we see him transformed. as he does we cut to his hair as we see that it is spiky red along with that he has a reddish gold light emulation off his body. We cut to his face as he looks pissed.) Well then I see what you are doing Yun. I KILLED YOUR PAL COME AT ME!

We cut to KIRITO's feet as we see the groundbreaking into peace as we see him leep off. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him laughing. We cut to the inside fhi m as we see him blocking the attack that KIRITO as he jumps back and spin kick LORD Persês in the face knocking him across the beach. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him smash in a bunch of rocks. We cut to his face as we see him get really mad. We cut to KIRTO as we see him powering up then heading the direction of LORD Persês. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him stand up only to get punched in the stomach causing him to go flying across the water making him go below the surface. We cut to KIRITO as we see him start to power up even more. As he does we start to see electricity disperse around his body. We cut to his face as we see him then look down at the water. As he does we see lord Persês o=come up punching KIRITO into the sky causing him to go into outer space. We cut to LORD Persês as we him laughing. We cut to the side of him as we see him descend higher into the sky. We cut to outer space as we see KRITO stop himself then power up. We cut to his face as we see him starting to power up even more. As he does we see that his hair is starting to extend to hi but. We cut to his face as we see that his eyebrow have disapear. Along with that we see he has one stain of hair in the shape of a J. We cut behind him as we see LORD Persês stop flying as he seeing this. We cut to KIRITO as we see him finish and explode. As he dioe we see a bright light then him standing there with his long hair staring at LORD Persês. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him dash at KIRITO. We cut to KIRTO as we see him block the attack and throw LORD Persês backwards. As he does we see him dash at him knocking him back down to the planet. As he does we see him Then put one hand up in the sky as he does we see it's a small golden orb appear and then him throw it. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him burning up in the atmosphere looking at this small orb. We cut back to the planet as we see YUN SEONG stand up and watch something burning up in the atmosphere explode. As it does we see a bright light causing everything to get swept up. As it does we see a bright light cover the sky then disperse. We cut to KIRTO as we see him floating in space looking down. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him crash into the cut below the waves as we see him look beat up. We cut above the waves as we see KIRITO floating down on the ground. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him look up. We cut to his left paw as we see there is a small purple orb appearing. We cut to KIRITO as he turns his back. When he does we cut to LORD Persês as we see him come out the water and punch KIRITO in the back causing him to groan in pain. As hew side we see him then grab LORD Persêsby the arms and throw him across the water back to the beach. We cut to the beach as we see him crash into the ground. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him get up slowly to only get gut punched back into a couple of trss. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him run out to. We cut to KIRTO as we see him walking slowly across the beach towards LORD Persês. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him pull out ninja stars. As he does we see him throw them. We cut to KIRTO as we see him look in the direction of the ninja stars. As he diose we see him smack the ninja stars. As he does we see them inpal the tree. We cut to Face as we see him then power up. As he does we see a more dark red ora appear around him. We cut to his back as we see that there there is a sealing mark lighting up. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see him groaning in pain. As he does. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him holding on hand then dropping. As he does we see the mar disperses. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see that hter our a whole bunch of back marsk crawling across his body. We cut to his eye's as we see them turning red. As he continues to walk forwards we see him leep off the ground. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him lie there looking up as he does we see KIRITO appear in front of him. We cut to KIRTO as we see him grab LORD Persês by the throat. We We cut to LORD Persês as we see himlook at KIRITO with and angry look on his face. We cut to LORD Persês a we see him have a smirk. As he does we see him kickback off of KRITO landing on the ground. as he does we see him sidekick KRITO and slam him into the ground. As he does we cut to YUN SEONG as we see him try to get up of the ground only to get thrown up in the air a kicked in the face. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him land on ground. We cut to KIRTO as we see hit the grass and slowly get buried by the dit. We cut to his face as we see him cough up blood and struggle to get up. As he does we see his eye our starting to revert back to normal. We cut to his hairy as we see it go back to normal. Along with that we see his hair turn back to cut to to to YUN SEONG as we see him run over and help KIRITO up. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him walk over to the two. We cut to KRITO as we see him looking out of it. We cut behind him as we see lord Persês look down at him.

KIRITO:

I have to ask what happened?

YUN SEONG:

I don't know? I never have see anything like that before.

LORD Persês:

I think that's enough for today. Take yourselfs home.

YUN SEONG:  
Right!( He puts two finger to his forehead.) See you later.

As he says that we see him turn in smoke. As the smoke clears up we see that they are gone. We cut to LORd Persês as we see him sitong the ground.

LORD Persês:

Was that the true power of a dragon slayer.( He bites his thumb and sits there.) MAy be the the legend were true about there abilities. I go find away to find out more about there kind!

He says as he get's a walks away. We fade to black.

Scene 8. WENDY & SYNTH

We fade in with a shot of and apparent building . We fade inside as we see YUN SEONG drop KIRITO on the floor of the apparent and disappear. We cut to KIRITO as we see him drag himself to the bathroom as he does he can hear talking. We cut to KIROT';s face as he looks over to the shoes on the floor then at the bra hang up. We cut to his face as we see it turning red. We cut inside the bathroom as we see the two our in towel about to come out of the bathroom. We cut to KIRITO trying to get up. As he does we see the bathroom door open and wit the two girls talkin then stopping to see that KIRITO is all blood. We cut to KIROT as we see him roll his eyes in the back to his head and pass out. we cut to two the two girls as we hear them both scream. We fade in 10 min's later to find that KIRITO is is all bandaged. We cut to his face as we see him trying to open his eyes. We cut to his point of view as we see his eye open up to find that WENDY is wearing a tshirt and short with her hair tied up. SYth is Dressed in footie pj's with a cat plastered across it. We cut to the tow as they get up close in his face. we cut to his face as we see him freak out and get up super fast.

KIRITO:  
What am I doing here?!

WENDY:  
I could ask you the same!

SYNTH:

First off how did you become so banged up?

KIRTO:

Uh..( He scratched his head and laughs.) Training!

WENDY & SYNTH:

TRAINING!

KIRTO:

Yeah!

SYTH:

Who did you train with?

WENDY:

I mean the last time we saw you. You were with Yun?

KIRITO:

Yeah but then after tha there was this whole fight a lot of thing went down.( He get's up from the floor.) I will catch you later. ( As he get's ready to head for the door. We see WENDY run in front of him.) Hey I have got to go.

WENDY:

Why?

SYNTH:

Yeah!

KIRTO:

uh...Sure!

SYNTH:

I will get the food.

As she runs away. We cut to Wendy who looks at him.

WENDY:

Hey kirito I have to ask?

KRITO:

Go ahead.

WENDY:

If you ever go far away can you promise me something.

KIRITO:

Sure.

WENDY:

That you will take me with you.

As she says this we cut to the kitchen as we see SYTH look down than up. We cut to the doorway as we see her come running in.

SYNTH:

Same here!

KIRITO:

Yeah sure!

We cut to the two girls as we see them glare at each other. WE cut to KIRITO as we see him smile.

Episode ends.


	3. Chapter 3 The lost child

Scene 1. Tunnel. NIGHT.

We fade in with a shot of a tunnel as we see men dressed in armor running. We cut to the first guy as we see him looking back. We cut to his point of view as we see SHUGO is chasing after them. We see that he has a purple sword.

SOLDIER 1:

Call in backup we have the fugitive.( he said only to get impaled in the chest.) WHY!

We cut to the other soldiers as we see them running away faster. We cut to SHUGO as we see him stand up. We cut to his face as we see him close his eye only to open them with a purple pulp. We cut to the other soldiers as we see them stop running and take a breather.

SOLDIER 2:

Hey man I am going to say this once. It's like he isn't even human.

SOLDIER 3:

He seems like he holds a darker power within him.

SOLDIER 4:

Wait I wonder does that mean he.( As he says that we cut to there feet as we see this purple line wraps itself around there legs. What type of power would he have.

SOLDIER 3:

Remember in the briefing when they mention that the mention of the power called serpent slayer.

SOLDIER 2:

I thought that was a mth. I mean like didn't yun and Tj take our of the beast.

As they stand there talking. We cut to the side of them as we see a purple light illumination. We cut to the soldiers as we see them turn around slowly. We cut to there point of view as we see SHUGO. We cuto tho shugo as we see that he has pullies growing on him. We cut to the soldiers as we see them try to run only to get hoisted up by there feat and drag over to him. We cut to SHUGO's face as we see him laughing hysterically. We cut to the ground as we hear the sounds of bones being crushed. Then suddenly we see a hand with a glove drop on the ground. We cut to the side of SHUGO as we see him standing there. We cut to his face as we see him turn back to normal. As he does we see him lick the blood off the side of his lip. We then cut to black.

SHUGO:

I will get my revenge Kirito. You will be the one that I klll! (LAUGHTER)

` Scene ends

Scene 2. Queens office. Day.

We fade in with a shot of the queens desk. As we do we see MIU SEONG sitting there with her hand balled up in a fist. We cut behind her as we see that there our two guys dressed in black amor. We see the two man both have no he,emnt on.

ARMORED SOLDIER 1:  
Madam Seong we tried every approach to this crazy man. It's like we were nothing. He took own our whole guard squad.

LADY MIU SEONG:

Damit! What about the other nation has he tried to attack them yet.

ARMORED SOLDIER 2:

He attacked the sand village. the casualties out in the hundreds. He assassinated the there king.

LADY MIU SEONG:

Dam he went after the demon slayer.

ARMORED SLAYER 1:

What make it worst is that we have a sand demons roaming the lands of the sand.

LADY MIU SEONG:

He must be looking for a new host.

ARMORED SOLDIER 1:

Mam can you tell us about demon slayer.

LADY MIU SEONG:

Your kind my husband was the host for one. The demon he held was a wolf. You see there our seen demond types in the world. They all need a host to keep them in check or else once released we will have the epidemic that happened 20 years ago. ( She wipes a tear from her eye.) I need you to leave.

ARMORED SOLDIER 2:

What should we do in the meantime?

LADY MIU SEONG:

I want you to keep a safe distance from this man. I will send someone in to try to take him down.

ARMORED SOLDIER 1:

Our you send the last son of gx.( She glares at them.) We will go deal with it!

The two walk out the door and leave. We cut back to LADY MIU SEONG as we see her stand up and walk over to the window. We cut to her face as we see her look down at the ground. We cut to her point of view as we see that YUN SEONg is standing in front of the building dressed in black jogging pants and his father old jogin coat. We cut to LADY MIU SEONG as we see her walking away then sitting at her desk. We cut to outside to YUN SONG as we see him relaxing by only opening his eyes as he see that the two armored SOLDIERS. We cut to the soldiers.

ARMORED SOLDIER 1:  
I think we're going to be on the brink of destruction.

ARMORED SOLDIER 2:

What makes you so sure?

ARMORED SOLDIER 1:

I mean look at what's going on? This shugo guy has had a stain of attacks heading this way.( They say as they past YUN SEONG. We cut to YUN SEONG'S face as we see him frown.) Not only that but people keep saying that there is a group p orth causing problems for the ice village.

ARMORED SOLDIER 2:

Makes sense.

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him walk away with and angry look on his face. As he does we see him get stopped by his son.

FALCO SEONG JR:

Father! Father!

YUN SEONG:

Hey what up!( He says as he helps FALCO SEONG JR up on his shoulders)Where's your mother!

As he says that we see KATy with a yellow sunday dress on.

KATY:

Hey well looks like he found you.

YUN SEONG:

What our yo guys doing here?

KATY:

We were going to drop by the the guild to see if you were there.

YUN SONG:  
Sorry I figured I try to pay a visit to mother but apparently she chooses to keep quiet.

KATY:

Well what it is must be bad.

YUN SEONG:

Hell it is!

KATY:

What is it?

YUN SEONG:

Remember shugo?

KATY:

Yeah that kid. The one who seemed like he was always pised off.

YUN SEONG:

I just overheard that he has left a streak of destruction in the upper part of the region. I am thinking about stopping him before he tries to destroy our village.

KATY:

Why?

YUN SEONG:

I don't know. They weren't specific.

KATY:

Why you?

YUN SEONG:

If you think about it. Why is the villages most strongest people me and Tj. If I don't stop him then our village will be launched into case and hell. i don't want our son to have to deal with that. I want our son to grow up in a good investment.

KATY:

What happens if you die?

YUN SEONG:

Then Tj will have to be the second line of defence.( he puts FALCO down on the ground. As he does we see him take off his necoles.) Hey buddy.

FALCO SEONG JR:

HEY DADDY!

YUN SEONG:

I want you to have this!( He put the necklace around FALCO SEONG JR neck.) No matter what happens remember I will always be in your heart ok?

FALCO SEONG JR:

THANKS DADDY!

YUN SEONG:

Hey katy( he says as he stand up.) I want you to remember I will always love you.

As he finishes we see KATY going for a kiss and pull back. WE cut to YUN SEONG as we see him nods his head and walk away. We cut to KATY as we see he drops to her knees and start crying. We cut back to YUN SEONG as we see him disappear into the streets below.

Scene 3. GUILD HALL. DAY.

We cut to the inside as we see everyone is talking and playing around. We pan over to the on board as we see KIRITO standing there looking at one of the jobs. as he does we we cut behind him as we see that the there are a whole range of jobs. We cut to the front of him as we see SYTh is sneaking up behind hi. As she does we see her reach only to get yanked by her hair. We cut to WENDY as we see impaling her back. as she does we see STHY push her off and then put up her fist to find that there is no one there. We cut back to KRITO as we see him looking around. We cut out the front of him as we see WEENDY standing there. As she does we see her tap KIRITO on the shoulder. He turns around and jumps.

KRITO:

Hey what's up?

WENDY:

I found a good mission focus on our expertise.

KIRITO:

What type of job?( Ashe says that we see she is pulling out a flyer that show a missing person.) OH?! we our going after a missing person report.) UH how does this deal with your expertise.

WENDY:

It will show that I can be a good detective to find out where the woman is is?

KIRITO:

Sounds exciting!( he says with a worried look on his face.( As he says that we see SYT come out of the crowd looking very pissed off.) Hey Syth!

SYTH:

WENDY YOU BITCH!( As she says that we see WENDY duck down. As she does that we see the punch hit KIRITO making him fly threw the mission board. Across the room and hit a cut to every one look at KIRITO who is waving a hand. We cut back to SYTH as we see her get nervous.) I am so sorry about that I didn't mean to hit you. Our you ok?

We cut to KRITO as we see him twiching.

KIRITO:

No I am fine just a little tired. I feel like I need a nap.( We cut to WENDY as we see her trying to sneak away.) You know I think I will catch up with you later!( pass out.)

We cut to MIRA as we see her walk over to feel his pulse.

MIRA:

Hey come on you gotta be kidding me.

SYTH:

What?

MIRA:

You knocked him out cold.

SYTH:

Oh no no!

We cut to WENDY as we see her near the edge of the door only to hear knuckles cracking. As we hear that we pan over to SYTH as we see her glaring at WENDY.

WENDY:

Uh would toyou look at the time.

SYTH:  
W...E...N...D...Y!( She sprint in that direction.) I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

We pan over CREON and RENEKA as we see the two shaking there heads.

RENKIA:

Why can't those two girls get to know each other?

As she get's ready to walk over to help kirito a we see CREON shake his head.

CREON:

Man I swear something about that kid always attracts danger.

We slowly zoom out.

Scene 3. Restaurant. Day.

We cut it the inside of a noodleresterongt to find that TALEM SEONG is at the counter slurping down a jumbo bowl of noodles. We cut to the old man standing behind the counter watching her. We cut to TALEM SEONG looking up at the old man with a small thing of noodle in her mouth. As she looks up we see her suck the oodle back in.

TALEM SEONG:

What up?

OLD MAN HAKUFU:

I remember when you father came here and ate every bowl of Ramen noodles.

TALEM SEONG:

Yeah I know.

OLD MAN HAKUFU:  
What bring a girl like you to mymoodle shop.

TALEM SEONG:

I figure that I eat something different than having to eat a whole bunch of big meats at the guild.

OLD MAN HAKUFU:

Yes i see.( as he says that we hear a loud ring sound as we do we see YUN SEONG walkin inside. We cut to the old man as we see him laugh.) HAHAHA...Well if it isn't the other twin.

YUN SEONG:

Hello mr. Hakufu.( He bows) You mind giving me and my sister some privacy I have to talk to her about and important matter.

OLD MAN HAKUFU:

Alright but you want me to make you the chill chango supreme bowl of ramen.

YUN SEONG:

Yes.( the old man leaves.) Talem Seong I have to talk to you about.

TALEM SEONG:

Leave me alone!

YUN SEONG:

But I need!

TALEM SEONG:

What to let another person breaky heart.

YUN SEONG:

This isn't related to Tj. Besides Tj was into but if you look at the age gap between the two of you it wouldn't really work out.

TALEM SEONG:

But he has immortality!

YUN SEONG:

Not exactly.

TALEM SEONG:

WHAT?!

YUN SEONG:

We will talk about that subject later I have to talk to you about your buddy shugo.

TALEM SEONG:

He was never my buddy.

YUN SEONG:

So you're telling me when he left you were depressed for a week and listening to the song Just a dream.

TALEM SONG:

WHAT?!( as she saids that we see her blushing them look away.) You jerk!

YUN SEONG:

I am your older brother. It's my job to know.

TALEM SEONG:

I have to ask why o you bring him up?

YUN SEONG:

He's been killing people off( We cut to TALEM SONG's face as we see she has fear.) He eliminated the king of the sand.

TALEM SEONG:

Where is he now?

YUN SEONG:

Based on the reports they think he is heading to the village to try to eliminate it. Mother said she was going to send someone special to fight in the mission. I took it upon myself to do that ahead of time. I will be the one to kill him.

TALEM SEONG:

WHy you?

YUN SEONG:  
Think about it I know his fighting style well.

TALEM SEONG:

Why are you telling me.

YUN SEONG:

I was wondering if you want to come with. Along the way I could teach you some of dads technique.( We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see hr stand up and turn to him.) So our you in!

TALEM SEONG:

You bet your ass i am in.( As she says that we see the old man come out with giant pot full of ramen.) Thank you!

OLD MAN HAKUFU:

Eat up quick! I hear that they our setting guards up on the outerbridge that lead across from the river.

TALEM SEONG:

Hey you were eavesdropping.

OLD MAN HAKUFU:

Hey and old man can be nosey from time to time.

YUN SEONG:  
You got it!

The scene ends with us fading out with a shot of YUN SEONG taking again hing of ramen and shoving it down his throat.

Scene

We cut to the a shot of the train station as we see KRITO is walking to the front door dressed in a black vest with white jogging pants. We cut to this face as we see him have an uneasy look on it. We cut to the side of him as we see wend is dressed in a blue shirt with black jeans and brown boots. We cut to the other side of KIRITO's face as we see that SYNTH is dressed in a Grey short sleeve shirt that has Jet's log on it. Along with that we see she has on blue jeans and red boots. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see him turn pale.

KIRTO:

Do we have to take a train.

We cut to WENDY as we see her look at KIRITO who is looking like he is about to faint.

WENDY:

Don't worry it won't be long of a ride we are heading to the western side of the 's close to the water. ( She wraps her arms around KIRITO.) Well if you think about it You get to ride next to me.

As she says this we cut to SYTh who looks over and then get's really pissed off. We cut to her left hand as we see her ball it in a fist. As she does we cut behind them as we see something go flying. and land in front. We cut over the man's shoulders as we see his red cap flutter.

SYTH:

Jet is that you?( Man nods his head.) I am so glad to see you what are you doing here?

JET:

I need you to see this!

SYTH:

I thought you wanted me to grow up in the way you never had.

JET:

I did until I found our parents. I never knew what it was like to have a mother. My parent tried so hard to protect me when I came to earth. Ma stayed with me all the time. Until she was forced to go back.

SYTH:

Wait i thought Gx exploded kill everyone.

JET:

Itr did but before it blew up they found a back door out of it

SYTH:

The twilight zone.

JET:

Exactly.

SYTH:

Wow!( She start to tear up. As she does we see her wipe the tears away and look at him.) I..I don't know what to say?

JET:

I will give you a choice. You could A stay here with your friends or B stay with our parents.( No answer.) I will tell them you're alright.

As he get's ready to fly leep of the ground we see SYTH put her hand out.

SYTH:

Wait! I want to go with you.( We cut to Jet as we see him stand up.) I want to see my mother and father again.

We cut to JET as we see him nod his head then look at KIRITO and WENDY who our awaying at him.

JET:

I want to thank you for watching and hanging around my sister. Right now we need to go have a reunion with ma and pa. We will atch you later.

SYTH:

Hey wendy I am going to mis the time we spent in that crappy apartment. Hey Jet do I get a costume like yours.

JET:  
I have a feeling you have to work for it.

SYTH:

Ah man!

JEY:

Let's go!

As he says that we see the two leep up into the air and disapear. We cut to KRITO a WENDY look at each other and continue walking in. We cut to the inside of the train station as we see them walking in with a straight face. We cut to the tin as we see them walking. We cut to the car as we see them getting in. We cut to an empty train seat as we see them look at each other.

KRITO:

I have to say this adventure is going to be weird.

WENDY:

I was just getting to know her.( train starts moving. We cut to KIRTO as we see him drops to the floor.) Hey are you okay!( We ut ot KIRITO's face as we see him going pale.) Hey

As she helps him back up we see her hold him in her arms.

KIRITO:

I...I...I fucking hate trains.

We cut to die the train as we see it's speeding up. We cut back to KIRITO as we see him lying across wendy's legs. We cut to WENDY as we see her looking out the window then pet KIRITO.

Scene 5. Abandoned temple. Night.

We fade in with a shot of the moon then slowly pan down as we see and abandoned ancient temple. We cut inside the temple as we see touches sitting by a man dressed in bandages. We cut to the man in bandages as we see that he has pale skin and is looking at SHUGO who is on his knees.

BANDAGED MAN:

Shugo Tokumaru the last of the Alazawi. So did you do the job.

SHUGO:

Yes my master. I eliminated everyone of those guys.

BANDAGED MAN:

Good! Did you have a problem.

SHUGO:

No not at all!

BANDAGED MAN:

Good! I have to ask is there something troubling you. You have an uneasy look on your face.

SHUGO:

When can I go the village.

BANDAGED MAN:

Why go back when you can enjoy freedom here.

SHUGO:

The only reason I wasn't to go back to the village is on the one who is causing me to suffer. The one behind my pain. Kirito.

BANDAGED MAN:

Weren't you friend with the kid at one point.

As he say that we fade to white

Scene 6 Training ground. Day.

We open the scene with a shot of TEEN JET standing there with a black shirt and red coat. With blue pants and red sneakers. We cut to a group of 3 kids. We cut to one of kids as we see that her hair is black and she is wearing a pink vest with black pants with black sandals. We also see that she is wearing Falco's odl headband. We cut to TEEN JET as we see that he is standing there with one arm behind his back.

TEEN JET:

Eachy one of you our training to be the best for any threat that tries to come our way. Or if you are thinking about join the big league of heroes. like me. Or just join the ninja squad ( Kdd raise his hand.) Yes um.

We cut to the kid wearing a the exact same outfit as TEEN JET but except he has a red shirt and black jacket. His pants our gray. with blue shoes.

KIRITO:

My name is kirito. I want to know what type of team our you apart of.

TEEN JET:

Good question I am apart of the superhero league along with ninja.( Girl with the pink vest raise her hand.) Yes talam.

TALAM SEONG:

So when are you going to dawn the cape and tights.

TEEN JET:  
I uhu soon. ( Kid raise his hand.) Shougo.

SHUGO:  
I have a question is it true what they say about you. That you and Yun Seong defeated a god by using your hidden forms.

TALEM SEONG:

Of course they did. I am the sister of the kid who defeated a god with his friend who is my senpai.

TEEN JET:  
Ok then.

SHUGO:

Can we see you from.

KIRITO:

It's called Super Dragon.

TEEN JET:

Not know it's important that I only use that form for a last resort in a fight.

SHUGO:

So you our saying that if we take you on then we could see your form.

TEEN JET:

You got to try to get me to that point. think about this as your training exercise as a team. But I warn you when it get service I won't hold back.

We cut to the group of three as they huddle and make a plan.

SHUGO:

I hate to be the one to attack first.

KIRITO:

I am the one that is the closest to taking on a super dragon form.

TALAM SEONG:  
We have to think about this tactile. Maybe shugo can go in underneath am I attack from above while Kiddo use the main way of attacking. ready. ( Everyone knows there head and walks away.)

We cut to TEEN JET as we see that he is standing there with his arms folded. We cut back to the kids as they nod and attack. We cut to TEEN JET as he disappears. We cut to the kids as they stops and look around. We cut to KIRITO as he looks around.

KIRITO:

I am the one that's going to kicks his ass. along with getting to see the dragon form. I can barely wait.

Only to get kicked in the face. We cut to the other two as they looked at each other then stand back to back. We pan around the two as we see that they our hesitating. We cut to SHUGO as he drops to the ground. We cut back to talam as she bends down to check him.

TALAM SEONG:

Hey come on shugo. ( She puts her hand on the ground.) I have to focus. Kirito was kicked in the face. SHugo as attack by something invisa. ( SHe looks at a giant hole in the ground.) That mean that he will attack from above. ( She puts her arms across her chest as she blocks the cut to the side as we see the two looking at each other in the eye.) You were using our own attacks against us.( She pushes him off of her and then pulled out a kunai.) I for got you ave super hearing.

TEEN JET:

Yep that's right. I also know that you set them up in the way to attack first. you know that Shugo is so strong headed. While Kirito is reliant on trying to attack you head on. While you. You have your father eragance but your mother's grace. ( We see talem clap her hands and as she does we see that her left hand has a orange flame. She then starts to sprint towards him.) What is thatsapsoe to be a Ooh ( We cut to the side as we see the TALAM has her fist thru his stomach. We cut to the her as we see that she is smiling. We cut to the him as he smiles.) Bullseye.

He says as he hits the ground. We cut to TALM SEONG as we see she is jumping up and down with excitement.

TALAM SEONG:

I beat him! ( she turns around to find a lifeless body.) Hey Jet! Senpai ( she walks over to shake the lifeless body.) Senpai!SENPAI!( she starts crying and hugs the lifeless body. As she hugs it tight we hear coughing and she drops the boy and get's up super quick and looks away.) U.h

TEEN JET:

Miss me much?

TALAM SEONG:

Stupid!STUPID!

TEEN JET:  
I get it. ( Get's up and looks at her.) I never knew you were able to use the power known as dragon blade.( We hear a ringing sound coming from his pocket. He reaches in his pocket and get his phone out.)it's from your brother. ( Putting his phone back.) I have to go. Tey want me at the guild.

As he is about to fly into the sky we see TALAM SEONG grab his wrist.

TALAM SEONG:

How long till I am able to join the guild.

TEEN JET:

Give you about a another year since you about.

TALAM SEONG:

I am 14 years old.

TEEN JET:

May be when you get my age.

TALAM SEONG:

You our immortal remember. you could be about 100 years old or something. But I have seen the awesome things they have given out at the guild. Also those cool tags they put on your skin. it shows a picture of a wolf and dragon head to head. It was my brothers idea. He thought it would be good to moderate you the dragon and him the wolf. After the battle of you him vsing a god of hell and destruction. I have to ask what color is your tattoo.

TEEN JET:

It's red and blue. Red for the dragon and blue for the wolf. ( Taking her hand off of his.) Anyways I have to go it's probable and S class mission or something to commemorate our grand opening. I don't known. LATER!

He flies away leaving TALAM looking up at him.

TALAM SEONG:

He is so dreamy! ( KIRITO getting up off the ground.) One day Me and him will get married.

We cut to KIRITO as he look around then at TALAM SEONG as he sees that she is s]day dreaming.

KIRITO:

Hopeful some point down the line. He teaches me that technic. But in the meantime I must continue training for the time being. Once I am strong enough. Me and JEt will have the greatest showdown ever.

We cut to SHUGO who is rubbing his head as he sits up.

SHUGO:

Keep dreaming.

The scene end with us we fade back.

Scene 7. Abandoned Temple.

We fade back to the BANDAGED MAN as we see him rise up and look at SHUGO.

SHUGO:

That was the past. When I didn't know about the dragons slayers. After last attack I am sure word got out and they will send him sooner or later.

We cut to the BANDAGED MAN as we see him walk down and put a hand on SHUGO's head.

BANDAGED MAN:

What do you do then if they send tj? or worse the legendary Jet?

SHUGO:

Then I will kill him two. I don't care I want that bio killed no matter what!

BANDAGED MAN:

Fine I will let you but I want to to do me one favor don't attack the village. Me and Knights of sidonia have big plans for them.

SHUGO:

So You are allowing me to kill them.

BANDAGED MAN:

I said don't attack the village. I want you to monitor there activity. Try to sneak your way into the military. Work your way slowly up the ranks and find out any info.

SHUGO:

Never mind that I rather go on something different.

BANDAGED MAN:  
I have a better job for you that involves the life of the ice queen. I want you to eliminate her completely allowing the ice phoenix out.

SHUGO:

Fine I will take it! ( The man walks away and sitting this chair.) Will that be all master.

BANDAGED MAN:

Yes!( We cut to his point of view as we see SHUGO get up and leave. As he does we cut to his face as we see him squint his eye.) Soon everything will come together!( He said as he stands up.) Lord Chaos you will be brought back. We can ring this world to it's knees. Not only that but eliminate the gods!( as he says that we see two men approach. We cut to the the first one as we see he has on a ninja get up. He has yellow padding with yellow shin guards. We see that ht his mouth guard is Yellow. We cut to the man on the left side of him as we see he has the same things on but except there in blue.) FIRE AND ICE!( We cut to there eyes as we see that they have a green glow to them.) Go to the other bad lands of the sand and find the shang Wa prison. Seek out the own who calls himself Death Site. He will help us in the vendetta.

As he says that we cut to black.

Scene 8. Village. day.

We fade in with a shot of the train station as we see the train pull in. We cut out side the station as we see KIRITO is lying on the ground. We cut out the side of him as we see WENDY is looking at him with sinser.

WENDY:

Hey kirito our you ok?

We cut to KIRITO as we see him get up slowly and look up with and angry look.

KIRITO:

Why did we have to take a train?

Drops his head into the ground.

WENDY:

Well at least we made it on time.( She looks down at KRITO.) You know we our off the train right.

KIRITO:

Well then why do I feel like I am still moving.

We cut to a tree as we see a girl watching the two. We see that she is dressed in a blue sun dress. We see that she is watching the two. We cut back to KIRITO as we see him stand up then fall on his face. We cut to WENDY as we see her shaking her cut up the hill as we see the two are walking. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see him lookin fine. We cut to WENDY as we see that she is looking at a flyer.

WENDY:

Well looks like we get to go under cover.

KIRTO:

Sure let's just hope that you don't blow our cover.

WENDY:

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

KIRITO:

Well that that uh...( he looks around to find that there is some running there direction.) Uhh...

We cut to the girl's face as we see that she is running from a gang of men. We cut to WENDY ads we see her looking at KIRTO with an angry look.

WENDY:

HEY I AM TALKING TO YOU!(As she continues to talk we see KIRITO run in the direction of the girl. ) HEY! what the hell?!

We cut to KRIOT as we see him leap up in the air. We cut to the girl as we see her run past him. as she does we see her turn around to watch him land on the ground. We cut to the group of thugs as we see them slow down. We cut to KIROT as we see him stand up from the ground. as he does we see him put his fist up. We cut to ht ugs as they laugh.

THUG 1:

Hey look at this kid he thinks he can takes all on.

THUG 2:

I am sure this will be easy.

We cut to KRITO as we see him squint his eyes. We cut to the girl who is looking back at him.

KITANA:

No you must not fight they aren't normal.

We cut to WENDY who is rushing over to the KITANA.

WENDY:

Don't worry about him.

KITANA:

You must understand they specializes in the art of stealing souls.

WENDY:

What?

KITANA:

It's an art where they take your soul. That's how they took me from my family.

We cut to WENDY as we see that she is look worried. We cut back to KIRITO as we see him light his fist ups with ire. We cut to the thugs as we see them back up. as they do we see a woman with armored gloves on. Along with that she is wearing a ninja costume. We uct to KIRITO as we see him depress the fire.

XENA:

Hello I believe you have something of mine.

KIRITO:

I don't think so.( He says as his fist ignite with fire.)

XENA:

Enough games I want the girl to be handed over to me. She is very important to my client

KIRITO:

How about no!

THUG 3:

Oh he has done it now!

XENA:

Then if you don't hand her over I will be forced ( She taps the side of each of her armored gloves. as she does we see them light up.) to kill you!

We cut to KIRITO as we see him get in fighting position.

KIRITO:

Over my dead body!

We cut back to the two girls as we see them watch.

KITANA:

You must not let him fight her she is very deadly.

WENDY:

How deadly is she?

KITANA:

I have see her pull souls out of humans and punch holes thru people's heads.

WENDY:

I be he will do fine against her.

We cut back to KIRITO as we see him glance at WENDY.

KIRITO V.O:

Something is of about this chick. I hope I'm Strong enough to defeat her.

KIRITO:

RUN AWAY AND GET TO SAFETY WENDY!( As he says that we cut to XENA as we see her laugh.) What's so funny?

XENA:  
I am just imaging how much fun I will have when I am done kicking your ass. Men.

THUGS:

YES MAMA!

XENA:

Go after those two and bring them to me alive.

THUG 1:

You heard the lady go after them!

As he says that we see them run in the direction of WENDY and KITANA. We cut to WENDY and KITANA as we see the two sprinting of. We cut back to the to KRITO and XENA as we see them two looking at each other. We cut back to the girls as we see them running in fear. W cut to WENDY as we see her look back and forth

WENDY:

Where are we gonna go!

KITANA:

There is a forest up at the crossroads.

WENDY:

I have to ask who our you?!

KITANA:

My name is Kitana Ghoul.( We cut over her shoulder as we see that the thugs our gang.) We can continue the conversation later. I have a question lady do you have some sort of power.

WENDY:

Uh...uh...UH...UH...I um...

KITANA:

So basicly you have nothing. Great!

WENDY:

Hold on a second I can make magic!

KITANA:

SO do you need a black cauldron or something.

WENDY:

Yeah I do ( She shakes her head.) YOU WERE JUST GIVING ME SARCASM!

KITANA:

Hey we need to pick up the pace the our getting closer.

We cut to one of the thugs as we see him leep onto to WENDY knocking her to the ground. We cut to KITANA as we see her stop running and look back. We cut to WENDY as we see her struggle to get the man off of her.

WENDY:

GO AHEAD RUN I WILL TRY TO HOLD THEM OFF!

KITANA:

NO! THAT KID BACK THERE HE PUT HIS LIFE ON THE LINE SO I MUST DO THE SAME OR ELSE IT WILL MAKE ME LOOK WEAK!( As she says that we see her get decked by another thug.) OOF DAMMIT!

We cut to the thug who is on top of WENDY.

THUG 1:

OOH! I can't' wait to do some naughty things to you.

We cut to WENDY as we see her getting angry. We cut to the thugs as we see him lick the side of her cheek.

WENDY:

GET OFF OF ME YOU PIG!

THUG 3;  
Give her a lesson she won't forget.

As she says that we see the man get's ready to loosen his belt. We cut the side of his as we see him get suker kicked by a black boot. We cut to WENDY as we see her get up and look at the woman. We cut to WENDY's point of view as it is revealed to be RENKA who is dressed in a kiraty outfit. We see that she has on a red headband. We see that her hands our bandaged up. We see that he long blond hair is tied up. We see that the sleeves our cut off. We cut to her face as we see that she is looking pissed we cut to the other things as we see them back off. We cut to the one of the ugs as he see try to run only to end up stopping as he sees a man on fire standing in front of him.

CREON:  
What's a matter never seen a flaming man!( He punches the guy out.) I hate it when you thugs think you our all that. Hey Renka our you ready to teach these kids a lesson.

RENKIA:

YEAH!( we cut to KITANA as we see the thug that was holding her down back off and runway. We cut back to the fight as we see them dominating.) Hey look!

CREON:

I got him!( We see him do a flip in the air and throws a fireball that hit the thug causing him to run around screaming in pain.) I love the sound of pain in the morning!

WENDY:

Hey what are you guy's doing here!

We cut to CREON as we see him turn back to normal. We see that he is wearing a red skin tight suit. We cut to RENKA as we see her getting nervous. We then cut to CREON who looks away then back.

CREON:

Look we followed you guys out of the village and on to the train.

WENDY:

Why?

CREON:

Well renka was really nervous about you and Synth fighting over Kirito.( We cut to RENKA as we see her slap him across the face. We cut to him turning slowly.) Why did ...did...did you do that?

WENDY:

What the hell?!

RENKIA:  
WHY DO YOU HAVE ALWAYS TELL PEOPLE SHIT!

CREON:

' Well at least I wasn't worried at all ( He puts his hands together and puckered his lips.) Oh sir Kirito! Oh sir Kirito!

CREON get's slapped across the face knocking him to the ground. We cut to KITANA and WENDY as we see the two back up slowly. We cut to RENKA as we see see her go from pissed off to happy.

RENKIA:

Know that should keep you quiet. So how are you guys?

WENDY:

Besides being almost raped killed. I think we our fine

KITANA:

We need to go find that kid!

WENDY:

Are you referring to kirito?

KITANA:

Yes. the woman he is fighting isn't your normal fighter.

RENKIA:

What?

WENDY:

I remember you saying that earlier she specializes in the art of soul stealing.

RENKIA:

What i've heard about those type of fighters they often referred to as a death sites. So Kirito is about to fight a death site that should be...Oh crap!

WENDY:

WHAT?

RENKIA:

Dearth sites have three forms. Wait did she have armored gloves on her hands.( KITANA shakes her head.) It's like I Feared she is going into level one mode.

WENDY:

Wendy what happened in level on mode?

REKIA:

Those of the death site have often start there transformations when there hand turn black with a golden tattoo wrapped around it. Slow as they start to transform the less human will left behind.( She walks over to KITANA.) Hey aren't you the missing girl.

KITANA:

Yes I am.

WENDY:

Well that crosses one thing off the list. Let's take you home.

KITANA:

I can't go yet! Not until the other kids have been freed from the mines.

RENKIA:

What's going on in the mines.

KITANA:

A few weeks ago I was living a normal average life untoile one day these people broke into my house late at night and took me from my bed. THey dragged me out past the town and up to those mines( She points over to the mountains.) Right up there they brought me up there.

RENKA:

What are you diggin for?

KITANA:

They showed a range of picture.

WENDY:

Do remember any of them?

KITANA:

I remember one of them. It was a picture of a golden coffin. On the off there was a bunch of drawings.

We cut to CREON who get up suddenly.

CREON:

Did you say a coffin?

KITANA:

Yeah?!

CREON:

We got to stop them!

WENDY:

Why?

CREON:

Tell as a kid did you ever hear the stories about the other world.

WENDY:

Yeah, Why?

CREON:

In that story there was myth about a man who went by the name of Zana.( We cut to RENKA as we see her ball her hands into a fist.) He was the one who brought the whole legacy team to the edge of destruction with his involvement of starting a civil war.

WENDY:

If he was so powerful how did he get to be in our universe.

RENKA:  
The universe jumped when he went head to head with Tj. We can't let them break him out of that coffin. We need to stop him.

CREON:

We need a plane we can't just jump in there.( He bites his hand then look at them.) I got and ida. You three head into town and try to gather info on this place. In the meantime I will try to help Kirito with his fight.

RENKA:

You got it! ( She grabs both WENDY and KITANA.) Do me a favor.

CREON:

What?

RENKIA:

Make sure You two come back safe.

She says as we see her disapear into thin air. We cut to CREON as we see he nod his head.

CREON:

You got it!( A he says he start running.) You Got it.

We cut back to KIROT and XENA as we see the two our having a stare down. We cut to to KIRITO as we see him take his vest off and throw it to the ground. We cut to XENA as we see her smiling. We ct to her gloves as we see the, fall off to reveal that her hands our black with a golden swirling around her cut to the side of the two as we see them, leep off the ground and clash. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see him grinding his teeth. We cut to XENA as we see her cut to the side as we see KRITO push off her causing himself to go flying back. As he does we see him hit the ground on his knees as he get's up we cut to XENA as we see her laugh.

KIRITO:

What is so funny?

XENA:

Why are you holding back?

KIRITO:

What are you talking about?

XENA:

I know you have a darker power in you. People like your kind don't look human like for a reason. Since the moment you got her sense you from afar.

KIRITO:

What are you talking about?

XENA:

Tell me how long are you going to put this shurad on. I want to see it!

KIRITO:

Lady I think you messed up. Also see what?

XENA:

Show me the true power of a dragon slayer!

KIRITO:

Say what?

XENA:

Your dragon slayer right?

KIRITO:

Yeah!

XENA:

Each of you have a powerful form that you could use at any time allowing you to tap into a whole bunch of hidden power.

KIRITO:

I... That's right. If you want me to transform then hear!( He yell as he does we see the ground starting to shake. As t does we cut to his hair is turn red. As it does we see it spike up. We cut to his eyes as we see the pulp is red. As he stop we see him look around then at her.) See you got what you wanted!

KRITO V.O:

Wow this power it feels so good.

XENA:

Well then since you showed me yours the I will show you mine!( As she starts yelling. We cut to her eye's as we see they become fully lack. We see the pulp turn gold. We pan around her has we see that the Clothing she was and disperse. As it dos e we see amor appear on her body. We pay around her has we see her whole skin becomes pitch black. We cut to her as we see it's cut to to RITO as we see him back up with fear.) Well looks like someone is chiken.( SHe puts her hand out as she does we see a sword appear out of nowhere. SHe grabs it and swigs.) Come at me Dragon slayer!

We cut to KRITO as we see him looks down at the ground then up at her.

KIRITO:

Alright let's go!

We cut to the side as we see the two our about to clode. We cut to KRITO as we see him yelling. We cut to XENA as we see her yelling. We cut to the side as we see them clide. AS they do we cut to black. THen the words appear saying To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Rise of the past

Scene 1. Forest. Day.

We fadin with this a shot of a puddle of water as we see it shaking. as it does we see someone run thru it. We cut to the man who is running. We cut to his face see that it's CREON who is looking angry. We cut to the SKY as we see KIRITO and XENA as going at it. We cut to XENA as we see her laughing. We cut to KIRITO as we see him drop to the ground and look up.

KIRITO:  
What is so funny? (We cut to XENA as we see her point at him. We cut to her point of view as we see KIRITO's pans on the ground. We see that he is wearing froggy cut to KIRITO's face as he stands there looking up at her.) Hey? why do I feel a draft?( Looks down.) AAAAAAH!( We cut to XENA as we see he laughing hysterically. We cut back to KIRITO as we see him looking around for his pant's until finally he find them.) Damit! ( he says as he pulls them.) Man do I feel so embarrassed.

We cut to XENA as we see her stop laughing and wipe a tear from her eye.

XENA:

Man that was the best fight I have ever had.

KIRITO:

Our we done here?

XENA:

I am sure !( She raise her hand . As she does we see a bunch of red light coming together. As it does we see he having an evil grin on her face.) Get ready to !( We cut to KIROT as we see him put his left hand out to the side. As he does we see small revolving orb of fire starting to form. We cut to her face as we see her smile then pull her arm back. We cut to KIRITO as we see him leep up in the air towards her.) TAKING ME ON HEAD ON! I LIKE THAT!( She launches herself at him.) DARKNESS ATTACK

KIRITO:  
FIRE SOUL ATTACK!

We cut to CREON as we see him stop run to see the two clode attack. As the two do we see the sky light up. We cut to CREON as we see him cover his eye to block the luigh. We cut back to the two as we see KIRITO's attack get's called out. As it is we see orb hit KIRITO in th it does we cut to the side of the tow as we see a gaint exsplotion cauinsg KIRITO to go flying backwards. As he does we cut to XENA as we see him drop to ground on her knees. We cut to KIROT who turns back to normal. As he does this we see him the ground then a bunch of trees. We cut to XENA as we see her stand up straight as she does we see her armor break. As i does we see her try to cover herself. We cut to KIRITO who is lying on ground with smoke coming off him and as he is lying there we cut to his face as we see him have a giant grin. We cut to XENA as we see her dropping in the ground with embarrassment. We cut to Creon as we see him look around. only to stare at XENA. We cut to XENA as we see her look up to see this man looking at her.

XENA:  
YOU...YOU PERVERT!( SHe point one finger at the man. as she does we see a small orb shoot out and hit the man.) WHY?!

We cut out KIRITO as we see him get up from the ground and walk over as he does. We cut to CREON who is lying on the ground looking up shaking his head. We cut back to KIRITO as we see him pick up his vest and walk over to her. As he does we see XENA looking at him with anger. We cut to KIROT as we see him kneel down and put his vest around her. As he does we see XENA turn back to normal. WIth her skin turn back to white. We see her hair is going from blonde back to the blonde.

KRITO:

Hold on to it.

XENA:

Why are you giving me this stupid vest?

KIRITO:

I feel bad about destroying your clothes. Also I am not heartless. It would be rude of me to let a beautiful woman like you have to walk around this forest with no clothes on.( He stands up and take his pant off and hand them over. We cut to XENA as she blushed and pushed them away.) take them You don't want anyone trying to rape you.

XENA:

Thank you. ( She takes them and holds them.) Why are you being so nice to me? I tried to kill you.

KIRITO:

I know that you are a better person. You don't seem like you have the heart to kill someone.

XENA:

That attack I used early er I t was meant to kill you!

KRITO:

I noticed that but during the fight you pulled back. You didn't go all the way with the attack you eased off.( We cuto XENA as we see her blush then turn unlock the other way.) uh...

XENA:

WHAT IS IT TO YOU ANWAYS?!(She's yell as she stands up. As she does we see her then hop into the pants. We cut to KIRITO as we see his face go red. as she lands back down.) YOU PERVERT!( She punches him in the face knocking him to the ground.) YOU GUYS ARE WEIRD!

She yells as we see her fly up into the sky. We cut to KIRITO as we see him tick as he does we cut to CREON as we see him get up from the ground and look at KIRITO.

CREON:

I am saying it. I am going to say it again. You have a way of saying things.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him get up and wipe the dirt off his face.

Scene 2 Vilage. Day

We cut to the outside of the village as we see ,KITANA and WENDY our running for it. We cut to the people in the village as we see them look up in amae. We cut to WENDY and KIATAN as we see the two stop running and look around. We cut to the people of the village as we see the un in there direction. We cut to WENDY's face as we see her look nervous. We cut to KITANA as we see her stop and tear up. We cut to WENDY who stop running and looks back at KITANA.

MAN:

IT'S THE MISSING GIRL!

WOMAN:

SHE HAS RETURNED!

We cut top KITANA as we see her smiling. we cut ot h the people as we see them slow down and crouw around her. We cut to the people as we see them cheering and touching her. We cut to WENDY as we see her try to sneak away only to hand hold lady grab her by the hand.

OLD WOMAN:

Did you help her escape.

WENDY:

No I didn't she .

KITANA:

Wait she and her friend our helping me out

We cut to WENDY as we see that she is getting nervous.

WENDY:

Yeah I did!( As she say that we cut behind her as we see RENKA is running towards them.) Well

WOMAN:

Look it's one of them!

MAN:

Let's attack!

We cut the hill to REMKA as we see her stop running to catch her breath only to to see angry mod heading her direction. We cut back to KITANA and WENDY as we see the two looking at each other.

WENDY:

Our they always like this?

KITANA:

Yep, Let me tell them she is not the attacker. HEY EVERYONE SHE IS WITH WENDY!

We cut to the the group as we see them getting closer to RENKA who looks up only to get scared and sprint past them. We cut to to WENDY and KITANA as we see RENKA run behind them and hide. We ct over shoulder of the two as they look at there than at the mod that stampedes towards them and stops. We cut to KITANA as we see her shaking her head.

WENDY:

She is with my group there is no need to be afraid.( We hear a loud sg from the crowd.) So uh!

MAN:

Let's take them to the near east pub for a drink.

We cut to WENDY as we see her turn her head slowly to look at KITANA.

WENDY:

Our your people always like this?

KITANA:

You have no idea.

The scene end with the people raising them up in the air and carrying them into town.

Scene 3. mines. Day.

We cut to the minds as we see a children working hard. We cut to a man dressed in all white with with his arms behind his back. looking at each and everyone of them. We cut to the side of his face as we see that he has a giant scar. We cut to a boy who collapsed on the ground as the child does we see a another boy try to help them up.

BOY 1:

I...I can't go any more.

BOY 2:

Come on . I don't want you lo end up like jackie di.

As he says this we see the man snap his fingers we see two guards dressed in black with black armored helmet on push the boy out of the way and pick up the kid on ground and bring him to he man in white. We cut to BOY 2 as we see him watch in hor. We cut boy 1 as we see one of the guards hold his head up and make him look up. We cut to the BOY 1'as point of view as we see that the man looks verry messing.

RIN:

So tell me why did you stop digging.

No answer.

GUARD 1:

When lord rin asks you to speak you speak.

BOY 1:

Got to hell.

GUARD 2:

You mind your tongue when you speak to the ( We see RIN raise a finger. then put it down.) I am sorry sir.

We cut to RIN as we see him squint his eyes. as he does we see him pull his hand back. We cut to his hand as we see it light up with blue energy. We cut to the boy as we see him cut behind the boy as we see a hand come out impaling him. We cut to RIN as we see blood squir at his face. We cut to the kids as we see them look up in horror. We cut behind the boy as we see RIN take his hand out. As he does we see the guards drop the body on the ground. We cut to RIn as we see him look at the boy's dead body. Then he punt the dead body across the mine. We cut to the kids as they watch the body go flyin. We cut to the body as we see it hit a wall and slowly fall to the ground. We cut to RIN as we see him slowly put his leg down. We cut to the toe guards as we see them turn around and look at the group of kids. We cut to RIN as we see him slam his foot on the ground. As he does we see the ome shake. As it does we see the kids get back to work. We cut out to RIN as we see him turn around and continue walking. We cut to the entrance as we see XENA is dressed in KIRITO's clothes on. We cut back to RIN as we see him sit down in a small room with a concrete table. We cut tote chair that hi sitting as we see that n both armrest there our concrete snakeheads. We cut to the front of him as we see a giant painting that his depicting the battle between chaos and Teen Jet. We cut back to the main part of the mine as we see XENA is walking around and looking very worried. We cut to her point of view as we see children our moving things around and struggling. We cut to the entrance of the room rin is in as we see see two guards standing guard. We cut behind over there shoulder as we see XENA is approaching them.

GUARD 1:

Well would you look at this we finally get to see some skin.

We cut to XENA as we see her looking verry piseed off.

GUARD 2:

I wouldn't mind getting a taste of that action.

XENA:  
Hey you want some real action. ( We see the guards nod there head.) GO find yourself a prono mag and a bottle of lotion and go jack each other off.

GUARD 1:

You bitch!( As he says that we see XENA punch him in the face causing his mask to shatter. We see him then cover his face.) no...no...THE AIR I...I

XENA knocks out guard 1. She then turns to guard 2.

XENA:

Would you like a fist full of that action.

We cut to nFIN as we see him snap his finger. We cut to GUARD 2 as we see him drop to his knees.

RIN:  
Stop screwing around Xena I want you to come here for a minute.( We cut to XENA as we see her glare at the guard then walk in. We cut to XENA's face as we see she is nervous.) So tell me how did the fight go?

XENA:

He was uh...Stronger than I thought he was.( We cut to RIN as we see him cross his legs and put on finger to the side of his face. As he does we see she is sharing.) Let's just say that dinr gi fighter he showed his true power.

RIN:

Well that should make my fight with him much much interesting.

XENA:  
Sir?!

RIN:

I have been in this cave for far too long looking for the remains of a man who as far as we now doesn't exist anymore.

XENA:

I have to ask why are we looking for him?

RIN:

My master wanted me to find him.

XENA:

Why?

RIN:

He never said. All I was told was that this man may be the key to something.

XENA:

I don't follow.

RIN:

( LAUGHING)

Of course you don't. ( We cut behind him as we see a child come running in.) What is it?

CHILD:

Sir we might have found something.

RIN:

If you would excuse me I believe I shall be on my way. ( As says as he get up.) Also by the way. ( He says he walks by her.) Try coming up with a better lie. I know you let him beat you on purpose. After I let Zana go I will personally make sure that you will be the one he kills fist. (We cut to XENA as we see her stair with a blank stare.) No matter where you hide he will come for you.

We cut to XENA as we see her drop on her knees. We cut to the main hallway as we see RIN fallowing behind the child. as he does we see see the children watch him. We cut to the child as we see her run. We cut to RIN as we see him chase after her. We cut to a dark cavern where we see the child run in. We see her followed by RIN. We cut to RIN as we see him looking very angry. We cut to a giant metal door with a giant Z in a traigne sort of like JET's logo. We cut to the path way as we see the child stand there and point. We cut to the side of her as we see that RIN is coming and stopping in amazement. We cut to the child as we see him stare at RIN. We cut to RIN as we see him turn his head slowly to the child.

CHILD:

Sir can I go?

RIN:

Get out of my sight. I must bask in the glory of our god. (We cut to the child as we see him. We cut to the door.) I have waited so long for this monet. Ever since the convergence of this wannabe world. With you I.( as he says that we see him reach up to the door. as he does we see the Z on the door slowly mutate. As it does we cut to RIN's point of view as we see that there is a giant gust of wind come out. we cut to the inside as we see that bunch of torches light up. As they do we cut to a coffin that is in the shape of a T. We see that there is a golden chain wrapped around. We also see that there is a faint golden key hole. We cut to RIN as we see him slowly enter.) I have only heard stories of this place. I don't believe that this was true.( As he walks in we see the doors slowly close behind him. As they do we see RIN slowly feeling the coffin. We cut to the doors as they smalb shut. We cut to RIN as we see him stand up quickly. We cut to RIN as we see him then turn back around. We cut to the coffin as we see it start to shake.) YES! YES! AWAKEN!

We cut inside the coffin as we see that there is a gain thing of light. We cut to the outside as we see the whole room is lighting p. We cut to RIN as we see him laughing hysterically. We cut to his eye's as we see them fade to white. We cut to the outside the room as we see a giant explosion. As it does we see that the whole door was destroyed. We cut back to the inside of the room as we see see RIn s lying there on the ground looking up. We cut to his point of view as we see a man Dressed in a black skin tight suit. We cut to his chest as we see that he has Jet's logo bu except it's all deceped. We see that his hair is longer. We see that on the left side of his face as we see he has a giant gash. We cut to RIN as we see him stand up and get on his knees and ray. We cut to ZANA as we see him turn and look at RIN.

ZANA:

Where am I?( As he says that we see him put a hand to the side of his head.) Wait...J...J...J...JET!( as he start screaming that we see him transforming. We see a white light. As the light disperse we see Zana's hair is all white. We also see that he is super buff. We cut to ZANA as we see him look at RIN.) WHERE IS THE BASTARD THAT LOCKED ME IN HERE!

RIN:

Wait i have to ask how did you get defeated.( We cut to ZANA as we see him walking over slowly.) Alright no need to know just um...um.( ZANA stops and looks at him.) I will go.

ZANA:

Find me the man who where the J on his chest!

As he says this we see him leaping up in the air. As he does we see him break thru the roof of the cave. We cut to XENA who is standing out inside looking up.

XENA:

What have we awakened.

We cut to ZANA as we see him flying super fast higher and high up in the air. We cut to the side of his face as we see him looking super pissed. We e slowly fade to white.

Scene 4. City .NIGHT.

We fade to the city as we see ZANA on top of a building. Suddenly it starts raining and there's lightning blasting loud around the city. The camera cuts to ZANA standing there throwing balls of fire. the camera cuts to the people looking up at the balls of fire crashing on the ground blowing up the city. People start running from the orbs. The camera cuts to ZANA lowering himself to the ground and blowing up cars, blowing building and people we cut to back of him as we see himlook around only to find that TEEN JET is on his knees coughing up blood.

ZANA:

TEEN JET THIS IS IT WHERE ARE YOU COME TO ME FIGHT ME OR MORE PEOPLE WILL DIE FOR YOUR CHOICE

We cut to TEEN JET's face as we see him looking around at the destruction and chaos created by this man.

TEEN JET:

Looks like I have no choice.( BALLS his hands in to a fist.) HERE GOSE! DARK DRAGON CHEA GATE OPEN!

We see TEEN JET fly into the screen and punch ZANA into the ground. As he does we see TEEN JET stop himself before he crashed into a car containing a family. We see him the nlep towards ZANA as he does we see see and backing each attack. We cut to TEEEN JET as we see him trying his hardest. We cut out ZANA as we see him laughing uncontrollably. As he does we see him then grab TEEN JET by the egg and throw him up in the air. As he does we see him chase after the body. We cut to TEEN JET's body as we see it slowly fall only to be smashed thru several building then crash into a train station. as it does we see him fall thru the floor into the the track area. as he lies there we see him try to get up only to have ZANA land on his chest with both feet and start punching the crap out of him. We cut outside the station as we see the ground start shaking. We cu to the people as they are looking around to find out about what is happening. We cut to the edge of the street as we see TEEN JET come flying out and smashing thru buildings. We cut to the hole in the ground as we see ZANA come flying out. We cut to to TEEN JET as we see him crash into a apartment complex. We cut to this face as we see we see him looking very pale but then get up. We cut behind his shoulder as we see zana come flying with his arms crossed. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him wipe the blood off himself and look up.

TEEN JET:

I will not let Stand there and let people die.( As he is swyiong this we cut to his eyes as we see them turn from black to red. We see that the redness is covering his whole pulp.) GATE OF HELL DRAGON OPEN (a gate opens up behind TEEN JET as his hair is changes o red. We cut behind the complex buildings as we see it crumble from him.) GATE OF SET AND SOLITONS BLADE OPEN (a chain from the ground wraps around TEEN JET's wrist. Then a blade appears and TEEN JET grabs it. We also see his hair turn from red to gold. We see that he also has scales coming out of his face.) FINALE GATE OF ZEX OPEN( devil wings appear behind him. We see that his whole left arm becomes fully black with diamond nails and tattoos. We cut ot his right arm as we see that it's red with dragon scales.) I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLD!

We cut to TEEN JET feet as we see him launches himself at ZANA. We cut to ZANA's face as we see him laughing with delight. We cut to the side as we see TEEN JET punch him so had to the point that we see the windows near by break instantly. We cut to the front if TEEN JET as we see him throw another punch causing ZANA to go flying back wars. We then see him fly after him. As he is doing this we see him catch up and launch a punch at him causing ZANA to go flying ever further away. We cut above the city as we see that they are destroying building after building. We cut back to the fight as we see TEEN JET block a punch and slam ZANA in the ground. As he does we see a bunch of car explode. We cut to the street's below as we see ZANA lying thee crushed. as he does we see TEEN JET lower himself to the ground. As he does we see ZANA get up and leep after. We cuts to near by cafe where Agent Coulson is sitting in the window drinking coffee and looking at the fight scene going on outside.

Agent Coulson:

Damn I wish I was out there fighting but yet this city is going to hell and ( putting down the coffee) Teen jet intends on taking it with him

The camera cuts to the side of Agent Coulson as he puts down the coffee and steps back from the window. Then we see the two TEEN JET and ZANA fighting it out in the restaurant. the camera cuts to Agent Coulson as he pulls out a gun and fires it at ZANA. The camera cuts to ZANA as he hit the ground. The camera cuts to Agent Coulson walking away.

Agent Coulson:

finish him already teen jet or for your nickname jet the stampede ( IN A LOW VOICE) Damn I didn't get to finish that delicious coffee

We cuts to TEEN JET and ZANA as we see the two colde with fist. As they do we see them both push back trying to attack one another. We ct cut to ZANA as we see him catch TEEN JET off guard and grab him by the foot and launch him into a store. We cut to the inside of the store as we see TEEN JET get up of the ground. We see him then power up as he does we see ZANA stand there looking at him. We cuto TEEN JET as we see him finish powering up and put on hand at the ground. As he does we see a blue energy orb appear WE cut to his face as we see a red ora appear around him as it does we see hi hair get longer to the point that it reaches his behind. We cut to ZANA who is laughing harder then smiling

TEEN JET:

Give up know or I will be forced to kill you !

ZANA:

You haven't won yet ( holding his left out in front of him. As he does we see a black streams of electricity from a small or around his hand.) this city will be your grave!( AS he says that we see him owoer up. As he does we see that his skin became super pal and he has boones fro horn sticking out of his head, knees and arms.) I WILL END YOU!

We cut to TEEN JET trying to run towards ZANA with orb but then stops to notice the citizens around him that are looking in fear at this monster that TEEN JET has become. TEEN JET then disperse the rob and t pulls out Satan's then starts running towards the ZANA. We cut to ZANA smiling as TEEN JET is running towards him. ZANA then run towards him put his hand out as TEEN JET get's closer to him. WE cut to the side as we swatched the two clode.

TEEN JET:  
SATAN'S BLADE OF RAW!

ZANA:

HELL BUSTER!

The screen goes white. Then we fade in with ZANA standing and looking at TEEN JET who s impaled in tru the chest by his hand. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him look down slowly. As he does we see him drop his sword and look at KAte. We cut top KATE who is watching in horror.

KATE:  
TEEN JETTTTTTTTT!NNNNNNNNNNNO!

We cut back to the two as we see ZANA laughing.

ZANA:

So the rumors were all lies. You are not the legendary dragon god I 3was looking for!( He pulls out his hand as he does we see TEEN JET then fall to the ground slowly. AS he hits the ground we see him revert back to normal. We then see ZANA picking up the blade and holding it high up in the sky.) I told you that I was more advance so enjoy your death!

The camera cut to the blade when it is about to strike TEEN JET.

KATE:

Stop it leave him alone

The camera pans over to KATE who is across the street with TEEN JET in her arms. We see her then holding him tight. We see her then try to dag his bod only to end up hurting her left arm in the process.

ZANA:

LEAVE him blondy and get with a real man like me. At least I can hold my own.

the camera cuts to KATE

KATE:

GO die in a hole

The camera cuts to ZANA

ZANA:

Fine you asked for this

ZANA Starts running towards The two but then stops only to go flying into a building. We cuti inside the building as we see ZANA come walking out to find that JET is standing there with is red cape and red boot's with his big red J on his chest. AS he stand there we see his cape slot flowing in the wind. We see boy land to the side of him wearing red gloves and a white karate jump suit with the sleeves torn off.

JET:

I have heard enough of your actions it's time you took responsibility for your actions right kenichi

KENICHI:

RIGHT!

The camera cuts to ZANA who is looking at JET with rage

ZANA:

But how how did you? So Gx's favorite son returns

We\ cut to JET

JET:

Let's just say that thing you guys call death does not affect the gx ains.

We cut to KENICHI as we see him back up. We cut to JET as we see him walk forward slowly. As he does we cut to ZANA as we see him looking around. AS he does we see him find a machine gun lying on the floor. WE see ZANA pick it up and start shooting it at JET. as he does we cut back to to JET as we see continued walking as he does we see the bullets bounce off like fireworks. We cut to ZANA as we see him throw it at the ground and pick up a car and throw it. As he does we see SEE JET stop walking and fly up in the air to catch it. As he does we see him put it down and walk towards ZANA We cut to ZANA aswe see him getting scared. We cut to ZANA"S eyes as we see him use x ray vision as he does we see him airm it around causing building to crumble. We cut to JET as we see him fly super fast and then standing behind him. As he does we see JET have him in a headlock. WE see JET also have his have one hand cover both of ZANA"s eyes.

JET:  
WHY MUST YOU BRING DESTRUCTION?!

We cut to ZANA as we see him try to break out only to bet the grip to tighten even more.

ZANA:

you….bastard… (He then turns his neck in the wong way. AS he does we see JET let go and look in horror. We cut to ZANA as we see him lie there on the ground)

We fade to white.

Scene 5. MOUNTAIN. DAY

We fade in with a shot of ZANA looking at his hand then land in front of the cave. As he does we see him stand up slowly as he does we see him stand up and start to power up. as he does we see a small black orb grow from small to being super big. as it does we see him o that we cut to the the entrance of the cavern as we see RINS standing there with is arms cross and watching in delight. We cut t down the mountain as we see that XENA is standing there watching in horror. We cut to RIN as we see him approach zana. We ut to ZANA as we see the orb blow up as it does we see this giant gray monster thing looking around We see that he has on black short that our tron. We cut to RIN as we see him applod. We cut to ZANA as we see him turn around and grabbing lRIN by the throat. he then hold him up in the air and snap his neck. He then looks down at the the small pach of forest as whe see two people walking. We cut to his face as we see him grin.

ZANA:  
In do time I will kill you !

We cut to XENA as we see her running faster and faster away from the mountain.

Scene 6. village. night.

We cut outside the village as we see that KIRITO is dressed in black baggy shorts. We see that Creon is walking next to him. As the two hour walking into the village. We see the two look around to find that no one is around.

KIRITO:  
Are you sure we are at the correct vilage.

CREOIN:  
Dude I have been here bero free alright so I know the place ok.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him shake is head. We cut to a nearby bar as we see people our passed out a sleep. We cut to WENDY who is looking up at the window. We cut to RENKA as we see her move around on the floor flapping around trying to grab something. We cut to WENDY as we see her turn her head slowly to watch.

RENKA:

NO..NO please! no!

We cut to WENDY as we see her get up and walk over to see what's wrong. We cut to her point of view as we see RENKA is trying to reach for something.

WENDY:

I wonder what she is dreaming about? ( As she says that we hear the sound of footsteps.) Crap is it the people from the mountain. Stay calm. ( We cut to the outside as we see KRITO And creon walk up and touch the door. We cut back to her grabbing a fork from the table and walking over slowly to the door.) Hey! I have a sword and I am not afraid to use it.

We cut to the door as we see her slowly unlock i as she does we cut out side ot KIRITO and CREON as we see the two as they look at each other then at the door. We cut to WENDY as we see her slowly unlock the door. as she does we cut to the other side as we see KIROT kicks the door down. As he doee. We cut to the other side as we see WENDY go lying across the bar and hit the wall. We cut to the two boys as we see that KIROT is lowing his foot. We cut to CREON as we see him have an uneasy look on his face.

KIRIOT:  
Well at least that take care of the the door. (We cut to CREON as we see him shake his head and slap KIRITO across the head.) HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

CREON:

Well next time knock?!

KIRITO:

I DID THAT! BUT THERE WAS NO FREAKIN ANSWER!

CREION:  
WELL YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN PEOPLE COULD BE WAITING IN FRONT OF THE DOOR!

KIRITO:

Well then why didn't you go and open the door!

CREON goes white.

KIRITO V.O:

I got him!( We cut to CREON as we see him twitching.) May be if I mess with him some more. I can hit a nerve!

We cut to CREON as we see him go angry.

CREON V.O:

How did he do that it's like magic. He can always try to push my buttons so well. MAybe I can tryo to.( His eyes go wide. We cut to his point of view as we see that people our lying there cut to his face as he get's every. We then cut to the back area of the as we see that WENDY is lying there passed out.) Cr4ap he knocked out wendy if those people see her like this they might assume that we our some sort of bandits. Or even the people from the mountain.

CREON:

Hey you might want to keep your voice down.

KIRITO:

Why?( CREON grabs him by the creak and turns his head to the left.) HUh...OH!

CREON:

Remember when you busted down the door?

KIRITO:

Yeah how could i it was m best idea ever.

CREON:

Why are you so stupid at time? look at the back of this pub place and tell me what do you see?

KIRITO:

Oh crap I am so sorry!( As he runs over to WENDY's body.) Hey Wake up!9 HE shakes her back and forth. We cut to her face as we see her open her eye and put one finger up.) Huh?

WENDY:

Promise me the next time you will check the door before you ash thing in.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him scratch the back of his head. As he does we pan around the room as we see the villagers getting up and looking around. Then look at KIRITO and CREON.

KIRIOT:

Hey everybody! Uh...who here like the game skunk in the barnyard?

CREON:

Well I told you this would happen.( AS he get's ready to walk away we see two men block the door.)Excuse Me... I will not say it again. If you don't move I will be forced to kill you.

KIRIOT:

HEY MORON I DON'T THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO SAY THAT!

CREON:

SO SUDDENLY I AM THE MORON!

KIRITO:

YOU DON'T TELL PEOPLE THAT OUR IN ANGRY MOB THAT YOU ARE GOING TO KILL THEM IDIOT!(As he says that we see the people grab the weapons off the floor and raise them up slowly at the wo. We cut to the center of the two as we see them back in to each other.) Well this went over interesting.

CREON:  
GOD DAMMIT! HOW IS IT I ALWAYS GET INTO THIS SITUATION!

We cut to RENKA as we see her get up off the floor. We cut to the her face as we see her watch in horror as we see the people slowly crowd them. As they do we see her run to the two. We cut to KIRITO as we see him look at the people. We cut to RENKA as we see her run into the middle of the area and stand there.

RENKA:

They are good guys! This guy that stand before you!( Pointing to KIRITO.) He's the one who helped out katana!

man:

Why should we believe you?!

RENKA:

Uh...( She look over at him.) Kiriot!

KIRIOT:

Oh right! I AM THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YOUR MISSING CHILD FROMT THE MOTUNA. I CAME DOWN HERE TO TELL YOU ONE THING. THAT IS THAT I WILL NOT REST TILL THE REST OF YOUR CHILDREN OUR BACK IN YOUR ARMS! I AM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT AS LONG AS DRAGON WOLF IS AROUND IN THIS VILLAGE. I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN OUR POWER TO HELP! I AM A KIRITO THE DRAGONSLAYER!

As says that we see the people drop there weapons and cheer as they do we cut to WENDY who get up from the ground in a frantic and clap along. As they do we lowly pan over to CREON as we see him shaking his head. We cut to KIRITO as we see him smile.

Scene 6. mountain. night.

We back up to the inside of mountain as we see ZANA standing above the children who our on her knees looking up at him. We cut to ZANA's face as we see him looking angry.

ZANA:

My children. I have come to bring your freedom. You will build me the tower that leads up to the gods. So many souls lost ( as he says that we cut to the tum area as we see two hands reach out ofthe ground.)I will bring back those who want vengeance on the ones who wronged them. (We cut to the wrist hand as we see that it has and ancient drawing. We slow pan over as we see a face come out. We then slowly pan over to the other one as we see that there is a man with long hair come out.) BRothers and sister before we can have this I must settle your ties to your family.( Kids gasp.) Wait! Once the tower that leads up to the gods is done. Your families will come down and thank you.I AM YOUR SAVIOR I AM THE GOD OF THIS WORLD! FEAR ME! PRAISE ME!( As he says that we see the two man stand behind him.) Meet your other high ranking officers. The one on my left his name is Kite.( We cut to KITE as we see that he has on a Gxains power suit. We cut to his eyes as we see they are black with no pulp.) The man on the right his name is diablo.( We cut to DIABLO as we see that he has long black hair ancient tattooed on his left arm.) They both were wronged by one man. When we build this tower we will bring back Chaos! WOrld will crumble at our fee. We will leed you into the new age of Apocalypse.( We cut to the kids as we see them clap out of fear.) Tell us what is it you want both of you.

We cut to KIte as we see him squint his eyes in rage. We fade to white.

Scene 7 city. DAY

We fade in with and open up shot of the city and the ship coming in and crashing thru buildings. We cut in one of the building as we see man standing there with a security tag that reads Garry wilson. We cut back to the ship as it lands in the center of the city. the door open and LILY is walking out tied up with KITE next to her. They stop and stand there.

KITE:

Hello my dear people of central city. Your greatest hero has failed. We knew that you would never give up so we are going to take you hostage until your worlds bends to are? what the fuck is that ( we cut to the sky as a bright light is heading supersonic speed directly at KITE) what the hell! ( A man starts clapping and so does everyone else.) He survived!

We cut to the light as we see JET's face as he looks so pissed off. Then we cut back to KITE who is shocked to see this. Suddenly KITE get's attacked by the light and get's thrown threw a building. We cut to the beings boot's. Then we cut back to KITE Who is sitting there looking at JET as he float there with s arms crossed.

KITE:

What are are you standing there for kill him?

We cut over to the men standing there looking at each other then starting to head JET's direction. We cut to JET who turns around and freezes them with his cold breath. We cut over to the men that tried to attack him who are now frozen.

JET:

I have more powers that you don't even know about (We cut to JET"s eyes as they look at a metal pipe that is near KITE. As he does we see him use his x ray vision and turns the metal into liquid causing it to drop on KITE. As it does we see that it is slowly hardening. We cut to KITE as we see him drop to his knees.) Enjoy being a prisoner in mental.( As he says that we see KITE laughing slowly.) What's so funny?

KITE:

Have you thought about the hellspore that's on the shi and about to detonate.( As JET get's ready to fly away.) STOP!

JET:

What was the point of putting the spores down

KITE:

Fight me to the death ( As he says that we see him break the metal fy up to JET.) Your father my creator was a coward. ( As he collides with JET we see the two go flying thru building.) you father had a ( AS they come rashing out the building we see JET punches him in the face until they hit the ground.)Well you our strong.

JET:

Don't you ever talk about my father.( he then throw KITE causing him to go flying thru a whole bunch of cars. HE then hit a pole.) My father was a good man You were just crazy! (He say as he walks over to KITE.) You're a monster

WE cut to KITE as we see him get up and punching JET into the building. WE cut to JET as we see him smash thru a whole bunch of floors then come crashing out and land inside another one. We cut to JET's point of view as we see KITE come hoving in pulling out his double blades from his armor. He tries to land on top of JET with the sword. We cut to the side of Jet as we see him catch it and then breaks them. He then throws KITE off of him causing him to hit the ground below. We cut to the ground as we see KITE come crashing down. As he does we see KITE stand up and look at JET at the building he is in. We cut to JET as we see him come flying out and floats high up in the sky. He looks down at KITE. We cut to KITE as we see him rips off the armor to reveal a black skin tight suit similar to JET's. KITE then starts flying up the building faster. We cut up to JET starts to speed down the building even faster. As they collide we cut to the side of the two as we see the side of the building crumble. As it does we see JET go lying up into the sky. We cut to KITE as we see him catch his gf aqn fly after JET who is floating. We cut to JET as we see him try to get his balancing out only to be slam back into the ground. We cut far away from the fight as we see LEO DEEN is dressed in a suit and tie. We see him hugging is watching the two come falling out the sky. We pan around LEO DEEN as we see him holding a little girl. Scattered around him is rubble everywhere. We cut to the fight as we see the two our go smashing into a tnstation. We see KITE get up off of JET and grab him by his cape. As he does KITE dragging him across the floor of the train station over to the gtrack. We cut to the people as they watch in horror. We cut to the side of the track as we see light coming down. We cut to JET as we see him trying to wake up. We cut to KITE as we see him grab JET and slams him into a train as it runs by. As he does we then see KITE drop JET on the ground and as JET tries to get up. We see him get punt in the stomach and go flying out of the train station. We cut above as we see him go flyin out a come crashing thru some building. We cut inside of the building where slide across the floor and hit a vending machine. as he lies there we see him try to get up. only to have KITE land inside the building and look at him

KITE:

Jet you would have never beaten me at my own game at all. You are a failure like your dad.( We cut to as we see him stumble then look up. as he does we see his eyes turn red and a red light hit KITE in the arm. As it does it sort of sets it on fire. KITE runs over and slams JET on the ground again. As he odse that we see JET gom smashing thru several floors until he hits the final flor. We see JET get up and look up. As he does we see the building crumble on top of him. We cu tot the front of the destructive building as we see KITE land in front of t laughing. We cut to the rubble as we see a fragment is moved off. We see JET coming out all injured and bruised. We see him walk over and cut to his face as we see him looking at the destruction and chaos around cut to behind =KITE as see JET walk over and fall kintr front of his feet.) You have failed everyone your home planet is now Mine to control and take over. enjoy your death JET.

KITE raise his hand up to the sky. We cut to JET who is looking in the direction of the sun as he tries to reach for it. KITE slams his hand down but only to have JET catches it.

KITE:

How is that possible you can't you where just weak a minute ago.( JET holds KITE by his hand. He then kicks him in the face causing him to go flying across the street a into the building. We cut inside as we see KITE stand up and LOOK at JET who's cape is fluttering behind him.) You you!

JET:

I draw some of my energy from the sun and some from myself. HE You will pay for what you did

We cut to KITE as we see him come out the building super fast to try to punch JET in the face. as he does we see him injure it. We cut to JET as we see him smile. We cut to KITE who is o his knees in pain.

KITE:

I have a hell spore on that ship down there ready to blow.

JET picks him up by the shirt and holds him in the air.

JET:

Where's lilly

KITE:

While you were busy trying to stop me. My men tied her next to the hell spores. You have two choices kill me and then save here or just let this world become gx 2. Make your choice ( JET is looking in range and in tears at the same time. He puts KITE down on the ground) I will make the ( AS he is about to finish the sentence we see JET snap his neck.) ch ah oo( dropping to the ground.

JET stands there in tears and anger

JET:

It didn't have to be this way Kite you could have had a nice life here. You could have adapted .

THe scene fade to white as we see JET fly up into the sky.

Scene 8. mountain. night.

We fade in with a shot of KITE as we see him looking angry.

KITE:

That bastard snapped my neck. It's time I got revenge back!

We cut to DIABLO as we see him looking pissed off. We fade to white

Scene 7: volcano .Night.

We open the scene with three people our running out of the entrance of the volcano. They stop to notice that there is a body on the bridge and a head is implanted on a sword. The camera cuts to TEEN JET who is being helped to walk across the bridge by alucard.

GHOST:

JET YOU ALRIGHT!

TEEN JET:

ALITTLE!

GHOST:

WHERE ON OUR WAY OVER TO YOU GUY WERE GOING TO CROSS THE BRIDGE!

They walk over there but then notice that the sky is starting to go bloodshot red. We cut to ALUCARD as we see him have and uneasy look on his face.

TEEN JET:

whats happening

GHOST:

Diablo figures that he can go back in time and he can kill people you got to stop him and chase him down

TEEN JET:

what happen to kate

GHOST:

She died during a gruson battle but we need you to stop diablo befor ( A portal opens up above the and as it does we see a giant demon fly into the portal ) he gone back in time

TEEN JET:

She died! DIABLO YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! ( A golden circle appears under TEEN JET's feet. As it goes up TEEN JET we see small speck of electricity flow off him. We cut to his eyes as we see them slowly turning red. ) DRAGON BLADE ARMOR!( The golden circle disappears and the camera cuts to TEEN JET's feet which is covered in golden armor. THen pans up to TEEN JET's head where you see a dragon mask with with a opening with TEEN JET's face. We cut to the back of TEEN JET's head where there is red spiky hair. We cut to his face as we see him glare at You are going to pay for this

TEEN JET leaps into the air and starts flying towards the hole in the sky .We cut to the inside as we see TEEN JET enter into the surrounding area. As he does we see other earth that are far away from him. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him look around

DIABLO V.O:

You think just because you are from gx that you can save earth earth is mine and you know that ( TEEN JET pulls out a sword and throws it up ward.) HAHAHA!

TEEN JET:

SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!( SUddenly a sword pass by him cutting him.) YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!

DIABLO V.O:

You life means nothing and I am not a cowered at all. That girl you loved so much kate I sliced her into little pieces ( another blade cuts TEEN JET) I have to ask have you ever wondered what the alternative universe have out there. Other people I could kill. other Jet's that out there along with another ate that I could rip up into tiny pieces.

TEEN JET:

I AM GOING TO WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!( Suddenly we see a giant sword come out of nowhere and head toward TEEN JET. We cuts to TEEN JET and then cuts to the sword.) THIS DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING! SO WHAT IF THEE OTHER UNIVERSE OUT THERE I AM SURE THEY WOULD GLADLY HELP ME KICK YOUR ASS! ( We cut to the front of TEEN JET as we see a bright light appears. As it does we see KATE come out. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him run around only to have wrapping her hands around TEEN JET. As she is hugging him we see the sword pass right by them.) Kate our you ( KATE put a finger on TEEN GETs mouth telling him hush. She hands him a necoles that is in the shape of a diamond.) How did you get this ( KATE fades away and as she does we she does we see TEEN JET try to reach after her. We then slowly fade to his eye as we see them close then open to finds him crashing into a rock. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him get up and cover his eye. We cut to the side of him as we see that he is tearing up. Hethen punches the ground and looks up at the sky) DIABLO!( As he says that we see that the armor disappears leaving him in his cloths. We cut to his face as we see that he has scales on the cheeks. We cut to his hair as e see that it's yellow.) I am going to end you!

Suddenly we see Diablo appears with two men. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him standing there looking at The three.

DIABLO:

SO LONG JET BLACK MASK AND NITRO!

As he says that we see the two dash at him.

TEEN JET:

THIS ENDS NOW FIRE BLADE (SUddenly a blade appears out of nowhere and TEEN JET grabs it. He then launches himself at them cutting black mask's head off. As he does we see BLACK mask's head drop. We cut to his face as we see him looking in fear at this guy.) MAKE THIS CHALLENGE HARDER!

T We cut to NITRO as we see him looking very upset. We cut to BLACK MASK as we see et ready to run but instead pull out a sword and aim it at him. We cut to NITRO as we see him dash at TEEN JET. While they do we see that TEEN JET power up and walk over slowly to the tow. We cut to BLACK MASK who tirso land a punch only to miss and get smashed into the ground. We then see TEEN JET pull out a sword and get ready stab BLACK MASK. As he is about we see NITRO kicks the sword from TEEN JET's hand. THen kicks him back. as he does we see TEEN JET go flying back about a foot and lands on the ground on his feet.

TEEN JET:

YOU IDIOT! ( TEEN JET walk over slowly to NITRO. We cut to NITRO as we see him nod his head and get ready to sucker kick TEEN JET to the face. only to get grabbed by the leg na get his freakin neck snapped.) KNOW THIS FIGHT WILL DETERMINE THE WINNER!( AS he says that we see him power up again. As he does we see the ground break and electrical spark flowing all around him.) I only use this form when I need to and that is why I call it! GXAIN DRAGON FORM 8!

DIABLO:

GET READY TO DIE

The we cut to DIABLO as we see him turn in a man with black hair and black spandits. We cuit to him smiling then leaping off the ground. as he does we cut to TEEN JET as we see him leep off the ground and dashing after him. We cut to the side as we see the two collide. We cut to TEEN JET' face as we see him looking angry. We cut out DIABLO face as we see that he is enjoying himself We cut to the side as we see thw tow push back We cut to TEEN JET as we see him power up again. We cut to DIABLO as we see him charge at TEEN JET. As he does we see TEEN JET upper gut DIABLO causing him to go flying the area. As he does we see TEEN JET floating there with h=with one hand on his wrist. as he does we see a blue orb start to form. We cut to DIABLO as we see him looking up in rage. We see him create a black orb. As he does we we SEETEN JET let go of his wrist go flying down ward toward him. We cut to DIABLO as we see him have the orb in his hand he pungky put it in his most. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him racing faster to DABLO. We cut to the side as we see a giant black orb explode. as it does we cut t above the battle as we see the giant explosion. We cut below as we see that there is smoke everywhere. we cut to DIALo who is still stand and laughing. As he looks around we cut to the point of view as we see a piece of TEEN JET's shit fall from the sky slowly. We cut to DIABLO as we see him laughing only to see that TEEN JET is stand in front of the him. We cut to DIABLOS face as we see it go from happy to agner. WE cut to TEEN JET as we see him sucker kick DIABLO across the battlefield. We cut to a nearby tree as we see DIABLO come smashin thru i. He then slams into the water. We cut to his point of view as we see him look around then get up out of the water. We cut to the side of him as we see snaps his fingers. as he does we see a giant thing of flames appear on his hands. He laugh and then point at TEEN JET as those we see TEEEN JET light up on fire. We cut to DIABLO as he watch in delight. We cut back to TEEN JET as we see him suck in the fire that is surround him. As he does we cut to DIABLO as he watches in horror.

DIABLO:

You can eat fire but that is impossible!( We cut to TEEN JET as we see him power up. As he does we see a red ora cover him up. as it does we see his hair revert back to normal.) Wait is that?!

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him hold his hands to gather. As he does we see a small ying yang appear blue and red. We see it grow then he launches himself at DIABLO. We cut to the side as we see TEEN JET collided with DIABLO as he does we see TEEN JET punch a hole thru DIABLO's chest. We cut to TEEN JET's had as we see him holding heart. as he hold the heart we see him crush it. We cut to DIABLO face and you see his eye's role to the back of his head as he falls to the ground. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him pick up the body of DIABLO bring him to the lava pit. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him fly up into the volcano as he does we see him look at DIALO one last time. As he is about to drop the body. We cut to DIABLO raising one hand to him.

DIABLO:

You may have one boy !(coughing up blood) but you are not ready (coughing up blood) for him yet are you the time will come when you must die! He will destroy you with his bear hands.(coughing up blood)

TEEN JET:

That will never happen (He toss the body into the volcano)I will continue the legacy of what I started. not matter what universe or world I am in. I will stop you!

The scene fade to white

Scene 8. Mountain. night.

We fade in with a shot DIABLO as we see him squint his eyes. We cut to ZANA as we see him lower his hands and walk away. as he does we see him followed by the two. We cut to the outside of the cave as we see that the wall our slow closing. we down the mountain ass we see XENA is running as she does we cut to her face i find that she is very nervous about something. We cut back inside the mountain as we see ZANA s walking into his tomb and looking at the door.

ZANA:

It's been a long time since I was put in here!( he walks over and puts a hand to the door.) When I kill you Teen Jet i will have you lyin here the place where I rooted for over 100 years!( We see him turn around to find that DABLO and KITE our standing there in there knees.) Well I see you to our in high spirits.

DIABLO:

Let me seek out Teen Jet and bring him to you.

KITE:

No allow me. I want him to pay for breaking my neck.

We cut to ZANA as we see him squint his eyes.

ZANA:

No I want you guys to remain here! Our focus is on building the tower.

KITE:

Sir!

ZANA:

I am not worried about TEEN JET at the moment. ( He turns to looks at the tomb.) There is someone else I wish to confront. His power level is close to Teen Jet's maybe even greater.

DIABLO:

We could try to get in contact with him.

KITE:

No that would be pointless.

DIABLO:

WHY?

KITE:

If what he says is true then we might be dealing with the child of Teen Jet.( We cut to ZANA as we see him punch a hole thru the tomb.) Sir?!

ZANA:

New plan! DIABLO!

DIABLO:

YES SIR!

ZANA:

Send your demons after this boy. I want him to get the message that we know who he is!( We cut to KITE as we see him glare in anger then walk away. We cut to DIABLO as we see him bow and walk away. as he does we cut to ZANA as we see him looking angry.) Who ever you our boy! I will kill you then hunter your father down!


	5. Chapter 5 Who is Creon?

Scene 1. Desert. DAY.

We fade in with a shot of the sky. We see dow we slowly pan down to the ground as we see a giant ship that is impaled in the sand. We cut to the side as we see the words legacy our written across it. We cut cut some foot steps. We slowly pan up to find that we see SHUGO who is dressed in a long long coat. We cut to the side of him as we see him holding his sword We cut to his face as we see him squint. we cut to the side of him as we see him stop walking and looking at something. As he does we. cut to his feet and pan away as we see a whole bunch of destroyed ships. We cut to his face as we see him look in amazement. we cut down there as we see peace of the ghost suit is destroyed. We cut to the side of one of the ships as we see that there is a giant hole in it. We cut to the center as we see that there is a broken saber lying there. We cut to SHUGO as we see him slide down the hill. as he does we see him rip off the cloth and throw it to the side. We cut to the bottom of the hill as we see him get up and walk over. as he does we cut to his face as we see him squint. We cut to his point of view as he see the saber lying there in the cut to SHUGO as we see him walking over slowly as he does . We cut to the side of him as we see him shaking in fear. We cut back to the saber as we see it shake. We cut to the back to SHUGO as we see him reach it and bend down. As he does we see him slowly try to touch it. As he does about we ut far away as we see a man with a brown robe on watching in the distance. We cut back to SHUGO as we see him touch as he does we see him slowly pick it up and shake it.

SHUGO:  
So this was the famous weon they used!( He holds it up in the air. as he does we see it switch on. We cut to SHUGO's face as we see him look in surprise.) That's how it work.( He lowers his hand. as he does we see him swing it around then turning it off.) Looks like I am heading north.

As he walks away we cut back to the old man upon the hill as we see him standing there. As he does we see him take his hoodie off.

PETER QUILL:

It calls to you! You will feel it! MY father had it until it consumed him! You have it! ( We cut to his ;left eye as we see his left eye has symbols on the inside of his eye.) You must try to!

We cut to black.

Scene 3.

We fade in ih a shot of the small village. We cut to KIRITO as we see him sitting up in a tree reading a book. We cut to the title as we see it has a picture of Ghost and Jet. We see the title that shows the word " Rival reey". We cut below as we see Kids running by the tree. We cut to people in the town as we see that they are laughing and relaxing. We cut to WENDY as we see her helping people move wood around. We cut to RENKA as we see that she is sitting in front of the tree that KIRIO is sitting in. We cut out side the village as we see CREON light himself on fire and fly up in the sky. We cut to his face as we see him smile. We cut to the side of him as we see that he lights himself up even more causing him to go even faster. We cut below to a dirt road as we see XENA is running. We cut to her face as we see she is looking very fearful. We cut back to KRIOT as we see him put the book down and look up at the sky.

KIRITO:

Dammit this sucks! We have been her about a day know it fell to much like the guild when there is no action.

We cut to RENKA as we see her look up then back at her painting.

RENKA:

Hey it could be worst. At least we aren't in a civil war.

KIRITO:

No don't spoil the other book. I haven't reach that point yet!

RENKA:

Dude chill it's not like I gave away the whole premise

KIRITO:

True! but I find it amazing that all these stores our bast off the old world. Not only that but I got to meet the man himself.

RENKA:

You got to meet the author himself.

KIRITO:

No not him. I am talking about the Jet.

We ct to RENKA's face as we see she goes white.

RENKA:

You got to meet the man in blue! NO WAY! \

We cut to KIRITO as we see him fall out the tree and land on his feet. We see him put the book down next to her.

KIRITO:  
Well It's was awkward because when he showed up he came and ( We cut to RENKA as we see her put a hand on his shoulder.) hey what's up?

RENKA:  
I have to ask what did the costume look like? No no wait! The awesome red cape that flowed behind him was it flowing? No no no wait! How big was the symbol on his chest?

KIRITO:

Well he had a dark blue costume.( We cut to renka as we see her reach into her back a pull out a sheet of paper na starts drawing.) His cape was red. Along with that he had blue boots. He had a golden circle in the mid section to represent the belt. Along with that his had a giant triangle on his chest with a J inside of it.

RENKA:

Extraordinary!

KIRITO:

Please don't tell me that you are going to create fan fiction about this guy!

We cut to RENKA as we see her look up and finish up the drawing and slowly put in the bag. We cut to KIRITO as we see see him back up slowly As he does we cut to RENKA as we see her smile then get up and look at him. We cut to KIRITO as we see him walk back slowly. We cut to RENKA as we see her take a step forward. As hse is about to get close to him we hear a loud explosion. We cut to the side of the two as we see the look up and see the smoke.

RENKA:  
I wonder what's going on?!( We cut to KIROT as we see him star running into the direction of the explosion.) HEY KIRITO WAIT UP!

We cut out side the village as we see XENA is standing there with his fist up. We cut behind her as we see creeon is stand there with his hand up. We cut to the side as we see the two collide. As they do we see them glare at each other then back off. We cut to CREON as we see him slide back and stand up slowly. We cut to XENA as we see her looking at him.

CREON:

Hey I though we told you to stay away from the village!

As he says that we see him shoot a fireball at her. We cut to XENA as we see her doge it and look at him.

XENA:

Listen to me!( As she says that we see CREON fire a whole bunch of fireballs.) I am not here to fight I can to talk to Kirito!( We see her do whole bunch of back flips as she is saying this.) It has to do with the mountain!

We cut to CREON as we see him stop firing then charge at her. We cut to XENA as we see her looking terrified but holding her guard. As he get close to attacking her. We cut to the side as we see KIRITO intervene. As does we cut to XENA as we see her watch as he knock CREON to the ground and move her out of the way. We cut inside the village to the tree where KIRITO was sitting. As we see him place XENA down the ground in front of it. We cut to her face as we see her look at him.

KIRITO:

Hey you okay.

XENA:

Yeah! You have to listen to what I have to tell you.

KIRITO:

Okay but you have to hurry up if I know Creon he is gonna be pissed that I messed up his fight.

XENA:

Okay up in the hill they have resurrected and evil that was meant to be sealed up but was released.

KIRITO:

Why are you down here?

XENA:

The guy I worked for said that I was dismayed and that I would be killed the moment of his awakening.

KIRITO:

Who is the one that is supposed to be awaken?( As he says that we cut to the front side of his shoulder as we see CREON is flying directly at him.)Well

We cut to XENA face as we see her hug him and move him out that e she does we cut to CREON as we see him crach int othe tree. as he does we see it come crumbling down. WE cut to CREON as we see him get up from the ground and look at KIRITO and XENA. We cut to CREON as we see him glare in rage.

CREON:

You're with them!

KIRITO:

Wait! She said she is no long with them any more!

We cut to CREON as we see the fire disper from him. As it does we see that he has on skin tight suit on and is looking at KIRITO.

Creon:

Then what is it she has to tell you?( he says as he cross his arms.) Huh? our you just a spy sent here to kill him.

KIRITO:

Hey give her a chance.( He looks a her and then back at Creon.) Alright what is it that's going on up in the mountain.

We cut to XENA as we see her step out slowly and look at him.

XENA:

You promise that he won't attack me.

KRIIOT:

Who?

XENA:

The man who calls himself Zana.

We cut to Creon as we see him gasp. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see his eye widen.

CREON:

Did you just say Zana?

XENA:

Yeah? Why?

CREON:

Wait I could have sworn !( he covers his mouth. As he does we see him walk back and forth.) That bulshit there is no way that's possible. I could have sworn we seal ed him away.

KIRIOT:

What are you trying to say?

Creon:

I was there!

KIRIOT:

What the hell are you talking about?

Creon:

I was at the there when TJ sealed Zana away.

XENA:

Wait are you trying to say that you guy were the one who put him away up in that mountain.

Creon:

He was never seal in a mountain he was seal in an underground cavern. Wait did you say that he was up in the mountain?

XENA:

Yep!

CREON:

Fuck this is bad.

KIRIOT:

I am lost what the hell is going on?

CREON:

I...I...It has to do with your pst ( We cut to KIRITO as we see him open his eye wide.)Never mind I have said. We need to focus on what going on.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him look angry.

KIRITO:  
What the fuck do you mean my past?

CREON:

I have said too much..

KRIOT:

So if you know so much about my past then you know who my father is.

Creon:  
I...I do...I don't fuck...Listen to me we need to focus on what's going on right now!

KIRIOT:

Who is my father!

Creon:

I can't say ok but we need to focus on what going on.

KIRITO:

We are not moving until you tell me what's going on.

Creon:

How about this I will tell you after we put Zana back where he belongs?

KRITO:

Fine you better promise. Anyways who is this Zana guy?

Creon:  
He was once my best pal. We both were best friend at one point. Thru the year i saw him change from a good kid to become in this crazed man thirst for power. When he go that he disappeared on me. I went searched for him no matter how much I searched for him he never appeared. It was only up till we crossed path again but except he did something despicable.

XENA:

What did he do?

Creon:

He murdered my family in front of me. He made me watch in horror. After that he slowly torched me for days on end. Until he finally straight up killed me. I remember look at him and then slowly letting my elf fall to the other side.( As he saying this we see WENDY and RENKA running and slowing down to look at him.) Then there was the tournament!

KIRITO:

Can I ask one question?

Creon:

Yeah what is it"

KIRITO:

Who are you?

Creon:

My name is creon of course!

KIRITO:

Who are you really?

CREON:

My name is Hashi Motto.

WENDY:

Wait you're the one they called fire. The Fire. The angel of death and the avenger of vengeance.

CREON:

Yes that is my true name.

We cut to RENKA as we see her tear up and look away.

RENKA:

So if youe him than where is my brother.

CREON:

He...he...he...

RENKA:

Spit it out!

CREON:

He died 3 years ago during the crisis.

KIRIOT:

Wait you mean to say that you were there when everything when to shit!

CREON:

Yes. WHen I crossed over own world. I got my soul back but in the process I accidentally kill you brother.

We cut t oRENKA as we see her ball her hand in a fist and look at him in rage.

KIRITO:

Why couldn't we tell the difference.

CREON:

I switch bodies with your brother. In the process of me coming over to your world. I had gotten my soul back but the problem was that I had to switch from my four thousand year old body. That when I came into contact with creon. Me and him brawled out until I feel. As I did I put my plan into action. We switched bodies. I went into his young body while we went into the dying decrepit body. I remember looking at him with pity.( We cut to RENKA as we see her getting ready to punch him only to have KIRITO get int the way.) I don't blame you if you want to kill but like I said before we have to kill Zana before it is too late.

KIRITO:

Tell me a little more about the tournament.

CREON:

It was fight for the universe. It was a fight between heroes and villains.

WENDY:

I have to ask what was your worst memory from the battle.

We cut to Creon as we see him put his hand on the side of his face. We slwoly fae to white.

Scene 4 volcano fire vs Ice .DAY.

The scene fades in with the sun rising and all the character our separating and going their separate scene cuts to a side view of ICE then you pan and go over his shoulder to see ICE looking at the group walking in a different direction. Then ICE turns around and starts walking you. Then you cut to seeing ice walk up the MT. Then the scene cuts to ICE walking past a Pile of bones and the camera zooms into the skeleton's face then it fades to Fire sitting on the side of the MT. meditating then a close up on the eyes. Then FIRE opens them.

FIRE:

Where are you ICE

Fire then disappears. The scene cuts to Ice who makes it to the top of the M.T to find no snow but a deserted village and a skeleton on it's knee and it was dressed in black with a yellow mouthpiece from the mask on the ground.(DRIP DROP DRIP DROP) the rain goes and the clouds gather. You hear ICE's footsteps as he walks up to the skeleton.

ICE:

I didn"t kill you it was My brother you're after he killed you. I did think that he would go this far.

(RUSLE RUSLE)goes the trees and then you cut to the other side of the deserted village. You see a figure standing there in the forest behind a giant leaf. It cuts to his left hand and you see a kunai in his hand.

ICE:

You shouldn't have to die for my brother's treachery against you and your village.

The camera cuts back to the figure then you see the harpoon coming out of the leaf and then the camera cuts to ICE sitting there. Then the scene goes black. Then you see ICE with his sword in his hand and the harpoon stuck threw the chunk of the ice sword ICE is holding.

ICE:

Nice try. you still suck at being hidden.(Then the harpoon disappears and you hear the ground CROUCHING. Camera cuts to FIRE walking out of the forest.) what happen to you Hashi.

FIRE:

Hashi Moto is dead I am fire VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE AND YOUR HEAD WILL BE MY TROPHY. DO YOU NOT REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE EVERYTHING YOU SAID THE DAY WE MET AT THE BORDER AND HOW THERE WOULD BE NO MORE BLOODSHED.  
ICE:  
Listen to me you have it wrong I didn't kill anyone. It was zana.

FIRE:

How dare you splatter his name around like that he is the nowhere to be found. I am sure he died with dignity.

ICE:

Let's settle this like men. I respected you then and I know it's time I showed you that the true meaning of the ICE clan.

We cuts to a close up on fires eyes and cuts back to a Close up on ICE. Then an area shot and then starts zooming out. We pan around them as we see that the wind start blowing leaves past them. We cut to the ground around ICE as we see that the ground is slowly starting to freeze up. We cut to the side as we see the tow our breathing. As we do we see them run at each other. ICE throwing a punch only to have it blocked by fire then tossed on the to ground. Ashe is we see him get up and pull out a nice sword and try to swing at FIR. We see FIRE doing flips. Then along a few inches away. We cut to FIRe as we see him get up and throw his kunai at ICE. We cut to ICE as we see him slice it in half and try to run at him. We cut to FIRe as we see him disapear. We cut to ICE as we see him stop running only to run around and get punched in the face by foire. We cut to ICE as we see him get up and try to back away. We cut to ICE as we see him jump quickly a land a punch on FIre. As he does we see fire bou fly across the field and land a few yard over. We cut to ICE as we see him breathing hard. ICE then raise his ice sword at FIRE. We cut to FIRe as we see him stand up slowly and crack his neck. We cut to ICE as we see him run at him. We cut to FIRE as we see him throw a ninja star. We cut to ICe as we see him get hit in the leg. We cut to ICE's face as we see him groan in pain. HE stops and stabs his sword into the ground. As he does we see FIRE open his hands. As he does we see him drop his hands down and a kunie attach to a chain slowly come down. We cut to ICE as we see him take the ninja star out and look up. As he does we see FIRE throw his kunai at him. We cut to ICE as we see the kunis go thru his shoulders. We hear ICE scream in pain. We cut to ICE as we see him flick his arms. As he does we see the chains whip around. IN the process we see ICE go flying into the sky and come back down. As he dosde we see him lad on his arms. We cut to FIRE as we see him detach the chains and walk over. We cut to ICE as we see himring his hand slowly. We cut the side of him as we see FIRE is standing therevlooking down. We cut t o ICE's face as we see him struggle to turn over and look at FIRE. We cut to FIRE as we see him grab ICE by the back of his neck and look down at him.

FIRE:

You our pathetic!

ICE:

I trusted you!

FIRE:

WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU CHOSE WRONG! SEE YOU HELL!

As he says that we see him pull ICE's head off his body. We slowly fade to black.

CREON V.O:

It was at that time I knew I had completed my quest for vengence little did I know that my quest would take me to other universe and other alternative timelines. I didn't think other world I don't think we're even possible. I even saw what was before this world. I even met a celebrity.

Scene 5. Police station. DAY.

We open the shot of the police station as we see poel bring in scum and cops answering phones. We slowly pan over to a door that reads Major Colonel RAY BIX. As the door opens we cut to everyone a they go quiet as he steps out with his gun in his left hand. We cut to RAY BIX as he looks at them and then walks away. We cut further down as we see a woman wearing a blue suit with her hand on a piece of paper. We cut to RAY As he slow downs and stands there for a minute.

RAY BIX:  
So tell me. What have we got this time. Tina.

Cutting to her.

TINA:  
We have a man by the name of Hashi Moto. 20 counts of homicide. 350 counts of murder and that's it. When we cleared him out we found him with a Kunie dipped in blood.

cutting back to back to him

RAY BIX:

Good thing we caught him. ( walking over to the stairs.) I can't wait to dissect this mans brain and see how he thinks. (We cut downstairs as we see two guards guarding the door. We cut to the side of them as they see RAY BIX walk towards them. We cut to the front of them as they move to the side.) How is he?

GUARD 1:

He hasn't moved since we caught him.( Opening the door.) Good luck trying to talk to him.

RAY BIX:

Hey this isn't the psycho. he ain't like that messed up twisted man we had to deal with years ago. We had a moment of peace but it got shortly taken when this wannabe kid dressed in black an red swing around town saving people and stopping villains. But at least we don't have to deal with broken bones or anything like that.( he says as he entered the room. We cut inside the room as we see behind the man sitting at the table. We cut t Ray as he enter an sits down in front of the table. We cut to the shadow figure as we see him sitting there quietly. We cut to RAY BIX as he picks up the file on the table and slides it across the table towards him.) So tell me how long have you been at this.( No reply.) I am not going to repeat myself. I WANT to know.. ( Interrupted by Hashi Moto.)

HASHI MOTO:

So why did you try to catch me?

RAY BIX:

You really want to know. Well I have been studying a file that has had you name on it for decades. It dates back to the Shang dynasty. You were once the leader of a clan that protected its borders and was loyal to the king. But your journey was short lived. In the winter time of december you and your whole clan was murdered in cold blood not a spu severe. Suddenly a myth started going around about a man who was dressed in a yellow shirt and black pants black boots. He wore a mask which gave the illusion of a living human. You store has been going on for to this day higher you to take out the big man. ( we cut to Hashi moto as he lowers his head.) But I did hear a rumor that Ice is alive. ( HAshi Moto picks up his head.)

HASHI MOTO:

Rusky Tokushima is dead I killed him in cold blood. I ripped his spine out.

RAY BIX:

The man you killed was his older brother.( passing a picture of a man across the table.) I reread the whole legend over an over. I can guarantee you that he is alive but before I do that you have to do one thing for me. ( HASHI slams his hand on the table and looks up.) I want you to help us rid the city of the man who is calling himself the coastal city knight. (We cut to HASHI as he turns his head to the left.) I can clearly that your boy Ice will be one of the body guards.

We cut to HASH MOTO As we still don't see his face.

HASHI MOTO:

There is something you should know about me detective.( Handcuffs falling off of his wrist.) I can have my freedom at anytime. (Ankle chains fall off. He stands up.) I want you to tell me where can I find him.

RAY BIX:

He is on the left side of town. (Pulling out a posole. We cut to HASHI MOTO as he walks over to the door.) HASHI YOU BETTER STOP OR I WILL CALL IN SECURITY.

We cut to the back of HASHI MOTO's head as we see he is facing the door.

HASHI MOTO:

Hashi Moto is dead.( we cut to his left hand as we see a kunai attached to some rope. We cut back to his head as he turns around. We see his face. ) There is only ( he say's in a dark tone. We cut to his dead white eye's) FIRE.

The scene cuts to the outside of the police station as we see A white armored sport's car slide in. We cut to the side of the car as we see ghost hop out and stand there. We cut inside as we see ALLEN BIX on the ground injured. We cut to FIRE as we see him standing there with his outfit on ah]n walking. We cut to the main floor lobby of the police station as we see FIRE killing men and women off. We cut to the entrance as we see the door's get kicked down and three ball of rollin. We cut to FIRE as we see him looking very surprised.

FIRE:  
Crap!

We see the balls explode. as they do we see a figure running threw the police station. We cut to FIRE as we see him looking around and trying to run. As he he is about we see GHOST punch him across the face knocking him into the ground. We cut to fire as we see him looking down at FIRE.

GHOST:

You are under arrest. ( Pulling out a need and injecting it in FIRE'S neck knocking him out.) Alright you guys can take him. ( He put cuffs around his arms.) You are going to black mountain asylum.

We cut down stair as we see ALLEN BIX getting up as we cut to his shoulder to see that the ghost has FIRE hanging over his shoulder.

ALLEN BIX:  
You should have been here hours go! where were you?

GHOST:  
I was busy dealing with Psycho's men! ( Dropping fire on the ground.) I have to ask how did you guy's allow psycho to escape black mountain.

ALLEN BIX:

I am was told that one of the staff members had an unhealthy obsession with him. One day during a prison riot psycho did something to her that caused her to lose her humanity. ( We hear a loud sound on the radio.) Excuse me for a second. WHat is it?

We ct to GHOST as we see him touch the side of his mask.

GHOST:  
Stalex I need you to run thru all of black mountains staff field and inmates. I have a feeling that there is a inmate that is there hat he shouldn't be there.

We cut to ALLEN BIX as we see him talking.

RADIO WOMAN:  
ALL UNITS HE HAVE REPORTS OF A RED SPORTS CAR AND THERE IS A SIGHTING OF THE PSYCHO!

We cut to GHOST as he disappears. We cut to ALLEN BIX as he turns around to see that he is gone.

ALLEN BIX:  
This will never get old.

We fade to black.

CREON V.O:

Every time switchovers it always got interesting. The different version of people I would have to fight. I have to say during my time in one of the time lines I saw son of Gx fall.( As he says that we cut to a pole with a ripped up red cape with the JEt logo on it. We cut to black.) I have seen speedsters turn bad.( As he says that we cut to a shot of BLACK LIGHTING as we see him holding Blue lighting by the throat. We cut to black.) I have seen men of bravery turn to steel.( We cut to a shot of SOLID as we see that he is covered in meatal. We cut to black.) I have seen even Coastal city's protector fall.(We cut to a shot of the GHOST cowl lying in front of the ghost signal. We cut to black.) Then there was the singularity that happened years ago It all started with that day.

We fade to white.

Scene 6.

IRON GHOST:

alright on three 1,2,3

both launching an attack at GENERAL DREED. The camera cut to GHOST walking thru the deems building. the camera cuts to a creature that is peeking from around the corner and running away. the camera cuts back to GHOST walking down the hallway. As GHOST walks he hears a loud SCREECHING SOUND coming from the elevator. GHOST proceeds down the hallway. as soon as GHOST reaches the end of the hallway he then notice that there are scratches on the wall. The camera cuts behind GHOST as a hand reaches for him. the hand then grabs GHOST and throws him against the wall. the camera cuts to the beast that is trying to kill him.

WESTLY:

WELL WELL LOOK AT WHAT MY CLAWS HAVE CAUGHT (Scratching the mask leaving marks on it) YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND

GHOST:

Not to day ( pushing WESTLY off of him)

Ghost starts running for the elevator. as GHOST reaches it there is a man that steps out of there with two red eyes. GHOST looks both ways to find that he is surrounded by monster. Suddenly the wall behind Ghost breaks and FIRE emerges and chokes GHOST.

GHOST:

Why are you doing this to me ( then a man dressed in white suit and a black mask came forward) NO not you

MAJORA:

Well it's great to see the man that took up the mantle after my mentor Leo Deens. but yet it took me some time to think about this but now you ( walking closer to ghost) will pay the ultimate price of death. DANTE

GHOST:

Your wrong ( breaking out of FIRE's grip on his throat) You will not have. how do I close the portal

MAJORA:

Since you are about to die ( walking away )You have to cross over in the other universe but You can't do that ( WESTLY grabbing GHOST and clawing up his suit and choking him) Enjoy bring me his mask when you are done with the with him so I can have a new trophy.

The Camera cuts to GHOST against the wall with Westly holding him there. GHOST struggle to break the grasp on his throat but as he tries he fails to break it.

WESTLY:

You bug you can't break my hold ( he bangs GHOST's body against the wall) You destroyed my job but without you and jet inspiring me to create different creature than making me this I have something to thank you for ( the wall breaks and GHOST's feet are dangling off the building as westly steps closer to the edge) now good bye for ever ( dropping him)

The camera cuts to GHOST falling to his death that awaits him below. The camera cuts to KENICHI, JET-X, and IRON GHOST are fighting GENERAL DREED. As they do KENICHI happens to looks up and find that GHOST is falling from the sky. Then he looks at the pocket in the sky.

KENICHI:

we need to close the portal

IRON GHOST:

Let me do a scan of the building ( as he does a GENERAL DREED heads directly for the building but JET-X get there in time to stop him) alright the scan is complete. I am going to need you and your friends to cross over like you did back at the fortress.

The camera cuts to KENICHI as he turns around

KENICHI:

find but I am going to round up the group as

IRON GHOST:

(interrupting)

no need they are already here look ( a flash of lighting passes by the two as we see CASSY and RICK an a mysterious girl on top of the building) go now change the future save it from what will happen.

KENICHI starts running towards the building. The camera cuts to GHOST shooting his small shooter an swinging away. Towards the top of the deens building. The camera cuts to the rooftop where CASSEY,RICK, BLUE LIGHTNING, and this mysterious girl.

RICK:

Where is a genius when you need one

GHOST:

right here ( running towards the computer where the chip is.) I know how to send you over but you will need someone to send you back ( tapping a couple keys on the computer) and is every on here.

KENICHI:

YES ( floating towards the the group) alright everybody stand together including you umu

KAM:

it's Kam, me and rick are fiend so don't worry about who I am

DANTE:

(taking off the GHOST mask)

alright then get ready to cross over ( the camera cuts over two the group then back to DANTE) Alright 3 21 transport over.

DANTE pulls the lever. The camera cuts to the groups turning into pixels and disappearing. The camera cuts over to DANTE as he turns to find that WESTLY and his mini group is ready to attack. The camera cuts to DANTE putting on the ghost mask and running towards WESTLY. The scene fade to white.

Fade to black.

Scene 7. village. nigth.

We cut to the village as we see against blue portail opening. We cut to the ground as we see that the people our running. We also see a blue lightning running thru saving people. We cut to the queens office as we see her storing people. We cut to MISIKA as she is escorting people. pan to the back of her as we see two lights heading over. As they both land. We see the that the two light disperse and it is revealed to be YUN SEONG back to normal and TEEN JET back to normal. We cut to the rest of the crew of the guild run out and surround the two. We cut to TEEN JET as he smiles and looks at everyone.

TEEN JET:  
It's ok everyone I am going up there to deal with the problem. Ok then I need everyone to stand back.

ELSA:  
What are you going to?

TEEN JET:  
I am going in there to the other world to deal with it because if I don't who will.

MISIKA:

Why you?

TEEN JET:  
I have to protect this world. I don't want you to have die and I have to move on to another world. It isn't worth it. Just let me do this. Along with that when I get back. I will marry you personal and help run the wind kingdom ok.

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him a little upset but also a little happy. We cut to the side of him as we see BLUE LIGHTING walking over.

BLUE LIGHTNING:

Hey I have a idea but you must promise me you are willing to do this.

TEEN JET:

WHY?

BLUE LIGHTING:

When thing open the portal I think he allowed him to cross in. Along with that I can get home and try to get rid of him for good. Also when you track down the dragon king you can bring him back here and settle him in for justice.

TEEN JET:

Ok then. ( BLUE LIGHTING climbs on his back.) hold on tight! Hey Misika remember we will!

We cut to MISIKA as she looks at him with sympathy. We cut to TEEN JET as he looks up and leaps up into the air. We cut up to the sky as we see TEEN JETfling superfast. We cut to everyone on the ground looking up. We cut inside the portal as we look below and spot TEEN JET throwing BLUE LIGHTING up. We cut to TEEN JET as he floats for a while and transformed into god mode. we cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him floating in the portal and then running. WE cut to TEEN JET as he looks up and flies even faster in there. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him sprint super fast to the point that he is fading. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him floating in there. As he does we see bunch of orbs pop out of nowhere. We cut to one of them as we see that JEt is carrying a girl. We cut to another as we see that there is the golden age blue lightning. We cut to another as we see and old man GHost is fighting Jet. We cut to another as we see that there is a man wearing a blue cape and yellow suit flying around. We cut to another as we see that it's the ultimate unver. Then we cut past all the other orb until we get to the 72 orb as we see that it's the new Legacy team taking on the element squad. We cut to TEEN JEt as we see him looking around in amazement.

TEEN JET:

Looks like it's time.( We see that his hands have blue flames coming out of his hand.) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

We pan around him as we see a blue energy lighting making him glow. We cut below as we see people looking up and watching this orb. Then and explosion causing the potail to close. We cut to black.

CREON V.O:

Ever since then our world have been merged into one leaving there to be seven univers left.

We fade to white.

Scene 8. village. Day

We fade in with a shot of CREON stands there looking up at the mountain.

CREON:

What I have told you is true. Each of you have something to do in this world.

KIRITO:

So basicly you our sain is that we our all somehow connected to this world.

We cut to CREON as we see him turn his and nod but as he does we cut to KIRITO face as she notices that everything is slowing down. We cut to CREON as we see him squint.

CREON:

The speed demon comes move!( As he say that we see something black speed thr. As it does we see everyone slow down. We cut to Wendy as we see her falling slowly. We cut to KIROT as we see him trying to move. We cut the back of him as we see Black LIGHTING walks in front of him and look at him then look at wend. as he oswe we see him walk over take her. He then walks over and takes XENA. We cut to KIRITO face as we see him struggle to break free. We back to BLACK lighting as we see him disappear. As he does he see that everything goes back to normal. as it does we see KIRITO as we see him fallon the ground. As he does we see CREON catch himself.) Hey you might want to get ready!

We cut to KIRITO as we see him powering up. We cut to RENKA as we see her cracking her knuckles.

RENKA:

What about to happen?

CREON:

If I had to guess think they knew we were here since the fight with Xena two days ago. Along with I think zana thought that the immense power you gave off was Jet's.

KIRITO:

Shit so who d you think that he will be sending?

CREON:

If I had to guess I want to say he might bring in a soft to take us on the bring on the hard hitter!( As he says that we cut above as we something red drop from the sky.) HEY look out!

As he says that we see them jm back and the thing land on the it does we see that there is a cloud of it disapates we seethat the man has red skin. Black eyes and black pants with black boots and long black hair. We cut to his mouth as we see a smirk. We cut back to there three as we see the cloud dissipate and him look at each of them.

KIRITO:  
What our you?!

We cut to the thing face as we see him peering p We cut to CREON as we see him run at im only to get pushed backwards by an unknown force. We cut to RENKA as we see her looking very pissed off. We cut to her hand as we see them lighting up with electricity. We cut to CREON as we see him get up off the ground and look up.

CREON:

Both of you don't attack there is now way of taking him on.

KIRIOT:

Why not?!

CREON:

Well let see because he is about to use a transformation that no one has seen in thousands of years! This is bad if he does this he will destroy the whole village!

KIRITO:  
Well if he doing that we got take the fight out of the village.

CREON:

If you our think about doing what I think yo our just don't !

KIRITO:

No( As he says that we see him transform in super dragon mode. As he osew see that his hair is red. We cut his face.) I guess I will try to stop him!

As he says that we see him launch himself at the thing as he does we see it stop powering up and grab him. As it is we see it then smash him into the ground then punt him across thru the wall. As he does we see him chase after KIRITO. We cut to RENKA na CREON as we see the two look at each other and fallow. We cut to KIRITO as we see im try to get his balance as he does he we see him get kicked in the face by the beast. We cut to back to RENKA na CREON as we see them trying to catch up.

Scene 9. FOREEST. DAY

We cut to the forest as we see that it peaceful only to have KIROT come crashing thru several trees. We cut to a nearby boulder as we see KIROT hit it and look down at the ground. As he does we see him get punched in the stomach hard by the monster. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see him cough up blood and then go bashing thrum and hit about of tree then hit some grass and lay there. We cut to his face as we see him squinting. We cut to the little opening of trees as we see the monster come flying in and land on it's feet.

KIRIOT:  
What the hell are you !

DIABLO:  
Let's see you spit in my face.( He picks up KIRITO and beats him brutally. He then slams him on the ground.) You killed me once.( We cut to KIROT as we see him go back to normal.) Oh did I ( HE kicks him in the face then pick him up and knees him in the stomach. AS there that he then toss him up in the air.)AZRULZELACK BLACT! ( AS he says that we see a giant black thing of light him and blow up. As it does we see KIRITO drop on the ground and slowly try to get up.) Your weak rt. WHere is that power you possess when you killed me.( HE kick KIROT across the field knocking him into a tree.) I have to say you our not as powerful as I thought you where kid.( HE jums up in th he does we see him land on top of KIRO and then stop onhim cauing the ground to break.) COme on kid!

KIRITO V.O:

Can't I move it's like there is something holding me back!

Voice V.O:  
He is controlling your body. You need to break away from it.

We cut to KIROT as we see him power up. We cut to DIABLO as we see him back off and stand there with his hand up ready to fight. We cut to KIROT as we see him looking very pissed. We cut to DIABLO as we see him smirk. We cut to KIRITO as we see him turn back into uper dragon. As he does we see that he is starting to have some scales on his cheek. We cut to DIABLO as we see him looking very happy.

DIABLO:

It was about time you tried to break my hold on you Jet.

KIRITO:

For the second time my name is n't JEt !

We cut to the side of the two as we see them run at each other. We cut to DIABLO as we see him rains one hand which ahas a black orb attached to it. We cut to KRIOT as we see him have a blue orb. We cut to the side e as we see them collide. as they do as we see a gain bright light. We cut to a nearby tree as we see CREON and RENKA our walkin on this.

RENKA:

What is going on?

CREON:

I am guessing that they are both using and attack and neither can move.

We back to the two as we see them push let o and push back. As they do we see them both look at each other. We cut to CREON as we see him look at DIABLO.

CREON:

DIABLO YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY OUR YOU HERE!

We cut to DIABLO as we see him tur and look at CREON.

DIABLO:  
Well well if it isn;t te man who hell

As he says that we see KIROT punch him,. as he does we see him go flying into the ground. We cut to KRITO as we see him shake his hand then land on the ground and punching him. As he does we see the kick KIRITO off and look at him. We cut to KIRITO as we see him slid across the floor. We cut to DIABLO as we see him powering up then launhinself at him. We cut to KIROT as we see him power up and hold his left hand to the ground. As he does we see him then run at DIABLO. We cut other side as we see the two collide. We see KIRITO try to land the attack only to have it backfires and blow up. As it does we see him jump back and throw fireballs at him. We cut to DIABLO as we see him stand there and take them. We cut ot KIRITO as we see him stop and look mad. We cut to DIABLO as we see him smiling. We cut to KIRITO as we see his eyes open wide and blow fire. We cut to CREON and renka as we see them watch in horror. We cut to KIROT as we see him stand there and block. We cut back to DIABLO as we see him blow fire. We cut to the front of KIROT as we see him open his eye wide and put his arms at his cut behind him as we see him get engulfed in flames. We cut to RENKA as we see she is looking worried.

RENKA:

Kirito!

CREON:

Hold up! He isn't finished.

RENKA:

What?!

CREON:

Did you forget?

RENKA:

What?

CREON:

That Kirot is part dragon.

RENKA:

Yeah so!

CREON:

All that fire that is being thrown at him is being absorbed.

RENKA:

Are you trying to say that all that fire is being taken in by him?

CREON:

Just wait a see.

RENKA :

Okay.

We cut back to the ight as we see diablo finish; As he finishes we see him smirk then get surprised. We cut to KIROT as we see him swallowing all the flames.

DIABLO:  
What our you?!

We cut to KIRITO as we see him swallow the last bit n wipe the side of his face. As he does we see that the ground start to shake. We cut to his mouth as he smiles.

KIRITO:  
My name is Kirito and I am a cross breed of Gxain and Dragon slayers origen.( We cut to the side of him as we see that there is a touch of red ora starting to pour out of him. We cut his eye as we see them start to turn into dragons.)No it's time I showed you the true meaning! DRAGON!( As he is saying that we see him power u. as he does we see the ground start to break underneath him. We see orange lines shooting out of the ground.) ART!( as he saying this We cut to his face as we see see is transforming. We then see him leep up in the air.) FIST HAAAAAA!

As he says that we see him go flying forward. As he does we see a him turn into a dragon. We cut to DIABLO as we see him stand there and try to block it. As he does we see it hit him and make him go flying up into the air. We cut inside the dragon as we see a heart's on fire. We cut outside to the eye as we see it squint. We cut back to DIABLO's body as we see him falling ofrm the it does we see the dragon fly right pas t it then come flying back down. WE cut to CREON and RENKA as we see the two clap in happiness. We cut to the fight as we see the two come smashing back into the ground. As they do we cut above the fight as we see a giant explosion. We cut back below as we see KIRITO standing up and look down at DABLO who is bleeding out. We cut to KIROT as we see him back off and walking away. As he is about to we cut to DIABLO as we see him get up from the ground. We cut to KIROT as we see him turn around and look at the man to see that there isn't' even a scratch on him. We cut to KIROT as we see him revert back to normal. We cut back to DIABLO as we see him wiping the dirt off him and is laughing.

DIABLO:

You thought that you could kill me. No it takes a lot more to kill me.

KIRIOT:

I just could have sworn that I...I...I

DIABLO:

Child I was going.( As he says that we see that his skin is starting to turn white as snow.) Show you my true.( As saying this we see that there our black lines appear across his skin.)Form.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him get angry. As he does we see him his him turn back into super dragon one.

KIRITO:

I am guessing this is going to be round two.

We cut to DIABLO as we see him transform. as he does we see hi black hair turn white. We see that he has bulgy muscles. We cut to RENKA and CREON.

RENKA:

Damit!

CREON:

He won't stand a chance.!

RENKA:

What do you mean?

CREON:  
Kirito used up too much of his power when he did that dragon attack. Along with that we don't' know how long he can hold this what is dragon form or whatever.

RENKA:

But he has a chance right!

CREON

Let's hope that help is nearby.

We cut back to the tow. We cut to KIROT as we see him get in fighting position. We cut to DIABLO as we see him glare at him.

RENKA:

Why aren't you fighting?

CREON:

Since I own your brothers body I can't use the full extent of my powers.

RENKA:

Right how could I forget you killin my brother.

We cut to the side of as we see the two dash across and clash. As they do we cut to the trees as we see the top part of them get cut off. We cut back below as we see them jump back. We cut to DABLO as we see him slid against the ground and dash towards KIROT. We cut to KIROT as we see him try to get his balance only to be hit in the face as he is we see him then get head buttin the face. As he does we cut to CREON na RENKA.

CREON:

We have to leave now!

RENKA:

I am not leaving Kirot her to fight while we run. I mean look at him( We cut to the fight as we see KIRITO is trying his hardest to block but is quickly getting dominated by DIABLO.)Let me fight with him!

CREON:

We can't risk you dying in the process!

RENKA:

Why?

CREON:

Your brother told me to make sure you live your life to the fullest.

REKA:

So wha? He left a wannabe in his place. he should have had the gut to tell me himself. I trusted my brother. He's gone. Him and Kriot where like my family. We took Kirito in when no else would. And know I am about to lose another brother!

We cut back to the fight as we see KIRITO throw DIABLO up into the sky. We see him then put one hand to the side. We cut above in the sky as we see DIABLO float there. We then see him put on hand out to the side. As he does we see a black mist surface around it.

KIRITO:  
FIRE DRAGON FLAIRWARE!(He yell as he leaps after Diablo.) THIS ENDS NOW!

We cut below as we see them looking up. As they we cut to the side of there faces as we see that there is a giant explosion. We cut to the side of RENKA's cheek as we see a tear drop. We cut to black.

RENKA:  
K...K...K..KIRITO!

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6 Help from and allie

Scene 1 forest. day.

Renka V.O:

Previously on Dragon wolf

We fade in with a shot of KIRITO standing in the middle of the battlefield looking at DIABLO with fear in his eyes

KIRITO:

I just could have sworn that I...I...I

DIABLO:

Child I was going.( As he says that we see that his skin is starting to turn white as snow.) Show you my true.( As saying this we see that there our black lines appear across his skin.)Form.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him get angry. As he does we see him his him turn back into super dragon one.

KIRITO:

I am guessing this is going to be round two.

We cut to DIABLO as we see him transform. as he does we see hi black hair turn white. We see that he has bulgy muscles. We cut to RENKA and CREON.

RENKA:

Damit!

CREON:

He won't stand a chance.!

RENKA:

What do you mean?

CREON:

Kirito used up too much of his power when he did that dragon attack. Along with that we don't' know how long he can hold this what is dragon form or whatever.

RENKA:

But he has a chance right!

CREON

Let's hope that help is nearby.

We cut back to the tow. We cut to KIROT as we see him get in fighting position. We cut to DIABLO as we see him glare at him.

RENKA:

Why aren't you fighting?

CREON:

Since I own your brothers body I can't use the full extent of my powers.

RENKA:

Right how could I forget you killin my brother.

We cut to the side of as we see the two dash across and clash. As they do we cut to the trees as we see the top part of them get cut off. We cut back below as we see them jump back. We cut to DABLO as we see him slid against the ground and dash towards KIROT. We cut to KIROT as we see him try to get his balance only to be hit in the face as he is we see him then get head buttin the face. As he does we cut to CREON na RENKA.

CREON:

We have to leave now!

RENKA:

I am not leaving Kirot her to fight while we run. I mean look at him( We cut to the fight as we see KIRITO is trying his hardest to block but is quickly getting dominated by DIABLO.)Let me fight with him!

CREON:

We can't risk you dying in the process!

RENKA:

Why?

CREON:

Your brother told me to make sure you live your life to the fullest.

REKA:

So wha? He left a wannabe in his place. he should have had the gut to tell me himself. I trusted my brother. He's gone. Him and Kriot where like my family. We took Kirito in when no else would. And know I am about to lose another brother!

We cut back to the fight as we see KIRITO throw DIABLO up into the sky. We see him then put one hand to the side. We cut above in the sky as we see DIABLO float there. We then see him put on hand out to the side. As he does we see a black mist surface around it.

KIRITO:  
FIRE DRAGON FLAIRWARE!(He yell as he leaps after Diablo.) THIS ENDS NOW!

We cut below as we see them looking up. As they we cut to the side of there faces as we see that there is a giant explosion. We cut to the side of RENKA's cheek as we see a tear drop. We cut to black.

RENKA:  
K...K...K..KIRITO!

Opening title sequence.

We open with a shot of the village and then we slowly pans up to the sky as we see the words DragonWolf. We cut to the inside of a the guild hall as we see group of people. We cut to the hills outside the village as we see see Yun seong training. As he stop we see him look up. We fast forward thru the forest as we see the gates and we see a girl looking up. We cut to her point of view as we see she is smiling. We cut to the side of her face as we see that she is excited. We cut to a black screen as we see TEEN JET standing there with his back to a wall. As we pan around him we see man dragon looking thing down. We cut out to a tree on on hill far from the village as we see that MISIKA is wearing shot's with a white shirt and a yellow hat. We see her throw her hat up in the air. As she does. We see KIRITO falling with his fist aiming for the ground. We cut to a pale man with a black kimono shirt. W cut to his face as we see him smiling. We cut to a shot of TEEN JET transforming into god mode along with that we pan down the line as we see YUN SEONG tranphomoing. We also see KIRITO and a bunch of other people. We cut to the front of the village as we see a group of people. Then we see TEEN JET an YUN SEONG leep in front stand back to back. Ending with KIRITO, TALEM, a mysterious girl and a boy with ice hands. We fade in with them Standing in front of JET's statue.

We fade back in with RENKA looking up at the sky. We cut up there as we see KIRITO is falling. We cut to DIABLo as we see him chase after him. We cut to RENKA as we see her look at CREON.

REMKA:

Creon!

CREON:

RENKA!

RENKA:

CREON HELP HIM!

CREON:

I can't I told you.

RENKA:

fine then If you won't help I will help him.

As she says that we see him come crashing to the ground with DIABLO on top of him. We cut to KIRITO as we see him struggling to get up. We cut to DIABLO as we see him push his head deeper into the ground. We cut to RENKA as we see her ball her hand into a fist. As she does we see a bright blue light appear. She then run towards him. We cut to DIABLO as we see him stand up and look at her. We cut to KIRITO as we see him try to get up.

KIRITO:

DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU !( AS he is about to finish his sentence we cut to DIABLO's hands as we see a small metal rod come out. We cut and he aims it at her.) RENKA!

As he says that we see him take the rod out of his hand and jaim it thru the left side of KIRITO's back. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see him groan in pain. We cut to RENKA as we see her stop. We cut back to DIABLO as we see him put out another rod and shove it thru the right side of KIRITO's back. We cut to RENKA as we see her get ready to run towards him. We cut to DIABLO as we see him stand up and pull another rod out of his arm and aim it directly over KIRITO's heart area.

DIABLO:

Take another step closer to him and this pole will go thru his heart.

We cut to RENAK as we see her staring. We cut to KIRITO as we see him trying to get up but in the process is screaming. We cut to RENKA as we see her dropping on her knees and start crying. We cut to KIRITO as we see him slowly try to get up.

KIRITO:

Hey...Hey renka...I...I don't want you to worry...I will...(Coughing up blood.)Get out of this...and try my best...to fight...Fight for what's right... I don't want you to cry for sadness...I want you to cry for tears of joy...( He says as he get's halfway of the peace.) When I get us done wit the mission how do you feel about having...Having a party to...Honor your brother...My treat...( We cut to RENKA as we see her wipe the tears away.) I...I am...going to...Win...(As he saying this we see him fall onto the ground and slowly try to get up.) I want you to remember... That even know we were brought up in the same household for half of my life...I have!

We cut to her face as we see her get up and run towards him. As she does We cut to DIABLO as we see him squint his eye.

RENKA:

No I...I have. (As she is about to finish we see her get impaled on thru the heart.) Loved...You..

We cut to KIRITO as we see his eyes open wide with rage then him running over to catch her. As he does we see he fall to the ground. As they do. WE cut to KIROT' as we see him pull the stake out of her chest and look at her.

KIRITO:

No please don't die on me...No...No...WHY!...WHY!( He drops his head on her chest. As he does we see her hand slowly wrap around his head.)Why did you have to do this!

He picks his head off her. We cut to RENKA as we see her smile. AS she does we see her take her necklace off and had it over to him.

RENKA:  
want you to remember...me...Also...be...before I go...could you..

KIRITO:

Could I what?

RENKA:  
Kiss me...Be...Before ( As she is about to fish we see the two kiss. WE cut to the side of her cheek as we see a tear drop slowly down. As she dies we watch him gently put her down.)

We cut to his face as we see him looking angry as he does we cut to CREON as we see him back away slowly. We cut to DIABLO as we see him laughing hard. We cut to KIRITO as we see him lighting up on fire. As he does we cut to him turning around as he does we see him slowly walking towards DIABLO. We cut to DIABLO as we see him backing away. We cut to KIRITO as we see that he has some black flames coming off of him. We cut to his eye's as we see them have a red pupils with a black line in the center. We cut to DIABLO as we see his smile fade away from his face as he look at KIRITO.

DIABLO:

That ora is that of the darkness.( We cut to black aqs we do we see and eye open as it does we see that the pulp is purple. We cut back to DIABLO as we see him quivering in fear. But then he goes happy.) Looks like you our not holding back. If you are not then neither am I.

We cut to KIRITO as we see his hair is flowing upward. As it does we see that he has horns coming out of his for head. We cut to his hands as we see that they have long nail. We cut to his mouth as we see him grin his teeth. As he does we see them becoming razor sharp. We cut behind him as we see that there is liquid farming into a tail. We cut to the side of the battle as we see them both staring ateah. WE cut to DABLIO as we see him powering. WE cut to the ground surround him as we see hit come up and blow up. AS it does we see him starting to grow in muscle mass. We cut to KIRITO as we see him get down on the ground and look up at DIABLO. WE cut to a piece of rock as we see it rise up the n fall. AS it does we cut to the side of the battle as we them both disapear. As they do we see them reappear up in the sky. We cut out KIRITO as we see him push back and throw a whole bunch of fireballs at him. We cut to DIABLO as we see him stand there and take them as he does we see him dash back at KIRITO. We cut to the side of KIROT as we see him catch DIABLO and swing him down at the ground. AS he does w e see DIABLO bouncing off then only to get kicked in the face. As he does we see him smashes through several trees. We cut tO KIRITO as we see him starting to become more like a dragon. As he does we see that there is a purple liquid surround his whole body. We cut to his face as we see him struggling to breath. We cut to his eye as we slowly zoom in. As we do we see KIRITO is normal in his hair isn't spike. WE also see that he is downing WE cut to his point of view as we see him looking up at a monster who is grinning at him. WE cut out side the body and to his left hand as we see that there is a purple orb forming. AS it does we see him dash towards cut to DIABLO as we see him Stand up turn around only to get the orb impaled thru him. We cut to the side as we see that KIRITO is glaring at DIABLO. We cut to DIABLO as we see that he is smirking but at the same time coughing up blood. We cut to KIRITO as we see that he is fully covered in the bubble. We cut far away from the fight as we see that KIRITO as we see him pull his arm out of DIABLO as he does we ctu to DIABLO as we see him drop to his knees and smile. WE cut to KIROT as we see him screaming. as he odse we see a light erupt from him as it does we cu far away as we see this illuminating light shining high up in the sky.

Scene 2 OFFICE. Day.

We cut to the forest village as we see the people stopping in there trak and our looking up at the light. We cut to the inside of the Queens office as we MIU SEON is watching. AS she does we cut to her face as we see she looks nervous. We cut to the entrance of her room. We cut back to her as we see her turn around AS she does we cut to the table as we see her pull out a golden ring. As she dozed we cut to the logo on it.

MIU SEONG:

Are you sure you want to come out of retirement.( As she says that we cut back to the ring as we see that a man take it off her desk.) THe moment you put that on. ou can never go back to enjoying a peaceful life.( As she say that we cut back to the man as we see him disappear into lighting. We cut back to her.) I want you to find my kids and bring them to the fight.

As she says that we cut above the village as we see a blue light speeding thru. We cut to the front gate as we see the man standi nther looking up at the sky then at a ligh.

GUARD:

What the hell is that?

As the light pass by him we see his eye open with wide ness. We cut to the second guard as we see him nodding.

GUARD 2:

It about time he came back.

We cut to the outside of the village as we see the light slowly down to reveal that it's the original Blue Lighting in his classic suit. We then speed up time as we see him disappear.

Scene 3. Taven. Day.

We ct to the inside of a tavern as we see YUN SEONG and Talem song ate sitting down relaxing. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him open his eye wide.

TALEM SEON:

Hey what's wrong?

YUN SEONG:

Someone power is out of this world. Can you feel it?

TALEM SEONG:

Yeah! (Suddenly we hear a crackle of lightning.) Hey what was that?( As she as we cut to YUN SEONG as we see him putting his money on the table and is standing up. We see him lookin doing a hand juster.) Hey why are you standing up!

YUN SEONG:

Just do it!

TALEM SEONG:

Okay.( AS she says that we see her get up and look aroun.) SO like what's ?

AS she is about to finish her sentence we see a flash of lighting come thru and grab the. We cut to the bartender as we see him look up from cleaning the cups to see that up.

BARTENDER:

Yep i'm need some sleep.

We cut otusdie as we see the flash of BLue light speed out of the town.

Scene 4. Forest. day.

We cut to the edge of the forest as we see the flash LIGHT run thru. We cut to where the light is. We cut to the side of it as we see that the flash of Blue light stop and we see YUN SEONG and TALEM SEONG get dropped of. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see stand there n take his mask off. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him look at the light.

TALEM SEONG:

What the hell was that? Another question is...

YUN SEONG:

Who is that?

We cut to DAVID WOODS as we see him put his hand over his eyes.

DAVID WOODS:  
I believe it's Kirito.

YUN SEONG:

What make you say that?

DAVID WOODS:

I don't know it's just a hunch.

We cut to the light as we see it disperse. as it does we see that it's a giant purple black dragon stand there. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him clap his hands together. As he does we a orag sound him. HE then punches the ground. AS he does we see him pull out a a long black pole and aims it it aqt the beast. We to TALEM song as we see her look in fear.

TALM SEONG:

Wait is that...REALLY KRITO!

We cut to the dragon as we see it roaring. We cut to DAVID WOODS as we see him pull his mask over his face and look up at beast. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him looking up at the beast. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her watching in horror.

TALM SEONG V.O:  
There is no way this could be Kirot! I mean he is so kind , loving and amazing. But he became this abomination. Why ...WHy...

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him look back at his sister then at KIRITO.

YUN SEONG:

KIROT LET GO OF YOUR HATE YOUR STRONGER THAN THIS!

We cut to the dragon as we see it roaring loudly then tries to swipe at them. As it does we back to the three as we see BLUE LIGHTNING move TALEM SEONG out of the way. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him dash toward the dragon. We cut to the side of his face as we see him getting angry. We cut to a far way tree as we see BLUE LIGHTING place down TALEM SEONG as he does we see trembling with fear. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him take his mask on and look at her.

BLUE LIGHTING:

I am uess this is your first time ever seeing a beast like that up close?

TALWM SEONG:

YEAH...I...I have never seen a beast like that ever in my life...

BLUE LIGHTING:

I know what you mean.

TALEM SEONG:

Really?

BLUE LIHING:

When I was young I saw my parent get murdered by an unseen force along with that I was saved by my future self.

TALEM SEONG;  
That must have been hard.

BLUE LIGHTING:

Yeah it was. For years people tried to convince e that I was going insane. But the evidence was sitting right there in the taped recording.

TALM SEONG;

How did you get over it?

BLUE LIGHTING:  
When I confronted the man and brought him in for the crimes against my made it better.

TALEM SEONG:

So for my situation?

BLUE LIGHTING:

I want yo to stay out of harm's way.

TALEM SEONG:

I don't want to be sidelined. He is my friend. I want to help him. I dont want him to be like Shugo.

BLUE LIGHTING:  
Don't worry about it. I'll be back in blink.

As he says that we see him disappear. We ct to TALEM SEONG as we see her stand up and look at the fight. We cut back to the fight as we see YUN SEONG is fighting hard trying to block every attack that is being thrown him. We cut to the side of the fight as we see that BLUE LIGHTING come speed in and slowly down to find that there is a woman body lying on the ground. AS he sees it. We cut to the point of view of the dead body as we see him turn over. We cut to his face as we see him open his eye wide as wese that he looks very upset. Along with that we see BLue lighting look at his glove. as he odse we cut to his point of view as we see his vision is getting shaky. We cut to the side of him as we see he is looking pissed. WE cu hi hand as we see it is shaking with the blood on it. We fade to white.

Scene CITY LABS. NIGHT.

We fade in with a shot of Metro city labs as we see that there is ice falling on the ground and the whole entrance is sealed in solid ice. We cut to the side street as we see a blue light flash threw the street and racing towards the metro Labs building. We cu inside as we see ICE standing at the window spotting that the bluelight is running towards the building.

JULIANA STONE:

You won't get away with this.

ICE:  
I think not. ( As he saids that the window get smashed thru and we see the blue light stop. As it does We see blue lightning standing there in t pose.) What the?

BLUE LIGHTNING:

It's over Ice ( We pan behind Ice as we see him have one hand behind his back.) Surrender know it's over.

ICE:

O really, Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ( Grabbing JULIANA STONE and holding a knife to her neck.) TAKE off the mask or She dies right here.

BLUE LIGHTNING:

Ok fine but don't hurt her. (He pulls off the mask and we see DAVID's face as he looks in shame.) Sorry Juliana that I lied to you.

JULIANA STONE:

It's ok I am just glad you did the right thing. I ahh h( We cut to her chest as we see that ICE has impaled her on an ice blade.) You ( drops to the ground.)

ICE:

RED TAKE CARE OF THIS JOKE

As soon as he saids that a man in a red suit appears.

RED LIGHTNING:

Hello there david ( He sprint towards blue and punches him.) You were such a great test subject. ( catches David and slams him into. Then throws him up in the air.) You see I have been there the moment you gained you powers.( Punches David in the back and slams him on the ground. He grabs DAVID by the leg and slam him at the wall.) YOU SEE THE REASON I KILLED YOUR PARENT FOR ONE THING. TO GET THE LIGHTING BOLT AND A STRAND OF YOUR DNA.

BLUE LIGHTNING gets up but is slammed in the face with a chair

BLUE LIGHTNING:

I am going to kill you ( We cut to david as he tries to get up.) I won't stand for ahhhhhhhhhhhh.( We cut to david's hand as we see red lightning crush the ring on his hand.) You bastard.

RED LIGHTNING:

I'll give you a restart.

Fade to white.

Scene 6. FOrest day.

We fade back with BLUE LIGHTNING's looking at his hand then up at the dragon.

BLUE LIGHTING:  
I can travel back in time and try to stop this even! GUYS I MIGHT( as he's about to finish we see something black pass by him. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING face as we see him glare in anger.) YOU!

We cut to BLACK LIGHTING as we see him standing there looking at him.

BLACK LIGHTING:

You won't be doing anything while I am around boy!

BLUE LIGHTING:  
Fine. Also you might want to relax because I am going o wipe the floor with you.

BLACK LIGHTING:

We'll see then father let's end this.

We cut to the side as we see the to race off clashing against one another. We cut back to YU SEONG as we see him jumping backwards away from the dragon. We cut to YUN SEONG's face as we see him look down at the ground then back up at the bdeast.

YUN SEONG:  
I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE BUDDY YOU MIND HELPING ME OUT!

We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him and BLAK LIGHTING are neck and neck WE cut back to YUN SEONG as he looked back up and dash at the dragon. AS he does w see the two our colding hard. We cut to YUN SEONG as he drops one of his hand. AS he does we see a small golden ball appear as i does we see him then thrust his arm at him. As he does we see again explosion. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him jump back and look up. AS he does we see the dragon come out of the blast. We watch as it slowly looks down at him. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him stab his staff in othe ground. As he does we cut to him looking at his hand.

YUN SEONG:

Damit not even my demon wolf form is doing a thing to him.

DEMON WOLF V.O:

You are going to need unleash me in order to get him back to normal.

YUN SEONG:

I AM NOT GOING TO DO THAT!( AS he is saying that we see him launch himself into the air. We cut to his left fist as we see a blue flame.) FANG FUE!( AS he says that we see giant bright light happen. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her sitting there still frozen with fear. We cut back to the fight as we see YUN SEON get slammed by one of the dragons paws. We cut to his face as we see him looking back.) Damit!( We cut to a nearby pond as we see a whole bunch of trees get shredded down and then YUN SEONG com falling and hit the water. as he does we see a giant wave see up into the sky and fall. We cut back to YUN SEONG as we see him looking angry.) D...Dammit if I keep going at this rate I could be injured. Or worse die!

DEMON WOLF V.O:

Use me know or else this will be the ned of you!

YUN SEONG:

Last time I le ou gain control I almost killed a friend.

DEMON WOLF V.O:

I am sorry at the time I was out of control I am in control now ok.; JUst let take control of the fight for you!

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him close his eyes. As he does we see them open wide. while he does we see the water start to bubble. We cut above as we see a whole bunch more trees come crumbling down as we see this dragon come walking. We cut to its left and slowly fade to black. AS we do we cut to a room where we see KIRITO is floating there with his arms hand up and looks pitiful. We cut to his point of view as we see him looking at the ground then up at the cell doo. We cut to the cell door as we see that there are two purple eye looking back. We cut back to KIRITO as we see him look away in shame. We then cut to the necol sees what is floating in front of him. We cut otusdie to the dragon as we see it looking around. We cut to the water as we see it bubbling. We cut to the dragon as we see it lowers it head for a better look only to get get upper cutted to the face. as it does we see a giant blue skinned wolf coming up. We cut to the side as we see the wolf come up while the dragon crashing down. We cut to the wolf as we see it slamming its paws on the ground and Roaring. We cut to the DRAGON as we see it standing up na then crabing the wolf tan throw int aross the forest. We cut the mountain as we see that ZANA is standing out side watching this even take place. We cut back to the fight as we see the DRAGON grinds up against the trees and slowly gets up. We cut to back of the dragon as we see the WOLF land on top and start punch. as it does we see the whole entire world start to shake. We cut to the DRAGON as we see him stretch his tail around and start choking the wolf. as it does we see the wolf struggle. WhIle there our booth at the stand off. We cut to the DRAGON's face as we see it has a gain smer. WE cut to it's mouth as we see it's sloly trying to suk the soul out of the demond wolf. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her get up and run in the direction of the fight. We cut back as we see that the wolf finally breaks out na then jump back. As it does we see a black ob appear right behind it. We cut to the dragon as we see that there is a green flame starting to emerge. We cut to the the wolf as we see it throw the orb. As it dse we see the dragon for its bal at it. WE cut out the side as we see the two attack clash. As they do we see them both merg into one and and slowly start to grow big. We cut to the Demon wolf as we see it look angry and quill turnback in to yun seong. as it does we see that YUN SEONG's hair becomes blue. We see that he has wolf nairs and furry wristband. We cut to his legs as we see that they are black skin tight pants with Wolf feat. We see that behind YUN SEOG is a wolf tail. We cut to his face as we see him lok pissed then look at himself.

YUN SEONG:  
What the hell is this? Why the hell do I have a tail?

DEMONWOLF V.O:

Lets just say that I merged my self with you. Think of it as you evguivance to what Tj has. but way better.

YUN SEONG:

What do you call it?

DEMON WOLF V.O:

Super WOlf?

YUN SEONG:

Lame. how about Ultimate wolf.

DEMON WOLF V.O:

Ultimate wolf I like it!

YUN SEONG:  
Alright let's get back to the fight!

We cut to the orbd as they explode. as they do we see again light and against thing of fire come YUN SEONG way. As it does we see him rise up in the sky higher. We cut to the dragon as we see it chase after him. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him look back.

YUN SEONG:

So demond what's the plan? I mean we can't keep flying further and further away from this guy?

DEMON WOLF V.O:

Your best choice is to try to beat your way into him.

YUN SEONG:

Meaning?

DEMON WOLF V.O:

You are going to have to use you wind attack and once youve broken your way inside of the dragon you are going to have to find your pal soul. Along with that try to Seal this demon dragon inside of him. Your last seal. Let's just say broke.

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him nod his head and dash higher up into the sk. As he does we cut to his left hand to see that there is a golden blue orb starting to form. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him looking around.

YUN SEONG:

How much further!

DEMON WOLF V.O:

This should be good! ALright now I want you o free fall. As soon as the dragon is in your sight I want you to take it down. I want you to push all the power you have left into that one attack!

YUN SEONG:  
GO IT!( We see him let go and fall. We cut his face as we see him squinting.) Come on I know you our down there kid come on.!( We cut to his point of view as we see a black dragon emerge out of nowhere.) Got you!( We cut to the side of him as we see him raise his hand slowly out in front of him. As he does we slowly pan down to the dragon as we see it open it's mouth.) Damit here gose nothing! WIND OMEGA BLAST!

As he tyell that we cut to the side of the two as we see him all into the mouth the dragon. As he does we see the dragon fall. WE cut inside as we see there is a dark. We cut to small puddle of water as we see something drop in. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him get up slowly and look around. as he does we cut to his face as we see him wipe it off.

YUN SEONG:

Where the hell am I?

DEMON WOLF V.O:

Your inside his stomach or as we beast call it the temple of what eve monster is possessing you body.

We pan around as we see YUN SEONG's walking slowly thru the puddle. We cut to his face as we see him look anger but then continue walking AS he walks pan around as we see it's endless.

YUN SEONG:

I have a question so where is the door to where ever the beast is keeping him?

DEMON WOLF V.O:

I am not sure to be honest. We beast our always kept in a let out or even freed. We only get to see freedom when our host has either died or if our seal has be released. I mean it has happened before.

YUN SEONG:

I have to ask. How did my father get you?

DEMON WOLF V.O:

Let's just say that when your father was very young his father before him owed me a favor because prior to you father turn. I was a rogue spirit that had been taken advantage of.

YUN SEONG:

By who ?

DEMON WOLF V.O:

Knights of sidonia.

YUN SEONG:

Wait aren't they a cult group?

DEMON WOLF V.O:

Not exactly they our more so people who were once god combined with rogue warrior from other villages bent on world domination in the name of there god Lord chaos.

YUN SEON:

I have to say that's funny!

DEMON WOLF V.O:

How exactly?

YUN SEONG:

Old Tj put the hurt on that man.

DEMON WOLF V.O  
Oh yeah how could I forget about that fight but you know he isn't really dead.

YUN SEONG:

What makes you so sure?

DEMON WOLF V.O:

I have been around the spirit world and let's just say that he was down there for a moment and the freak found a back out.

YUN SEONG:

Dammit I guess that mean that round two isn't too far away is it?

DEMON WOLF V.O:

He isn't of your coser. It's his father you should worry about.

YUN SEONG:

What is so scary about his father?

DEMON WOLF V.O:

His father is 50 time powerful than him and he has about seven different forms. Each time adding more power to his fighting. NOt only that but he has 4 other fighter that back him up. Each from a different race.

YUN SEONG:

Why are you telling m4e this now?

DEMOND WOL V.O:

I see a dark future coming.

YUN SEONG:  
Huh?...W...W...what do you mean?

DEMON WOLF V.O:

I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. Sooner or late a war will break out between the 4 nations each turning on each other Demons will rise. Gods will fall. LOves one you once thought were dead will return from the dead. Heros will be vanquished. Trust will be broken. The knight of Sidonia will come and so will he. Not onle that but you will...Die.

YUN SEONG:

Hey stop kidding around.

DEMON WOLF V.O:  
I am not... I want you to do me a favor and give me to your sister. I don't want to be released when you die.

YUN SEONG:

Wait if you can see the future then how do I die.

DEMON WOLF V.O:

If I tell there will be a change in it and along with that it will be no more painful than it was original intent.

YUN SEONG:

So what do you suggest if this so called future you speak of is to come?

DEMON WOLF V.O:  
Have Tj train the boy!

YUN SEONG:  
I can't he let's just say is wawya training.

DEMON WOLF V.O:

It would not be for the Universal fight that will soon take place.

YUN SEONG:

How is it that I am never informed.

DEMON WOLF V.O:  
Maybe you don't have good connections!

YUN SONG

Well I can't because half of the time I am busy watching over the

guild the other half i am trying to spend with my wife which unfortunately is always busy taking on mission from th4e guild then coming back to teach the next generation of fight about in front technique.

DEMON WOLF V.O:

Ever thought about being a teacher?

YUN SEONG:  
Each time I would all my student would ask me about how does Tj do this and that. They practically worship the guy.

DEMON WOLF V.O:  
He is practically save th4ere village from being destroyed by the dragon king. Along with that there was the reach of the portail.

YUN SEONG:

Oh Yeah how could I forget( As he say that we cut to his foot as we see him step in something.) Ah...Come on.( As he says that we see him look down try to pull his leg as he does we see the liquid state to pull him in.) He wolf I can't move!

DEMON WOLF V.O:

I have a hunch that you might have found your way to ward where Kirito is being held.

We YUN SEONG is up to his chest.

YUN SEONG:

Dude I about to drown in( As he says that we see him try to struggle beas he does we see him quilly sink up to the bottom of his chin.) Brih I think this I am about to die from a Muffling sound.)

As we see him head go under we see the lighting the room fade. We cut to a metal hallay will liquid floor we cut to a cell as we see that KIRITO is floating there. We cut to the ceiling in front of his cell as we see YUN SEONG fall thru and land on the ground. s he hit the ground We cut above him as we see him pick his head up and look around and as he does we cut to his point of view as he sees the cage holding KIRITO. WAS he does we see him get up and try to run over and open it. As hedo see we see him jump back as he notice that he can even touch the bars o the room.

DEMON WOlf V.O:  
He knows you're here. You must try to to wake him ok.

YUN SEONG:

Alright got it! KIRITO WAKE UP! DAMMIT IT'S NOT WORKING( We see him back up and hold his left hand out.) Sabu ZA!( as he says that we see a n orb appear. as it does we see him then throw it at the bars. As he does we see it ripple then break. AS it does we see the water burst out and hit YUN SEONG against the wall. As it does we see him get p slowly try to get himself inside. We cut to KIRITO as we see him wake up and then start coughing up water. We cut to the side of him as we see YUN SEONG walk in.) Dude are you okay.

KIRITO:

Yeah I think. What just happened and where am I.

DEMON WOLF V.O:

Tell him that you need him to stand up still so that you can put the seal on him.( As he is saying this we cut to YUN SEONG as we see him holding out his left hand As he does we see that here our small symbol in black on the tips of his see that hey have blue flames eliminating. We cut to the side of two as we see YUN SEONG jab his fingers into KIRITO's stomach. As he does we see KIRITO screaming in pain. THen rop to the ground.) Ok he should be out!

YUN SEONG;

Why did you have me do that

DEMON WOLF V.O:

I want you to then throw him out of the cell got it!( As he says that we see YUN SEONG toss KIROT outside the cell.) Good now I Want you to aim your hand downward and face the left wall closes to you.

YUN SEONG does it as he does we hear a loud stomping sound.

YUN SEONG:

Okay let's hope that he .

DEMON WOLF V.O:

You have one shot. Bhit the monster in the chest. The one you do that let go and fall into the water it should bring you back to reality.

We cut behind YUN SEONG as we see him stand there ready. as he does we see the all break down and the dragon come baring thur. as it does we cut to YUN SEONG as we see him sprint his way towards the dragon as he does we see him looking focuses.

YUN SEONG:

Alright this end now!( as he says that we see the dragon slamb it tail down. AS it does we see YUN SEONG move out the way. HE then leaps on tan the run up it. AS he does we see the dragon trying to swipe at him. AS he does we see YUN SEON dogging time till he reaht the stomach.) HERE TAKE IT!

As he says that we see him shove his finger thru the dragon. As he does we hear it scream in pain. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him drop into the puddle below. As he falls we see him singing slowly. We cut to the dragon as we see it screaming out of control. We cut to KIROT as we see him lying there outside the cell. We cut to the gait of the cell as we see it slide close. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him give the thumb up. We cut to YUN SEONG'S eye as we see him open them. We slowly zoom out to find that YUN SEONG is lying on the ground in front of a giant dragon. We cut to the side of him as we see him get up and look at the beast.

YUN SEONG:

Hey what the hell? I could have sworn I helped you!

We cut above the dragon as we see that it's slowly starting to turn back into a human. We cut to the face as we see it turn abkc in to KIRITO. We cut to a nearby patch of trees as we see TALEM SEONG is running past them in the direction of the two. We cut to YUN SEONG as he run back into his human for. We cut to KIRITO as we see him slowly try to grow his skin back. We cut to the side of the two as we see TALEM SEONG come running as she does. We see YUN seong put his hand up. We cut to her stopping and looking at him. As she does we cut to KIROT as we see his hair turn from black to red then back to normal. We cut to the side of his face as we see his skin is back to normal. WE cut to th4e rest of his body it is healed. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him walk over slowly and aps KIROT on the foot. as he does we see KIRITO as we see him try to get up but struggles. As he does we cut to TALE SEONG as we see her run over and help him up. As she does we notice that he has a rust mark on his stomach who disappears. WE cut to YUN SEONG as we see him look at the boy then turns and look away.

DEMON WOLF V.O:

I am guessing you have question for me?

YUN SEONG:

No not at all.

TALEM SEONG:  
Hey you okay. brother it's not your fault.

YUN SEONG:

It's nothing.

We cut back to KIRITO as we see him go dead still.

TALEM SEONG:  
Hey bro I think there might be something wrong with him.

YUN SEONG:

There is nothing he is fine. Just a little tired.

TALEM SEONG:

He isn't breathing!

` We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him go wide eye.

YUN SEONG:

What are you talking about?

We cut to TALEM SOENG as we see her put his body down and start trying to give him CPR. We cut to TALEM SEON as we see she is tearing up.

TALEM SEONG:  
NO...NO...I AM...NOT GOING...TO LET...YOU...DIE!( We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him look away then walk off.) BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU GOING...HE NEED HELP!

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him look back at her.

YUN SEONG:

There should be a village near by. Maybe if I walk I can find one.

We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see she trying her hardest.

TALEM SEONG:

I have to ask where is that cowd Tj huh...I thought he was a good guy...NOW HE'S JUST A BIG JERK!

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him look at her with hate.

YUN SEONG:

LISTEN HERE HE ALMOST DIED FOR OUR WORLD... YOU .. FREAK WORSHIPED HIM AT ONE POINT...HE... HE SAVED US!

We cut to TALEM SOENG a swe see she is trying harder to help KIRITO.

TALEM SOENG:

SO WHAT! *Sobining**Sobining**Sobining* I...I...I look at Kirito and I think that he is such a great person but yet*Sobining**Sobining**Sobining*I can never bring ,myself to tell him because I still have *Sobining**Sobining**Sobining*Feelings for shugo but *Sobining*

YUN SEONG:  
I don't know if you notice but your so called wannabe boyfriend is out there killing people for his own selfish gain. He and Kirot fought before. You feel the need o once again sit on the sidelines and watch as the two went go at it. I mean like practically SHugo could have killed Kriot but I am guessing you wouldn't care because you wan him to help bring back this guy.

We cut to TALEM SEONG.

TALME SONG:

That was true from the start but hen *Sobining**Sobining**Sobining* I saw the devastation he left behind*Sobining**Sobining*I new that he would never be the same guy that I wanted.*Sobining**Sobining* But if I have to sit on the sidelines and see this happen to one of friends. I*Sobining**Sobining*I *Sobining**Sobining*I...*Sobining*( We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him look at her with pity and walk away.) So is that to...You our going to walk away from a friend in need or a former student. Are you going to do the same thing like you did to dad.

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him stop in his tracks.

YUN SEONG:

How dare you bring up that son of a bitch . he didn't care about nothing but himself. That's all he wanted to do. He never had time for us did nah he was lawya busy greeting people from foreign nation and doing dumb things.

TALEM SEONG:

He had to...He was the leader of the village.( As she says that we see Kirot raise his hand to her shoulder.) Hey you're alive!

We cut to KIROT as we see him open his eyes barely

KIRITO:  
H...Hey I am going to keep my promise ok...I am going to figure out a way to make Shugo good...So that way h...he can love you...A..A...As for you yun...( We cut to YUN SEON Gas we see him look at KIROT as we see him get up off the ground.) B...Be kind to the dead...Your father...was a good...man!

YUN SEONG:  
You are walking on thin ice Kid I want you to calm down.

KIRITO:

Listen to e you should have tried to gotten to know your old man instead of...giving him crap..

YUN SEONG:  
Kirot don't do this to yourself alright. I am warning you know!

KIRITO:

No...you...you need to hear this...I went thru some of the archives up at the training ground after you left. I found things that there addressed to father loved he cherished being with you everyday of his life. He just didn't want you to grow up like he did. Not having parent. Being immature and always being the laughing stock of your class.( We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him holding out his left hand to the side. As he does we see lighting come on. As it does we see him glare at KIRITO.) So what...if you never knew your father. That was your choice man..Out father tired to take time out his day to talk to you but you always looked the other way.

YUN SEONG:

S...S...SHUT UP!

As he yells that we see him run at KIROT. We cut to KIRITO as we see him make and air orb with his left hand and try to runs towards the YUN SEONG. We cut to TALEM as we see her sit her in watch. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him yelling. We cut to KIROT a we see him yelling. We cut to the side as we see the two collide. as they do we see a bright light elimination of them. We cut to KIROT as we see him trying to force himself. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him pushing harder. We cut to TALEM SONG as we see her get up and ruin over to them. We fade to fight. WE then fade in with a shot of a hand goin thru someone's shoulder. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him looking pissed off. We cut KIROT as we see him cough up blood. We cut to the side as we see YUN SEONG is the with his hand impale thru KIROT. We cut to TALAM SEONG as she looks in horror. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him pull his hand out of KIITO. As he does we see KIRITO drop to his knees then on his stomach. We cut to his eye as we see them slowly close. We cut to KIROT as we see him look down at the body.

YUN SEONG:  
I...I...I.. am going to see you later ...

TALEM SEONG:

Where are you going?

YUN SEONG:

For a walk!

AS he says that we cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her turn him over and look at his wound. We cut back to YUN SEONG as we see him walking towards the pawn. As he does we see him kicking stones and then punch a tree. We cut to the top of the tree a s we see it fall down. We cut back you YUN SOENGas we see him standing there looking at the view of the water.

YUN SEONG:  
My father never loved me.

We slowly fade to black


	7. Chapter 7 Ever growing past

Scene 1 forest. Day.

WE fade in with a shit if TALEM SEEING wrapping KIRITO up in bandages as she does we see the look on her face as we see that she has sadness on it. WE cut o YUN SEONG as we see him standing by the pond and looking at it. We cut to the side of his face as we see him look down at his hand. As he does we see that he is balling his hand up. We cut to the front of him as we see that CREON is stand in the background watching him. We to CREON as we see him start to walk away. As he is about we cut to his foot as w2e see it ste on a branch. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him turn around. We cut to CREON as we see him start running. As he odse we cut to YUN SEONG as we see him squinting.

YUN SEONG:

Hey!( He says as he chase after him. We cut to CREON as we see him looking angry. We cut back to YUN SEON Gas we see him sprinting faster.) HEY!...HEY STOP!...I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!

We cut to CREON as we see him turn himself on fire and fly away. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him slowly down and see CREON get away. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him looking up at the thing. We cut CREON as we see him looking down at YUN SEONG then flying towards the mountain. We cut YUN SEONG as we see him look around then run back towards KIRITO and TALEM SEONG.

Scene 2. mountain DAY.

We cut to the inside of the mountain as we see that XENA and WEND our sitting down in cell tied back to back. We cut to the cell door as we see that ZANA is standing there watching them. as he does we cut to the side of him as we see that Kite is standing there with his arms crossed. AS he does we cut to ZANA as we see him turn around and look at him. We cut to KITE as we see him glaring at the two girls.

ZANA:

What troubles you?

KITE:  
Why do you waste time with these poetic humans? Why not kill them? Make them suffer! The last time I let a human live she was rescued and my quest for new gx was destroyed because of that guy!

We cut to ZANA as we see him stand up and walk over and pat him on the shoulder.

ZANA;

So what if you I let them live. I am saving them for the hero when he comes. He has something to fight for. Along with that this might bring out the the man who sealed me away along with the man who killed you.

We cut to KITE as we see him smirking. We cut to ZANA as we see him look at WENDY as we see her waking up. We cut to WENDY as we see her looking up at ZANA as we see him bend down slowly to the cage. We cut to WENDY as we see her glare at him.

WENDY:

What am I doing here?

ZANA:

You are here because I want you to do me something special.

We cut to WENDY as we see her try to move away but then look panicky at the rope.

WENDY:

Why me?( As she look behind her as we see that there is XENA who is sleeping.) And Xena?

ZANA:

You? I know that you have a connection with Kirito which he has a connection with the great Jet.

WENDY:

Are you talking about the guy who wears the red cape?

ZANA:

Exactly!

WENDY:

Dude I am not from this nation I am from the outer western district.

ZANA:

That is a shame. I was looking forward to seeing you cry when the forest village burns to the ground.

WENDY:  
You're not going to get away with this!

ZANA:

I have already and if you think your pal Kirito is going to come for you. You might want to rethink that. He is how you say down for the count.

WENDY:

You're lying he would never go down without a fight.

ZANA:

He is along with that don't count on having

WENDY:

He will come for us two.

ZANA:

When your pal get here i will rip out his heart and roast it on a stick with spit. Along with that don't count on my daughter helping you out.

WENDY:

Wait how is that possible that she is your daughter.

ZANA:

Let's just say that a long time ago I had my way with a god. I madesure that she was brought up in this type of environment.

WENDY:

Wait then how old are you because you look like you our in your 20's.

We cut to him as we see him serk.

ZANA:

I am older than you think girl.

WENDY:

YOU ARE!( We cut to ZANA As we see him raise his hand higher.) 100?

ZANA:

No but that is not important. Right now I want you to be the first to witness the gate to the gods.( As he says that we cut to the inside of the ave as we see that there is again thing of stair siting there. Along with that we see children on the floor ead. WE cut to ZANA as we see him standing there laughing.) I can't believe that those kids actually thought that we were going let them go. mean like when they finished building the stair about a dago I saw them pas away slowly. We left to starve.

We cut to WENDY.

WENDY:

You didn't use?

ZANA:

I did. I use my left eye to give them the illusion that they they had not eaten. While that was going on they worked themselves to death along with that I took there chi away. Rendering them powerless to move on.

We cut to WENY as we see her tear up.

WENDY:

You're a monster!

ZANA:

No I am not a monster I am just crazy! It want to see something better. KITE!

WE cut to KITE as we see him stand in solute.

KITE:  
Yes sire !

ZANA:

Fire your omega eam at the village below.

We cut to KITE as we see him smile and walk away. We cut otusdie the mountain as we see KITE smile and look at the village. As he does we cut to his eye as we see them glow red. AS he does we cut behind him as we see him shoot them. We cut to the inside of the village as we see everyone is talking and walking. We cut outside the village as we see it explode. As it does we cut down to the lake as we see YUN SEONG stand up and look at the smoke. We cut back to the mountain as we see KITE's eye turn back to normal and him walk away. We cut back to ZANA as we see him looking around then spotting KITE walk in and take a bow. We cut cut WENDY as we see her start crying.

WENDY:

Those innocent villagers! HOW COULD YOU!

We cut to ZANA as we see him laughing then walking away. As he does we see him pat KITE on the shoulder and walk away. We cut to KITE as we see him open his eye's wide. WE cut to WENDY as we see her looking in fear.

Scene 3 forest. Day.

We cut to the forest as we see two light chains each other around. We cut inside as we see it BLUE LIGHTING and BLACK LIGHTING as we see the two fighting. We cut to nearby tree as we see BLUE LIGHTING get slammed into it. As he does we see BLACK LIGHTING looking at him.

BLUE LIGHTING:

Barry why are you doing this son?

BLACK LIGHTING:

Barry is dead only Kern!

BLUE LIGHTING:  
YOU OUR BETTER THAN THIS!

We cut to the side as we see BLACK LIGIN throw him across the ground. As he does we see him speed over and pstat punching him. We cut to BLUELING as we see push black lighting off him. We cut to BLACK LIGNIN as we see him looking then getting ready to speed at him. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him pull off his mask. As he does we see BLACK LIGHTNING open his hands. We cut to his hands as we see that he has loin talens on them.

BLACK LIGHTING:

I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU SPEED AWAY!

BLUE LIGHTING:

What made you take this path with your life. You had a good life.

BLACK LIGNIN:

Is that what happened. Huh. Look at me!( He rips the mask of his face. as he does we cut to DAVID WOD as we see him look away.) Look at me !( As he says that we cut to the ground beside him as we see that he drops the monsterous black lighting mask. We cut to this shoulder.) You see what happened to my face! This was all because you not having your speed when I need you the most. You left me to die.

We cut to DAVID WOODs as we see him take a step forward.

DAVID WOODS:

Listen I tried to find you but I could never!

BLACK LIGHTING:  
Stay right there. You didn't look for me. I keep walking around the place for days until suddenly I notice that my costume that you had for me had slowly turn from it's shitty blue to the black color! Also remember the black lightning that had chased you thru time and space.

DAVID WOODS:

Yeah?

BLACK LIGHTNING :

That was me! I was meant to become your greatest foe! No matter where you go ! I WILL KILL YOU

As he dsas that we see him pick up his mask off the ground and put it on. We cut to DAVID WOOD as we see him pull his mask over his face. We cut to the side of the battle as we see them turn tin to light and basicly clash. as they do we see spark of light bouncing of. We cut down to the lake as we see YUN SEONG walking then suddenly noticing lightens our flashing all over the place. We cut to YUN SEONg as we see him grunt and run towards it. As he does we cut back to the fight as we see that BLACK LIGHTING is dominating. We cut to BLUE LIGHTNING as we see him push black off him and run up a tree. As he does we cut to black lighting as we see him laughing then rush over to the tree and start to vibrate his hand super cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him standin up top looking down at BLACK LIGHTING. We cut to his face as we see it's pretty beat up.

BLUE LIGHTNING:

Dammit how am i going to beat him.( We below as we see BLACK LIGHTING is halfway done with the tree. We back above.) I wounder.

As he says that we see him spin his arms really fast. AS he does we see a bunch of sparks start up. As they do see him smirk then look down at Black lighting. We cut to his face as we see him shake his head. AS he does we see him run down super fast. We cut to this as we see that BLACK LIGHTING is still distracted. We slowly down as we see that BLUE LIGHTING is bhal. As we do we cut to his point of view as we see some red blur pass by him. We cut to BLACK LIGHTING as we see the at the red blur shoves it's had through black lighting chest. We turn back to normal as we see the BLUE LIGHTNING to slow down. As we does we see him end up decapitate black lighting. As he does we cut to his face as we see him open his eye wide. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him stop running and stand there looking at BLUE LIGHTING. WE cut to BLUE LIGNIN as we see him stand there looking at his hand that our drenched in blood. As he does we see cut to the side of him as we see him drop on his knees and pull off his mask. AS he does we see him try to piece back together BLACK LIGHTING. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him run over. We cut to BLUE LIGNIN as we see him struggle to put hisson back together. We cut to the side ohim as we see YUN SEONG stand there and look down. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see nall his hadn into a fist.

YUN SEONG:  
Hey buddy?

blue lightning:

It's all my fault! I lead him down this path! That bastard he was going to pay for what he did to him!

YUN SEONG:

Who did what?

BLUE LIGHTING:

The man who killed m parent! I killed him before with my bare hand!

We fade to white

Scene 4. City. nigth.

We fade in with a shot of the center of the street as we see a woman dressed in white tight with a white tight shirt lying on the ground with REVERS LIGHTING. Standing above na choking her. We cut to her face as we see that she is struggling to get him off. We cut to the side as we see a portal open up to the isde. We cut to REVERSE LIGHTING as he turn his head. As he does we see some pink fluid hit him in the face. We cut to the portail as we see GHOST-MAN come swing out and land in front of it on his knees and slowly get's up. We cut to REVERSE LIGHTING as we see try to take it off his face. We ct to GHOST-MAN as we see him shot the liquid all around him. We cut to the woman get up and run over the light post and picks it up and bend it around REVER LIGHTING. We cut to the PORTAil as we see GOLDEN LIGHTING runout and stand there. As he does we see GHOST-MAN stop and drop the last two cartridges on the ground. As he does we see MERLIN walk thru and close the portal. As she does we see REVERS LIGHTING struggling to break free. We cut to MERLIN as she look at the him.

MERLIN:  
Time to trap you in my force field. ( As she says that we see her raise her hands. As she does we cut to her eyes as we see them go completely green.) Gold I want you to ( As she says that we cut to REVERSE lighting as we see him vibrate super fast only to move quickly and stand behind MERLIN.) Wh...what? but how ( a she turns around we see REVER LIGHTING starter watching her. As she tries to swing as him we see him zoom to the side. Then punch her knocking her to the ground.) DAVID HELP!

We cut to GOLDEN LIGHTING as we see him turn around and look at REVERS LIGHTING who slowly raise his head and looks at GOLDEN LIGHTING We cut to REVERSE LIGHTING as we see him speed off We cut to t GOLDEN LIGHTING as we see him chase after him. We cut above the street as we see a black line speed thru followed by a golden line. We cut in either black line as we see that REVERSE LIGHTING is looking very pissed off and not to far behind is GOLDEN LIGHTING. We cut behind the two as we see the mstart fight as they our ruggin we cut to the side of the building as we see the two line run up it. We cut back to the three superheroes as they watch the two go at it. We cut back to GOLDEN LIGHTING as we see him knock REVERSE LIGHTING off the building causing to to fall backwards. We cut to GOLDEN LIGHTING as we see him watch as REVERSE LIGHTING get's close to the ground na speed off. As he see this we see him speed after him. We cut to a bridge as we see the two lines pass thru there. WE cut to side street as we see REVERS lighting stop running only to get punched in the face by GOLDEN LIGHTNING he does we see REVERS LIGHTING's mask fall on the ground. WE cut to the front of REVERSE LIGHTING as we see GOLDEN LIGHTING stand there with his arms crossed.

GOLDEN LIGHTING:

So you are the one responsible for giving barys his power s you ( As he is about to finish the sentence he notices the face and immediately gets angry.) Earth two's Barry Fisk. ( We cut to REVERSE LIGHTING as we see him smiley. As he does we see GOLDEN LIGHTING grab him by the throat and hoist him up in the air.) WHERE IS MY WORLDS BARRY!(We cut to EARTH 2 BARRY FISK as we see him smile and then starts laughing.) You think this is funnY!( qas he says that we see him slamb EARTH 2 BARRY FISK against the brick wall and then throw him on the ground.) TALK!

EARTH 2 BARRY FISK:

When did you start picking up lesson from the ghost?( As he says that we see GOLDEN LIGHTING smash his face into the ground then hoist him up.) Damn your really have lost out mine.[Spits blood out and then smiles.] I stole his speed [ as he says that we see GOLDEN LIGHTING vibrate his finger into reerslighings gut.] AHHHHH! So( We cut to GOLDEN LIGHTING's hunger as we see a bunch of slight trickling in.) You really have lost it! Getting back to him. I left him stranded in the time force.( GOLDEN LIGHTING twist his finger.) AHH! YOU FUCKIN BASTRD!( We cut to the back of the Costume as we see the black of it slowly fading away and it turning yellow. We cut to his face as we see him slowly turning pale.) Well looks like you our taking all of it completely. The moment you take your finger from my gut is the money I die.

GOLDEN LIGHTING:

I am glad to do so ( As he does we see the body fall to the ground.) I hope you rot in hell speed demond.

As he says that we see him speed off. We pan down to EARTH 2 REVERSE LIGHTING as we see him look around and slowly raises hand to the sky.

EARTH 2 BARRY FISK:

I am coming ( He drops his arm.)For...You... Anglecia...

As he is dead cops liaise there we see the suit that he is wearing is yellow with a orange lighting symbol on it. We fade to white.

Scene 5. Forest. DAY.

We fade in with a shot of DAVID WOODS looking at the body WE cu to YUN SEONG as we see him looking at him then looking up at the mountain.

DAVID WOODS:

Hey yun whereis Teen Jet?

YUNN SEONG:

He is off world why?

DAVID WOODS:  
We need him.

YUN SEONG:

I know but he has never been the same since those three years. HE still blames himself for let his team of heros die during that war.

DAVID WOODS:

I wouldn't blame him. I ean having the power of the god is awesome but the draw back they suck. Also have to ask.

YUN SEONG:

What?

DAVID WOODS:

Are you fighting in the universal tournament.

YUN SEONG:

I am unsure but I known for a fact Teen Jet is going.

DAVID WOODS:  
Well that good.

YUN SEONG:

yeah but I don't get why the god of destruction wanted the demond force so bad.

DAVID WOODS:

May be because you guys our stronger. We need strong if we our going to win that tournament.

YUN SEONG:

Right but I'm worried about something.

DAVID WOODS:

What is it?

YUN SEONG:

Why a battle of the world? We already did that? We fought like there was no tomorrow. We all agreed that this thing would never happen but yet Lord Persês decided oh it's okay to decide all that we need a ornament. just because he had a falling out with the gods.

DAVID WOODS:

Well what do you expect gods our stupid.

YUN SEONG:

Sure if you say so.( As he says that we see him look up at the sky.) I feel bad doing that to Kirito.

DAVID WOODS:

What happened?

We fade to white. Fade in with a shot of YUN SEONG yelling that we see him run at KIRITO. We cut to KIRITO as we see him make and air orb with his left hand and try to runs towards the YUN SEONG. We cut to TALEM as we see her sit her in watch. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him yelling. We cut to KIRITO a we see him yelling. We cut to the side as we see the two collide. as they do we see a bright light elimination of them. We cut to KIROT as we see him trying to force himself. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him pushing harder. We cut to TALEM SONG as we see her get up and ruin over to them. We fade to fight. WE then fade in with a shot of a hand goin thru someone's shoulder. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him looking pissed off. We cut KIRITO as we see him cough up blood. We cut to the side as we see YUN SEONG is the with his hand impale thru KIRITO. We cut to TALAM SEONG as she looks in horror. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him pull his hand out of KIITO. As he does we see KIRITO drop to his knees then on his stomach. We cut to his eye as we see them slowly close. We cut to KIRITO as we see him look down at the body. We fade to white. WE cut to YUN SEONG'S face as we see him standing there looking at the sky then back at the ground.

YUN SEONG:

Yeah it was because of a little thing that involved me remembering how much I hated my dad. But I had to remember my father was the one who sacrificed is life for my village. I remember the day Tj came to the village and we first met.

Fade to white.

Scene 6. forest. Night.

We cut to the forest as we see YUN SEONG leaping from tree to tree. He stops for a moment to catch her breath. as he does we cut to the side of him as we see a figure standing cut to YUN SEONG as he notices it. HE slowly picks up his head and turns it. As he does the figure comes out into the light. We cut to the being face as we see that it's all scale and the eye's our all messed up. We pan down to his pants as we see that they are ripped and on the belt buckle there's and W. We cut to YUN SEONG as he looks scared then angry. YUN SEONG quickly grabs his left and and aims it at the ground. As he does we see a small blue orb of win appear.

YUN SEON:

TAKE THIS!( As he runs at the beast We see that he has his left hand has the orb and it's about to hit the monster in the chest. AS it collides we see that the beast isn't taking effect from it. He jumps back and kneels on the ground ) I don't get it how how out you still standing.

SERPENTERA:

MY turn ( He put his hand out and as he does we see him smiling.) I think it's time you die haha.( We see a small black orb.) keep your eye's the ball. ( KIck's YUN SEONG into a tree. Then throws the ball.)

We cut to YUN SEONG as he is lying there looking at the ball. As it come close to him it disappears. YUN SEONG starts laugh but as soon as he does we cut above the area as we see against explosion. We cut to YUN SEONG who is lying there on the ground. as he is lying there we cut to SERPENTERA as he walks away. We cut over his shoulder as we see YUN SEONG getting up and wiping the blood off of his mouth.

YUN SEONG:

HEY!( SERPENTERA stops walking) I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!

SERPENTERA:

ALRIGHT LET'S GO!

We cut to YUN SEONG as he runs SERPENTERA direction. we cut to SERPENTERA as he turns around and kicks him in the stomach. As he does we see him grab YUN SEONG and throw him at the ground. HE pt's her foot up in the air and as he brings it down we see YUN SEONG roll to the side and get up. WE cut to SERPENTERA smiling and throwing punches. we cut to YUN SEONG as he is blocking them. Suddenly we see YUN SEONG push one of the fist out the way and him landing a fist to SERPENTERA as soon as he tries to move his fist SERPENTERA grabbed the fist and slams him into the ground. He then picks YUN SEONMG up and throws him at a tree. We cut to YUN SEONG as he tries to get up but falls to the ground. As he lies there we see SERPENTERA tries to stop on him. As he is about to we see him get knocked to the side. We cut to SERPENTERA as we see a being leap back off of him. We cut to SERPENTERA face as he opens his eye and looks in shock.

SERPENTERA:

You (He stands up and point at the being.) TEEN JET I THOUGHT DIED WHEN I DESTROYED EARTH !2

TEEN JET:

( putting his fist up) Want to have a rematch!

SERPENTERA:

I am always ready!

We cut to the side as we see the two collide and as they do we see them look at each other. We cut to YUN SEONG's point of view.

YUN SEONG V.O:

Is this the one that my father spoke so highly of.

YUN SEONG falls to the ground. We cut back to the two as we see them blocking each other's attacks. We cut to SERPENTERA as we see a nervous look on his face.

SERPENTERA v.o:

Is the myth true could this kid be the one to stop the gods. Along with that he has dragon god blood in him. I got to leave this fight quickly or else he will unlock it.

We cut to TEEN JET as he is push's SERPENTERA back and throws 4 punches. We cut back to SERPENTERA zas he get's punched in the face and knocked on to his back. We cut to TEN JET as he starts to cough up blood.

TEEN JET V.O:

I..I.I can't seem to overpower him.

DRAGON GOD GOD SHEN V.O:

kid you need to focus hard.

TEEN JET V.O:

who's there?

DRAGON GOD GOD SHEN V.O:

that's not important I need you to focus hard and combine your strength with me and you can defeat him.

TEEN JET V.O:

Alright.

TEEN JET:

LET"S GO!HAAAAAAAAAA( We pan around as the ground starts to shake and break. We cut to his face as we see that his hair is turning spikey read. We cut to his eye's as we see they turn white.) THIS POWER AAAAAAAH!

We cut to SERPENTERA as he starts backing up. We cut to TEEN JET as he starts walking towards him. We cut to SERPENTERA as he look around and charges at TEEN JET. We cut to the side of TEEN JET as he stands there. We see SERPENTERA throw his fist and as he does we see that TEEN JET catches the first and breaks SERPENTERA hand. We cut to TEEN JET's knees as we see that SERPENTERA is at his knees. We cut to TEN JET's face as we see him punch a hole threw SERPENTERA chest. We cut to TEEN JET as he backs up and kicks SERPENTERA dead body over. As he does we hear lighting and we see TRITON appear in front of TEEN JET.

TRITON:

You seem to unlock 1/6th of your power I see.( He put his hand out) I have to seal it up.

TEEN JET:

DON'T OR I WILL KILL YOU!

TRITON:

Wait Jet's not in control it's you lord shen.

TEEN JET:

In the flesh.

TRITON:

You need to give the boy a break.

TEEN JET:

I will when I have my full form!

TRITON:

You can't do that he could die.

TEEN JET:

So what he's body will be my vesla when he is dead.

TRITON:

I am going to seal you one way or another.( Punches TEEN JET in the face. He pulls his hand back and drops to his knees) What is wrong with you.

TEEN JET :

Well ah ( He groans in pain and kneels on the ground .) YOU facked it didn't you.

TRITON:

you thought you were so powerful but I was able to sucker you into talkn. while you were busy I switch the seal to my other hand and was able to touch you. ( he stands up we see TEEN JET lying on the ground. We see that his hair goes back to normal.) I hope you learned your lesson shen.

We cut in front of TRITON as we see three ops member dressed in black cloaks with white mask that represents different animals. The walk in front of him and pick up the bodies and walk away with them. we see one mn go over to pick up SEPENTERA's bodie.

TRITTON:

Leave it. I need to bring it back to the temple of the gods so we can seal the bodie away.

OP MEMBER 3:

WHY?

TRITTON:

He's not really dead he's just faking it. I need to make sure he doesn't try to cause problems. He already destroyed a city. No more questions do your job.( The OP MEMBER 3 walk away with the group of soldiers.) I know you're watching me so come out SUKA. ( he emerges from the bushes.) What do you want?

SUKA:

You know you can't save him from ever time he because Super dragon. I have to train him not falco.

TRITON:

SO what that is what happens and we need to except that.

SUKA:

It's a matter of time before he comes looking for him.

TRITON:

CHAOS!

SUKA:

Yes, if he show up he might try to do what he did to me.

TRITON:

We know what he did to you I am sorry about that but we must focus on know compared to later. I have to ask how did falco save you and his wife.

SUKA:

I ran away from chaos's world. I saw thing that would make the gods want him dead. Falco was able to defeat CHaos because he had help from Jet.

TRITON:

I am done here.

We cut to SUKA as he walks away leaving TRITON there with his blue cape floating in the wind.

Scene 7. .

We cut to the village as we see the gates are closed. We cut in the village as we see that everything is closed. we cut to the hospital as we see the op's me by walking thru the gate and entering the building. We cut inside as we see a nurse is working at the front desk as she looks up and see the three she points down the hall. We cut to one of the hospital room as we see them place YUN SEONG on the bed. We cut to the second bed as we see that TEEN JET is put on the bed. We cut to the op members who puts him there. As the mask is removed we see that it's a woman with red hair. She drops her robe to reveal that she is wearing blue cargo pants and a black beater shirt.

Kelly:

So you did come thru the gate.( she looks at the two who our standing at the door.) We have to head to the sand village. They have some info on stuff that we need to figure out who is this apollo god that has been killing.

OP MEMBER 3:

Make sense but why would a god get involved with this kid.

OP MEMBER 1:

We shouldn't get involved with the wrong people. remember the one we chased while ago that spent years jumping from people to people eating away at there soul.

Kelly:

mabe but that is if the king get's involved with (Door opens and falco enters.) My lord.

FALCO SEONG:

I am granting you a chance to go find him but I will be joining you.

KELLY:

But your son.

FALCO SEONG:

He will understand.

KELLY:

What about your wife.

FALCO SEONG:

I left her a note. I just don't want her having to deal with the problems she had when chaos tried to make her marry him. Along with that he almost killed Jet and me. He destroyed my hand. ( holding them up as we see that they wrapped up in medical bandages. We our going to find him, and finish him for good. then hand him over to the gods to put him back in hell where he belongs.

KELLY:

Ok you got it.

OP MEMBER 3:

when do we leave?

FALCO SEONG: To night! ( everyone gasp.) I know what you our thinking but hear me out he was spotted in the land of water. I know you all have families but we must do this for a village and for our families. So that we don't parish. ( everyone yells yeah.) Let's go.

AS they all leave the room we cut to kelly as she walks back over to TEEN JET and puts a neco;is with a re dimon around his neck and walks out. We pan over to the window

scene 8. Hospital. day

We fade to the sun and pan over to TEEN JEt as he sits up in bed looking at his necoles. We cut to the door as we see a 4 kids walk the door. We cut to YUN SONG as he is standing up and zipping up his black jogging jacket. He fixes his hair. We cut to the kids as they stare at both TEEN JET and YUN SEONG. We cut to one kid who has white hair and brown eye's. He is wearing black pants and a white t shirt.

SPIKE:

Hey what happen to you yun.

YUN SEONG:

I don't know how I was beaten by some sort of

TEEN JET:

A god like.

YUN SEONG:

I want to know what the hell was that yesterday.

SPike:

what is he talking about

LOGAN SOUL:

Yeah I want to know.

YUN SEONG:

He did something weird. During the fight a giant gust of energy came flowing out of him and his hair was spiked red. Unlike his brown hair.

CARMEN PEARSON:

Oh I bet you did your best YUN.

YUN SEONG:

I want to know. How did you become that powerful?

KISKA:

Always trying to get in a fight aren't you yun.

YUN SEONG:

SHUT UP KISKA!

TEEN JET:

Relax. ( he get's out of the bed and walks over to the window.) I think I need to go clear my head. ( he opens the window and leaps out and flies away.)

YUN SEON, KISKA, CARMEN PEARSON, SPIKE, LOGAN SOUL:

He can fly!( cutting to there faces.)

YUN SEONG:

I need to go after him. ( He hops out the window and leaps after him.)

We cut back to everyone else. As they looks surprised. We cut to the KISKA as he puts his hand on his chin. We cut to the medical board as we see a wanted poster for a man who looks alot like blue lighting but except the suit is armored. We fade to black.

YUN SEONG V.O:

Not only that me and him had our little fight which didn't last long.

Scene 9. FOREST. DAY.

We cut to the forest as we see TEEN JET standing ontop of a tree. We cut below as we see YUN SEONG leaping from tree to tree. We cut back to TEEN JET ashe looks below and spots something moving. We cut back to YUN SEONG as he lands on a tree branch and stops to look up and see TEEN JET.

YUN SEON V.O:

I have to see that thing again he did. Maybe if I use my. ( He bites his thumb and kneels to the ground to draw a design. Punches the ground as he does we see a pole comes out. He grabs it and put it behind his back.) Know time to also use ( He holds his left hand down. As he does we see a lighting coming out of his hand.) Haha know I got it. Here goes nothing. Lighting BLADE.(He starts running towards TEEN JET as he does we cut to YUN SEONG running up a tree. WE cut to TEEN JET looking down at him. We cut back to YUN SEONG as he jumps up in the sky as he does we see him pulling his left arm back and then launching himself forward. We cut to the side of the two as we see TEN JET looking up. We cut over TEEN JET's shoulder as he disappears. We cut to the side of YUN SEONG as he looks surprised. We cut to the side of him as we see TEEN JET grab him by the arm and throw YUN SEONG across the forest. We cut to a waterfall as we see him hit the water. We cut to the side of the water as we see TEEN JET appear above. As he is floating We cut underneath the water as we see YUN SEONG falling to the bottom.) Dammit he's too strong. I got to go with tack tick number 2. ( We see him bite his thumb and then holds it up. As he does we cut above the water as we see about 10 clone hop out the water. We cut to TEEN JET as he looks surprised.) He won't ever see this coming. Meanwhile I will try the lighting blade attack again.

We cut to TEEN JET as he knocks ach and every clone to the ground as he does we cut behind him as we see that a man dressed in black with a black cloak is watching the two. fight it out. We cu under the water as we see YUN SEONG come shooting out with lighting on his left arm. We cut to TEEN JET as he turns around and flies into YUN SEONG knocking him back underneath the water. WE cut to the side of the two as we see the water going all over the place. TEEN JET then throw's YUN SEONG against the waterfall and starts punching the crap out of him. We cut to YUN SEONG as he block the next attack causing teen JET TO punch thru the wall and then drop to the ground. We cut to YUN SEONG as he kick's TEEN JET into the air. YUN SEONG then disappear. We cut to TEEN JET as he is falling back down. We cut YUN SEONG showing up behind him and kicking him in the stomach as he does We also see him double punch TEEN JET to the ground. We cut to the water as we see TEEN JET go smashing into it. We cut to YUN SEONG landing in front of the waterfall. We cut to YUN SEONG'S left arm as he starts to try to do lighting blade. We cut to TEEN JET as he rise out of the water and floats in the sky. We cut back to YUN SEONG as he leeps in the air throwing his arm forward. As he does we see TEEN JET loook at him and holds his hand out. We cut to the side as we see TEEN JET catch YUN SEONG's arm and throw him back at the water.

TEEN JET:

What are you trying to do?

YUN SEONG:

I want to see that for you did. Any means possible. ( HE pulls out his staff.) Water scroll. ( He smash the poll on the ground. As he does we see a scroll fallout aan land in front of him. He picks it up and lays it across the ground.) Water drago...( TEEN JET holding him by the throat.) WHat our you doing you crazy.

We cut to the bushes as the man jumps up in the air and lands on the side of them We cut to TEEN JET as we see that he's about to use x ray vision on the kid. As he about we see a foot kick him in the face. We cut to YUN SEONG as he dropped on the ground we cut to the man who kick TEEN JET. We see the man take off his hood to be revealed as SUKA.

SUKA:

Can't you kids do anything right. Falco you know better than to chase people down.( He picks up the staff and turns it into water with one stare at the staff.) I also want to talk to Teen Jet about his powers. First a formal Yun your father has gone missing.

YUN SEONG:

Well good riddance at least!

We cut to TEEN JET getting up off the ground.

SUKA:

You shouldn't say that. Anyways we had a transmission come in from one of the people in the group claiming to be attacked by a god like thing.

YUN SEONG:

What are we supposed to do team up and go out in glory.

TEEN JET:

Explain to me what did this god like figure look like.

SUKA:

His skin was pale as snow. HE wears a black cape and hi pant's our ancient.

TEEN JET:

We aren't dealing with a normal god.

SUKA:

What are you saying.

TEEN JET:

We are dealing with a Fallen god but except this god we are about to take on can bring the end of the world.

YUN SEONG:

What are you saying we are dealing with hell.

TEEN JET: Yeah but it's complicated. there is a story I remember hearing from my father / friend. His best friend cater soul told me that during his time as soldier back in the 200's the came across this type of thing but except it was chosing people random lea to be his line of defence. It goes 10 deadliest fighters. Then the four horsemen. If I am right I think the reason he captured falco was that he and the god met before and he was made and offer.

SUKA:

He didn't take it and then decided that he was going to try to seal up only to know that he would escape and come back to take the son.

YUN SEONG:

Meaning me. So this go he's coming to the village.

SUKA:

NO he want you to come to him because he knows how much you hate your father. Along with he knows how powerful you out when you're not holding back.

YUN SEONG:

OK ok I get it. So how are we supposed to kill this thing.

TEEN JET:

Well Someone that has had a good form but I don't know away one who has. ( YUN SEONG and SUKA our looking at him.) ME!

SUKA:

You're the only one who has most of the abilities of a god.

YUN SEONG:

So when do we go after the sob.

SUKA:

Now.

YUN SEONG:

Why now? Why not tomorrow or the day after tomorrow?

SUKA:

If what TJ said was correct he might be on his way to destroy the village.

YUN SEONG:

We don't have a team.

SUKA:

Hm. ( Snaps his fingers. We cut to the tree's as we see three kids appear.) I grabbed two people from your team Yun. First I grabbed Kiska ( KISKA appears in front of SUKA wearing cargo shorts and a black short sleeve shirt.)for his eye' since he is able to see who's a fake and who's real. Next up my daughter SAKURA (SAKURA APPEARS next to KISKA wearing black tight shorts and red t-shirt with black gloves. Her hair is tied into a bun.) Her medical skills and finally Spike ( SPIKE appears next to SAKURA wearing blue jeans. A black leather jacket and a with t-shirt and tied to his back a demon sword.) his demon sword is good against anything. You five will go on this mission alright.

YUN SEONG:

Why is TJ going with us.

SUKA:

He is part god remember.

YUN SEONG:

ALright let's go.

SUKA:

I will be your team captain for this mission. Ok. you guy's are about to go on Alpha class mission this mean that it's for people who are apart of the op squad.

YUN SEON:

well how far is the sand village.

SUKA:

A two day walk that way.

YUN SEONG:

How about by leaping.

SUKA:

Same amount. ( He looks up to the sky as he sees that there are no clouds.) we must move fast or else he will come to the village and destroy everything.

We cut to a tree as we see two eye emerge and look to the left. We cut back to the groups as they leep up in the air and disappear. We cut back to the tree as we see the bieng emerge and we see that he has a weird symbol on the side of his neck. We fade to black.

YUN SEON V.O:

Back in those days I thought I was the best but when we came face to face with the fake CHaos it was a whole different story. I Wasn't strong enough I need a partner to back me up and that was Tj.

Scene 14. inside the main room of the temple. DAY

We cut inside a throne room as we see that falco is chained to a cross that is in the middle of the room. We cut to CHAOS as he looks at FALCO and smiles.

CHAOS: So your son and the clone of the GXAIN is here.

We cut to FALCO'S face as we see that he has buses and blood dripping from the side of his mouth. We cut over his shoulder as we see TEEN JET walking down the hallway. and entering with his hands by his sides. We cut to CHAOS as he rise up from the chair and takes hi cap off and leaps towards TEEN JET. As he does we seee TEEN JET try to move but only starts to sink in the floor. We cut to the side as we see The two clodie and TEEN JET hitting the ground with is arms up in the air. We cut to CHAOS face as we see that he is smiling. We cut to the side of them as we see TEEN JET is being held in the air by CHAOS and is thrown at the throne. As he hit's it we see TEEN JET lying there on the ground. We cut to CHAOS as we see that he is walking over slowly.

TEEN JET: What did you do to me.

CHAOS: Let's just say that I took extra precautions and placed a GXAIN krystale in my necoles so that you or the real thing can't kill me. AS for your pal falco well. He is in the floor. ( He takes the kneecoles and holds it up to TEEN JET and then pulls his arm back.) I hope you enjoy death. ( We cut to the cross as we see FALCO break the chains and run over to jump in front. We cut to the side as we see that FALCO dies instantly from the his hand going threw FALCO'S CHEST.) Seems as though a weak lend wanted to protect you from your fate. ( We cut to FALCO's eye as they start to twitch. We cut to TEEN JET as we see that he has blood on his face.) I enjoyed the company but you worthless human enoy your death. ( He pulls his hand out of falco's chest and throws the lifeless body against the wall.) You know I want to save you for last. ( He snaps his fingers.)

As he does we cut to the hallway as we see that YUN SEONG comes running but stops at the sight of his father dead body lie on the round. YUN SEONG Walks over slowly and touch the blood as he does we cut behind him as we see CHAOS watching and laughing. We cut to the front of YUN SEONG as we see him yelling as he does we see an apparition appear wearing a White coat with blue gloves. As she pulls the hood off of her head we see that she is looking at him. We see that he skin is pale as snow her hair is long and white. We see that here eyes are white. She puts a hand on YUN SEONg's shoulder. We cut to YUN SEONG as he looks up at her. We pan around the room to see that everyone is frozen in time.

SHIVA:

My name is shiva I am the goddess of snow and ICE.

YUN SEONG:

Why have you come to me.

SHIVA:

I came to give you the ability that your father possessed . Demone of the snow wolf. ( Grabbing YUN SEONG's arm's and wrapping up the sleeves. One at a time.) I am putting and incantation which will allow you to have the power your dad once possessed. ( We cut to one wrist as we see words going up it. We cut to YUN SEONG'S face as we see that he is in pain.) You will become the strongest beast ever once I give you this. Remember our kind doesn't care much for the Dragons.

YUN SEONG:

Why?

SHIVA:

We have history with the grain's. Hey trusted us. We were one of the highest house on that planet but in due time you will soon learn about there downfall.

As she disappears everything goes back to normal. We cut t back to TEEN JET as he get's up and looks at CHAOS with his hands balling a fist.

CHAOS: I am going to kill the ones who stood in the way of my plans for world domination.(We cut to FALCO as he stands up and looks at CHAOS. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see his face and the look of anger and rage. We cut to His hands as we see that hands have claws on them. We cut to the CHAOS as he smiles. CHAOS Turns to look at TEEN JET as we see that his hairs is starting to spike up.) So you two are showing me what you're made of give me your best shot.

YUN SEONG and TEEN JET:

BRING IT!

We cut to the side as we see the two try to clodie with CHAOS. Only to have YUN SEONG be thrown against the fall and blocking every attack that TEEN JET is throwing at him. We cut back to YUN SEONG as he starts to shift into wolf form. We cut to TEEN JET as he push back and floats there for a moment. Then he transformed into his super dragon form. We cut to CHAOS as he smiles. We cut back to TEEN JET as we see that he has red spiky hair.

CHAOS:

You our weak both of you. (We cut to FALCO as we see that he is on the ground growing tails out of his back. We cut back to CHAOS as we see that he has his arms folded. We cut back to TEEN JET as we see that he looks down at his hand and then back a and dash towards him. We cut outside as we see the tops of the temple exposition sending TEEN JET flying into the ground. We cut to TEEN JET's face as he looks in pain. As he tries to get up we see him get knocked on the ground by CHAOS's foot. We cut to CHAOS as he pushes his foot down on TEEN JET's chest. We cut to the sky as we see that there is a 11 tailed wolf flying in the air. We cut back to TEEN JET as he kicks CHAOS off and tries to Dash towards CHAOS only to be touched up in the air and get's slammed back down. We cut above as we see teen JET's hair turn back to normal. WE cut behind CHAOS as we see the wolf land there with his tails waving all over the place.) You thought that just because ( He get's kicked in the stomach and hits the ground only to be picked up tailed wolf. He get's up slowly and as he does we see him writ and incantation on his hand. We cut to the wolf who is running towards him. We cut to his point of view as we see raise a hand in front of him as we see him hit the wolf. We cut to the wolf's chest as we see and incantation and a black glowing line spread all across his bod.) Enjoy ( kicking the wolf in the stomach causing him to hit the ground We cut to TEEN JET as he get's up and looks at him. CHAOS turns his head to spot TEEN JET taking the remaining pieces of his destroyed shit off.) So me and you can fight I find that interesting. I want to see you do it. I want to see you become a dragon god.

TEEN JET V.O:

Do It Shen! DO IT SHEN!

DAGON GOD SHEN V.O:

DOn't get man when you lose control.

TEEN JET:

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!( We pan around him as we see a red smoke surrounding as it does we see a bright light. The smoke dispersed and we see armored red boots. We see that his tights our red. We cut to his chest as we see that the chest piece is armored and that his gloves our red with reinforced nails. We cut to his hair as we see it's spike and blond. We cut to his eye as we see that they our yellow.) ALRIGHT time to DIE!

CHAOS:

Just the fight I was looking for. You seem to have power that the original never had.

TEEN JET:

Enough talk let's fight.

THe two dash at each other closing causing the ground to break. WE cut to TEEN JET's face as he upper cut's CHAOS to the face causing him to go flying backward through the ground. We cut behind CHAOS as he tries to stand up only to get thrown up in the sky. We cut to outer space as we see CHAOS go flying past us and hit the moon. We cut to the moon as we see CHAOS lying on the ground. AS he get's up we see a flaming light coming his direction. We cut to CHAOS as he leaps up into the air and fly towards the light. We cut to the light as we see it's TEEN JET. We cut back to CHAOS as he flies even faster only to get grabbed and punched into the face. TEEN JET then throws CHAOS at earth. We cut to the side of TEEN JET as we see that he is starting to loose power. We cut to the side of CHAOS as we see that he is burning up in the atmos fear.

Scene 11.

We cut to the forest village as we see the people walking around. We cut to the sky as we see CHAOS is falling from it. WE cut to the people as they start to panic. We cut inside the academy as we see three kids come out and one of them is TALAM SEONG. We cut to her point of view as we see CHAOS crash into the ground. We cut above as we see that there is a giant explosion causing some building to crumble. We cut to CHAOS as he get's up and looks around to see the destruction. We above as we see TEEN JET lowing himself to the ground to have only that his power depleading. We cut to CHAOS as he smiles and dash's after teen JET. AS he does we see him smash TEEN JET threw the council room and then into the villages coliseum. We cut inside there as we see TEEN JET lying there on the ground defeated. We cut to CHAOS holding TEN JET up into the air and then dropping him back into the ground causing him to cough up blood. As TEEN JET lies there on the ground with CHAOS's foot on him. We cut to CHAOS's face as he smiles and the raise his hand only to have it get caught by YUN SEONG.

YUN SEONG:

THAT'S...E..ENOUGH!

CHAOS:

No one tells the great Chaos to stop. I tell people when to stop.

YUN SEON:

I... HAVE... NO...CHOICE...( He puts out one hand to the ground.) LIGHTNING BLADE. ( We see sparks of lightning coming out of his left hand. He lets go of CHAOS and then holds out his right hand.) My father favorite technique. AIR Disk. ( He brings his hands together. MY own remedy LIghting DISK HAAAAAA!.

We runs over to CHAOS. As he does we see CHAOS turn around to get hit in the stomach. CHAOS Falls backwards and hits the ground as he tries to get up we see YUN SEONG putting his hands together to make another incantation. We cut to CHAOS as he tries to balance himself out of only to get attack by these earth clones. AS they uper kicks him to the jaw we see CHAOS flying up in the air. We cut above him as we see YUN SEONG have his leg in the air.

YUN SEONG:

YOU MESS WITH THE WRONG KID! ( KICK'S CHAOS in the face smashing him into the coliseum. He lands in front of CHAOS's body.) I AM THE SON OF FALCO. THE CONTROLLER OF THE SNOW FOX. ( A blue smoke surrounds and then suddenly a blue light causing the clouds to disappear. AS the light stops it is revealed that HE has blue hair and he has a wolf necoles around his neck. On his arms we see that he has hairy hands with white fur. We cut to the bottom half as we see that he is wearing black jogging pants but around his feet are some furry wolf fur. We cut to his eye's as we see that they our blue.) NOW time for the grand finally!( He raise one hand to the sky and as he does we see a giant blue orb appear.)THIS IS THE END!

YUN SEONG drops the orb on CHAOS. We cut outside the arena to the forest as we see that three of the four horsemen is finished. We cut to SUKA as we see that he and the last horseman are both injured. We cut to SUKA's blade as we see that it's broke. We cut to FIRE as we see that his scythe is destroyed. We cut to SUKA"s point of view as he notices the bright light.

SUKA v.o:

I wonder how the boy's our doing.

We cut back to the coliseum as we that it's destroyed. We cut to the ground below as we see that CHAOS is standing there with not even a scratch on him. We cut to YUN SEONG as he drops to the ground. As he does we see him revert back to his normal self. We cut to CHAOS as he walks over to YUN SEONG's body.

CHAOS:

You did well. You guys gave me a run for my money. ( he walks over to Teen Jet.) Me and you will meet in the future. I expect you to train hard and be stronger because the next time we meet Jet I won't go easy on you. Saqme with you Yun. ( he snaps his finger.) You friends will be ok since I got the my horsemen our back in limbo. ( He raise his hand to the sky.) I warn you enjoy what time you have left because soon the age of Chaos will be here.

CHAOS disappears into the sky. We cut to YUN SEONG As he rolls over to his back looks up at the sky.

Fade to black.

Scene 13 forest. Day.

We fade in with a shot of KIROT lyin onfr grund and talme sitting there watching him.

YUN SEONG V.O:

You know somethin David?

DAVID WOODS V.O:

What is it?

YUN SEONG V.O:

Whenever I look at Kirito he remind me so much of him.

DAVID WOODS V.O:

Who do you mean?

YUN SEONG V.O:

He remind me so much of what Tj stand for. Truth and justice let's just hope where ever Teen JEt is he is doing better than us.

We fade to black slowly with a shot of TALEM SEONG staring down at KIRITO's body.

Scene 14. forest. night.

We fade in with a shot of a man on the ground we see that his hair is golden red. We cut to the side of him as we see him lying on the ground trying to get up. As he does we see that his hair starts to slowly turn blue. We cut to the ground in front of him as we see a Lord Persês's foot come down.

LOrd Persês:  
I need you to focus. I know your friend need you but you need to reach this mode! Teen Jet.

We cut to black


	8. Chapter 8 War and truth

Scene 1. forest. night.

We fade in with a shot of a man on the ground we see that his hair is golden red. We cut to the side of him as we see him lying on the ground trying to get up. As he does we see that his hair starts to slowly turn blue. We cut to the ground in front of him as we see a Lord Persês's foot come down.

LOrd Persês:  
I need you to focus. I know your friend need you but you need to reach this mode! Teen Jet.

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him go from normal then quickly transform. We cut to his eye as we see they go completely white. We cut to his hair as we see it longer with the color blue. We cut above him as we see the ground is starting to break. We cut to LOrd Persês as we see him smirk then walk away. As he does we cut to TEEN JET as we see him groaning in pain. We cut to the side of his cheek as we see a tear drop. We cut to his face as we see him looking angry. As he does we see him slowly stand up. We cut to to LOrd Persês as we see him turn around and look at him. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him yell again. as he does we see a bright light star emulating around him. We cut to LOrd Persês as we see him clap his hand and laugh.

TEEN JET:  
What is so funny?!

LOrd Persês:

It's amazing! You've done it. You have surpassed super god and went ultimate. But I am sad to say you have another level to master before we can say complete.

TEEN JET:

What form?

LOrd Persês:

Your Final from. Which can only be complete once you pass mega.

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him nod his head and then turn back to normal. As he does we see that his cloths our all destroyed. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him look down and then at the god of destruction.

TEEN JET:

Looks like I am gonna need to head back to earth.

LOrd Persês:

Hold up there for a second man I have a present from and old of ares.

TEEN JET:  
Who?

LOrd Persês:

Let's just say she will tell you.( He snaps his fingers. As he desde we see again cloud of smoke emerge then explode. As it does we see a figure of a woman stand there.) I bet you could remember her from your fight with chaos.

As the smoke disper we see a woman dressed in black legian high heels. With black coat that is zipped up halfway. We see she is wearing lipstick. We cut to her face as we see she is checking out TEEN JET.

MERLIN:

How is it a boy like you can stay young forever without ever having to age.

TEEN JET:

It part of being a gx ain. We age super super slow. LIke say 500 years pass. I would be 29.

We cut to MERLIN as we see her rias and eye brow.

MERLIN:

Well then that makes sense. Anyways why did you summon me LOrd Persês. You know you are supposed to call first.

LOrd Persês:

I am sorry I have been training in this one in the art of the super dragon. We were able to help him gain another form.

MERLIN:

Really? I must say that pretty cool. ( As she says that we see her put her hand on the side of her head.)What's going on?

LOrd Persês:

Our ou okay?

MERLIN:

No it can't be!

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him stand there looking at her.

LOrd Persês:

What?

MERLIN:

Tj one of your foes from the past has returned and killed a whole village.

LOrd Persês:

He's not going!

TEEN JET:

If I am need down there yes I am.

MERLIN:

LOrd Persês we need him to help out.

LOrd Persês:

I am sure that he has friend down there that can handle themselves against this foe.

MERLIN:

It's Zana!

We cut to TEEN JETA look down then up.

TEEN JET:

LOrd Persês let me face him. I don't want anyone else dying because I didn't show up.

We cut to LOrd Persês as we see him catch his wake then look back him.

LOrd Persês:

I am sure your pal Yun seong is strong enough to take him down.

MERLIN:

I would not be certain. This zana per say has a new form.

We cut to TEEN JET and LOrd Persês as we see them looking angry.

LOrd Persês:

No he can't he isn' ready.

TEEN JET:

Why?

LOrd Persês:

You have just achieved a new form and you need time for yourself to recuperate.

TEEN JET:  
I am fine I ...( As he says that we see him drop to his knees and cough up blood.) What...what the hell...

MERLIN runs over to help him up o his knees.

MERLIN:  
What's happening to him?

LOrd Persês:

Teen jet I know you are not going to admit this but I know why you weren't able to save your team in time during the war.

TEEN JET:

Why?

LOrd Persês:

Each time you achieve a form it take more power from you to pull out. Each time you use a form slowly your power depletes. That why I asked you to train here. So that you hold each for m for a longer period of time. I mean you were able to hold hold your god from but the ultimate form could take forever.( we cut to TEEN JET as we see him fall forward as he does we see him stand up and look at him.) Don't do it!

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him stand up and as he does we see him transform into his god form. We cut to LOrd Persês: as we see him shakes his head no. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him. Yell as he does we cut to the ground as we see it breaking slowly away. WE cut to His feat as we see a blue lighting come shooting out of the ground as it does we see it disperse to reveal TEEN JET having blue hair and white eyes. We cut to MERLIN as we see her looking in amazement. WE cut to TEEN JET as we see him take four step forward then collapse. As he does we see him return back to normal. We cut to LOrd Persês vas we see him look down at him. We cut to MERLIN as we see her rush over and try to revive him.

MERLIN:  
Hey LOrd Persês you new this would happen didn't you.

LOrd Persês:

I was going to let him hurt himself so that he could now the true limit his power.

TEEN JET:  
S...S...SHUT...SHUT UP!...( HE says as he tries to get up only to all on to the ground.) THey...THEY NEED ME...I... AM...GOING TO FIGHT...

LOrd Persês:

You do that you die then what happens huh. DO we loose the universal tournament because you decide you wanted to be and idiot and let yourself be offered by a weak villain like Zana. I want you to stay put in bed. I am sure your student will surpass you. I mean he's bad shape but at least he trying to recover.

We cut to TEEN JET's face as we see him slowly close his eyes. AS he does we slowly zoom out as we see LOrd Persês is walking away.

Scene 2 forest day.

WE cut to a shot of KIROT lying on the ground of the fors sleeping. We cut to TALEM seong sitting there look at him. AS she sit there we cut to the ground other as we see she is being approached by YUN SEONG and DAVID WOODS. We cut to TALEM SEONG face as we see she is still looking worried. We cut to KIROT as we see him get up slowly and look around as he does we see him look at TAILEM SOENG. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her looking back at him. We cut to YUN SEONG as he stops in his track. WE cut to KIROT as we see him stand up and look at her.

KIRITO:

Thank you for helping me get back to full health.

We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her watch him get ready to walk away.

TALEM SEONG:  
Where are you going?

KIRITO:

I am going to that mountain to save them.

TALEM SEONG:

Wait till your injuries have healed.

KIRITO:

No I'm fine right now I need to help a friend in need.

TALEM SEONG:

PLEASE JUST LET YOUR INJURIES HEAL!

We cut to KIRITO as we see him stand there and look at her then walk away.

KIRITO:

I am sorry that is not an option that I can let fly with me. Each time I lay here he is up there killing children and torture them two.

We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her look mad at him.

TALEM SEONG:

Please don't leave me. i don't want to be alone!

We cut to KIRITO as we see him stand there looking up at the mountain.

KIRITO:

What do you mean?

TALEM SEONG:

Were like a family it went me ,you ,shugo and our captain. We had something special then when he decided to leave it seemed like I felt that I could never do anything right.

KIRITO:

Be cause you loved shugo! I want you to know something when I am dine her and we get back to the village safe and sound with wendy. I will help you guys search for our good friend. I made that promise so long ago that it is still sticking with me at the moment.

We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her get up and look at him.

TALEM SEONG:

What happens if you die during this huh. Who is going to help me then.

KIRITO:

I am not going to die okay! I am going to beat this guy bing wendy back and then go after shugo.

TALEM SEONG:

If you are going then I am coming with.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him smile.

KIRITO:

Right! hat man is going to pay for what he did to Renka!

YUN SEONG:  
Our you forget ing to two people.

We cut to YUN SEONG and DAVID WOODS as we see them standing there smiling. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her glare at her brother.

TALEM SEONG:

Why are you coming brother?

YUN SEONG:  
Because I want to help.

TALEM SEONG:

After what you did to him I don't understand why we should trust you.

YUN SEONG:  
Kirito I want you to now that I am sorry for what happened. I want you to now that ou can trust me okay., I just need someone time to think about the way that I acted towards him comment aou y father.

We cut to DAVID WOODS as we see him nod his head and put a thumbs up.

TALEM SEONG:

We then what are we standing around for don;t we have some people to save.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him look back at them and start walking. We cut to talem seong as we see her looking happy. We to his face as we see him nod then walk away. We cut to DAVID WOODs as we see him look at them.

DAVID WOODS:  
Why walk when you and run?

We cut to TALEM SEONG.

TALEM SEONG:

When you run let's just say that there is a loud thunder sound.

DAVID WOODS:

Hey At Least I can get us there. I mean we don't want have to deal with any villain trying to attack aus in the forest. Along with that it's a six day walk there

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him nod his head.

TALEM SEONG:

Fine!

DAVID WOODS:

I can only take two at a time.

TALEM SEONG

Hey you take my brother first I want you to take my brother then come back for us two.

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him nod his head.

YUN SEONG:

Alright!

We cut to DAVID woods as we see him pull his mask over his head and looks at YUN SEONG. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him put his hand on him. We cut to the front of the two as we see them AS we see them disappear. We cut to KIRITO as we see him watch the light race up and disappear. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her look at cut to KIRITO as we see him turn around and look at her. We cut to his face as we see him stare a her.

TALEM SEONG:  
Hey about what is about to happen I have to ask how our you?

KIRITO:

I don't know I mean like I don't have god chi but what do know is this. We need to help those to and sp this zana guy.

We cut to TALEM As we see her look down at her feet then back at him. We cut to KIRITO as we see him look at her. We cut to her.

TALEM SEONG:

I...I...

KIRITO:

What is it?

TALEM SEONG:

Just don't die okay.

As she says that we see a blue light take them both. WE cut to the front part of the light as we see it blast thru the forest.

Scene 3. Mountain. day.

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him standing at the bottom of the mountain looking up. We pan around him as we see that there is a lot of destroyed thing lying there. We cut behind him as we see light emulating off him. As it does we see him turn around to see the light come speeding in and stop. AS it does we see BLUE LIGHTING standing there. We cut to KIRITO as we see him back off of him and drop to the ground throwing up. We cut to TALEM SOENG as we see her tush over and look at him. We cut to KIRITO as we see him get up slowly. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him standing there look at KIRITO.

BLUE LIGHTING:

So how is it possible for a kid like you to be able to fly but his one weakness is motion sickness.

KIRITO:

I don't know don't care. At the moment we need to focus on our fight!

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him crack his knuckles and look up. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her nod. We cut to KIRITO as we see him start running. We cut to the group as they look at him then chase after him. We cut above inside the mountain as we see that ZANA is stand in front of the stair case. We cut to his face as we see him squinting.

ZANA:  
They are here!( we cut to the cell as we see WENDY look up in happiness. We cut back to ZANA as we see him raise his hand up. As he does we see against army of dirt soldiers rise up from the ground.) Kill them!

As he sysas that we see the m march to the exit of the cage. We cut to ZANA as we see him smiling. then cut to the cell as we see KITYE rip the door off and take XENA and walk away. We cut out side the cave as we see the four are running. We cut to the point of view of BLUE LIGHTING as we see that there are a bunch of men heading there way.

BLUE LIGHTING:

Guys we got company!

KIRITO:

He speed thru them legend!

BLUE LIGHTING:

You got it!

As he says that we see him turn into lighting and race ahead. We cut to molded soldier as we see them looking around. As they do we see blue lighting bounce around teaking each of them out. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him look over at KIRITO.

YUN SEONG:

Hey buddy i am going to go ahead!

KIRITO:

You got this bro!

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him nod then sprint his way. We cut in the cave as we see ZANA is stand there squinting his eyes. As he does we see him look at KITE and nod his head.

ZANA:

Leave the boy to me. Kill the one with the demon energy. Leave the gxain to me.( While he is standing there we see him touching his daugher foe head.) Okay my daughter awaken Xena!

We cut to the XENA's eye as we see them shoot open but they our blood shot. We cut to KITE as we see him bow and run towards the exit. We cut out side as we see YUN SEONG is standing at a wall. AS he diose we see him look back to find that his friend are fighting the soldiers. We cut back to him as we see him leep of the ground and start running up the mountain. We cut to the trace of the cavern as we see kite Look both direction by looking down ward to see this. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him stop running and squint.

YUN SEONG:

Shit!

We cut to KITE as we see him jump down the mountain. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him try to jump off. As he does we see KITE LAND on him san start punching him. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her punch a soldier off her and watch the two fall.

TALEM SEONG:

BIG BROTHER!

We cut to KIRITO as we see him uppercut a soldier and look back TALEM SEONG.

KIRITO:  
Go help your brother! I got this!

TALEM SONG:

What about you!

KIRITO:

I go this!

As he is about to finish his statement we see a woman drp to the ground. We cut to KIRITO as we see him stop and glare in rage. We cut to the XENA as we see her holding out her left arm. As she does we see that there is electricity sparks flying crazy off it. We cut to KIRITO as we see him hold his hand to the ground. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her push him aside and sprint at the girl. WE cut to the side as we see the girl get into to a fight. WE cut to KIRITO as we see him look up and leap as he does we cut to TALEM as we see her punch Xena and look up.

TALEM SEONG V.O:

Please come back safe!

We cut back to KIRITO as we see him fly past the edge and drop from the sky and land on it. We cut inside the cave as we see ZANA standing there looking happy. We cut to KIRITO as we see him stand up slowly to look around. As see him do this we cut to his hand as we see it lighting up on fire. We cut to ZANA as we see him rip his cape off and crack his knuckles. We cut to KIRITO as we see look at ZANA. We cut to ZANA as we see him run at him We cut to KIRITO as we see him run at ZANA. We cut to the side as we see the two clash. We fade to white. We cut below in front of the mountain as we see that YUN SEONG is standi nther and KITE is standing across. We cut to YU SEONG as we see him dash at KIRTE. We cut to KITE as we see him laughing and try to block YUN SEONG as he does we see YUN SEONG upper ct KITE to the face knocking him against the mountain. AS he does we cut to YUN SEONG as we see him get angry. We cut to KITE as we see him push himself off the mountain and laugh. We cut to his face as we see that he doesn't have a single scratch. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him look down at his hands.

YUN SEONG V.O:

Damit! It's like he is un kill albe. I have two choices. I could either 1 attack him with my big bang orb or I could go demond mode. Which will deplete me of energy.

We cut to KITE as we see him shaking his head.

KITE:

Is that all you have I barely felt that boy!

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him bite his finger. as he does we see him draw and image on his wrist. As he does we cut to KITE as we see him shaking his head. We cut back to YUN SENg as we see him punch the ground. AS he does we see a giant explosion. AS it happened. We cut to KITE who flies upwards. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him standin on top of a gain wolf. We cut to KITE as we see him looking down at this. WE cut back to YUN SEONG as we see him sink down into it. As he does we cut inside as we see that YUN SEONG is n this blue liquid. We cut to the sides we see the wolf stand up like a man WE cut to KITE as we see him nods his head and char at at YUN SEONG as he does we cut to the demon wolf tail as we see them swing around WE cut back to KITE as we see him get slapped in the face. As he does we see him go flying thru a bunch of trees. He then get burried into the he does we see him get up slwoly to see the wolf grab him and slamb him into the ground. As he does we see the damned wolf put on paw in the sky. As he does we see a bright light appear. We cut to KITe's eye as we see him close the. We cut above as we see the ball drop. As it does we see a giant explosion. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her push XENA off the look on at the explosion. We cut back to the Explosion as we see it has ended. We uct to the demon wolf as we see it transform back into YUN SEONG. We see that YUN SEON is stumbling on the ground and looking up. We cut to the giant hole in the ground. We cut below to KITEs face as we see him open his eye. As he does we see him smirk. We cut outside the hole as we see him hop out in scavenged. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him stand up and look in fear.

KITE:  
I have to ask did you really think that a ea blast like that could be a spinor.( As he says that we see red wing surround him. We pan around him as we see his skin turn metallic and his hair turn flaming red.) Hey kid I am going to give you advice. YOu better hope you're able to beat a military leader of me. I mean my own father was too much of a basted to care.( We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him get mad.) You want to know something even more interesting about what happened. I killed him with own bare hands. Stabbed him slowly like it was like a great feeling.

We cut to white.

Scene 4. House on hill top. day

We fade in with a shot of a house where the ship that their son is in. Is lifting off and flying away. The camera cuts to the man standing at the door. The man is wearing a mask and he looks very angry. The camera cuts to the door where it opens slowly and RAMERZE ZOREL comes walking out in a suit of armor.

KITE:

get ready ( punching RAMERZE ZOREL in the stomach) you thought that because of the gravity on this planet that I couldn't fight you well guess what paps I came prepared ( walking threw the door)

The camera cuts to the baby's ship as it is in outer space passing through a galaxy. The camera cuts back RAMERZE ZOREL who is trying to reach for his dragon blade that lays in the katana on his mantel in his living room.

KITE:

Get ready to die ( running towards RAMERZE ZOREL who has the blade aimed at him)

The camera cuts to KITE's mask as it shatters slowly into pieces. The camera cuts to RAMERZE ZOREL seeing this. Then cuts to KITE slowing down then looking at his hands as he lies there on the ground looking around at RAMERZE ZOREL.

KITE:

what did you do to me

RAMERZE ZOREL:

When you tried to attack me a minute ago the seal on the mask broke allowing you to be touched by the sun's rays. ( KITE lies there looking at his hands trying to get but then falls back down. The camera cuts to RAMERZE ZOREL as he contacts the council) You're finished

KITE:

No are planet is doomed !

The camera cuts to RAMERZE ZOREL looking at KITE as he laughing. The scene ends with a group of men walking into the area and picking up KITE and putting handcuffs around his wrist.

Scene 5. in a .

We cut to a the council sitting at a table where right in front of KITE who is chained to rock and behind the rock was a mirror. The camera cuts to RAMERZE ZOREL standing there thinking about what KITE had said about the the planet.

HEAD COUNCILMAN:

YOU KITE HAVE BEEN CHARGED WITH DESTROYING THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE AND PLANETS IN TWO DAYS. WE PLEAD YOU NOT GUILTY. WE SENTENCE YOU TO THE TWILIGHT ZONE.

KITE:  
YOU OLD FOOL ( moving his hand breaking the chain.) I didn't destroy the planets on my own.

HEAD COUNCILMEN:

What are you saying

KITE:

I PUT A HELL SPORE IN EACH OF THE PLANETS AS I CAME SPEEDING OUT OF THE PLANET'S CORE

HEAD COUNCILMAN:

YOU'RE SAYING THAT WHEN YOU VISITED OUR PLANET RIGHT NOW THERE IS A HELL SPOR PROPOSTRIS SEND HIM ON HIS WAY

The mirror starts up the rings around the edges start spinning. The the center starts. Then a flash of light clouds up KITE's feet.

KITE:

When I get out of this mirror I am coming for Your son and I will find him and kill ( breaking the other ) know time to end this the proper way ( pulling out the control. as he does the rest of him fades away ) Ramerze die with this worthless race( then the light goes of and the rock disappears )

The ground starts shaking. We slowly fade to white.

KITE V.O:

Can you believe that they locked me in the mirror? For years I went around that place looking for a way out. Then finally when I broke free I can face to face with my own brother. Oh what a great day that was. To see his face when we first met.

Scene 6 city. day.

We fade in with a shot of LILY who is pinned against the wall and The man is pulling out a nike.

man 1:

I can't wait to bring you to master glut he will eat you up and spit you out like a dog

MAN 2:

Dude gluts here and he want to eat her now ( MAN 1 give him the finger and puts the nike close to her throat) He is standing right behind you.

MAN 1 turns around to finding a figure standing behind him.

MAN 1:

Who are you

GLUT:

I gave you orders so do As I say or you will be the person that I eat next.

Suddenly the ground starts shaking and the camera cuts to the sky as we see JET fly into the shot. The camera cuts back to GLUT looking up and seeing this.

GLUT:

I was wounder when you were going to show up son of ZOREL ( the camera cuts to JET landing on the ground and standing there with his arms folded) Your father was always wacko always watch where you're standing.

JET looks around and seeing nothing and looking back at GLUT

JET:

It's time you left LILY alone. Listen here (A being comes out of the ground and punches JET into the sky.)

GLUT:

Did anyone catch a word he just said

MAN 1:

Nope !

The camera cuts to JET is getting his butt kick to the curve and being dragged down by KITE.

KITE:

Welcome to your doom ( punching the absolute crap out of JET) You will Die just like you father did when I killed her

JET:

YOU YOU Killed HIM BUT HOW COULD YOU HE WAS YOUR FRIEND

KITE:

no JET I am your brother are father exiled me and left me in that dreaded place. While I was there I knew that you were the favorite son. Also because our father stole something valuable from me.

JET:

WHAT was it

KITE:

Are planet's last hope the matrixs. That ship you arrived on has it. We can rebuild GX on earth. ( holding JET's behind his back) What do you say.

JET:

No earth is my home and you won't

KITE:  
I wish it didn't have to come to this but you will die ( slamming JET threw a building) The next time we meet ( Getting off JET and walking away You will die and earth will become GX.

KITE disappears. Scene fades to white.

Scene 7. Mountain. day.

We fade in with a shot of KITE as we see him stand there glaring at YUN SEONG. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him getting angry. We cut to his hand as we see him ball it up then back up. We cut to kITE as we see a redoran surround him. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him take a deep breath and transform into his demon form. As he does we see his hair go from orange to blue. As he does we cut to the ground as we see it start shaking. We cut to the side as we see them both staining. As we do we see the two dash at each other. We cut ot YUN SEONG as we see him doing each attack. We cut to KITE as we see him punching all over the place. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him kick of n na jump back. As he does we see him. pun the ground. As he does we see a staff come out. We cut to KITE as we see him smirk and run at him. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him get in striking pose. AS he does we see him put one hand behind his back. AS he does we see a small red orb starting to grow. We cut to KITE as we see him flying even faster towards YUN SEONG. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him stand there. We cut to the side as we see KITE hit the staff. We cut ot YUN SEONG's eye as they open with excitement. As they do we see him slam the orb at KITE knocking him back. WE cut to YUN SEONG as we see him drop the staff and chase after cut to KITE as we see him catch himself as he does we see him then see YUN SEONG try to punch him. We cut to the side as we see him as we see him catch the fist and slam YUN SEONG into the ground. AS he does we see him then toss YUN SEONG up in the air. as he does we see him sucker punch im. We cut to the side as we see YUN SEONG go flying super fast into the sky. We cut to KITE as we see him open his hand. as he does we see a green flame. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him reaching the outer spac. As he does we cut to his face as we see him looking dazed. We cut below on earth as we see KITE leep off the ground and start flying super fast towards YUN SEONG. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him turn around to see something coming his direction. We cut to KITE as we see him laughing. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him wake up up and put his finger together. As he does we see him ul the back. as he odse we see small black poll. We cut to his face as we see him grinding his teeth. We cut to KITE as we see him pulling his fist back. We cut to YUNSEONG finshin thenholding his staff he does we see him swing it around then airm it at KITE. WE cut to YUN SEONG far as we see him glare with rage. We cut to KITE as we see him smiling. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him put two finger to his head As we see him dash at KITE. We cu to the sid as we see the two getting closer. We cut to KITE as we see him yelling. WE cut to YUN SEONG as we see him yelling. We cut to the side as we see them close. As they do we see a bright light. We fade to white. As we do we slowly fade back in to see the two falling from the sky. AS they do we cut to YUN SEONG as we see him waking up. We cut to KITE as we see him wake up and landi himself at YUN SEONG. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him trying to break. We cut to KIYE as we see him holding on tight.

YUN SEONG:

What are you doing!

KITE:  
IF I DIE! YOU DIE FIRST!

We cut behind them as we see them both about to crash into the ground. We cut to to YUN SEONG as we see him trying o break free. We cut to the ground below as we see them both crash. We cut o the inside as we see YUN SEONG is based on the dirt. We cut to KITE as we see him get up and pull YUN SEONG out of the ground and hold him up in the air and start punching him in the stomach. We cut to to YUN SEONG's eye's as we see them turn from normal to blue. WE cut to the side as we see him explode. as he does we see KITE go flying back. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him turning into a glowing blue thing. We cut to his face as we see as we see hat he has wird tatoo on his left eye. We then see him raise his hand to the sky. We cut to KITE as we see him look angry. As he does we cut him noticing that his armor is destroyed. We cut to his face as we see him getting angry. We cut ot YUN SEONG as we see that the orb is massive. We see him then also have four smaller orb emerge from the ground. We cut to his face as we see the blue stripping rip away from him. As it does we see him have normal skin but he has dark blue hair. We cut to YUN SEONG point of view as we see the four smaller ob flying a KITE. We cut to KITE as we see him get impaled thru the chest by the orb. We cut to his face as we see him coughing up blood. WE cut to his face as we see him looking angry.

KITE:

Whatt?! WHAT?! OUR YOU!

We cut ot YUN SEONG as we see him swinging his eye and run dash at him. We cut to KITE's face as we see him scream. WE cut to YUN SEONG as we see him throw the orb. We cut to YUN SEONG's point of view as we see him push the orb. We cut to the side as we see the orb hit KITE. AS it does we see against explosion. We cut to the inside as we see KITE's screaming and then disappear. We fade to white. As we do. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him stand there looking at the giant hole in the ground. We cut to his face as we see him looking exhausted. We cut to the front him as we see him fall back as he does we see him fall back and lay on the ground. We cut to YUN SEONG's face as we see him. We cut below inside the whole as we see a hand emerged. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him stand up quickly to to get in defence. As he does we cut to below as we see that KITE's body is deformed. We see that half of his face is missing. We see that his human parts our one. all that is left is pink skin and bone. We cut to his face as we see him looking up and growl. We ct t oYUN SEON as we see him squint his eye. We cut below as we see him leep out. We cutout side as we see him land behind YUN SEONG. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him roll over and turn and look at KITE with fear. We cut to KITE as we see him power up. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him transform back to his ultimate form. We cut to KITE as we see him yelling then smiling. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him looking angry.

YUN SEONG:

How did you surie?!

KITE:

Let's just say that the best part of being gxain is our healing factor.

YUN SEONG:

You should have died.

KITE:

Well then look like you our going to have to try harder boy!

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him crack his knuckles and dash at him. We cut to KITE as we see him looking happy. We cut to the front of him as we see YUN SEON try to kick him in the face. We cut to KITE as we see him take then grab YUN SEONG by his foot and slams him on the ground. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him looking sicker y the moment. We cut to KITE as we see him slam YUN SEONG into the ground and toss him up in the air. As he does we see him uppercut YUN SEONG to the face. AS he does we see YUN SEONG go flying then hit the ground ground. We cut to KITE as we see him slapping his cut to YUN SEONG as we see him cough up blood. We cut to his face as we see him look in fear.

YUN SEONG:

What's going on?!9 As he says that we see him turn back to normal.) No I ( He drops to the ground. as he does we see him the struggle to get up.) My body...WHats...whats...whats going on I can't move! Demonoid our you there!...Hey!...HEY DEON our you there!( We cut to KITE as we see him walking over slowly towards his direction. We cut to YUNSEONG as we see him struggling to move.)C...C...COMe on I... GOt..this!...I can' die here...I made...a promise...to her... I will not die! I said that I ...would ake...sure ...our ...son...grew...up...in...a...reasonable...place...!

We cut to KITE as we see him walking.

KITE:

What's wrong did someone use up all there power!( he says as he approaches the body. He then bows down. as he does we see him pick the body up.) You know it going to take me forever to heal because of what you did!( HE holds YUN SEONG out in front of him and starts punching him the stomach.) You know.( COntinues punchin.) I have always wonder why my brother and zana our so fon of you!( punches.) It must (Punches.) I am amazed at your strength levels the!( Punches.) I will admit that I would want to have you guys but yet you our weak.( punch) YOu know I think I am going to put you out of your memory.( Drops YUN SEONG to his knees.) Well let's line up the shot!( He fixes YUN SEONG.) Say cheese boy!( We cut to YUN SEONG's face.) TIme for you to die.

YUN SEONG V.O:

Is this how it end for me?...Am...AM I REALLY ABOUT TO DIE BY THIS GUY!

We cut to the point of view of something as we see that it's speeding quickly thru the forest. We see it then run across the field. We cut to KITE as we see him about to punch a hole thru YUN SEONg's chest. We cut back to the intg as we see it dash super fat. We cut back to the side as it is revealed to be MERLIN. We see her wave her hand. As she does we see a green light emanate from her hand. We cut to KITE as we see him drop the ground. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him slowly drop to the ground. We cut to MERLIN as we see her cough and then ;look at KITEs body as she does we see her run over. As she does we see her pull out a small dagger. We cut to the tip of the dger as we see it has weird design on it. We cut to KITE as we see him look up at her. We cut to MERLIN as we see her stab him. As she does we cut to KITE laughing.

MERLIN:

What is so funny?

KITE:

Oh that you little pal. he isn't going to survive long against Zana. We cut to Merlin as we see her squirt.) I hope he i( As he about to finish that statement we see MERLIN ip the knife out of him quickly.) NOOOOOOO!

KITE doses As she look at him we see her shaking her head then walking over to YUN SEONG. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him dead. we cut to MERLIN as we see her get down on her knees and pull out a whole bunch of tool. As she does we cut to her face as we see her utter to her self.

MERLI:

We need to get you back.( she says as we see her put her hand over his heart.) Damit! Just like how Jet is doing right now. Damit!

As she is trying to bring him back we cut to YUN SEONG far as we slowly zoom into his eye. As he do we fade to black.

Scene 8. hospital. day

We fadein with a shot of the hospital as we see MISIKA ARCHEr passed out. WE cut to the left side of here as we see TEEN JET and YUN SEONG walking over to her. We cut to her eye's as they open. we cut to TEEN JET as he smiles and puts a hand out. We cut to MISIKA ARCHER as she cries and get's up and hugs TEEN JET. As they hug we cut to YUN SEONG as he seems jealous.

YUN SEONG:

Why is it you always get the girl?

TEEN JET:  
What can I say? I am just a clone who knows how to stick with the right girl.

MISIKA ARCHER:  
Since my sky kingdom is no more how do you feel that I make you leader of my village.

YUN SEONG:

I hate to be a bother but your whole village's living space was destroyed and there is a lot of radiation up there.

MISIKA ARCHER:  
Then I will live in the village with TJ and be apart of the Dragon and wolf guild.

YUN SEONG:

It' called legacy!

TEEN JET:

I like the sound of Dragon wolf guild. I mean look at our uh. tattoos. Forget I said that.

We slowly fade to black as we see the three argue about something.

Scene 9. MOUNTAIN. day.

We cut to MERLIN as we see her looking at him then up at the mountain.

MERLIN:

There is no way this battle can be won without him. We need you Tj. Come on heal. Wait I got it. Maybe I can bring someone over from another universe that is stronger. Wait nope that wouldn't work. I would be violating there tournament rules. Wait may be I can find peter. May be he might have the key to beating this guy( As she says that we see her put her hand on the side of her head.) come on I know you're out there Quil!

We fade fade into the desert as we see a man with rops standing in the middle of rubble looking around. We cut to his face as we see that he has a beard. We pan around him as we see a whole bunch of ships. We cut his point of view as we see him looking at his hands. then look at at SHUgo who is standing on top of one of the ships look inside. We cut back to the man as we see him walk away.

PETER QUILL V.O:  
I can't help you! I must walk these steps of failure.

We fade back to MERLIN as we see her take her hand off her head. As she does we see A flash of light run her direction. As it does we see her turn around to find it stop and turn out to BLUE LIHING. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him take his mask off and look at her.

BLUE LIGHTING:

I have to ask what are you doing here?

MERIN:

I came because I sensed one of your guys was in danger so I came here to help. IN fact it was what was exactly what you guys need.

BLUE LIGHTING:

I wonder how it going up in the moutians?

MERLIN:

I hope I didn't come too late.

We cut behind them and slowly zoom into the mountain. The episode ends


	9. Chapter 9 The hidden sands secrets

Scene 1. MOUNTAIN. Day.

We fade in with a shot of the mountain as we see that there is fire flying all over the place. We cut to MERLIN and BLUELIN as we see them look at each other then at the explosions. We cut to two girls as we see one of them has half of her closetorn. We cut the other as we see that she has on diamond armo. We cut to the one whose clothes are torn and rip.

TALEM SEONG:  
Y...Y...You're strong! but i am strong as well.

XENA:

Look at you! You're weak! You're pathetic! You can't seem to land a scratch on me. I mean look at your brother he posses so much power. You our nothing( as she says that we see her crack her neck then look angry.) I am tire of your bullshit Frankly. I think it's time that I end this.

We cut to XENA as we see him hold both fist at TALEM SEONG. We cut to her face as we see her squint her eyes. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her crush her fist. As she does we see she has a blue aura surrounding her. We cut to the side as we see the two collide. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see she has a sad expression on her face.

TALEM SEONG V.O:

I can't believe this! Am I truly still weak? I mean like really?

Scene 2. Training ground. Day.

We fade in with a shot of TEEN JET standing there with a black shirt and red coat. With blue pants and red sneakers. We cut to a group of 3 kids. We cut to one of kids as we see that her hair is black and she is wearing a pink vest with black pants with black sandals. We also see that she is wearing Falco's odl headband. We cut to TEEN JET as we see that he is standing there with one arm behind his back.

TEEN JET:

Eachy one of you our training to be the best for any threat that tries to come our way. Or if you are thinking about join the big league of heroes. like me. Or just join the ninja squad ( Kdd raise his hand.) Yes um.

We cut to the kid wearing a the exact same outfit as TEEN JET but except he has a red shirt and black jacket. His pants our gray. with blue shoes.

KIDITO:

My name is kidito. I want to know what type of team our you apart of.

TEEN JET:

Good question I am apart of the superhero league along with ninja.( Girl with the pink vest raise her hand.) Yes talam.

TALAM SEONG:

So when are you going to dawn the cape and tights.

TEEN JET:  
I uhu soon. ( Kid raise his hand.) Shougo.

SHUGO:  
I have a question is it true what they say about you. That you and Yun Seong defeated a god by using your hidden forms.

TALEM SEONG:

Of course they did. I am the sister of the kid who defeated a god with his friend who is my senpai.

TEEN JET:  
Ok then.

SHUGO:

Can we see you from.

KIDITO:

It's called Super Dragon.

TEEN JET:

Not know it's important that I only use that form for a last resort in a fight.

SHUGO:

So you our saying that if we take you on then we could see your form.

TEEN JET:

You got to try to get me to that point. think about this as your training exercise as a team. But I warn you when it get service I won't hold back.

We cut to the group of three as they huddle and make a plan.

SHUGO:

I hate to be the one to attack first.

KIDITO:

I am the one that is the closest to taking on a super dragon form.

TALAM SEONG:  
We have to think about this tactile. Maybe shugo can go in underneath am I attack from above while Kiddo use the main way of attacking. ready. ( Everyone knows there head and walks away.)

We cut to TEEN JET as we see that he is standing there with his arms folded. We cut back to the kids as they nod and attack. We cut to TEEN JET as he disappears. We cut to the kids as they stops and look around. We cut to KIRITO as he looks around.

KIRITO:

I am the one that's going to kicks his ass. along with getting to see the dragon form. I can barely wait.

Only to get kicked in the face. We cut to the other two as they looked at each other then stand back to back. We pan around the two as we see that they our hesitating. We cut to SHUGO as he drops to the ground. We cut back to talam as she bends down to check him.

TALAM SEONG:

Hey come on shugo. ( She puts her hand on the ground.) I have to focus. Kirito was kicked in the face. SHugo as attack by something invisa. ( SHe looks at a giant hole in the ground.) That mean that he will attack from above. ( She puts her arms across her chest as she blocks the cut to the side as we see the two looking at each other in the eye.) You were using our own attacks against us.( She pushes him off of her and then pulled out a kunai.) I for got you ave super hearing.

TEEN JET:

Yep that's right. I also know that you set them up in the way to attack first. you know that Shugo is so strong headed. While Kirito is reliant on trying to attack you head on. While you. You have your father eragance but your mother's grace. ( We see talem clap her hands and as she does we see that her left hand has a orange flame. She then starts to sprint towards him.) What is thatsapsoe to be a Ooh ( We cut to the side as we see the TALAM has her fist thru his stomach. We cut to the her as we see that she is smiling. We cut to the him as he smiles.) Bullseye.

He says as he hits the ground. We cut to TALM SEONG as we see she is jumping up and down with excitement.

TALAM SEONG:

I beat him! ( she turns around to find a lifeless body.) Hey Jet! Senpai ( she walks over to shake the lifeless body.) Senpai!SENPAI!( she starts crying and hugs the lifeless body. As she hugs it tight we hear coughing and she drops the boy and get's up super quick and looks away.) U.h

TEEN JET:

Miss me much?

TALAM SEONG:

Stupid!STUPID!

TEEN JET:  
I get it. ( Get's up and looks at her.) I never knew you were able to use the power known as dragon blade.( We hear a ringing sound coming from his pocket. He reaches in his pocket and get his phone out.)it's from your brother. ( Putting his phone back.) I have to go. Tey want me at the guild.

As he is about to fly into the sky we see TALAM SEONG grab his wrist.

TALAM SEONG:

How long till I am able to join the guild.

TEEN JET:

Give you about a another year since you about.

TALAM SEONG:

I am 14 years old.

TEEN JET:

May be when you get my age.

TALAM SEONG:

You our immortal remember. you could be about 100 years old or something. But I have seen the awesome things they have given out at the guild. Also those cool tags they put on your skin. it shows a picture of a wolf and dragon head to head. It was my brothers idea. He thought it would be good to moderate you the dragon and him the wolf. After the battle of you him vsing a god of hell and destruction. I have to ask what color is your tattoo.

TEEN JET:

It's red and blue. Red for the dragon and blue for the wolf. ( Taking her hand off of his.) Anyways I have to go it's probable and S class mission or something to commemorate our grand opening. I don't known. LATER!

He flies away leaving TALAM looking up at him.

TALAM SEONG:

He is so dreamy! ( KIRITO getting up off the ground.) One day Me and him will get married.

We cut to KIRITO as he look around then at TALAM SEONG as he sees that she is s]day dreaming.

KIDITO:

Hopeful some point down the line. He teaches me that technic. But in the meantime I must continue training for the time being. Once I am strong enough. Me and Jet will have the greatest showdown ever.

We cut to SHUGO who is rubbing his head as he sits up.

SHUGO:

Keep dreaming.

The scene end with us panning over to the village. We slowly fade to black.

Scene 3. MOUNTAIN. DAY.

We fade in with XENA holding TALEM SEONG in the air. We cut to her face as we see her cough up blood. WE cut to the left side of her chest as we see that XENA has her hand thru it. We cut to XENA face as we see her smile widen. We cut to the hand as we see her yank it out. We cut to TALEM SEONG face as we see her close her eyes and drop to her knees. We cut to XENA point of view as we see that TALM SEONG fall to the ground and lies there. We cut TALEM SOENG as we see her looking on in the distance. WE cut to XENA as we see her spit at the body and walk away.

TALEM SEONG:

What I thought...I...I...I!

As she says that we see XENA stp walking and look back. We cut to TALEM SENG as we see her try to get up. We cut to XENA' face as we see her shaking her head no.

XENA:  
Why don't you stay down?!

We cut to TALEM SEONG face as we see her tearing up then looking at the blood on the ground.

TALEM SEONG:

Dammit...I am...pathetic...(She says as as we see her try to stand up.) I...I...( As she says this we see some blue energy star flowing around her.) I...May...not be my brother!...BUt I AM MY OWN PERSON!

As she does we cut to XENA as we see her dash at her. We ct to TALEM SEONG as we see the ground starts to rumble. We cut back to XENA as we see her stop. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see light shooting out ground. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her hair is starting to turn spiky blue. We cut to XENA as we see shake her head and dashat her. We cut to TALEM SOENG as we see her complete the transformation. We cut to to the side as we see her put her hand out. As she dse we watch as we see XENA get stopped by this and then get thrown against the wall. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her hair is switching back and forth. We cut to XENA as we see laughing. We cut to TALEM SEONG as we see her trying but then we see some blood started gushing out of her back. We cut on her face as we see her open her eye wide. We cut behind XENA as we see TALEM SEONG drop to the ground on her knees. We cut to XENA as we see her slide down. As she does we see her then run over and kick TALEM SEONG in the face. We cut to the side of TALEM SEONG as we see her falling.

TALEM SEONG V.O:

Why?...WHy is it I can never help my friend out when...When they need me the most? If I die her does that mean that I will never get to see them both again like before

We cut to the side of the mountains we see her falling. We cut to XENA as we see her shake her head and leep after her. We cut to the bottom of the mountain as we see MERLIN and BLUE LIGHTING our standing there. We cut to XENA as we see her trying to heal yun seong. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him twiddling his fingers. We cut to MERLIN as we see her stop healing and look at BLUE LIGHTING. We cut to BlUE LIGHTING as we see him look up up from twiddling his fingers.

MERLIN:  
We need to go right now!

BLUE LIGHTING:

We might want to move out the way!

We cut to MERLIN point of view as we see her look up to find that TALEM SEONG is heading her direction. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we we see him sprint. As he does we watch as we see time slow dion. We cut to MERLIN and YUN SEONG as we see BLUE grab them both and move them out of the way. We turn back to normal as we do we see TALEM come smashing into the ground. As she does we see that she is followed by XENA. We cut to MERLIN as we see her eye open in shock. We cut to the giant crater as we see XENA stand up and holding TALEM SEONG by the hair. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him look angry. We cut to XENA as we see her throw the body at the two. We cut to the body as we see it roll and then lay there like a lifeless sack. We cut to MERLIN as we see her stand up and lookin anger. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him look down at her. We cut to XENA as we see her smile with delight.

XENA:  
Bring me your greatest fighter!

MERLIN:

Blue I want you to run when I give you the signal!

BLUE LIGHTING:

Could you at least pull someone from the other universe!

MERLIN:

No that would be cheating!9 We cut o BLUE LIGNIN as we see him get in sprint position. as he does we cut to back to MERLIN as we see she looks worried.) Hey what're you doing Wood?

We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him shoot off. We cut to the front of XENA as we see her smiling. WE cut behind he as we see herupper ut BLUELIHGIN. AS she does we cuwe cut to BLUE LIGNIN as we see him hit the ground and lay there. WE cut to his face as we see he is bleeding. We cut to MERLIN as we see her shake her head then looking down at her hand. We cut her hand as we see she has a blue marble.

MERLIN:  
Let's hope you work!(As she says that we cut to XENA as we see her squint her eyes. We cut to merlin as we see her throw the marble.) come on I know you out there old friend!

We cut to the marble as it breaks. We cut to XENA as we see her laughing.

XENA:

Was that small thing supposed to stop me!( AQs hse says that we see againt thing of blue smoke slowly fall in. as it does we see XENA looking around.) WHat's going on!

We cut to MERLIN as we see her fall on to her butt. We cut to her point of view as we see that LORD Persês is standing there in front of her with an angry look on his face.

LORD Persês:

You called me here to help you out!

MERLIN:  
Hey could you take care of that woman over there for me please.

We cut to LORD Persês as we see him looking at MERLIN then back at the woman.

LORD Persês:

Fine! Just give me a second.( We cut to XENA as we see still look around. We cut to her point of view as we see him approach her.) Excuse Me I have a secret for you I am going to need you to stand still.

XENA:

Huh?

We cut to LORD Persês as we see him sucker punch her to the face. As he does we cut to the side as we see her explode into nothing. WE cut to his face as we see him look around then shake his head. We cut to back to MERLIN as we see her sitting there waiting for him. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him approach them.

LORD Persês:

Well your problem is dealt with. Can I go?

MERLIN

No not yet we have get Kirito! He is up there!

LOrd Persês:

I am telling you that boy is going to be just fine okay.

MERLIN:

This kid is going head to head with your greatest foe ever!

LORD Persês:

My greatest forever was Was a man of gxain decent. Zana is not! So let go okay! We need you to get back to My world.

MERLIN:

Why?

LORD Persês:

Tj is start to lose consciousness.

MERLIN:

What do you mean?

LORD Persês:

Right after you left him in my BED! He started going crazy. he started to cough up blood and white foam.

MERLIN:  
OKAY LET'S HURRY UP! Lord Persês could you carry those two!( As she says that we see him pick them up. We cut to her as we see her run thru the fog. About 5 minutes later we see her come running back with BLUE LIGHTING's body. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him stand there with the bod on him.) Alright we're going! Aku tawashi SU!

As she says that we see we a bright light appeared around them as they slowly fade away. We cut above as we see the blue dust cloud disperse. We see that there is no one there. We cut to the inside of the mountain as we see that it is mostly destroyed. We cut to to ZAN as we see him stand there with his clothing half destroyed. We cut to his face as we see it's hal beaten. We cut to KIRITO as we see he has bruises and scars. We cut to the cell as we see that WENDY is still siting there knocked out in the chair. We cut to KIRITO as we see him stand there. We slowly fade to back.

Scene 5 temple. Day.

We fade in with a shot of the desert. As we do we pan around as we see SHUGO walking. .We cut to his face as we see him looking pissed. We cut to small temple gate as we see two men dressed in armor. We cut to the side of one of the guards as we see him get a knife to the face. We cut to the second guard as we see him run over to try to help. As he does we cut behind him as we see SHUGO slowly approaching him. We cut to the guard as we see him shake the guard. We cut to the side of SHUGO as we see him pull out his saber. As he does we see it turn on. We cut to the guard as we see him turn around and back up against the wall. We cut to SHUGO's eye as we see that they slowly turn from brown to red. WE cut to the inside of the temple as we see guards lined up. We cut to the middle of the temple as we see a man in a white robe. We cut to his face as we see that he has a giant gash across his left eye. We cut to a man who is standing next to him. We see that the man face is covered.

SAND KING:

So they call you the master. Huh. ( He says as he looks up at the man in the robe.) No answer I like that...I can' believe this so called kid has the balls to attack my place of business.( We cut to the man as we see him cross his arms.) Okay then fine be that way!( Men grunting in pain.) I think that I should leave!( as he get ready to leave. We cut to the man in the rob as we see him out two finger up. As he does we cut to the king as we see him sit back down.) Why can't I move!( He look over at the man.) You did this to me!( We cut back to the man as we see him put his fingers down and step forward. AS he does we see the king stand up and walk away.) I...I...

We cut to the entrance of the temple s we see there is blood splattered across the wall. We cut to SHUO qas we see him standin there with blood all over his clothing. We cut to his face as we see him squint. We cut to his point of view as we see two soldier stare at him. We cut to the first soldier as we see him slowly raised his sword. We cut to his face as we see the blade light up. We cut to the second soldier as we see him do the same thing. We cut to SHUGO as we see him raise his saber up. We cut to the two solider as we see them run at him., We cut to SHUGO as we see him Land his saber to the side. As he does we we cut to the side as we see the two solier try to stab him. As they do we see him block there swords kick them back. as he does we see the the soldier look at each other. We cut to SHUO as we see him dash past the first soldier. We cut to the first soldier as we see him try to block it. We see his sword break and then we see him stab the soldier thru the chest. We cut to the s solider point of view as we see him watch in horror and bac away. We cut to SHUGO as we see him turn his head slowly to the left. We cut to soldier as we see him look down. We cut to this point of view as we see him getting shaky. We cut to SHUGO as we see him pull his saiber out of the soldier of body. We see him then turn to the left. We cut to his eye as we see them look like they are burning. We cut to the soldier as we see him close his eye. We cut back to SHUGO as we see him slowly walk over. We cut to the main point of view as we see him open his eye. as he does we watch as we see SHUGO slowly walk up to him. We cut to the side as we see SHUG slamb the guy up against the wall. We cut to the soldier as we see him cloe hi ye. We cut to SHUGO as we see him squint at the man. We cut to the soldier as we see him still having his eyes close. We cut to SHUGO as we see him let a stand up. As he does we see him turn his saber off. As he does we see him then pick up the broken blade. as he does but to the soldier opened his eyes. We see him then try to run. As he does we cut to SHUGO as we see him throw the broken blade thru the guys head. We cut to The man as we see him drop dead. We cut to SHUGO as we see his eyes are slowly turning purple. We cut to the man with the cloth on as we see him take it off. We cut back to SHUGO as we see him walking slowly down the stair. We cut to the man as we see him walk over to the throne and sit down. as he does we hear a loud explosion. We cut to the man as we see him close his eye and then look angry. We cut to the entrance to the room as we see SHUGO come running in holding his saider. We cut to his face as we see him looking angry.

SHUGO:

You're Not the old bastard. Who our you( We cut to the man as we see him stand up and look at him with angry eye.) You will not stand in my way to kill him.( we cut to the old man as we see him raise his hand. As he does we cut to the saber as we see it shut off. We cut to SHUGOs face as we see him get mad and start shaking it. As he does we see him trying to turn on.) What the hell did you do( We cut to the old man as we see him open his pal. As he does we see the saber com flying at him and land in his hand. We cut to SHUGO as we see him shake in fear.) Wait the way you took that...( We cut to the old man as we see that he is staring at SHUGO strait in the eye.) You know your luck I have never had anyone steer me in my eye when they are like this!...( We cut to the old man as we see him turn the saber on.) Wait a second. Your face I have seen it before...WAIT YOU COULDN'T BE!...NO...IT COULDN'T' BE! The legendary master of the..( We cut to the old mans as we see him wave his hand. As he does we see SHUGO go bashing against the wall. We cut the old man as we see him walk down slowly. We cut back to SHUGO as we see him get up slowly.) So you are going to fight me unfairly or something!( No response.) FIne then.( As he says that we see him walk back slowly. As he does we cut to the back of him as we see him bump into a dead guard body. As he does we see him turn around and pick up the sword. AS he does we see him hold it up and aim it at the man. We cut to the old man as we see him push SHUGO against the wall. AS he hold him there we watch him walk over slowly. We cut to SHUGO as we see him floating there . WE cut to the old man as we see him close his eyes. We cut to this eye as we see them open. As they do we see these weird logo on them. We cut to SHUGO as we see him screaming in fear.) NO...WHAT!?...ARE...YOU...DOING...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

We cut to the old man as we see him squint. We cut to SHUGO as we quickly zoom into his eye and cut to black.

Scene 6. Village. day.

We fade in with a shot of Young SHUGO as we see him lying there. We cut to his face as we see him looking around. We pan around his room as we see that he has a poster of warriors. We cut to his door to his room as we see that it open to see a woman standing there. We see that she has brown eye and lack hair. We see that she has on a white shirt with an apron on. We cut to SHUGO as we see him turn around n look at her.

SHUGO:  
M...M...MOM!

We cut to the woman as we see her smile.

AKUMA:

Whats wrong?

SHUGO:

I...I...I am glad to see you!

AKUMA:

You might want to hurry up or you will be late for training.

SHUGO:

Training with who?

AKUMA:

With your brother.

SHUGO:

I...I...don't remember.

AKUMA:

You must be feeling sick.( She walks over and puts her hand on his forehead.) You don't seem to be havinga temp. Maybe you should lie down.

SHUGO:

No...No...I am fine just a little winded.( He says as he get u out of the bed.) I think I am gonna get changed.

We cut to AKUMA as we see her shake her head.

AKUMA:  
I swear that boy will never change.

We cut to the bathroom as we see SHUGO is standing in there with a toothbrush in his mouth. We cut to his face as we see him looking uneasy. We cut to the kitchen as we see AKUMA is busy cooking. We cut to her face as we see she is enjoying it. We cut to the bathroom door as we see SHUGO come out dressed in red shirt. We see that he has on short. We cut to the kitchen as we see him com running in. We cut to his mother as we see her handing him a piece of toast. We cut to SHUGO as we see him take it and head out the door. We cut outside as we see him enter. We cut to his face as we see him looking around to find that everything looks normal. We cut to his face as we see him smiling with joy. We cut behind him as we see him close the door. as he does we see him start using. We cut to the front of him as he is running. While he is running we see him look at the left. We cut to his point of view as we see there our all thease mini shot an outlet.s We cut back to him looking to the right. We cut to his point of view as we see him seeing more outlets. We cut above him as we see him leep up and down with joy. We slowly fade to white.

Scene 8. Sand temple. Day.

We fade in with a shot of SHUGO lying on the ground. We cut to the old man as we see him pick up the kid and start walking towards the entrance. We cut to the old man's face as we see him shaking his head. We cut to his point of view as we see windy stair with blood all over the walls. We cut to the side of him as we see him stop and draw a simple. As he does we see him continue walking. We cut out is the temple entrance as we see them come come out. We cut to the old man as we see him look around and keep walking. We cut to the old guys face as we see him looking angry.

PETER QUILL:

It's a good thing I found you when i did. Or else they would of sent Carter.( He looks over his shoulder to see that SHUGO is still knocked out.) I hope he is enjoying his dream. Because when he wakes up he is going to have to deal with the reality.( We see him look down. Why must there be war? I wanted to enjoy a world at peace before our great war. No Everything had to go tits up. I still regret the day that I met him! But in the end he did teach me how to survive but I will never forgive what he did to our team. sacrificing my girl friend., James, then himself!( He says as he is walking.) Along With that cam the slashing of my students! I swear when I get the chance I will...No it's not worth it. I think I am just going to try to teach this kid about his hidden potential...If I can't persuade this boy sooner or later he will be forced to kill a friend. I don't want him to have to go thru that pain.

As he say that we cut behind hem as we see them slowly disappear into the sand dunes.

Scene 9. Beach. Day.

We cut to the inside of a beach house as we see TEEN JET is lying there in a bed chained down. We cut to his face as we see that he is looking pail. We cut otusdie as we see a white potail open. We see MERLIN and LORD Persês drop down on there knees. We cut to MERLIN as we see her move out the way. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him move out the way as he does we see YUN SEONG, TALEM SEONG and BLUE LIGHTING bodies drop down on the ground. As they do we cut MERLIN as we see her racing o the house. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him look at the bodies then at her.

LORD Persês:

So you are going to leave them on my nice beach.

MERLIN:  
I will clean it all up. Right now we need to help him.

We cut to MERLIN as we see her bash the door open run into the house run up the stairs int to TEEN JET's room. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him still spazzing out. We cut to MERLIN as we see rush in and try to help him. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him lying there in the bed moving around. We cut to MERLIN as we see her waving her fingers around. We cut to TEEN JET as we see the middle part of his body moving upwards. We cut to MERLIN as we see her trying to help him. We cut to LORD Persês as we see bend down and looking at YUN SEONG's body. We cut to his face as we see him squinting his eyes. We cut the side as we see YUN SEONG's boody start floating in the air. AS it does we cut to LORD Persês:as we see him shake his head and turn around. as he does we see a man with golden armor on standing there lookin at hi,. We cut to the man's face as we see im laughin. We cut toLORD Persês: as we see him getting pised off.

LOrd Persês:

Let him him go of him!

Ah Chuy Kak:

So this is one of your fighters. He seems pathetic! Weak not like the gxain you're holding in there!

LOrd Persês:

Back off he is mine!

Ah Chuy Kak:

I am not here to take your so called precious Gxain. I Want you to know that I on the other hand possess seven gxain fighters. How many do you have. Oh that right you have only the one. You are nothing but a joke.

LOrd Persês:  
You bastard I have...

Ah Chuy Kak:

You have only one. Ever since the war I was able to obliterate all in the other now world. But yu. hahaha You took the cake. you personally went to there planet and let loose. You murdered everyone from children to families. I find it ironic that you straight up lie to Teen Jet to his face.( He walk over slowly.) How would you feel if I woke him up from his state and told him the truth about what you did. Not only that but you had a part in releasing chaos. just because you were bored. You wanted to take on someone who had the power level close to your strength. A super dragon god if i would.( We cut to LOrd Persês as we see back off. We cut to Ah Chuy Kak as we see him smile.) I also came here to find out what that power Irise was. But I see what your doing. You are trying to make him reach the final form. That way you can have your epic battle. But there is one thing you should know about gxains. A darker secret they always try to hid from there history. I mean how do you think chaos came to be.

LOrd Persês:

Wait dad said he was a rogue god.

Ah Chuy Kak:

Wrong! Chaos was a warrior like Teen Jet. He fought or the love of his people. When the god saw what he could do they took him off world to experiment his climates. For years he trained hard to the point of exhaustion. He never gave up. When he finally reached god status. That when we started to see that his skin was peeling apart. He slowly started going to world destroying them one by one. Then he started to put his plan in motion when the birth of the son of Zorel was born. he had three disciples that would help him. The first was Kite. The second was Bar dark. I don't know the identity the third but he is unknown.

LOrd Persês:

So what about the universe you live in?

Ah Chuy Kak:

I live in the 9th universe. You live in the 5th. IN total there are 9 universe in total.

LOrd Persês:

When I fixed the universe I...The fight...The whole?!

Ah Chuy Kak:

What you did was wreck less. along with fixing the universe you have let out some people who have been sealed away.

LOrd Persês:

Wait so what about chaos. Didn't we seal him away in the dark dimension.

Ah Chuy Kak:

You did but he is not dead! He was just playing with Jet. During the fight. When he possible pass he just fainted. he was trying to recharge.

LOrd Persês:

Why tell me this?!

Ah Chuy Kak:

I am telling so that when he breaks free and come back for round 2. That he won't be the same person. He will be twice as powerful.( As he says that we see him snap his fingers. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him fall. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him lay back on his bed nomal. We cut to LOrd Persês.) Be ready in two months.

As he says that we see him walk away. We cut to LOrd Persês: as we see him stand there with his arms crossed.

LOrd Persês:  
Wait what is going on in 2 months.

Ah Chuy Kak:

The tournament. I am letting you know now. I will beat you. THen I will kill you. Along with that I will take this world and carve it in my own image. See you at the tournament.

As he says that we see him burst into flames. We cut to LOrd Persês as we see him stand there balling his hands into a fist. We cut to his eyes.

LOrd Persês:

Dammit there is no what we can win this tournament. I gotta train this thease two.

We cut inside the house as we see MERLIN stand in there lookin at TEEN JET with sympathy. We fade to white.

Scene 1o. HOUSE. day.

We ofade in with a shot of TEEN JET lying in bandages with misika lying next to him on a bed. WE cut outside the room as we see YUN SEONG, MERLIN, GHOST-MAN, EVERGREEN and SAPHIRE our eavesdropping. We cut back inside room as we see TEEN JET wake up to ind misika next to him. We cut to MISIKA as she opens her eyes to find him awake. We see her get up super fast to hug him and kissed him on the cheek. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him hugging her.

TEEN JET:

Hey are you ok!

MISIKA:  
Of course I am fine I am thank full that you got me out of there in one peace.

TEEN JET:

Same here. Hey mishka i was think?

MISIKA:

No I was thinking that what if we just?

TEEN JET & MISIKA:

Settled down and had a family!

TEEN JET and MISIKA look at each other as they do we see them smile and kiss as they do . We cut to the door as we see if break down and YUN SEONG, MERLIN, GHOST-MAN, EVERGREEN and SAPPHIRE fall onto the floor and look up at the two as they stop and look at them. We cut to the two as we see them looking at everyone.

MERLIN:

Umm... We um...Where wondering what you wanted to do with this. ( She gets up off the pile and walks over to the two as we see that she is holding two rings) Yeah Tj said that he wanted something to create this occasion if things ever got like this.

MISIKA:  
OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! (We cut to TEEN JET as we see him look surprised. We cut to MERLIN as we see her wink at him. We cut to TEEEN JET as we see him nod.)THank you! So when do we get married.

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him look at them.

TEEN JET:

How about when we get back home that's when we will.

MISIKA:

I would love that.

As they continuously talk we cut outside as we see LORD Persês talking with BLUE LIGHTING, JET, VIXEN and CARTER SOUL and GHOST.

LORD Persês:

So you guy our fine after all that!

JET:

Yeah but I did find it weird being in=under that guys controle.

GHOST:

Same here!

VIXEN:

I have to ask how are we supposed to go home to our worlds.

LORD Persês:

My Buddy david went thru time to go thru and personally speak with the time master who decided that he would restore the world's along with help allow you guys to go home. ( Snapps his fingers. As he does we see 15 portails open.)AND These each lead you back home. Blue would you kindly bring everyone out here. ( We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him nod his head. we cut to the side of LORD Persês as we see A blue streak rush by dropping of one by one. YUN SEONG, MERLIN, GHOST-MAN, EVERGREEN, SAPHIRE, TEEN JET and MISIKA standing there looking. We cut to the side of YUN SEONG, MERLIN, GHOST-MAN, EVERGREEN and SAPPHIRE as we see him walk around.) Well now that everyone is her you guys can leave so I can do some remodeling. Since someone decided that he wanted to get rid of my own moon. TJ!

We cut to TEEN JET aws we see him scratching his head.

TEEN JET:

Sorry about that I had. The problem is that Chaos had a bomb up there threatening your world. Well I got rid of it so yeah. ( We cut to LORD Persês as we see his face getting red.) Ok I think that Me and Misika our headin out.

LORD Persês:  
Before you leave. I have to say one thing. Which is earth One is officially owned by your own world. We got rid of the old one that was ravaged by war and famine. ( We cut to TEEN JET as we see him and MISIKA get up wan walk over to one of the portails on the left.) Along with that I want you to to remember. When you have your son and daughter. Make sure yo guys drop by during the holidays. ( as he says that we see YUN SEONG join up with them.) Hey yun I want you to do the same.( We see them jump thru the portal.) Hey Ghost-man.( We cut to GHOST-man as we see him walk forward.) I want you to be the best superhero you can be alright. No matter how much crap the cops and loud mouth Erickson reporters gives.

GHOST-MAN:  
Thanks!

BLUE LIGHTING:

Another thing you might have to hurry up because I restarted the day for you so that you have head start to get to school.

GHOST-MAN:

Crap!( as he says that we see him sprint thru.) Thank you.

We cut to SAPPHIRE as we see her sprint thur a portal. We cut to the other three heroes as we see them leep thru 3 different portals. We cut to MEERLIN as we see her stand there with arms crossed.

LORD Persês:

So are you going home or our to staying here?

MERLIN:

I figure I get another look before you seal up the portails.

LORD Persês:

Well David would is. I am just going to chill out and watch the world from afar utile I may be need.

MERLIN:

What make you so sure?

LORD Persês:

Chaos isn't the only threat out there. we our going to have to deal with someone worse.

MERLIN:

When worse comes to worse what will we do?

LORD Persês:

We will get Tj back her and have him deal with it.

MERLIN:

What happen when he get's killed or old? Who will take his place?

LORD Persês:

I never thought about that. I think I will go to his world and seek out a new champion. To help us out.

MERLIN:

I like that idea. ( She puts hand on the side of his cheek. She then kiss him and pulls back. As she walks over potail we see her look at him.) You know how to get in reach with me.

As she leaves we see LORD Persês blush. We cut to the side of him as we see BLUE LIGHTING standing there with his mask off looking to the side then putting it on and walking towards the portail YUN SEONG, TEEN JET and MISIKA. We slwoly fade to white.

Scene 11. House. Day.

We fade in with a shot to TEEN JET lying on the bed iwt his his eye still cut to MERLIN as we see her touch his head then leave. We cut to her face as we see her look at him with sadness.

MERLIN:

I hope that you can make it survive.

We cut out side to LORD Persês as we see him look at his hand then at the moon. We cut behind him as we see MERLIN come out the house and walk up to him. We cut to LORD Persês as we see his face glaring at the earth above him. We cut back to MELIN as we see her carrying the body of YUN SEONG. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him trun around and look at her.

LORD Persês:

We freakin lost!

MERLIN:  
What do you mean we lost? We lost what?

LORD Persês:

We lost the battle a long time ago. There is no survile left. DAMIT! THAT SON OF A BITCH PLAYED US!

MERLIN:  
Which battle our you talking about?

LORD Persês:

Our battle against chaos. Our battle now on the earth I created. We lost both. God dammit!

MERLIN:

Start from the beginning. What are you talking about?

LORD Persês:

Remember our battle against Chaos and how Teen Jet got that win. Along with that other universe started to crumble during the fight.

MERLIN:

I remember that

LORD Persês:

Come to find out along with me resetting the universe I let out people we had chained in the hell district of each world. NOt only that Chaos is alive!

MERLIN:  
That not possible! How how is it?

LORD Persês

During the fight I remember see a change in Chaos energy. When that happens he allowed TJ to get the punch in allowing him. Along with that taking every inch of the blast to him.

MERLIN:

What does that mean for us?

LORD Persês:

He is going to come back for revenge. The first thing he is going to do is attack earth then come looking for Tj.

MERLIN:

Let's just hope that he doesn't come anytime soon

LORD Persês:

Maybe but there is no telling what he can do if he comes back. We our going to need to train the kid below!

MERLIN:

You mean kirito. That kid isn't that strong his power level doesn't come close to Tj.

LORD Persês:

I would not judge him. Me and him faced off.

MERLIN:

What are you talking about?

LORD Persês:

When we faced I was able to tap into his hidden power. Not only that but when we faced off he was brutal. he let everything out. He gave me a run for my money.

MERLIN:

I find that hard to believe.

LORD Persês:

If you don't then come and look into my head.

We cut to MERLIN as we see her roll her eyes and walks over. We cut to the side as we see her put her hand on the side of his head. WE cut to LORD Persês as we see him eyes go purple. We cut o MERLIN as we see her eye turn purple. We fade to white.

Scene 12. Beach. day.

We fade in with a shot of KIRITO's feet as we see the groundbreaking into peace as we see him leep off. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him laughing. We cut to the inside fhi m as we see him blocking the attack that KIRITO as he jumps back and spin kick LORD Persês in the face knocking him across the beach. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him smash in a bunch of rocks. We cut to his face as we see him get really mad. We cut to KIRTO as we see him powering up then heading the direction of LORD Persês. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him stand up only to get punched in the stomach causing him to go flying across the water making him go below the surface. We cut to KIRITO as we see him start to power up even more. As he does we start to see electricity disperse around his body. We cut to his face as we see him then look down at the water. As he does we see lord Persês o=come up punching KIRITO into the sky causing him to go into outer space. We cut to LORD Persês as we him laughing. We cut to the side of him as we see him descend higher into the sky. We cut to outer space as we see KRITO stop himself then power up. We cut to his face as we see him starting to power up even more. As he does we see that his hair is starting to extend to hi but. We cut to his face as we see that his eyebrow have disapear. Along with that we see he has one stain of hair in the shape of a J. We cut behind him as we see LORD Persês stop flying as he seeing this. We cut to KIRITO as we see him finish and explode. As he dioe we see a bright light then him standing there with his long hair staring at LORD Persês. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him dash at KIRITO. We cut to KIRTO as we see him block the attack and throw LORD Persês backwards. As he does we see him dash at him knocking him back down to the planet. As he does we see him Then put one hand up in the sky as he does we see it's a small golden orb appear and then him throw it. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him burning up in the atmosphere looking at this small orb. We cut back to the planet as we see YUN SEONG stand up and watch something burning up in the atmosphere explode. As it does we see a bright light causing everything to get swept up. As it does we see a bright light cover the sky then disperse. We cut to KIRTO as we see him floating in space looking down. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him crash into the cut below the waves as we see him look beat up. We cut above the waves as we see KIRITO floating down on the ground. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him look up. We cut to his left paw as we see there is a small purple orb appearing. We cut to KIRITO as he turns his back. When he does we cut to LORD Persês as we see him come out the water and punch KIRITO in the back causing him to groan in pain. As hew side we see him then grab LORD Persêsby the arms and throw him across the water back to the beach. We cut to the beach as we see him crash into the ground. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him get up slowly to only get gut punched back into a couple of trss. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him run out to. We cut to KIRTO as we see him walking slowly across the beach towards LORD Persês. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him pull out ninja stars. As he does we see him throw them. We cut to KIRTO as we see him look in the direction of the ninja stars. As he diose we see him smack the ninja stars. As he does we see them inpal the tree. We cut to Face as we see him then power up. As he does we see a more dark red ora appear around him. We cut to his back as we see that there there is a sealing mark lighting up. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see him groaning in pain. As he does. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him holding on hand then dropping. As he does we see the mar disperses. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see that hter our a whole bunch of back marsk crawling across his body. We cut to his eye's as we see them turning red. As he continues to walk forwards we see him leep off the ground. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him lie there looking up as he does we see KIRITO appear in front of him. We cut to KIRTO as we see him grab LORD Persês by the throat. We We cut to LORD Persês as we see himlook at KIRITO with and angry look on his face. We cut to LORD Persês a we see him have a smirk. As he does we see him kickback off of KRITO landing on the ground. as he does we see him sidekick KRITO and slam him into the ground. As he does we cut to YUN SEONG as we see him try to get up of the ground only to get thrown up in the air a kicked in the face. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him land on ground. We cut to KIRTO as we see hit the grass and slowly get buried by the dit. We cut to his face as we see him cough up blood and struggle to get up. As he does we see his eye our starting to revert back to normal. We cut to his hairy as we see it go back to normal. Along with that we see his hair turn back to cut to to to YUN SEONG as we see him run over and help KIRITO up. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him walk over to the two. We cut to KRITO as we see him looking out of it. We cut behind him as we see lord Persês look down at him. We then slowly fade to white.

Scene 12. beach house day.

We fade in with MERLIN letting go and backing away from LORD Persês. We cut to MERLIN as we see her stand there and shake head no.

LORD Persês:

That's what happened. That is why I have hope in for him.( We cut to MERLIN as we see her walk away. WE cut to her face as we see her get man.) Hey where are you going?

We cut to MERLIN as we see her stand there look at him. then hold her hand up in the air. We cut to LORD Persês point of view as we see her burst into the light. The disapear. We cu to his face as we see him shaking his head.

LORD Persês V.O:

LEt the true battle begin.

We cut to black. THe episode ends


	10. Chapter 10 The true hero

Scene 1. Mountain. Day.

We fade in with a shot of KIRITO standing on there with bruises all up the side of his body. We cut to ZANA as we see him standin there with his armor half broken off. We cut to the side him as we see him smirking. We cut to KIRITO as we see him look over to the cage holding WENDY. We cut to the inside of the cage as we see that she is awake and is watching him. We see that she look afraid. We cut to KIRITO as we see him look at he then at ZANA We cut to ZANA as we see him look angry.

ZANA:

Hey I told you kid you can kill me.( As he says that we watch as we see him healing fast.) Come on kid give up!

KIRITO:

No! I came here to help a friend a bring her back. ( He get into fighting position.) Before we get started with round two. I have to ask? What did you do to that girl?

ZANA:

Which one?

KIRITO:

Xena! When I came up the mountain I have noticed that her whole entire skin was turned grey. Along with that sHe had a weird symbol. symbol that you wear on your chest.

ZANA:

Let's leave that till the end of the battle. THat when I will tell you!( As he says that we see KIRITO dash at him., then uppercut him. AS he does we see him stand still. We cut to KIRITO as we see him fall backward and get up.) Is that all you have to offer. I mean earlier you showed some true power. With that dragon wing attack. ALong with that you threw the flame perfectly. BUt I know you our holding back!( We cut to KIRITO as we see him open his eyes wide.) Yeah I know about that so called form. IN fact i was one of the many who possessed it!

KIRITO:

How is that possible!

ZANA:

It is possible because I myself is a breed of all three beads. Along with that I was created from Jet's dna!( We cut to WENDY as we see her eye open wide.) I bet that will make you think twice about who you are about to face off against.

WENDY V.O:

If that's true then that means the only person who can go toe to toe with this guy is Jet.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him back uplight his hand up on fire. WE cut to ZANA as we see him shake his head no and ut kick KIRITO. AS he does we see him go flying across the room and bash thru the cut to WENDY as we see her look away. We cut to ZANA as we see him walking slowly.

ZANA:

Come on boy is that all you have for me where is that Gxain pride boy.( We cut to KIRITO as we see him hit the entrance of the tomb and get up slowly . We hee him power up and then dash thru the wall. We cut to the side of the wall that ZANA is walking past. As we do we see him come out and grab him. We cut to ZANA's eye.) Found you!( We cut to KIRITO face as we see him go white. We cut the sde as we see him grab KIRITO and smash him to the ground then kick him to towards the exit of the cave.) BO I want you to release your true power! Show me your true form. SHow me the legendary super dragon form!

We cut to KIRITO as we see him lying there. We cut to his face as we see him looking angry.

KIRITO V.O:  
Damit I have used up enough of my energy. If I go past my limit I could die! But I am doing this for her!( AS he is saying that we see him get up then look up at him.) I guesee I have no choice!

KIRITO:

HERE GOSE! ( Yellling as he does we cut to his hair as we see it strt to spike up then down up n down. We cut to his hand as we see thathere is a spark of lighting around it. We cut to his face as we see his eye brows our starting to run red. WE cut ot he side of him as we see the ground start ing to shake. We cut to the front as we see KIRITO has is spiky red. We see that he has electricity moving around him.) ...THis ends now!

We cut to ZANA as we see him smile with delight then dash at KIRITO. As he does we see KIRITO dash at him. We cut to the side as we see the two collide. As they do we see KIRITO jumping back and throw some flames. As he does we see ZANA as we see him block each one. We cut to his face as we see him shake his head and throw a green orb at him., We cut to KIRITO as we see him try to dodge it. As he does we see it bounce off the wall and hit KIRITO in the back. As it does we see him drop to his knees and try to get get up. As he pose see ZANA dash at him and kick him. We cut to KIRITO as we see him crash thru the mountain then go flying outside. We cut to WENDY as we see her looking worried. We cut to ZANA as we see him laughing. We cut outside as we see KIRITO is free falling. As he does we see him free falling. We cut to cut to his face as we see him looking angry.

KIRITO V.O:

It...It can't end like this !

As he says that we see him slowly falls into a gain thig of trees. We cut to ZANA as we see him transforming quickly. We cut to the side of him as we see his skin goes grey. We cut to his eye as we see they our red. We see him walks slowly then leep after him. We cut below into the forest as we see KIRITO get up off the ground and look up. We see him get man then dash towards the mountain., We cut to the sky as we see the two clode. Then push back. We see them both go at each other head on one throwing a punch at the other. ONe blocking. We cut to KIRITO as we see him looking mad. We cut to ZANA as we see him laughing hysterically. We cut to KIRITO as we see him start punching. We cut to ZANA as we see him donning. Until we see him catch on with his bare hand. As he does we see him throw KIRITO down at the ground below. We cut to KIRITO as we see him hit below. As he does we see cough blood then fall nbnc down again. We cut to ZANA as we see come straight down on top of KIRITO. We cut to the side as we see ZANA put his foot on KIRITO's face. As he does we see him take it off and pick up KIRITO. We then see him super punch KIRITO up into the air. We cut to ZANA as we see him smiling. We cut to KIROT as we see him go flying up higher and high. We cut to his face as we see his eye our closed.

KIRITO V.O:

Dami! What is holding me back! (As he says that we see him slowly fall. We cut to hs if ace as we see him open eye's.) Dammit how am I supposed to attack. Wait I could use Tj special attack.( As he says that we see him turn around then hold his hand out.) Alright come one...Come on!

KIRITO:

SPECIAL ART!( AS he says that we see a small blue orb start to grow.) WIND STYLE!( We see it grow to the size of his fist.) OMAGAZY! HAAAAAAA!

As he says that we see him falling faster. We see him put his fist put in front of him. We cut to ZANA as we see him light his left hand up. As he does we see a green flame. We see him shake his head a leep up. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see him yelling. We cut to ZANA as we see him yelling. We cut to the side as we see the two clode. As they do we see against explosion up in the sky. We cut to the cell inside the mountain as we see WENDY sitting down looking afraid.

WENDY:

K..k..Kirito.

We cut back to the fight as we see the two go flying backwards. We cut o ZANA as we see him smash into the ground. We cut to KIROT as we see him hit the ground and slowly get up. We cut to his face as we see him looking at his hands.

Neak V.O:

What's wrong kid our you weak without me?

KIRITO:

Who are you?

Neak V.O:

Don't you remember me!

We fade in to a metal hallay will liquid floor we cut to a cell as we see that KIRITO is floating there. We cut to the ceiling in front of his cell as we see YUN SEONG fall thru and land on the ground. s he hit the ground We cut above him as we see him pick his head up and look around and as he does we cut to his point of view as he sees the cage holding KIRITO. WAS he does we see him get up and try to run over and open it. As hedo see we see him jump back as he notice that he can even touch the bars o the room.

DEMON WOlf V.O:  
He knows you're here. You must try to to wake him ok.

YUN SEONG:

Alright got it! KIRITO WAKE UP! DAMMIT IT'S NOT WORKING( We see him back up and hold his left hand out.) Sabu ZA!( as he says that we see a n orb appear. as it does we see him then throw it at the bars. As he does we see it ripple then break. AS it does we see the water burst out and hit YUN SEONG against the wall. As it does we see him get p slowly try to get himself inside. We cut to KIRITO as we see him wake up and then start coughing up water. We cut to the side of him as we see YUN SEONG walk in.) Dude are you okay.

KIRITO:

Yeah I think. What just happened and where am I.

DEMON WOLF V.O:

Tell him that you need him to stand up still so that you can put the seal on him.( As he is saying this we cut to YUN SEONG as we see him holding out his left hand As he does we see that here our small symbol in black on the tips of his see that hey have blue flames eliminating. We cut to the side of two as we see YUN SEONG jab his fingers into KIRITO's stomach. As he does we see KIRITO screaming in pain. THen rop to the ground.) Ok he should be out!

YUN SEONG;

Why did you have me do that

DEMON WOLF V.O:

I want you to then throw him out of the cell got it!( As he says that we see YUN SEONG toss KIROT outside the cell.) Good now I Want you to aim your hand downward and face the left wall closes to you.

YUN SEONG does it as he does we hear a loud stomping sound.

YUN SEONG:

Okay let's hope that he .

DEMON WOLF V.O:

You have one shot. Bhit the monster in the chest. The one you do that let go and fall into the water it should bring you back to reality.

We cut behind YUN SEONG as we see him stand there ready. as he does we see the all break down and the dragon come baring thur. as it does we cut to YUN SEONG as we see him sprint his way towards the dragon as he does we see him looking focuses.

YUN SEONG:

Alright this end now!( as he says that we see the dragon slamb it tail down. AS it does we see YUN SEONG move out the way. HE then leaps on tan the run up it. AS he does we see the dragon trying to swipe at him. AS he does we see YUN SEON dogging time till he reaht the stomach.) HERE TAKE IT!

As he says that we see him shove his finger thru the dragon. As he does we hear it scream in pain. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him drop into the puddle below. As he falls we see him singing slowly. We cut to the dragon as we see it screaming out of control. We cut to KIROT as we see him lying there outside the cell. We cut to the gait of the cell as we see it slide close. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him give the thumb up. We cut to YUN SEONG'S eye as we see him open them. We slowly zoom out to find that YUN SEONG is lying on the ground in front of a giant dragon. We cut to the side of him as we see him get up and look at the beast. WE then fade back to KIRITO as we see him standin there with is arms crossed.

KIRITO:  
So you're saying that you our a dragon.

Neak V.O:

Yes I reside inside of you, I am the one who gave you strength during your battle against the gxain.

KIRIOT:

Hm okay then. Is there anything else I should know about you!

Neak V.O:

No just let me out and take this guy out.

KIRITO:

No I want to fight this on my own!( As he says that we hear a hole bunch of trees falling over. We cut to where the sound is coming from as we see that ZANA as we see him come flying thru the trees. He then float there and looks at KIRITO.) Damit.

As he says that we see ZANA dash at him. As he does we see KIRITO. out his left hand. As he does we see a blue orb grow quickly to the size of his fist. We pan up wards as we see him put his in ZANA"s face. We cut to the side as we see a gaint explosion. We cut to KIRITO as we see him jump back. We cut to the gain smoke as we see ZANA step out and dash after him., We cut to KIRITo as we see him leep up in the ai and start throwing fire at him. We cut to ZANA as we see the attack break off. We cut to KIRITO as we see him try to fly away. We cut to ZANA as we see him grab the his ankle a slam KIRITO to the ground. As he does we cut to the ground as we see KIRITO come crashing down into the ground. As he does we see him laying there twitching. We cut to ZANA as we see him put his hand out in front of him. As he does we see a green ball start growing. We cut to KIRITO as we see him looking up.

KIRITO:

Damit!( he struggles to get up. Then fall back.) I...I...I can't...can't move!

We cut to ZANA as we as we see that there is a gant ball in front of him. We cut to his face as we see him laughing then releasing it. We cut to KIRITO as we see him squint his eyes then close them.

Neak V.O:

So what's your choice boy!

As the orb get closer to him. We cut to KIRITO's mouth as we see him smile.

KIRITO:

D...Do it!

We fade to white as we see the ball smash into him. We fade in with a shot of ZANA lowering himself to the ground. We cut behind him as we see there is a gaint hole in the ground and there is red glow. We cut ZANA asw see him land on the gorund. We cut to KIRITO as we see that there is a red orar illuminated near him. WE cut to his eye as we see they look like dragon eyes. We cut to His nails as we see they are like talons. We cut to ZANA as we see him look down at him and slide into the hole. We cut to KIRITO as we see him get down on his knees and dash at the him. We cut to ZANA as we see him glowing green. We cut to the back of ZANA as we see him get sucker punched to the face by him. AS he dozed we see ZANA slam up against the wall. We cut to the front of him as we see KIROT start punch the crap out of him. We cut behind ZANA as we see him getting buried even deeper into the wall. We cut to the back of KIRITO as we see him get one punch in and jump back. As he does we see him throw to black ord at him. As he does we cut over to ZANA as we see him pull himself out only to have thease explode in his face. We cut to KIRITO as we see him yelling. We cut to the side of his face as we see it starting to bubble. We cut to ZANA s as we see him fall on the ground and then look at KIRITO.

ZANA V.O:

That boy there is no way he is fighting me on his own. Unless he has a monster who he s drawing strength from.( LOoking down at his hand. AS he does we see him ball it up into a fist. AS he does we see it light up with green fire.) I guess it time I wend god mode and destroyed this kid. Or may be that going over board. either way it doesn't matter this kid is bound to run out of energy.( As he says that we see KIROT power up. Then looking at him.) Shit!Bu I have to say this is the fight I have been waiting for!

ZANA:  
FIE STYLE LIGHTING OF THE DEVIL!

As he says that we see him run at KIROT. We cut to KIRITO as we see him uppercut him and keep punchin. We cut to the side as we see him flying up into the sky punching him. He then slams ZANA back into the ground. As he hit the ground we see him groan in pain then layer there. WE cut to KIRITO as we see him dash back down. WE cut to the side as we see again explosion. We cut to KIRITO as we see him put his fist back and step away. We cut to ZANA as we see him lay there then smirk at KIRITO. We cut to KIROT as we see him revert back to normal. As he does we cut out ZANA as we see him get up quickly. As he does we see him dash at him. We cut to KIRITO as we see KIROT not react quickly only to get punched and go thru several trees. We cut to ZANA as we see him powering up. We pan around him as we see that he has bone horns coming out if face knees and arm. We cut to the side of him as we see him start to grow in size. We see that he is super ripped. We cut to his face as we see that he has gain grin. We cut this hair as we see it is long and spiky. We see him dash after KIRITO. We cut to KIRITO as we see him lying front of tree. We cut to the side of him as we see him get up slowly then look up. We see that he struggles to get up. We cut to his face as we see him screaming in pain.

KIRITO:

W...W...W..WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME...M...M...MY SKIN IT LIKE IT'S...IT'S ON...FIRE! Voice...VOICE OUR YOU THERE?( AS he says that we see KIRITO get picked up by ZANA bashed thru the tree. THen thrown across a thr forest.) DOME ON DAMMIT!...I...I...KNOW YOU OUR THERE! (As he says that we see him hit the ground and then get up slowly.) I...Need you!

We cut to him as we see him lying there . We cut to his face as we see him slowly closing his eye. We cut behind him as we see ZANA Land in front of him. We cut to ZANA as we see him look at him then stop on him. We cut to KIRITO as we see him get buried into the ground. We cut to ZANA as we see him laughing. As he does we see him stop and pick up the body and hold it up in the ai. We cut to KIRITO's face as we see him looking dead.

ZANA:

You are so weak boy!( He slam it back into ground then toss it up in the air. We see then kick punt him in the stomach. We cut to his point of view as we see KIRITO smash into the tree and hit a rock.) Man I thought earlier I was going to looks against you but turns out I was wrong.( he say as he leaps up in the air. We cut to front KIRITO.) Hey kid don't die on my yet!( He grabs KIRITO by the leg and hold him upside down.) Oh we're just getting started. LET'S GIVE YOU A LESSON IN PAIN!

We cut to KIROT as we see him hanging upside down.

Scene 2 beach. Day.

We cut to the inside lord Persês beach house as we see him sitting on a couch watching a the fight. We cut to the side of him as we see MERLIN walk in and look at him. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him getting upset.

LORD Persês:

Dammit he isn't as strong as I thought he was? Damit

MERLIN:

So are you going to send him there or not.

LORD Persês:

It's too early into the battle to tell. I think we need to wait.

MERLIN:

You've seen the evidence he needed help he is in over his head. At the start of the fight he was doing good both of them were evenly matched but then slowly Zana started to release.

LORD Persês:

What us that supposed to mean?

MERLIN:

Do you not pay attention to the history between him and Jet. ( LORD Persês as we see him twiddle his thumbs.) What have been doing the last couple of millennia?

LORD Persês:

Um ( He whispered something.)

MERLIN:

SPEAK UP!

LORD Persês:

Sneaking of to other universe and challenging other fighters.

MERLIN:

Why am I not surprised?

LORD Persês:

Hey i was bored. You were away helping out king author! I WAS BORED AND HAD NOTHING TO DO. THE GOD WERE BUSY DEALING WITH ATLANTIS!

MERLIN:

Hey couldn't help it that King arthur was a horn do. ALong with that I was busy doing research on something that the god council. So yeah I was busy okay! Give me some credit okay. I am sick of having to go a mission to ever time period and in out what's going okay.

LORD Persês:

Fair enough. Okay so about this ZANA guy what can you tell me about him.

MERLIN:

Thee our many stories about him. The well know one is that he is a clone of Jet.

LORD Persês:

Which version?

MERLIN:

The one from earth five!

LORD Persês:

The second strongest compare to the one we what is is story

MERLINE:

I am getting to that. Right after his defeat and after the destruction of the world he was brought back by the knight of sidonia. The combined the blood of the current Jet and the original. After is re creation he was locked up and put in deep up in the mountain in the country of fire.

LORD Persês:

Okay so what am supposed to do send someone down there?

MERLIN:

Send him down there to help. Along with bury the past of this false clone.

LORD Persês:

Hmh?

MERLIN:

Think about it this way. If you help Kirito out he will want you train him. Along with that you could help him reach the potential to hating god status.

LORD Persês:

I am unsure but okay fine send him down there to help out okay!( Suddenly there is a loud boom sound.) Dami I forgot about his super hearing.

MERLIN:

Let just hope he is not too late.

We cut outside as we see a golden line up in the sk. We cut inside the golden line as we see TEEN JET in his dragon form. We pan around him as we see he has on a new outfit. We cut to the side of his face as we see him thinking.

TEEN JET V.O:

Hm so clone of me. Dam What else is going on.( We cut to the side of him as we see that he is flying thru space super fast.) I wonder if he is stronger than me. Even bet if he is like brody. The legendary gxain. Now that guy he was tough fighter during the war. I mean like he was a complete freak. RIpped apart my best people. It took all my strength to defeat him. I hope no one decides to break him out of the ice.

As he says that we see him deced quickly towards earth. We cut to his face as we see him looking angry.

Scene 3. MOUNTAIN. Day.

We cut to the inside of the mountain as we see the center of the room. As we do we see something drop in the center. We cut to it face to reveal that it's KIRITO. We cut to his face as we see it's all beaten up. We cut to WENDY as we see her cover her mouth. We cut to KIRITO as we see raise his hand up slowly to her then drop it. We cut WENDY as she gets down and on her knees and pray. As she does we hear a loud explosion. As we do we see wendy get up and look up. We cut to her point of view as we see that ZANA ist standing ontop of him.

WENDY:  
LEAVE HIM ALONE!

We cut to ZANA as we see him looking her direction and slowly walk over to her. As he does we see him cracking his knuckles and licking his lips. We cut to WENDY as we see her back back against the wall. We cut to KIRITO as we see him struggle to get up. As he finally does we see him look down at the ground then at WENDY.

KIRITO:

H...YEY UGLY LEAVE HER ALONE!( As he says that we see ZANA sop walking and turn around to look at him.) YOU SAID YOUR FIGHT WAS WITH ME! LEAVE HER ALONE!

We cut to ZANA as we see him shake his head and dash at KIROT. AS he does we cut to KIROT as we see him try to run but fall as he is about we see him get bashed thrup against the wall. We cut to ZANA as we see him and KIRITO up against the wall with one arm. We see him light up his other with fire. We cut to KIRITO as we see him smirk.

ZANA:  
You know it funny that you're smiling. I Know about your gift.( We cut to KIRITO's face as we see him go pale. We cut back to the flame as we see it turn black.) This fire that I buring is called death flame. The moment I touch you. Your soul will be mine for the taking.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him stare down at it. We cut to be him as see him punching KIRITO. We cut to KIIRO face as we see him screaming in pain. As he does we zoom into his eye as we see it starting to turn into a dragons. We cut to ZANA as we see him pulling back slowly. As he dse we see a chain emerge from KIRITO's chest. We cut to KIRITO as he tries to look down. We cut to WENDY as we see her hit her cell and try to break the door.

Neak V.O:

KID DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME OUT OF YOU!

KIRITO:  
I...AM TRYING ( He starts trying to punch ZANA in the face. as he does we see keep trying.) AAAAAAAAAAH!

Neak V.O:

DAMMIT I WILL NOT BE BOUGHT AGAIN!

We cut to ZANA aswe see him grinding harder. WE to KIRITO's point of view as we see something smash thru the ceiling of the mountain. We see itsa ma. We cut to the man as we see that he has on black boots. Blue jogging pants. A black shirt with a silver J in the center. We cut to his face as we see him shaking his head. We cut to ZANA's face as we see him turn his eyes to the left. As he does we see him throw KIRITO across the room. As he does we see TEEN JET catch him. He then walks over to the cage holding WENDY. We cut to WENDY as we see TEEN JET walk over and break it. We cut to the face as we see she is looking happy. We then see him put KIRITO's body down. We see WENDY go over and hug KIRITO. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him look at her then put a finger to his lip. He then puts two fingers on his head. As he does we see him put a hand on them. As he does we see them disappear then TEEN JET aprea on his own.

TEEN JET:

So you're a clone of me.

ZANA:

Yes.

TEEN JET:

So who are your creators?

ZANA:

Let's just say that they are going to be very happy when I show them the corps of the man who defiled there god.

TEEN JET:

So I got ask our you going to take me on in that weak form or what?

ZANA:  
How dare you mock me! I am as strong as you.

TEEN JET:

No where near. I am twice a s better as the original.

ZANA:

FINE THEN !( As he says that we see a black aura surrounded him.) BEHOLD MY ULTIMATE FORM!9 as he says that we seethat a birght light emerged then as it fades away we see that he has long black hair and red eye. Along with that we see the he is glowing. We see that he has gauntlets on his hands. Along with that we see he has head band on. We cut to his face as we see him getting angry.) So our we going all out. ( We cut to over to TEEN JET as we see him transom into his super dragon form. We cut to his hair as we see it's red.) So are you ready for the rematch of the centre! ( He gets into figing position.) because I am ready to end the score.

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him get in fighting pose.

TEEN JET V.O:

Let's hope my training has prepared me for this

We see him get a quick flash back.

Scene 4 HOUSE. Day.

We fade in with a shot of a bed with TEEN JET lying down bandaged up. We cut to his face as we see him struggling then relaxing as he opens his eye to find that he is lying in a room with weird ancient drawing as he gets up we hear the door open and YUN SEONG who is dressed in a beat up black track suit and LORD Persês who is still dressed in his jogging pants without shoes on. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him stand up out of the bed. We see that he has on black shorts only but still covered in bandages.

LORD Persês:

So you're finally awake.

TEEN JET:

I guess so. Who are you you?

LORD Persês:

My name is lord Persês. People always use my first name ins every sentence. They always say look out Persês is coming after us!( shaking his hands.) What didn't find that funny did you?

TEEN JET:  
Why am I here?

YUN SEONG:

Let me explain lord Persês. ( LORD Persês nods hi head and leans back against the wall.) Earlier we were attacked in the village by chaos remember?( TEEN JET shakes his head.) Well Chaos has your girl and has decided that he want to be engaged with with her because he feels that he is the right full one for her.

TEEN JET:  
THAT BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM.( As he is about to get walk over to the door we see LORD Persês block his way.) Get out of my way!

LORD Persês:

No I have better intentions for you. You are not strong enough to take on a god like chaos. IHe could kill you with one punch.

TEEN JET:  
Your point is that?

LORD Persês:

I know that deep down you have a hidden god form that you haven't be able to reach yet.

TEEN JET:

I have!

LORD Persês:

Talking much more. To the point that you have more strength than all your other levels combined. If you train with me within these 12 days I swear that you will be able to defeat him.

TEEN JET:

Why 12 days!

LORD Persês:

In 12 days your girl will be married. When that happens. CHaos will bring all 8 world together and destroyeth universe to rom it in his own twisted version.

TEEN JET:

I guess there is no time to waist. SO when do we get started?

LORD Persês:

NOW! (As h e says that we cut to YUN SEONG as we see him power up and attack TEEN JET. As he does we see TEEN JET break thru the wall leaving a giant whol. As YUN SEONG stands there we see ) I Enjoy this small amount of trian till I am ready to give you the hard core training. [Yawning] Yun seong i want you to give him your new form that you achieved.( YUN SEONG nods his head and walks over to the whole. As he does we see a blue flame eliminate around him as t does we see that his clothing starts to change. we see that he has a long white robe with a golden staff. We cut to his face as we see his skin is pale white. We see that he has whisker on his check. We cut back to LORD Persês as he walks over to the door and opens it.) Well I always enjoy watching people train hard.

We cut to the front of the house as we see palm trees and forest. We cut to TEEN JEt as we see him get up off the ground na transformed into dragon mode. As he does we cut to his hair as we see that it's spiky and red. We cut behind him as we see YUN SEONG standerfer in his wolf demon mode. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him leap off the ground and start running. as he does we cut to his left hand as we see a white orb. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him fly towards TEEN JET. we cut to his hand as we see a golden orb. We cut to the side as we see the two raised there hands at each other. As they clash we see against explosion. we cut back inside the house as we see LORD Persês sitting down in his own room about to go to sleep only to get spooked by the giant explosion. We cut back to the fight as we see the two jmp back. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him dash at YUN SEONG as he does we cut to YUN SEONG as we see him blocking it As her does we see TEEN JET trying to throw more punches. As he odse we cut to YUN SEONG who is blocking each one. As TEEN JET is about to throw another we see YUN SEONG give TEEN JET a black orb to the stomach,.as he does we see him go flying backward into the sky. WE cut to the side of the ground s we see TEEN JET land on his back. we cut to his face as we see him get up slowly and look at YUN SEONG.

TEEN JET:

I see you have been getting strong.( he says as he struggles to stand up.) Looks like I am going to have to use level 3! (As he says that we see a bright red light appear.a s it does we cut to his hair as we see it get's longer We cut to his body as we see that it is slowly starting to look like A dragon. We cut to TEEN JET's face as we see that it's al scaley. AS the light disper we see him smiling.) LET DO THIS!

We cut to YUN SEONG.

YUN SEONG:

Hey enough talk! [ twirling his staff and then slamming it on the ground.] Let's fight!

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him dash at YUN SEONG We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him dash at TEEN JET. We cut to the side as we see the two clash. Wee see TEEN JEt almost get the upper hand. As he does we cut to YUN SEONG as we see him ush TEEN JET off and whack him across the face wit the staff. as he does we see the ground start to break. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him get out of his bed and watch the fight. We cut to his face as we see him look inpatient. We cut outside as we see the two both on there knees trying to catch there breath. We cut to TEEN JET as he reverts back to normal. we cut to YUN SEONG as we see him revert to normal as well. Then fall on the ground. WE cut to TEEEN JET as we see him stand up strait. We cut to the center of them as we see A white orb appear and LORD Persêswalk out and look at the two.

LORD Persês:

Very impressive! I think it's time we get you to weightlifting.( We cut to TEEN JET as we see him look at him and nods his head as he drops to the ground and fall asleep.) Well that worked out in my favor.( He says as he walks over and looks at TEEN JET's body.) I think that the first thing we got to work on with you is how long you can hold your form for.( He says as he picks up TEEN JET's body and walk over to YUN SEONG.) Nice job. In the meantime go train at the waterfall. While I try to make this kid heal fast.

YUN SEONG:

You got it!

We fade out slowly.

Scene 5. mountain. Day.

We fade in with a shot TEEN JET getting ready to fight. We cut to the center of the room as we see the two dash at each other as they do we see gain wave of energy limiting off of the two,. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him looking at ZANA. We cut to ZANA As 3we see him looking back. We cut to the side as we see the two jump back. As they do. We see ZANA lookup slowly and dash at him. As he does we see TEEN JET power up. As us he does we see him transform into his stage of the dragon from. We cut to to ZANA as we see him stop in his place. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him stand up and dash after him. We cut to ZANA's face as we see him run at TEEN JET only to get bashed up again the wall. As he does we see him the side of an attack TEEN JET head. We c pan around as we see i'm throwing fist and TEEN JET blocking each of them. As they do that we cut to ZANA aswe see him hesitating.

ZANA V.O:

I have to say he is stronger than I imagined. Not even my god mode and keep up with him.

TEEN JET:

I have to say is this all you got because I am way pwoer fuk then his. Along with that I am using my weakest stage to fight you.( he then kicks ZANA backward causing him to smash thru the side of the mountain.) Damn I can't believe my student lost to this guy.

We cut to ZANA as we see him crash at the bottom of the mountain. As he lies there we see him get up. And start screaming. We cut behind him as we see TEEN JET land there. We cut to ZANA as we see him turn around and try to throw a fist at him. Only to have TEEN JET catch it and head but him. We see him hit the ground and get up.

ZANA:

I am not done with you!( We see him power up. As he does we see a purple aura appear around him. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him back off as he does we see ZANA kick him in the stomach. We cut to teen jet AS WE SEE HIM GO FLYING BACK.) this power it's mine.

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him get up only to get punched in the face. As he goes flying backwards.

TEEN JET:  
So I see you have stopped holding out on me.

ZANA:  
NO( He grabs TEEN JET by the throat and throw him at the ground as he does we see him leep up into the air and throw several orbs at him.) That shows you what true power is.

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him get up. As he does we see him look down at his shirt. As he does we see him up it of and stand there looking up. As he does we see a blue light shoot up out the ground We cut to his face as we see the light cover him then disperse as it does we see he has blue hair and green eyes. We then see him fly after him and start fighting. We cut to the side as we see the to throwing a foist at each other. We cut to ZANA as we see him catch TEEN JET off guard and throw him at the ground. As he does we see him put his hands together. As he does we see that there is a black orb forming. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him hold out his left hand. As he does we see red orb grow. We cut to ZANA as we see him shoot the light out of his hand at TEEN JET. WE cut to TEEN JET as we see him dash up toward the bem. We cut to ZANA aswe see him screaming. As he does we the ligh get wider. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him get cought in he does we see him holdin the orb infront of him. We cut to ZANA As we see him push harder but watchinamazment as we see TEEN JET break the beam in half and came flying up. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him looking mad. We cut behind him as we see him land the attack in him. As he does we see a gaint explosion. As he does we see TEEN JET land on the ground below. As he does we see ZANA come crashing down and land on the ground. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him wipe the blood off the the side of his mouth. We cut to ZANA as we see him get up slowly but then hit the ground.

ZANA:

W...W...Ww What is wrong with me...I...I...I can't move!

We cut behind his head as we see TEEN JET walking over to him slowly.

TEEN JET:

The reason you can't move is because your body isn't use to this amount of power flowing.

ZANA:

I...I...I.

TEEN JET:

You thought that because you were like me you could handle a lot more power. Well guess what you're not me and I am no you!

ZANA:

I'M( He reach down in his pants pocket and pulls out a red ball. We cut to TEEN JET as we see get mad. We cut back to his hand as we see him insert the ball into his mouth. and start eating.) Well...Time to die.

TEEN JET:  
Wait that ball you just put in your mouth that was.( As he is about to finish we see him get punched in the face. We see him go flying backwards.)

We cut back to ZANA as we see him cracking his neck and hands. We then see his whole entire skin turns purple. We cut to his eyes as we see they have cracking marks close to the bottom. We cut to the side of him as we see that he has demon wings coming out on his back. We cut behind him as we see him dash after him. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him laying on the ground. As he lies there we see him blink his eyes then get up. We cut to the side of him as we see that ZANA is flying towards him. We cut to EEN JET's face as we see him around and leap up in the air. We cut to the ground when he was to see ZANA punch the ground causing it to break. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him and behind ZANA. We cut to TEEN JETas we see him look at ZANA. We cut to ZANA as we see him move at lightning speed. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him start getting cut up pretty quickly. We cut to his point of view as we see there our after image of him.

TEEN JET V.O:

Dam it! I can't run away. I can't even see his attack!( As he says that we see him get upper cutted to the face the slammed against the ground) I...I have two choice go mega.( He tossed against a tree then punched super fast then tossed up in the air.) Or just keep take in the hit until I die. What am I saying of course I am going to go mega it just that I don't know how long i can hold out for if I use it. ( HE gets smashed into the ground.) Alright it going down.

TEEN JET:  
THIS ENDS NOW!( as he says that we see his hair stat to change colors into being gold. We see that he has a tail swing from left and right. We cut his legs as we see that the blue pants are golden. We cut to his face as we see that he looks pisssed.

We cut to ZANA Aswe see him stand there looking happy. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him look at him and dash.s he ose we cut to ZANA aswe see him try to throw a punch only to get knocked across his face. We cut to the side of him as we see him stumble. As he does we see TEEN JET stand inther with his arms crossed. We cut to ZANA's face as we see him get mad. He then tries to throw a punch at TEEN JET only to get his hands broken. We cut to TEN JET as we see him smiling. We cut to ZANA as we see him back off slowly. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him walk over slowly. We ZANA aswe see bit his thumb and slam his hand on the ground. As he does we cut to TEEN JET as we see him stop in his place and looked down to see against symbole. TEEN JET then jumps back and gets in defence mode. We cut to ZANA aswe see him smiling.

ZANA:

GET READY TO SEE THE ULTIMATE BEING TO EVER WALK THE WORLD!( As he says that we see a gaint explosion. We cut to to TEEN JET as we see him cough then look up in fear. We cut to the gaint monster standing above him.) BEHOLD MY PAWN THE ONE WHO WILL DESTROY YOU! NOW KILL HIM!( We cut to beast as we see iscream the n throw a fisat TEEN JET. WE cut to TEEN JET as we see him stand there wan watch the thing come down on him.) I DID IT I KILLED MY RIVAL! HAHAHAHAHAHHAH( We cut below as we see the hand pick slowly. We cut back to ZANA as we see him get made.) HOW?!( We cut to TEEN JET as we see him grab hold of the arm answering the beast around. As he does what we see ZANA get him and gosling across the forest. We cut back to the beast as we see it get tossed up in the air. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him hold his hands by his side. As he does we see there is a golden orb in both hand. We see him then leep up towards the monster. We cut to the side as we see the monster fall and a golden light. We cut to ZANA aswe see him get up and look angry.) NO! NO!NOOOOOOOOOOO!

We cut back to the fight as we see the monster com crashing down and TEEN JET land on top of it's head. We see him then land on the ground then walk away from the creature's dead body. We cut to his face as we see it has no emotion. We cut to ZANA as we see him standing up looking around. We over his shoulder as we see a fre ball shoot past him. We cut to his face as we see him turn around slowly look with fear in his eyes. We cut to TEEN JET as we see raise his left hand up in hair as he does we see a red orb slowly growing. We cut to ZANA as we see him hold his hand out . As he does we see that there is black orb growing. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him condense his orb into a small one and dash at him. We cut to ZANA As we see him throw one at him. As he does we see TEEN JET phase thru it and keep going. We cut to ZANA as we see try run but as he does we see TEEN JET appear in front of him shove the orb in front of him. As he does we zoom out quickly to see it grow. As at it does we cut to TEEN JET as we see him smirk. We cut to ZANA as he looks down in horror.

ZANA:

Y...YOU BASTARD...I..I.I KNOW ABOUT YOUR FUTURE! HE WILL RETURN...Along with that the...the ...fall of gods...Isee why you two are alike...in many ways...

As he says that we fade to white. We then hear a loud explosion. We fade in slowly with TEEN JET standin in the middle of the crater. We cut to the side of him as we see him revert back to normal. We cut to his face as we see him shake his head. We cut to to the ground as we see that ZANA"s armor is left on the ground.

TEEN JET:

Something about what he said sound similar to that day.

We slowly fade to white. We fade in with a shot of the beach as we see CHAOS smash into the ground. We cut to the side of him as we see him get up slowly and to find that TEEN JET is floating above him.

CHAOS:

WELL...( coughing up blood) This looks like the end. IF I DIE YOU OUR GOING WITH ME!(We cut to TEEN JET as we see him raise and eyebrow. We cut far away as we see against black orb appeal out of nowhere but suddenly disperses. WE cut bat to TEEN JET as we see him having his fist planted thru CHAOS chest.) H...H...how is this possible?

TEEN JET:  
Because you are too stuck up.

CHAOS:  
D..Don't trust the god hey aren't meant o be trusted. Sooner or later you will end up like me. A her of just made out to eliminate...Man...mankind...

TEEN JET:

When that happens I will be there to stop it!( He pulls his hand out of CHAOS causing him to fall to the ground. As he does we see the sky turn red. As he does we see the see is starting to boil.) What have you done you bastard! WHAT have you done !

CHAOS:  
I meant tell you I had a back plan this...this whole time...

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him feel his left side and then fall. Then catches himself He then us out his left hand.

TEEN JET:  
DRAGON ART(As he does we cut to his hand as we see a bunch of white lines come out of nowhere start spinning around.) RAGING BLAST! ( As he says this we see it start taking in small element from around it) ELEMENTO GO!

As he says that we see him leep off the ground head directly at the moon. We cut to CHAOS as we see him lying there on the ground dead with a smile on his face. We slowly fade with a shot of TEEN JET looking at the armor then getting down on one knee. As he does we see the ground start to rumbling. The we see him dash up into the sky. We cut to his face as we see him squinting. We pan around him as we see that he has gold energy dispersing off him. We cut behind him as we see him dash even faster. We slowly fade to black.

Scene 6. hospita. night.

We fade in with a shot of the villag. We cut to the front of the hospital as we see no one there. We pan slowly over to the courtyard as we see a portal open. As it does we see MERLIN walking out holding KIRITO's body. She is followed by TEEN JET who is holding TALEM SEONG. We cut behind him as we see that YUN SEONG's body is floating in mid air. Then by WENDY. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him look back to see the portail close. We cut to MERLIN as we see her walking up towards the entrance of the hospital and putting KIRITO down on the steps. We cut to behind her as we see TEEN JET put TALEM SEONG down next o him. Along with that We see merlin snpa her fingers as she does we see YUN SEONG drop onto the ground. We cut to WENDY as she get nervous. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him shaking his head. As he does we see him walk over and pick up YUN SEONG s body and puts it next to everyone else. We cut to WENDY as we see her walk over and put her hand on KIRITO's chest. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him stand there looking down at the two the back at MERLIN. We cut to MERLIN as we see her look down then at him.

MERLIN:  
Are you ready to go back to training.

TEEN JET:

Sure. Let's go.

MERLIN:

Alright let's go.

We cut to WENDY as she takes her hand off his chest then looks up at her.

WENDY:

Wait Merlin?

MELIN:  
What is it child?

WENDY:

Could you teach me magic.

MERLIN:

Sure I could but why?

WENDY:

When saw how hard Kirito was fighting for my freedom. I felt useless. he only magic that i know is summoning. The only thing I summon is cute animals.

MERLIN:

Okay I will teach the money I get back but in the meantime ( She snaps her finger we see a book fall from the air and land in front of WENDY. As it lies there we see WENDY pick up the book and look at it.) All the normal spells I learned before supreme. Look thru it and see what you can do.

WENDY:  
I will!

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him nod his head and walk away. We then see MERLIN fallow behind him. We cut other side as we see TEEN JET stop walking and looking up at the sky. We cut to MERLIN as we see her looking at him.

MERLIN:

Hey you've been quiet since the moment you got back. Whats wrong?

TEEN JET:

I don't know I feel so weird reaching the Final form.

MERLIN:  
Wait what? You reach that form?

TEEN JET:  
Yes I did the power and the anger I felt.

MERLIN:

What are you saying?

TEEN JET:

During the fight with Zana. I felt not like a monster. I felt as tho someone else was controlling my body.

MERLIN:

Really?

TEEN JET:

By the end of the fight I struggled to return back to normal.

MERLIN:

What else do you remember?

TEEN JET:

I remember that the moment I transformed it made me feel weird. Along with that I kept getting flashbacks to my fight with Chaos. It felt weird. I wanted to run away so bad but it wouldn't let me forget. the the blood shed.

MERLIN:

Let's get you back. I think that we should talk to lord Persês. He might have something to do about it.

TEEN JET:

I am just worried when it come time to the torment. Or even if I lose control.

MERLIN:  
If it come down to that then who do we send to stop it.

TEEN JET:

I don't know? In the meantime I want you to keep an eye out for those three. Make sure none of them fall into the path of Darkness.

We cut to MERLIN as we see her shake her head. As she does we see a portal open in front of him. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him look at the portail. As he does we see him ball his hand into a fist and walk throug. We cut to MERLIN as we see her look to the side then fallow. The scene end with us zooming out slowly.

Scene 7 beach. Day.

We cut to a beach as we see LORD Persês standin there lookin at the sun. We cut to the side of him as we see a blue light emulate from the side of him. We cut to his point of view as we see him slowly turn. As he iose we see TEEN JET and MERLIN stepping out of a portail. We see it close behind them as it does we cut to LORD Persês as we see him smile.

LORD Persês:

Well how is earth?

TEEN JET:

It's fine! I need to talk to you about something.

LORD Persês:

Go ahead and tell me what is on your mind?

TEEN JET:

I want to talk to you about my ultimate form.

LORD Persês:

UH...Go ahead tell.

TEEN JET:

During my battle with ZANA I reached my final form.

LORD Persês:

Oh my god let's see it.

TEEN JET:

If I use it I switch to different personality.

LORD Persês:

Screw the personality Just do it!

We cut to MERLIN as we see she shakes her head.

MERLION:  
Don't be an idiot?

LORD Persês:

I want to see it!

TEEN JET:

Okay here gose!( As he's says that we see him power up. We cut to the ground as we see it starting to shake. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him squinting his eyes. We cut to MERLIN as we see her backing away. We cut the ground in front of him as we see a red beam of light come out. Then followed by a red. then a golden one. We cut back to LORD Persês: as we see him squint his eyes. We hear screaming. We cut to ver to MERLIN as we see her looking very afraid. We cut to the light as we see them shatter like glass. As they do we see TEEN JET standing there with long golden hair and golden jogging pants. We cut to his face as we see him looking angry.) So you're the god of destruction pathetic! So worthless. I swear you might as well forget about being called a god.

LORD Persês:

So this is the true power huh. I have to say I am impressed! Is this all you our then let's see how strong you our!

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him Dash at LORD Persês. We cut to LORD Persês as we see him dash back at him. We cut to the side as we see the two pause for a moment and then we slowly fade to black.


	11. Chapter 11 After Effect

Scene 1. Forest. Day.

We fadin with this a shot of a puddle of water as we see it shaking. as it does we see someone run thru it. We cut to the man who is running. We cut to his face see that it's CREON who is looking angry. We cut to the SKY as we see KIRITO and XENA as going at it. We cut to XENA as we see her laughing. We cut to KIRITO as we see him drop to the ground and look up.

KIRITO:  
What is so funny? (We cut to XENA as we see her point at him. We cut to her point of view as we see KIRITO's pans on the ground. We see that he is wearing froggy cut to KIRITO's face as he stands there looking up at her.) Hey? why do I feel a draft?( Looks down.) AAAAAAH!( We cut to XENA as we see he laughing hysterically. We cut back to KIRITO as we see him looking around for his pant's until finally he find them.) Damit! ( he says as he pulls them.) Man do I feel so embarrassed.

We cut to XENA as we see her stop laughing and wipe a tear from her eye.

XENA:

Man that was the best fight I have ever had.

KIRITO:

Our we done here?

XENA:

I am sure !( She raise her hand . As she does we see a bunch of red light coming together. As it does we see he having an evil grin on her face.) Get ready to !( We cut to KIROT as we see him put his left hand out to the side. As he does we see small revolving orb of fire starting to form. We cut to her face as we see her smile then pull her arm back. We cut to KIRITO as we see him leep up in the air towards her.) TAKING ME ON HEAD ON! I LIKE THAT!( She launches herself at him.) DARKNESS ATTACK

KIRITO:  
FIRE SOUL ATTACK!

We cut to CREON as we see him stop run to see the two clode attack. As the two do we see the sky light up. We cut to CREON as we see him cover his eye to block the luigh. We cut back to the two as we see KIRITO's attack get's called out. As it is we see orb hit KIRITO in th it does we cut to the side of the tow as we see a gaint exsplotion cauinsg KIRITO to go flying backwards. As he does we cut to XENA as we see him drop to ground on her knees. We cut to KIROT who turns back to normal. As he does this we see him the ground then a bunch of trees. We cut to XENA as we see her stand up straight as she does we see her armor break. As i does we see her try to cover herself. We cut to KIRITO who is lying on ground with smoke coming off him and as he is lying there we cut to his face as we see him have a giant grin. We cut to XENA as we see her dropping in the ground with embarrassment. We cut to Creon as we see him look around. only to stare at XENA. We cut to XENA as we see her look up to see this man looking at her.

XENA:  
YOU...YOU PERVERT!( SHe point one finger at the man. as she does we see a small orb shoot out and hit the man.) WHY?!

We cut out KIRITO as we see him get up from the ground and walk over as he does. We cut to CREON who is lying on the ground looking up shaking his head. We cut back to KIRITO as we see him pick up his vest and walk over to her. As he does we see XENA looking at him with anger. We cut to KIROT as we see him kneel down and put his vest around her. As he does we see XENA turn back to normal. WIth her skin turn back to white. We see her hair is going from blonde back to the blonde.

KRITO:

Hold on to it.

XENA:

Why are you giving me this stupid vest?

KIRITO:

I feel bad about destroying your clothes. Also I am not heartless. It would be rude of me to let a beautiful woman like you have to walk around this forest with no clothes on.( He stands up and take his pant off and hand them over. We cut to XENA as she blushed and pushed them away.) take them You don't want anyone trying to rape you.

XENA:

Thank you. ( She takes them and holds them.) Why are you being so nice to me? I tried to kill you.

KIRITO:

I know that you are a better person. You don't seem like you have the heart to kill someone.

XENA:

That attack I used early er I t was meant to kill you!

KRITO:

I noticed that but during the fight you pulled back. You didn't go all the way with the attack you eased off.( We cuto XENA as we see her blush then turn unlock the other way.) uh...

XENA:

WHAT IS IT TO YOU ANWAYS?!(She's yell as she stands up. As she does we see her then hop into the pants. We cut to KIRITO as we see his face go red. as she lands back down.) YOU PERVERT!( She punches him in the face knocking him to the ground.) YOU GUYS ARE WEIRD!

She yells as we see her fly up into the sky. We cut to KIRITO as we see him tick as he does we cut to CREON as we see him get up from the ground and look at KIRITO.

CREON:

I am saying it. I am going to say it again. You have a way of saying things.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him get up and wipe the dirt off his face.

Scene 2 Vilage. Day

We cut to the outside of the village as we see ,KITANA and WENDY our running for it. We cut to the people in the village as we see them look up in amae. We cut to WENDY and KIATAN as we see the two stop running and look around. We cut to the people of the village as we see the un in there direction. We cut to WENDY's face as we see her look nervous. We cut to KITANA as we see her stop and tear up. We cut to WENDY who stop running and looks back at KITANA.

MAN:

IT'S THE MISSING GIRL!

WOMAN:

SHE HAS RETURNED!

We cut top KITANA as we see her smiling. we cut ot h the people as we see them slow down and crouw around her. We cut to the people as we see them cheering and touching her. We cut to WENDY as we see her try to sneak away only to hand hold lady grab her by the hand.

OLD WOMAN:

Did you help her escape.

WENDY:

No I didn't she .

KITANA:

Wait she and her friend our helping me out

We cut to WENDY as we see that she is getting nervous.

WENDY:

Yeah I did!( As she say that we cut behind her as we see RENKA is running towards them.) Well

WOMAN:

Look it's one of them!

MAN:

Let's attack!

We cut the hill to REMKA as we see her stop running to catch her breath only to to see angry mod heading her direction. We cut back to KITANA and WENDY as we see the two looking at each other.

WENDY:

Our they always like this?

KITANA:

Yep, Let me tell them she is not the attacker. HEY EVERYONE SHE IS WITH WENDY!

We cut to the the group as we see them getting closer to RENKA who looks up only to get scared and sprint past them. We cut to to WENDY and KITANA as we see RENKA run behind them and hide. We ct over shoulder of the two as they look at there than at the mod that stampedes towards them and stops. We cut to KITANA as we see her shaking her head.

WENDY:

She is with my group there is no need to be afraid.( We hear a loud sg from the crowd.) So uh!

MAN:

Let's take them to the near east pub for a drink.

We cut to WENDY as we see her turn her head slowly to look at KITANA.

WENDY:

Our your people always like this?

KITANA:

You have no idea.

The scene end with the people raising them up in the air and carrying them into town.

Scene 3. mines. Day.

We cut to the minds as we see a children working hard. We cut to a man dressed in all white with with his arms behind his back. looking at each and everyone of them. We cut to the side of his face as we see that he has a giant scar. We cut to a boy who collapsed on the ground as the child does we see a another boy try to help them up.

BOY 1:

I...I can't go any more.

BOY 2:

Come on . I don't want you lo end up like jackie di.

As he says this we see the man snap his fingers we see two guards dressed in black with black armored helmet on push the boy out of the way and pick up the kid on ground and bring him to he man in white. We cut to BOY 2 as we see him watch in hor. We cut boy 1 as we see one of the guards hold his head up and make him look up. We cut to the BOY 1'as point of view as we see that the man looks verry messing.

RIN:

So tell me why did you stop digging.

No answer.

GUARD 1:

When lord rin asks you to speak you speak.

BOY 1:

Got to hell.

GUARD 2:

You mind your tongue when you speak to the ( We see RIN raise a finger. then put it down.) I am sorry sir.

We cut to RIN as we see him squint his eyes. as he does we see him pull his hand back. We cut to his hand as we see it light up with blue energy. We cut to the boy as we see him cut behind the boy as we see a hand come out impaling him. We cut to RIN as we see blood squir at his face. We cut to the kids as we see them look up in horror. We cut behind the boy as we see RIN take his hand out. As he does we see the guards drop the body on the ground. We cut to RIn as we see him look at the boy's dead body. Then he punt the dead body across the mine. We cut to the kids as they watch the body go flyin. We cut to the body as we see it hit a wall and slowly fall to the ground. We cut to RIN as we see him slowly put his leg down. We cut to the toe guards as we see them turn around and look at the group of kids. We cut to RIN as we see him slam his foot on the ground. As he does we see the ome shake. As it does we see the kids get back to work. We cut out to RIN as we see him turn around and continue walking. We cut to the entrance as we see XENA is dressed in KIRITO's clothes on. We cut back to RIN as we see him sit down in a small room with a concrete table. We cut tote chair that hi sitting as we see that n both armrest there our concrete snakeheads. We cut to the front of him as we see a giant painting that his depicting the battle between chaos and Teen Jet. We cut back to the main part of the mine as we see XENA is walking around and looking very worried. We cut to her point of view as we see children our moving things around and struggling. We cut to the entrance of the room rin is in as we see see two guards standing guard. We cut behind over there shoulder as we see XENA is approaching them.

GUARD 1:

Well would you look at this we finally get to see some skin.

We cut to XENA as we see her looking verry piseed off.

GUARD 2:

I wouldn't mind getting a taste of that action.

XENA:  
Hey you want some real action. ( We see the guards nod there head.) GO find yourself a prono mag and a bottle of lotion and go jack each other off.

GUARD 1:

You bitch!( As he says that we see XENA punch him in the face causing his mask to shatter. We see him then cover his face.) no...no...THE AIR I...I

XENA knocks out guard 1. She then turns to guard 2.

XENA:

Would you like a fist full of that action.

We cut to nFIN as we see him snap his finger. We cut to GUARD 2 as we see him drop to his knees.

RIN:  
Stop screwing around Xena I want you to come here for a minute.( We cut to XENA as we see her glare at the guard then walk in. We cut to XENA's face as we see she is nervous.) So tell me how did the fight go?

XENA:

He was uh...Stronger than I thought he was.( We cut to RIN as we see him cross his legs and put on finger to the side of his face. As he does we see she is sharing.) Let's just say that dinr gi fighter he showed his true power.

RIN:

Well that should make my fight with him much much interesting.

XENA:  
Sir?!

RIN:

I have been in this cave for far too long looking for the remains of a man who as far as we now doesn't exist anymore.

XENA:

I have to ask why are we looking for him?

RIN:

My master wanted me to find him.

XENA:

Why?

RIN:

He never said. All I was told was that this man may be the key to something.

XENA:

I don't follow.

RIN:

( LAUGHING)

Of course you don't. ( We cut behind him as we see a child come running in.) What is it?

CHILD:

Sir we might have found something.

RIN:

If you would excuse me I believe I shall be on my way. ( As says as he get up.) Also by the way. ( He says he walks by her.) Try coming up with a better lie. I know you let him beat you on purpose. After I let Zana go I will personally make sure that you will be the one he kills fist. (We cut to XENA as we see her stair with a blank stare.) No matter where you hide he will come for you.

We cut to XENA as we see her drop on her knees. We cut to the main hallway as we see RIN fallowing behind the child. as he does we see see the children watch him. We cut to the child as we see her run. We cut to RIN as we see him chase after her. We cut to a dark cavern where we see the child run in. We see her followed by RIN. We cut to RIN as we see him looking very angry. We cut to a giant metal door with a giant Z in a traigne sort of like JET's logo. We cut to the path way as we see the child stand there and point. We cut to the side of her as we see that RIN is coming and stopping in amazement. We cut to the child as we see him stare at RIN. We cut to RIN as we see him turn his head slowly to the child.

CHILD:

Sir can I go?

RIN:

Get out of my sight. I must bask in the glory of our god. (We cut to the child as we see him. We cut to the door.) I have waited so long for this monet. Ever since the convergence of this wannabe world. With you I.( as he says that we see him reach up to the door. as he does we see the Z on the door slowly mutate. As it does we cut to RIN's point of view as we see that there is a giant gust of wind come out. we cut to the inside as we see that bunch of torches light up. As they do we cut to a coffin that is in the shape of a T. We see that there is a golden chain wrapped around. We also see that there is a faint golden key hole. We cut to RIN as we see him slowly enter.) I have only heard stories of this place. I don't believe that this was true.( As he walks in we see the doors slowly close behind him. As they do we see RIN slowly feeling the coffin. We cut to the doors as they smalb shut. We cut to RIN as we see him stand up quickly. We cut to RIN as we see him then turn back around. We cut to the coffin as we see it start to shake.) YES! YES! AWAKEN!

We cut inside the coffin as we see that there is a gain thing of light. We cut to the outside as we see the whole room is lighting p. We cut to RIN as we see him laughing hysterically. We cut to his eye's as we see them fade to white. We cut to the outside the room as we see a giant explosion. As it does we see that the whole door was destroyed. We cut back to the inside of the room as we see see RIn s lying there on the ground looking up. We cut to his point of view as we see a man Dressed in a black skin tight suit. We cut to his chest as we see that he has Jet's logo bu except it's all deceped. We see that his hair is longer. We see that on the left side of his face as we see he has a giant gash. We cut to RIN as we see him stand up and get on his knees and ray. We cut to ZANA as we see him turn and look at RIN.

ZANA:

Where am I?( As he says that we see him put a hand to the side of his head.) Wait...J...J...J...JET!( as he start screaming that we see him transforming. We see a white light. As the light disperse we see Zana's hair is all white. We also see that he is super buff. We cut to ZANA as we see him look at RIN.) WHERE IS THE BASTARD THAT LOCKED ME IN HERE!

RIN:

Wait i have to ask how did you get defeated.( We cut to ZANA as we see him walking over slowly.) Alright no need to know just um...um.( ZANA stops and looks at him.) I will go.

ZANA:

Find me the man who where the J on his chest!

As he says this we see him leaping up in the air. As he does we see him break thru the roof of the cave. We cut to XENA who is standing out inside looking up.

XENA:

What have we awakened.

We cut to ZANA as we see him flying super fast higher and high up in the air. We cut to the side of his face as we see him looking super pissed. We e slowly fade to white.

Scene 4. City .NIGHT.

We fade to the city as we see ZANA on top of a building. Suddenly it starts raining and there's lightning blasting loud around the city. The camera cuts to ZANA standing there throwing balls of fire. the camera cuts to the people looking up at the balls of fire crashing on the ground blowing up the city. People start running from the orbs. The camera cuts to ZANA lowering himself to the ground and blowing up cars, blowing building and people we cut to back of him as we see himlook around only to find that TEEN JET is on his knees coughing up blood.

ZANA:

TEEN JET THIS IS IT WHERE ARE YOU COME TO ME FIGHT ME OR MORE PEOPLE WILL DIE FOR YOUR CHOICE

We cut to TEEN JET's face as we see him looking around at the destruction and chaos created by this man.

TEEN JET:

Looks like I have no choice.( BALLS his hands in to a fist.) HERE GOSE! DARK DRAGON CHEA GATE OPEN!

We see TEEN JET fly into the screen and punch ZANA into the ground. As he does we see TEEN JET stop himself before he crashed into a car containing a family. We see him the nlep towards ZANA as he does we see see and backing each attack. We cut to TEEEN JET as we see him trying his hardest. We cut out ZANA as we see him laughing uncontrollably. As he does we see him then grab TEEN JET by the egg and throw him up in the air. As he does we see him chase after the body. We cut to TEEN JET's body as we see it slowly fall only to be smashed thru several building then crash into a train station. as it does we see him fall thru the floor into the the track area. as he lies there we see him try to get up only to have ZANA land on his chest with both feet and start punching the crap out of him. We cut outside the station as we see the ground start shaking. We cu to the people as they are looking around to find out about what is happening. We cut to the edge of the street as we see TEEN JET come flying out and smashing thru buildings. We cut to the hole in the ground as we see ZANA come flying out. We cut to to TEEN JET as we see him crash into a apartment complex. We cut to this face as we see we see him looking very pale but then get up. We cut behind his shoulder as we see zana come flying with his arms crossed. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him wipe the blood off himself and look up.

TEEN JET:

I will not let Stand there and let people die.( As he is swyiong this we cut to his eyes as we see them turn from black to red. We see that the redness is covering his whole pulp.) GATE OF HELL DRAGON OPEN (a gate opens up behind TEEN JET as his hair is changes o red. We cut behind the complex buildings as we see it crumble from him.) GATE OF SET AND SOLITONS BLADE OPEN (a chain from the ground wraps around TEEN JET's wrist. Then a blade appears and TEEN JET grabs it. We also see his hair turn from red to gold. We see that he also has scales coming out of his face.) FINALE GATE OF ZEX OPEN( devil wings appear behind him. We see that his whole left arm becomes fully black with diamond nails and tattoos. We cut ot his right arm as we see that it's red with dragon scales.) I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLD!

We cut to TEEN JET feet as we see him launches himself at ZANA. We cut to ZANA's face as we see him laughing with delight. We cut to the side as we see TEEN JET punch him so had to the point that we see the windows near by break instantly. We cut to the front if TEEN JET as we see him throw another punch causing ZANA to go flying back wars. We then see him fly after him. As he is doing this we see him catch up and launch a punch at him causing ZANA to go flying ever further away. We cut above the city as we see that they are destroying building after building. We cut back to the fight as we see TEEN JET block a punch and slam ZANA in the ground. As he does we see a bunch of car explode. We cut to the street's below as we see ZANA lying thee crushed. as he does we see TEEN JET lower himself to the ground. As he does we see ZANA get up and leep after. We cuts to near by cafe where Agent Coulson is sitting in the window drinking coffee and looking at the fight scene going on outside.

Agent Coulson:

Damn I wish I was out there fighting but yet this city is going to hell and ( putting down the coffee) Teen jet intends on taking it with him

The camera cuts to the side of Agent Coulson as he puts down the coffee and steps back from the window. Then we see the two TEEN JET and ZANA fighting it out in the restaurant. the camera cuts to Agent Coulson as he pulls out a gun and fires it at ZANA. The camera cuts to ZANA as he hit the ground. The camera cuts to Agent Coulson walking away.

Agent Coulson:

finish him already teen jet or for your nickname jet the stampede ( IN A LOW VOICE) Damn I didn't get to finish that delicious coffee

We cuts to TEEN JET and ZANA as we see the two colde with fist. As they do we see them both push back trying to attack one another. We ct cut to ZANA as we see him catch TEEN JET off guard and grab him by the foot and launch him into a store. We cut to the inside of the store as we see TEEN JET get up of the ground. We see him then power up as he does we see ZANA stand there looking at him. We cuto TEEN JET as we see him finish powering up and put on hand at the ground. As he does we see a blue energy orb appear WE cut to his face as we see a red ora appear around him as it does we see hi hair get longer to the point that it reaches his behind. We cut to ZANA who is laughing harder then smiling

TEEN JET:

Give up know or I will be forced to kill you !

ZANA:

You haven't won yet ( holding his left out in front of him. As he does we see a black streams of electricity from a small or around his hand.) this city will be your grave!( AS he says that we see him owoer up. As he does we see that his skin became super pal and he has boones fro horn sticking out of his head, knees and arms.) I WILL END YOU!

We cut to TEEN JET trying to run towards ZANA with orb but then stops to notice the citizens around him that are looking in fear at this monster that TEEN JET has become. TEEN JET then disperse the rob and t pulls out Satan's then starts running towards the ZANA. We cut to ZANA smiling as TEEN JET is running towards him. ZANA then run towards him put his hand out as TEEN JET get's closer to him. WE cut to the side as we swatched the two clode.

TEEN JET:  
SATAN'S BLADE OF RAW!

ZANA:

HELL BUSTER!

The screen goes white. Then we fade in with ZANA standing and looking at TEEN JET who s impaled in tru the chest by his hand. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him look down slowly. As he does we see him drop his sword and look at KAte. We cut top KATE who is watching in horror.

KATE:  
TEEN JETTTTTTTTT!NNNNNNNNNNNO!

We cut back to the two as we see ZANA laughing.

ZANA:

So the rumors were all lies. You are not the legendary dragon god I 3was looking for!( He pulls out his hand as he does we see TEEN JET then fall to the ground slowly. AS he hits the ground we see him revert back to normal. We then see ZANA picking up the blade and holding it high up in the sky.) I told you that I was more advance so enjoy your death!

The camera cut to the blade when it is about to strike TEEN JET.

KATE:

Stop it leave him alone

The camera pans over to KATE who is across the street with TEEN JET in her arms. We see her then holding him tight. We see her then try to dag his bod only to end up hurting her left arm in the process.

ZANA:

LEAVE him blondy and get with a real man like me. At least I can hold my own.

the camera cuts to KATE

KATE:

GO die in a hole

The camera cuts to ZANA

ZANA:

Fine you asked for this

ZANA Starts running towards The two but then stops only to go flying into a building. We cuti inside the building as we see ZANA come walking out to find that JET is standing there with is red cape and red boot's with his big red J on his chest. AS he stand there we see his cape slot flowing in the wind. We see boy land to the side of him wearing red gloves and a white karate jump suit with the sleeves torn off.

JET:

I have heard enough of your actions it's time you took responsibility for your actions right kenichi

KENICHI:

RIGHT!

The camera cuts to ZANA who is looking at JET with rage

ZANA:

But how how did you? So Gx's favorite son returns

We\ cut to JET

JET:

Let's just say that thing you guys call death does not affect the gx ains.

We cut to KENICHI as we see him back up. We cut to JET as we see him walk forward slowly. As he does we cut to ZANA as we see him looking around. AS he does we see him find a machine gun lying on the floor. WE see ZANA pick it up and start shooting it at JET. as he does we cut back to to JET as we see continued walking as he does we see the bullets bounce off like fireworks. We cut to ZANA as we see him throw it at the ground and pick up a car and throw it. As he does we see SEE JET stop walking and fly up in the air to catch it. As he does we see him put it down and walk towards ZANA We cut to ZANA aswe see him getting scared. We cut to ZANA"S eyes as we see him use x ray vision as he does we see him airm it around causing building to crumble. We cut to JET as we see him fly super fast and then standing behind him. As he does we see JET have him in a headlock. WE see JET also have his have one hand cover both of ZANA"s eyes.

JET:  
WHY MUST YOU BRING DESTRUCTION?!

We cut to ZANA as we see him try to break out only to bet the grip to tighten even more.

ZANA:

you….bastard… (He then turns his neck in the wong way. AS he does we see JET let go and look in horror. We cut to ZANA as we see him lie there on the ground)

We fade to white.

Scene 5. MOUNTAIN. DAY

We fade in with a shot of ZANA looking at his hand then land in front of the cave. As he does we see him stand up slowly as he does we see him stand up and start to power up. as he does we see a small black orb grow from small to being super big. as it does we see him o that we cut to the the entrance of the cavern as we see RINS standing there with is arms cross and watching in delight. We cut t down the mountain as we see that XENA is standing there watching in horror. We cut to RIN as we see him approach zana. We ut to ZANA as we see the orb blow up as it does we see this giant gray monster thing looking around We see that he has on black short that our tron. We cut to RIN as we see him applod. We cut to ZANA as we see him turn around and grabbing lRIN by the throat. he then hold him up in the air and snap his neck. He then looks down at the the small pach of forest as whe see two people walking. We cut to his face as we see him grin.

ZANA:  
In do time I will kill you !

We cut to XENA as we see her running faster and faster away from the mountain.

Scene 6. village. night.

We cut outside the village as we see that KIRITO is dressed in black baggy shorts. We see that Creon is walking next to him. As the two hour walking into the village. We see the two look around to find that no one is around.

KIRITO:  
Are you sure we are at the correct vilage.

CREOIN:  
Dude I have been here bero free alright so I know the place ok.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him shake is head. We cut to a nearby bar as we see people our passed out a sleep. We cut to WENDY who is looking up at the window. We cut to RENKA as we see her move around on the floor flapping around trying to grab something. We cut to WENDY as we see her turn her head slowly to watch.

RENKA:

NO..NO please! no!

We cut to WENDY as we see her get up and walk over to see what's wrong. We cut to her point of view as we see RENKA is trying to reach for something.

WENDY:

I wonder what she is dreaming about? ( As she says that we hear the sound of footsteps.) Crap is it the people from the mountain. Stay calm. ( We cut to the outside as we see KRITO And creon walk up and touch the door. We cut back to her grabbing a fork from the table and walking over slowly to the door.) Hey! I have a sword and I am not afraid to use it.

We cut to the door as we see her slowly unlock i as she does we cut out side ot KIRITO and CREON as we see the two as they look at each other then at the door. We cut to WENDY as we see her slowly unlock the door. as she does we cut to the other side as we see KIROT kicks the door down. As he doee. We cut to the other side as we see WENDY go lying across the bar and hit the wall. We cut to the two boys as we see that KIROT is lowing his foot. We cut to CREON as we see him have an uneasy look on his face.

KIRIOT:  
Well at least that take care of the the door. (We cut to CREON as we see him shake his head and slap KIRITO across the head.) HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

CREON:

Well next time knock?!

KIRITO:

I DID THAT! BUT THERE WAS NO FREAKIN ANSWER!

CREION:  
WELL YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN PEOPLE COULD BE WAITING IN FRONT OF THE DOOR!

KIRITO:

Well then why didn't you go and open the door!

CREON goes white.

KIRITO V.O:

I got him!( We cut to CREON as we see him twitching.) May be if I mess with him some more. I can hit a nerve!

We cut to CREON as we see him go angry.

CREON V.O:

How did he do that it's like magic. He can always try to push my buttons so well. MAybe I can tryo to.( His eyes go wide. We cut to his point of view as we see that people our lying there cut to his face as he get's every. We then cut to the back area of the as we see that WENDY is lying there passed out.) Cr4ap he knocked out wendy if those people see her like this they might assume that we our some sort of bandits. Or even the people from the mountain.

CREON:

Hey you might want to keep your voice down.

KIRITO:

Why?( CREON grabs him by the creak and turns his head to the left.) HUh...OH!

CREON:

Remember when you busted down the door?

KIRITO:

Yeah how could i it was m best idea ever.

CREON:

Why are you so stupid at time? look at the back of this pub place and tell me what do you see?

KIRITO:

Oh crap I am so sorry!( As he runs over to WENDY's body.) Hey Wake up!9 HE shakes her back and forth. We cut to her face as we see her open her eye and put one finger up.) Huh?

WENDY:

Promise me the next time you will check the door before you ash thing in.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him scratch the back of his head. As he does we pan around the room as we see the villagers getting up and looking around. Then look at KIRITO and CREON.

KIRIOT:

Hey everybody! Uh...who here like the game skunk in the barnyard?

CREON:

Well I told you this would happen.( AS he get's ready to walk away we see two men block the door.)Excuse Me... I will not say it again. If you don't move I will be forced to kill you.

KIRIOT:

HEY MORON I DON'T THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO SAY THAT!

CREON:

SO SUDDENLY I AM THE MORON!

KIRITO:

YOU DON'T TELL PEOPLE THAT OUR IN ANGRY MOB THAT YOU ARE GOING TO KILL THEM IDIOT!(As he says that we see the people grab the weapons off the floor and raise them up slowly at the wo. We cut to the center of the two as we see them back in to each other.) Well this went over interesting.

CREON:  
GOD DAMMIT! HOW IS IT I ALWAYS GET INTO THIS SITUATION!

We cut to RENKA as we see her get up off the floor. We cut to the her face as we see her watch in horror as we see the people slowly crowd them. As they do we see her run to the two. We cut to KIRITO as we see him look at the people. We cut to RENKA as we see her run into the middle of the area and stand there.

RENKA:

They are good guys! This guy that stand before you!( Pointing to KIRITO.) He's the one who helped out katana!

man:

Why should we believe you?!

RENKA:

Uh...( She look over at him.) Kiriot!

KIRIOT:

Oh right! I AM THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YOUR MISSING CHILD FROMT THE MOTUNA. I CAME DOWN HERE TO TELL YOU ONE THING. THAT IS THAT I WILL NOT REST TILL THE REST OF YOUR CHILDREN OUR BACK IN YOUR ARMS! I AM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT AS LONG AS DRAGON WOLF IS AROUND IN THIS VILLAGE. I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN OUR POWER TO HELP! I AM A KIRITO THE DRAGONSLAYER!

As says that we see the people drop there weapons and cheer as they do we cut to WENDY who get up from the ground in a frantic and clap along. As they do we lowly pan over to CREON as we see him shaking his head. We cut to KIRITO as we see him smile.

Scene 6. mountain. night.

We back up to the inside of mountain as we see ZANA standing above the children who our on her knees looking up at him. We cut to ZANA's face as we see him looking angry.

ZANA:

My children. I have come to bring your freedom. You will build me the tower that leads up to the gods. So many souls lost ( as he says that we cut to the tum area as we see two hands reach out ofthe ground.)I will bring back those who want vengeance on the ones who wronged them. (We cut to the wrist hand as we see that it has and ancient drawing. We slow pan over as we see a face come out. We then slowly pan over to the other one as we see that there is a man with long hair come out.) BRothers and sister before we can have this I must settle your ties to your family.( Kids gasp.) Wait! Once the tower that leads up to the gods is done. Your families will come down and thank you.I AM YOUR SAVIOR I AM THE GOD OF THIS WORLD! FEAR ME! PRAISE ME!( As he says that we see the two man stand behind him.) Meet your other high ranking officers. The one on my left his name is Kite.( We cut to KITE as we see that he has on a Gxains power suit. We cut to his eyes as we see they are black with no pulp.) The man on the right his name is diablo.( We cut to DIABLO as we see that he has long black hair ancient tattooed on his left arm.) They both were wronged by one man. When we build this tower we will bring back Chaos! WOrld will crumble at our fee. We will leed you into the new age of Apocalypse.( We cut to the kids as we see them clap out of fear.) Tell us what is it you want both of you.

We cut to KIte as we see him squint his eyes in rage. We fade to white.

Scene 7 city. DAY

We fade in with and open up shot of the city and the ship coming in and crashing thru buildings. We cut in one of the building as we see man standing there with a security tag that reads Garry wilson. We cut back to the ship as it lands in the center of the city. the door open and LILY is walking out tied up with KITE next to her. They stop and stand there.

KITE:

Hello my dear people of central city. Your greatest hero has failed. We knew that you would never give up so we are going to take you hostage until your worlds bends to are? what the fuck is that ( we cut to the sky as a bright light is heading supersonic speed directly at KITE) what the hell! ( A man starts clapping and so does everyone else.) He survived!

We cut to the light as we see JET's face as he looks so pissed off. Then we cut back to KITE who is shocked to see this. Suddenly KITE get's attacked by the light and get's thrown threw a building. We cut to the beings boot's. Then we cut back to KITE Who is sitting there looking at JET as he float there with s arms crossed.

KITE:

What are are you standing there for kill him?

We cut over to the men standing there looking at each other then starting to head JET's direction. We cut to JET who turns around and freezes them with his cold breath. We cut over to the men that tried to attack him who are now frozen.

JET:

I have more powers that you don't even know about (We cut to JET"s eyes as they look at a metal pipe that is near KITE. As he does we see him use his x ray vision and turns the metal into liquid causing it to drop on KITE. As it does we see that it is slowly hardening. We cut to KITE as we see him drop to his knees.) Enjoy being a prisoner in mental.( As he says that we see KITE laughing slowly.) What's so funny?

KITE:

Have you thought about the hellspore that's on the shi and about to detonate.( As JET get's ready to fly away.) STOP!

JET:

What was the point of putting the spores down

KITE:

Fight me to the death ( As he says that we see him break the metal fy up to JET.) Your father my creator was a coward. ( As he collides with JET we see the two go flying thru building.) you father had a ( AS they come rashing out the building we see JET punches him in the face until they hit the ground.)Well you our strong.

JET:

Don't you ever talk about my father.( he then throw KITE causing him to go flying thru a whole bunch of cars. HE then hit a pole.) My father was a good man You were just crazy! (He say as he walks over to KITE.) You're a monster

WE cut to KITE as we see him get up and punching JET into the building. WE cut to JET as we see him smash thru a whole bunch of floors then come crashing out and land inside another one. We cut to JET's point of view as we see KITE come hoving in pulling out his double blades from his armor. He tries to land on top of JET with the sword. We cut to the side of Jet as we see him catch it and then breaks them. He then throws KITE off of him causing him to hit the ground below. We cut to the ground as we see KITE come crashing down. As he does we see KITE stand up and look at JET at the building he is in. We cut to JET as we see him come flying out and floats high up in the sky. He looks down at KITE. We cut to KITE as we see him rips off the armor to reveal a black skin tight suit similar to JET's. KITE then starts flying up the building faster. We cut up to JET starts to speed down the building even faster. As they collide we cut to the side of the two as we see the side of the building crumble. As it does we see JET go lying up into the sky. We cut to KITE as we see him catch his gf aqn fly after JET who is floating. We cut to JET as we see him try to get his balancing out only to be slam back into the ground. We cut far away from the fight as we see LEO DEEN is dressed in a suit and tie. We see him hugging is watching the two come falling out the sky. We pan around LEO DEEN as we see him holding a little girl. Scattered around him is rubble everywhere. We cut to the fight as we see the two our go smashing into a tnstation. We see KITE get up off of JET and grab him by his cape. As he does KITE dragging him across the floor of the train station over to the gtrack. We cut to the people as they watch in horror. We cut to the side of the track as we see light coming down. We cut to JET as we see him trying to wake up. We cut to KITE as we see him grab JET and slams him into a train as it runs by. As he does we then see KITE drop JET on the ground and as JET tries to get up. We see him get punt in the stomach and go flying out of the train station. We cut above as we see him go flyin out a come crashing thru some building. We cut inside of the building where slide across the floor and hit a vending machine. as he lies there we see him try to get up. only to have KITE land inside the building and look at him

KITE:

Jet you would have never beaten me at my own game at all. You are a failure like your dad.( We cut to as we see him stumble then look up. as he does we see his eyes turn red and a red light hit KITE in the arm. As it does it sort of sets it on fire. KITE runs over and slams JET on the ground again. As he odse that we see JET gom smashing thru several floors until he hits the final flor. We see JET get up and look up. As he does we see the building crumble on top of him. We cu tot the front of the destructive building as we see KITE land in front of t laughing. We cut to the rubble as we see a fragment is moved off. We see JET coming out all injured and bruised. We see him walk over and cut to his face as we see him looking at the destruction and chaos around cut to behind =KITE as see JET walk over and fall kintr front of his feet.) You have failed everyone your home planet is now Mine to control and take over. enjoy your death JET.

KITE raise his hand up to the sky. We cut to JET who is looking in the direction of the sun as he tries to reach for it. KITE slams his hand down but only to have JET catches it.

KITE:

How is that possible you can't you where just weak a minute ago.( JET holds KITE by his hand. He then kicks him in the face causing him to go flying across the street a into the building. We cut inside as we see KITE stand up and LOOK at JET who's cape is fluttering behind him.) You you!

JET:

I draw some of my energy from the sun and some from myself. HE You will pay for what you did

We cut to KITE as we see him come out the building super fast to try to punch JET in the face. as he does we see him injure it. We cut to JET as we see him smile. We cut to KITE who is o his knees in pain.

KITE:

I have a hell spore on that ship down there ready to blow.

JET picks him up by the shirt and holds him in the air.

JET:

Where's lilly

KITE:

While you were busy trying to stop me. My men tied her next to the hell spores. You have two choices kill me and then save here or just let this world become gx 2. Make your choice ( JET is looking in range and in tears at the same time. He puts KITE down on the ground) I will make the ( AS he is about to finish the sentence we see JET snap his neck.) ch ah oo( dropping to the ground.

JET stands there in tears and anger

JET:

It didn't have to be this way Kite you could have had a nice life here. You could have adapted .

THe scene fade to white as we see JET fly up into the sky.

Scene 8. mountain. night.

We fade in with a shot of KITE as we see him looking angry.

KITE:

That bastard snapped my neck. It's time I got revenge back!

We cut to DIABLO as we see him looking pissed off. We fade to white

Scene 7: volcano .Night.

We open the scene with three people our running out of the entrance of the volcano. They stop to notice that there is a body on the bridge and a head is implanted on a sword. The camera cuts to TEEN JET who is being helped to walk across the bridge by alucard.

GHOST:

JET YOU ALRIGHT!

TEEN JET:

ALITTLE!

GHOST:

WHERE ON OUR WAY OVER TO YOU GUY WERE GOING TO CROSS THE BRIDGE!

They walk over there but then notice that the sky is starting to go bloodshot red. We cut to ALUCARD as we see him have and uneasy look on his face.

TEEN JET:

whats happening

GHOST:

Diablo figures that he can go back in time and he can kill people you got to stop him and chase him down

TEEN JET:

what happen to kate

GHOST:

She died during a gruson battle but we need you to stop diablo befor ( A portal opens up above the and as it does we see a giant demon fly into the portal ) he gone back in time

TEEN JET:

She died! DIABLO YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! ( A golden circle appears under TEEN JET's feet. As it goes up TEEN JET we see small speck of electricity flow off him. We cut to his eyes as we see them slowly turning red. ) DRAGON BLADE ARMOR!( The golden circle disappears and the camera cuts to TEEN JET's feet which is covered in golden armor. THen pans up to TEEN JET's head where you see a dragon mask with with a opening with TEEN JET's face. We cut to the back of TEEN JET's head where there is red spiky hair. We cut to his face as we see him glare at You are going to pay for this

TEEN JET leaps into the air and starts flying towards the hole in the sky .We cut to the inside as we see TEEN JET enter into the surrounding area. As he does we see other earth that are far away from him. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him look around

DIABLO V.O:

You think just because you are from gx that you can save earth earth is mine and you know that ( TEEN JET pulls out a sword and throws it up ward.) HAHAHA!

TEEN JET:

SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!( SUddenly a sword pass by him cutting him.) YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!

DIABLO V.O:

You life means nothing and I am not a cowered at all. That girl you loved so much kate I sliced her into little pieces ( another blade cuts TEEN JET) I have to ask have you ever wondered what the alternative universe have out there. Other people I could kill. other Jet's that out there along with another ate that I could rip up into tiny pieces.

TEEN JET:

I AM GOING TO WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!( Suddenly we see a giant sword come out of nowhere and head toward TEEN JET. We cuts to TEEN JET and then cuts to the sword.) THIS DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING! SO WHAT IF THEE OTHER UNIVERSE OUT THERE I AM SURE THEY WOULD GLADLY HELP ME KICK YOUR ASS! ( We cut to the front of TEEN JET as we see a bright light appears. As it does we see KATE come out. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him run around only to have wrapping her hands around TEEN JET. As she is hugging him we see the sword pass right by them.) Kate our you ( KATE put a finger on TEEN GETs mouth telling him hush. She hands him a necoles that is in the shape of a diamond.) How did you get this ( KATE fades away and as she does we she does we see TEEN JET try to reach after her. We then slowly fade to his eye as we see them close then open to finds him crashing into a rock. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him get up and cover his eye. We cut to the side of him as we see that he is tearing up. Hethen punches the ground and looks up at the sky) DIABLO!( As he says that we see that the armor disappears leaving him in his cloths. We cut to his face as we see that he has scales on the cheeks. We cut to his hair as e see that it's yellow.) I am going to end you!

Suddenly we see Diablo appears with two men. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him standing there looking at The three.

DIABLO:

SO LONG JET BLACK MASK AND NITRO!

As he says that we see the two dash at him.

TEEN JET:

THIS ENDS NOW FIRE BLADE (SUddenly a blade appears out of nowhere and TEEN JET grabs it. He then launches himself at them cutting black mask's head off. As he does we see BLACK mask's head drop. We cut to his face as we see him looking in fear at this guy.) MAKE THIS CHALLENGE HARDER!

T We cut to NITRO as we see him looking very upset. We cut to BLACK MASK as we see et ready to run but instead pull out a sword and aim it at him. We cut to NITRO as we see him dash at TEEN JET. While they do we see that TEEN JET power up and walk over slowly to the tow. We cut to BLACK MASK who tirso land a punch only to miss and get smashed into the ground. We then see TEEN JET pull out a sword and get ready stab BLACK MASK. As he is about we see NITRO kicks the sword from TEEN JET's hand. THen kicks him back. as he does we see TEEN JET go flying back about a foot and lands on the ground on his feet.

TEEN JET:

YOU IDIOT! ( TEEN JET walk over slowly to NITRO. We cut to NITRO as we see him nod his head and get ready to sucker kick TEEN JET to the face. only to get grabbed by the leg na get his freakin neck snapped.) KNOW THIS FIGHT WILL DETERMINE THE WINNER!( AS he says that we see him power up again. As he does we see the ground break and electrical spark flowing all around him.) I only use this form when I need to and that is why I call it! GXAIN DRAGON FORM 8!

DIABLO:

GET READY TO DIE

The we cut to DIABLO as we see him turn in a man with black hair and black spandits. We cuit to him smiling then leaping off the ground. as he does we cut to TEEN JET as we see him leep off the ground and dashing after him. We cut to the side as we see the two collide. We cut to TEEN JET' face as we see him looking angry. We cut out DIABLO face as we see that he is enjoying himself We cut to the side as we see thw tow push back We cut to TEEN JET as we see him power up again. We cut to DIABLO as we see him charge at TEEN JET. As he does we see TEEN JET upper gut DIABLO causing him to go flying the area. As he does we see TEEN JET floating there with h=with one hand on his wrist. as he does we see a blue orb start to form. We cut to DIABLO as we see him looking up in rage. We see him create a black orb. As he does we we SEETEN JET let go of his wrist go flying down ward toward him. We cut to DIABLO as we see him have the orb in his hand he pungky put it in his most. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him racing faster to DABLO. We cut to the side as we see a giant black orb explode. as it does we cut t above the battle as we see the giant explosion. We cut below as we see that there is smoke everywhere. we cut to DIALo who is still stand and laughing. As he looks around we cut to the point of view as we see a piece of TEEN JET's shit fall from the sky slowly. We cut to DIABLO as we see him laughing only to see that TEEN JET is stand in front of the him. We cut to DIABLOS face as we see it go from happy to agner. WE cut to TEEN JET as we see him sucker kick DIABLO across the battlefield. We cut to a nearby tree as we see DIABLO come smashin thru i. He then slams into the water. We cut to his point of view as we see him look around then get up out of the water. We cut to the side of him as we see snaps his fingers. as he does we see a giant thing of flames appear on his hands. He laugh and then point at TEEN JET as those we see TEEEN JET light up on fire. We cut to DIABLO as he watch in delight. We cut back to TEEN JET as we see him suck in the fire that is surround him. As he does we cut to DIABLO as he watches in horror.

DIABLO:

You can eat fire but that is impossible!( We cut to TEEN JET as we see him power up. As he does we see a red ora cover him up. as it does we see his hair revert back to normal.) Wait is that?!

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him hold his hands to gather. As he does we see a small ying yang appear blue and red. We see it grow then he launches himself at DIABLO. We cut to the side as we see TEEN JET collided with DIABLO as he does we see TEEN JET punch a hole thru DIABLO's chest. We cut to TEEN JET's had as we see him holding heart. as he hold the heart we see him crush it. We cut to DIABLO face and you see his eye's role to the back of his head as he falls to the ground. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him pick up the body of DIABLO bring him to the lava pit. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him fly up into the volcano as he does we see him look at DIALO one last time. As he is about to drop the body. We cut to DIABLO raising one hand to him.

DIABLO:

You may have one boy !(coughing up blood) but you are not ready (coughing up blood) for him yet are you the time will come when you must die! He will destroy you with his bear hands.(coughing up blood)

TEEN JET:

That will never happen (He toss the body into the volcano)I will continue the legacy of what I started. not matter what universe or world I am in. I will stop you!

The scene fade to white

Scene 8. Mountain. night.

We fade in with a shot DIABLO as we see him squint his eyes. We cut to ZANA as we see him lower his hands and walk away. as he does we see him followed by the two. We cut to the outside of the cave as we see that the wall our slow closing. we down the mountain ass we see XENA is running as she does we cut to her face i find that she is very nervous about something. We cut back inside the mountain as we see ZANA s walking into his tomb and looking at the door.

ZANA:

It's been a long time since I was put in here!( he walks over and puts a hand to the door.) When I kill you Teen Jet i will have you lyin here the place where I rooted for over 100 years!( We see him turn around to find that DABLO and KITE our standing there in there knees.) Well I see you to our in high spirits.

DIABLO:

Let me seek out Teen Jet and bring him to you.

KITE:

No allow me. I want him to pay for breaking my neck.

We cut to ZANA as we see him squint his eyes.

ZANA:

No I want you guys to remain here! Our focus is on building the tower.

KITE:

Sir!

ZANA:

I am not worried about TEEN JET at the moment. ( He turns to looks at the tomb.) There is someone else I wish to confront. His power level is close to Teen Jet's maybe even greater.

DIABLO:

We could try to get in contact with him.

KITE:

No that would be pointless.

DIABLO:

WHY?

KITE:

If what he says is true then we might be dealing with the child of Teen Jet.( We cut to ZANA as we see him punch a hole thru the tomb.) Sir?!

ZANA:

New plan! DIABLO!

DIABLO:

YES SIR!

ZANA:

Send your demons after this boy. I want him to get the message that we know who he is!( We cut to KITE as we see him glare in anger then walk away. We cut to DIABLO as we see him bow and walk away. as he does we cut to ZANA as we see him looking angry.) Who ever you our boy! I will kill you then hunter your father down!


	12. Chapter 13 The time is now ( Filer)

Scene 1. Castle. Day.

We open to a shot of Lord Persês on the ground holding his dead father. We cut to the side of him as we see there is blood dripping on the ground from his lifeless hands. We cut to Lord Persês face as we see the tears roll down his face. We cut to Merlin standing at the door. We cut to her point of view to see that there is a weird logos pasted around the door.

Lord Persês:

How...how did this?!

Merlin:

I am not sure yet but I do know one thing.

Lord Persês:

That is what?! (He says as he place his father body's on the ground.)

Merlin:

I've seen thease marking on the door but I don't remember where?

We cut to Lord Persês to find him walking over. As he is doing this he quickly wipes the tears away from his eyes.

Lord Persês:

Wait that logo looks familiar. I've seen it before.

Merlin:

Where did you see this?

Lord Persês:

I remember when was younger that there was a group of men in black cloth who wore the logo on there backs. My father would always have dealing with them.

Merlin:

Wait hold up you said men wore this logo on the cloths?

Lord Persês:

Yes on there ?

Merlin:

Hey Lord Persês I've gotta ask have you ever got a good look at one other faces?

Lord Persês:  
Yeah I think so?

As they are talking. We cut to a nearby wall as we see a camoflash man coming out of it slowly and watches them. We cut to his back as we see that the weird logo from the door is there on it. We cut back to the two.

Merlin:

Could you describe it to me?

Lord Persês:

I can try but here gose.(We cut to Merlin to find that she sitting down on the floor with her hands in the shape of a circle.) What are you doing?

As he says this we cut to Merlin's hands to find that there is a blue light glowing.

Merlin:

When you tell me the description of the guy. I can see tracking spell and find the guy.

Lord Persês:

Makes sense.

Merlin:

Alright let us begin.

Lord Persês:

Alright the guy has black hair, I think bloodshot red eyes and a scar across his left eye.( We cut to Merlin's hands as we see that blue light slowly start to ripple. Then suddenly show a figure.) Oh yeah he also had this weird distinct mask covering mouth I think.

We cut to Merlin's hands as we see her pull her hands apart as she does we see this weird mist fall and hit the ground. We cut to Lord Persês to see him back up slowly. We cut to Merlin as we see he throw her hands up. As she does we see the mist pick up and take form. We cut to Lord Persês to see him stand still. We cut out the mist to find that it disperse only to reveal a man with long lushes black hair. Eye's red as blood. Skin pale as snow and a gaint gash on the left side of his eye. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him walk slowly over to the figure.

Lord Persês:

That's the guy?

Melin:

That's not possible.(She says as she backs away.) No...no...no...he...(We cut to her eye as we see she's starting to cry.) How could...this be...?!

Lord Persês:

Whats wrong?

Merlin:

That's...my...my...( She breaks down in tears.)

Lord Persês:

Hey what's wrong?(He says as he comforts her. We cut to his face.) He you know what let's head home okay. Forget I asked how you know him.( He says as he get up.) You also don't mind making me dinner or do we have to get takeout from that dinner place in the water temple.( Merlin still on the ground crying.) Hey ummm you want to talk about this some other time.(Merlin shakes her head and slowly stands up.) Alright then.( He says while he walked over and picks up the dead body.) Let's get out of this place.(He says as he walks over to her with the body.) In the meantime I just want to take a nap and forget about this crazy mess.

We cut to Merlin as we see her raise her handup into the sky. As she is doing this we see a small blue orb grow bigger and bigger. We cut to the camoflash man as we him smirking. As he does we cut behind him to find that there are more of him coming out of the ground. We cut back to Lord Persês and Merlin as we see the ord cover them and then fade away slowly. We cut to camoflash man as we see him slowly turn into color to reveal his pale white skin. We see that he has white hair. We cut to his eye as we see there are no pupils.

Abaasy:

Well well at least hes out of the way. Hehehe

Clone Abaasy:

What shall we do now?

Abaasy:

Let's do what we came fore?

Clone Abaasy:

That is?!

Abaasy:

The prisoner that is locked up.( as he says that we see him quickly walk over to the door with the logo.) It's time.( As he say that we see him ouch the door.) That he had been released from is prison.( after that we see him push the door open. We pan around the room and see that there is smeared blood all over the walls and on the throne) Well next time I do something like his gotta know how to control my self.( As he says that we see him raise a hand. While he does this we see him transforms it into a weird weapon.) Alright guy look around for the entrance into the prison.

We cut to the clones as we see them walking around. We cut back to him as we see him look up at the ceiling and back away. We cut to One of the clones looking at the throne and then sit down in it. As he does we see the room start to move around in a circular motion. We cut to Abaasy as we see him standing there looking around and then with a smile we see him laugh a crazy laugh. We cut to the other clones as we see them standing there with there eyes glued to him. We cut back to Abaasy: as we see him stop laugh then looking at the center floor piece as we a vile come up out of cut to Abaasy as we see him walk over slowly and touch it. As he does we see the doors to the vile slide open. A man falls out on the ground. As he does we see that he has grey hair. Not only that but he has gold boots and white fighter pants. We cut to Abaasy as we see him laughing then bending down to look at the guy.

Abaasy:

Well looks like you've been sealed up for a while? I think it time we had a little fun with this man.

We cut to the man's face as we see the eyes open wide. As they de we see them turn from brown to completely black. We slowly fade to black

Scene 2. Girls dorms. Night

fade in with a shot of a destroyed village. We cut to the inside of the village as we see bodies our lying on the ground. We cut to sky as we see it is lighting and thundering. We cut to the entrance of the village as we see that there is a man holing a body. We cut to the girl's face as we see that the hair is covering her face. We cut to the man as we see him holding her close. WE cut to the side of her face as we see that she is struggling to say something. We cut o the side of the man's face as we see him slowly look down at her.

Miu Seong:

I..I...I have ( Coughing up blood) I...I...LLLL...L..L..Love ( Dies)

We cut to the man's face as we see a tear drop down. We behind him as we see him drop to his knees and start screaming. As he does we cut to the sky as we see body drop. We cut to the man as we see him look up. As he dioe we cut behind him as we see a man with white hair and black horns growing out of his back. We cut to his face as we see that it's covered in blood. We see him laughing historically. We cut to the man as we see him slowly put the body down. As he does we cut to the side of him as he is slowly starting to power up. We cut to the man above as we see him fall to his feet on the ground and slowly get up. As he does we see him laughing hard. We cut to the man who is standing in front of MIU SEONG's body. We cut to his face as we see his red hair is spiky. We cut to his face as we see him open his eyes to reveal that he has some dragonfable going on. We cut to the man standing in front of him as we see him laughing.

JINN:  
Hahaha...I have to say you really know how to disappoint me kid. I mean look at you.( As he says that we see the man roll up his sleeves.) I have to say Kirito you really have no class. Mean I've killed a god. ( As he says that we cut to the dead body of TRITON.) I've killed legends!( We cut to Tj's body lying on the ground with a pole that has a blue crystal at the tip.) Now it time I deal with you. My brother.( as he is ayin this we cut to Kirito as we see that there is a red aura surrounding him.) THat's it I want to see it. Let all the hate out.( We cut to Kirito as we see him power down and glare at him.) Aww what happened to all that rage? It's no fun fighting you when your average powered.

Kirito:  
Y...You killed them...YOU KILLED THEM ALL!( as he says this we see electrifly come off him until suddenly we see his hair get long. We cut to his face as we see there our scales.) I am gonna end this between us.

JINN:  
YES! that the way it should be!( As he says that we see the ground break as he laughs himself at Kirito.) NOW! Let the games begin!

`As he says that we see arora surrounding him. As it does we cut to his face as we see his eyes start turn black slowly. We cut to JINN as we see him shaking his head and dashing at him. We cut to Kirito as we see stand there and take the hit. As he does we see him block it and try to kick JINN in the head as he does we see JINN block it. We cut to the side as we see them throwing punches at each other. We cut below the ground as we see Teen Jet slowly try to get. As he diose we cut to his face as we see him ave tear come out his eye.

Teen Jet:

This not how it was supposed to be.( As he is saying his we cut to the sky as we see weird waves of energy out flying all over the place.) A war wasn't supposed to happen...I tried my best to protect the world from...a threat! (As he says this we see him slowly raise his hand to the sky.) F..F...Father! I...I...I failed you!( As he says that we cut to the side as we see that it start to rain even harder.) P...Please...s...s...Save this world from this great threat...( Drops to the ground.)

We cut back to the fighting as we see the two push against each other then jump back and land on the ground. We cut to Kirito as we see him breathing hard. We cut to JINN as we see laughing. Then run at him. We cut to Kirito as we see him stand there with his eye closed. As he does we see JINN suker punch him in the stomach. As he does we see him go flying backwards through some rubble and into the a nearby tree. We cut to JINN as we see him walking slowly toward the direction. We cut to Kirito as we see him get up power up. We cut to Miu Seong's point of view as we see her raise her hand up slowly. We then cut black. We cut inside of Miu Seong room as we see her wake up and look around the room. As she does we see her looking around frantically.

Miu Seong:

Wait I'm alive but that weird. I could have sworn that I.( We cut to the window curtain of her room as we see a man with a black cape stadther smirking.) What was that dream?( as she says that she slowly look over to the curtains to find that man.) WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Zexal:

Wow I have to say you're beautiful when you sleep.

Miu Seong:

GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU IDIO!( Picking up a pillow and throwing it at him.) YOU PERVERT!

We cut to Zexal as we him try to dodge it.

Zexal:

Chill out!

MIU SEONG:

YOU PERVERT GET OUT! GET OUT!

We cut side the room to find that there are a group of girls in there pj stand there looking at Miu seong's door. We cut to two of them as they look at each other.

Girl 1:

I wonder what it is his time?

Girl 2:

What makes you say that?

Girl 1:

Well I think the last it involved and ant, dog and then there was the wired note that involved a boy.

We behind them as we see a girl wth with glasses and long black hair in her confront the two.

Neko chan:

What is going on it's lke 1:00 in the morning?!

Girl 2:  
There is something going in there and I am sure.

ZEXAL:

HEY WHAT THE HELL I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!

Miu Seong:

LEAVE ME ALONE!

{Loud crashing sound}

Neko Chan:

I'm gonna go deal with it! CUZ I HAVE A LOT OF STUDYING FOR TOMORROW! ( We see Neko Chan walk through the group of people a heads towards the door. We cut to the girls as they back anyways quickly. We cut to the other side of the door as we see that the Zexal is trying to calm down Miu Seong. We cut to Miu Seong as we see her get ready to throw a punch only to slip and fall on Zexel. We cut to the door as we see it bust open and Neko Chan come in looking mad.) CAN YOU KEEP THE VOLUME D...dd. (We cut to her face as we see her turn red with embarrassment. We cut to Miu Seong as we see that she is lying on top of zexal. We see Miu Seong then get up slowly.) Oh...uh...you know what since you tow our getting things we will all give you privacy.

We cut to Miu Seong as we see her get up slowly. We cut to Neko Chan as we see a bunch of girls back away. We cut to Neko Chan as we see her slams the door. We cut back into the room to see Miu Seong get up and look down at him.

Miu Seong:

Well thank you so much for all that. Now I am apparently the slut on campus. Thanks so much!( We cut to Zexal as we see him get up and dust himself off.

Zexal:

Well looks like i'm done for the moment.

We cut to Miu Seong as we see her sit down on the bed and look at him.

Miu Seong:

Alright who are you?

Zexal:

My name is Zexal Vtrex Seong.

Miu Seong:

Wait Zexal Seong?

Zexal:

That's not important at the moment where is mother?

Miu Seong:

She's outta town for the land meetings. Why?

Zexal:

You need to get a message to her now!

Miu Seong:

What?

Zexal:

There are a lot of event that will come to pass but right now you need to help out the village in the sands.

Miu Seong:

Why?

Zexal:

I can't go into the basic but there is something big going is to happen down there. Let's just say that no will be safe for what's soon to come.( he pulls out a watch.) Crap! I'm running outta time!1

As he says that we see him walk over to the window and slide it open. As he does we cut to Miu Seong as we see shake her head.

Miu Seong:

Who are you!

Zexal:

Only time will tell!

Miu Seong:

What do you mean?

Zexal:

We will meet I promise ( as he opens the window and climbs out we see him turn around.) mom.

As he says that we see him fall ou. We cut to Miu Seong as we see her get up off the bed and run up to the window. We cut to her point of view as we see that Zexal is nowhere to be found. We cut to her face.

Miu Seong:

Mom? Huh?

We cut to the hallways as we see that there is no one out there. We cut to Miu Seong's door as we see it open slowly and her look outside. Then walking back into her room.

Scene 3. Cavern. Night.

We cut to the inside of a dark cavern as we see that there is a Sidonia looking down at Jet-X.

Sidonia:

Do you know what you must do? (We cut to Jet-X as we see him nod his head.) Here take this.( Holding out his hand. We cut to his hand as we see it's a black ring.) You will take this and go on and take care of it.( As he finishes his sentence we see Jet-X take the ring and puts it on.) Make no mistakes understand!( While he is saying this we see Jet-X crack his knuckles and punch the air. As he does we see the air shatter reveal that there is a purple cut behind Jet-X as we see him shove both of his finger through and start pulling it apart. As he does we see a gaint hole appear. We see Jet-X turn around and bow. Then fly through it. As he does we see it seal up.) Stage one complete. Stage two will come for you!

Scene 4. Sand village. Night

We cut to the dimid sky of as we see a golden light racing through the sky. We cut to the sand village as we see people walking around. We cut to the rooftop of one of the buildings as we see a man standing there with a cane looking up. We cut to the side of his face as we see him looking at his bandaged hand. We cut to his face as we see him squint then look on over the village. We cut behind him as we see man dressed in ancient aztec robes standing there. Along with him there our two guards dressed in black. We cut back to the man with the banged arm only to have him turn his head slowly to look over his shoulder at them.

Zaku:

Why are you ?

Chansolor Ryūjin:

We are here to talk about your actions as king of the village. The action you have taken in the recent years have relating to the issue

Zaku:  
How so?

Chansolor Ryūjin:

We are talking about this terrorist movement they just tried to assassinate you days ago. Who's to say that they might try to attack us or even try to bring him here. ( We cut to Zaku as we see him standing there looking at his village.) How can you be so calm in a time of panic?

Zaku:

I have faith that we will be fine.( As he says that we see him taking the bandages off.) Hey Chancellor Ryūjin want to do me a favor and take care of this village.( As he says this we see that there is sand gathering around him.

Chansolor Ryūjin:

May I ask why?

Zaku:

Tell me do notice that amoenus glowing star in the sky.

Chansolor Ryūjin:

Yeah its kinda getting bigger.

Zaku:

That's not a star that's person.

Chansolor Ryūjin:

Wait what do you mean a person?

Zaku:  
Tell me fell the ki in the sand and tell me do you feel weird sensation of power.

We cut to Chancellor Ryūjin: to see him kneeling down. As he does we see him close his eyes.

Chansolor Ryūjin:

Wait there is something big with a large amount of ki. Not only that it's pure evil!

Zaku:  
Exactly!( As he says that we see the sand wraps itself around his arm the around the rest of his body.) I'm gonna try to hold him off as long as I can. While I do that evacuate the village and get everyone out.

Chansolor Ryūjin:

Sir with all do respect I am at your side in battle.

Zaku:

As much as I want you to fight at my side I don't have the strength to help you and protect myself while fighting this thing.

Chansolor Ryūjin:

Does this have to do with the fact that I am a water dragon slayer.

Zaku:

No no not that? It's just that I...yes its that and also you don't have much power when it comes to sand your not like? Uh...uh your brother master Ryo Wo of the sands.

Chansolor Ryūjin:

Fine I'll do it but after this I am transferring to the water village guild. At least over there I am need and I can do something.

Zaku:

Yeah okay thank you!( as he says he raise on hand to the sky. We cut to the ground to find that the s sand surrounding him. Doing that we see him getting picked up into the sky slowly.) Now time for the fight!

We cut to the the gold orb as we see that it;s the man from the prison. We cut to his eye as we see them looking super white.

Brody:

KILLL...J...JET...KILLL...JET! (We cut ZAKU as we see him floating into the air and slowly disapear. We cut back to Brody as we see him laughing until suddenly he stops. We cut to his point of view as we see a gaint cloud of dust floating his way. We cut to his face to see a smirk emerged on it.) Hehe so how long are you gonna hide behind that weird murage of sand or reveal yourself. ( He drops to the ground and stands there looking up.) You're in my way. Come down and fight me. So you will be one of my many

We cut to the dust as we see it come down to the ground and spin around turning slowly into a giant tornado. Until final it disperse while revealing Zaku with robes flowing in the wind.

Zaku:

Why are you here?!

BRODY:

If I told you my reason I afraid you would stand in my way of getting my vengeance. On the one man who imprisoned me!

Zaku:

Well then! ( As yhe says that we see him take his cloth off revealing a monk costume. He tosses the cloth onto the floor and then cracks his knuckles.) If you won't tell me then I will have to beat it out of you!

Brody:

I'm gonna enjoy this!

We cut to the side as we see the two dash at each other. Cuts to fade in with a shot of Zaku on one knee with blood on his face. We cut to BRODY to find that he has not a single scratch on him. We cut to ZAKU standing up and looking at him. We cut to Brody smirking then laugh. We cut to Zaku as we see him dash at brody. We cut to Brody as we see him stand there with his arms crossed. We cut other side of him as we see Zaku throw a punch and then try to kick him. We cut to Brody's face as we see him look down at him. We cut to ZAKU as we see him jump back and stand there. We see him then punch the ground. As he does we see a gain wave of sand rise up into the sky. We cut top Brody as we see him looking up. We cut behind him as we see it come splashing down on cut o Zaku as we see him stand with joy only to realize something is off. We cut to where the wave hit to find nothing is there. We pan up to the sky to find that Brody comes down from the sky slowly and looks at he disappears. We cut to Zaku as we see him bend forward to see. We cut to the front of him as we see Brody appear right there. We cut to Zaku as we see him get smashed into the ground. We cut to the side to find him struggling to catch his breath. We see Brody grab him by his throat and pick him up. We cut to Zaku as we see him struggling to try to break free of the grasp. Brody then tosses Zaku up in the air and puts him into the sky. He then leaps off the ground and chase after him. We cut to Zaku as we see him rising up then falling. While he is falling we see him look around then try to turn only to get sucker punched in the face. We then see Brody pull back his left hand. As he does we see a small green orb form. he then shoot it up at Zaku who is falling. We cut to Zaku to see m him get hit with an explosion causing the sky to light up. We fade in slowly to find that Zaku is falling from the sky and hit the ground. We cut to Brody to find that he is looking down at him. He then lowers himself to the ground. We cut to ZAku as we see him struggling to get up.

Zaku:

Am I really going to die here...I...I..can't I have to defeat this guy.( He says as he stand up.) No!...I won't fail...I won't AHHH!( He looks down slowly to find a fist implanted in his stomach.) You bastard!( He drops to his knees.) What?...What the hell are you?!( As he says that we see him get's kicked in the face. He then throws up on ground and look up slowly.) OUR..( As he say that we see Brody walk a few feet away.)...OUT YOU EVEN HUMAN!

Brody:

Is this all you have for me. (As he says that we see him powering.) Come on that can't be all I am sure that you have a little power left over!

Zaku:

You know ( he says while balling his hand into a fist.) I've been holding back against you. (Throws a punch at the ground.) Alright let's get started.

We cut to Brody walking over. While he is doing this. We cut to his legs to find that the sand is starting to get high and higher on him. We cut to brody to find that he stops. While he is standing there we see him looking down at the ground. We cut to Zaku to find him smiling. We cut to Brody as he is sinking into the sand We cut to his point of view as we see that his vision is starting turn blood red. We cut to his face as we see him close his eyes. We cut to Zaku as we see him pull his fist up out of the sand. As he does we cut to Brody to find that he has gotten pulled below the sand. We cut to Zaku standing up. He then bites his thumb and hit the ground . As he does we see the ground slowly start to shake and then stop. He then get up and walks back slowly

Zaku:

Well that should hold him for the time being. (As he says that we see him walk away. We cut to the area where Brody was dragged under to see that the ground is starting to shake. We cut to Zaku as we see him turn around quickly in horror. We cut back to the our to find that there is a green glowing light coming from the sand. We cut to Zaku as we see him backing up.) Dammit the sand burial failed to work. I guess it's time I pulled out my trump card. Sand armor.( We cut to his feet to find that the sand is crawling around him. We cut to the area of the flashing green light to see the sand has explodes and Brod has green hair. We cut to his face to find that he has a crazy look on it. We cut back to Zaku as we see him wearing armor made of sand.) Alright let's settle this like men.

Zaku dashes at brody. We cut to Brody as we see him standing there with his eyes closed. We cut to the side as we see Zaku throw a punch hitting him in the face. We cut to Zaku as we see that he is looking happy but then suddenly that reaction turns to fear. We cut to Brody as we him open his eyes slowly and look down at the fist. As he does we see him grab him by the arm and slam him into the ground. We cut to Zaku as we see him look up slowly at Brody. We cut to Brody as we see him toss Zaku up in the air and sucker kick him in the stomach. After that we see him go flying across the desert and hit a rock. We cut to his face as we see him get up slowly and look at Brody. Zaku stand there and holds his arm in pain. Then smeks and walks slowly towards him. We cut to Brody to find that he is enjoying this. We cut to Zaku as we see him start running. After about 6 minutes he starts sprinting. We cut to to Brody to find that he is yawing then dashes at him. We cut to the side as we see the two collide. Zaku tries to throw a punch only to have it be blocked. Then Brody tries to throw one only to have it blocked. We cut above as we see them both throwing punches at each other until final they collide. As they do we see a gain wave explode causing the sand whisk up into the air. We cut to Zaku to fund that he is pissed. We cut to Brody pull his fist back and slide tackling Zaku. As he slide tackles him we see that Zaku try to catch himself only to have Brody slam him down into the ground then toss him up into the air. We cut to Zaku's face as we see him looking pissed off. We cut to the side as we see Brody kick him in the face on his way down. We cut behind Zaku As we see him go flying backwards and hit the sand. As he tries to get up we see Brody kick him on the side of his face causing him to flying across the desert and hit a sand dune. We cut to Zaku as we see him struggle to get up. While he is doing that we see that the sand armor is starting to break down like crazy.

Zaku:

What the hell is wrong with this guy he's like a freakin monster?( we cut to his point of view as we see Brody is walking over to him but suddenly disapear.) Huh...where'd he go I am sure he was there!

Brody:

I am right behind you!

Zaku:

Huh?!(As Zaku says that we see him turn around only to get grabbed by one arm.)Let' go of me!( He tries to swing his other arm at Brody only to have it get caught.) W...WHAT THE HELL!?

We cut to the side as we see that Zaku has his arms being pulled back. We cut to Brody laughing. We cut to Zaku as we see him struggling to break the hold.

Brody:

You gave a disappointing fight old man!( while he is saying this we see that he starts floating in the air.) You know they gave you the so called ( Knees Zaku in the back. Zaku groans in pain.) The sand demon wait I believe doesn't stand for jack shit.( Zaku screaming in pain.) I have to say your pretty weak!( Breaking off Zaku's arms off and then drops the brody. We cut to his face as we see him laughing.) Wow a king who is weak. hahaha I thought things couldn't have gotten any funnier!( We cut to Zaku's body as it lies lifeless on the ground.) Now I will destroy everything that you hold dear to you.(Drops on the ground in front of body.) Enjoy your eternal heal!( He raises his foot up in the air and smashes it down hard on Zaku's head breaking it.) hmmm wow what waist of my time.( we see him raise one hand to the sky. While he is doing that we see that there is a bright blue light that slowly grown then shrinks. We cut to Zakus dead body as we see him pick up the dead and put the small orb inside left shoe.) Oh I love it how a plan comes together. ( S h says that we see him chuck the body.) Now Let them die! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!( As he is laughing we cut to the village as we see the body came crashing down. Then exploding with a green light. We cut back to Brody as we see him laughing. He then looks down. We cut to his lips as we see a wide grin.) This world's end will be perfect. To think that this world is just and illusion hidden behind the truth. To think that we our trapped in this twisted game for years just because of this dam creator. Oh wait that's me.( As he says that we see a menu pop up in front of him. We see him press a button which a cloak appears around him. We see him then turn to the sky. ( You know I created this world for a reason. A place I could run away from my problems. Instead I created a world ravaged by war,famon and death. Hahahahaha I love it! Just creating it. Away to let my rage out( He put out one hand As he does we see the ground starts to creak open slowly.) ahahahahha Time for everyone to get there true memories back!

Snaps his fingers. Cuts to black.

To be continued in book of Brody


	13. Prologue to bad bad lands arc

Scene 1. Castle

We cut to the sky as we see it's raining. We pan slowly to the ground below to see a creepy castle sitting in the middle of this war barren world. We cut inside the castle as we see a there our painting of different universal maps. We cut to the inside of the throne room as we see Zana sitting there with his arms folded. We cut to the side of his face as we see that there is a giant gash on it.

Flash Back

We fade in with a shot TEEN JET getting ready to fight. We cut to the center of the room as we see the two dash at each other as they do we see gain wave of energy limiting off of the two,. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him looking at ZANA. We cut to ZANA As we see him looking back. We cut to the side as we see the two jump back. As they do. We see ZANA lookup slowly and dash at him. As he does we see TEEN JET power up. As us he does we see him transform into his stage of the dragon from. We cut to to ZANA as we see him stop in his place. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him stand up and dash after him. We cut to ZANA's face as we see him run at TEEN JET only to get bashed up again the wall. As he does we see him the side of an attack TEEN JET head. We c pan around as we see i'm throwing fist and TEEN JET blocking each of them. As they do that we cut to ZANA as we see him hesitating.

ZANA V.O:

I have to say he is stronger than I imagined. Not even my god mode and keep up with him.

TEEN JET:

I have to say is this all you got because I am way power full then this. Along with that I am using my weakest stage to fight you.( he then kicks ZANA backward causing him to smash thru the side of the mountain.) Damn I can't believe my student lost to this guy.

We cut to ZANA as we see him crash at the bottom of the mountain. As he lies there we see him get up. And start screaming. We cut behind him as we see TEEN JET land there. We cut to ZANA as we see him turn around and try to throw a fist at him. Only to have TEEN JET catch it and head but him. We see him hit the ground and get up.

ZANA:

I am not done with you!( We see him power up. As he does we see a purple aura appear around him. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him back off as he does we see ZANA kick him in the stomach. We cut to teen jet AS WE SEE HIM GO FLYING BACK.) this power it's mine.

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him get up only to get punched in the face. As he goes flying backwards.

TEEN JET:  
So I see you have stopped holding out on me.

ZANA:  
NO( He grabs TEEN JET by the throat and throw him at the ground as he does we see him leaps up into the air and throw several orbs at him.) That shows you what true power is.

We cut to TEEN JET as we see him get up. As he does we see him look down at his shirt. As he does we see him up it of and stand there looking up. As he does we see a blue light shoot up out the ground We cut to his face as we see the light cover him then disperse as it does we see he has blue hair and green eyes. We then see him fly after him and start fighting. We cut to the side as we see the to throwing a foist at each other. We cut to ZANA as we see him catch TEEN JET off guard and throw him at the ground. As he does we see him put his hands together. As he does we see that there is a black orb forming. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him hold out his left hand. As he does we see red orb grow. We cut to ZANA as we see him shoot the light out of his hand at TEEN JET. WE cut to TEEN JET as we see him dash up toward the beam. We cut to ZANA as we see him screaming. As he does we the light get wider. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him get cough in he does we see him holding the orb in front of him. We cut to ZANA As we see him push harder but watching in amazement as we see TEEN JET break the beam in half and came flying up. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him looking mad. We cut behind him as we see him land the attack in him. As he does we see a giant explosion. As he does we see TEEN JET land on the ground below. As he does we see ZANA come crashing down and land on the ground. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him wipe the blood off the the side of his mouth. We cut to ZANA as we see him get up slowly but then hit the ground.

ZANA:

W...W...Ww What is wrong with me...I...I...I can't move!

We cut behind his head as we see TEEN JET walking over to him slowly.

TEEN JET:

The reason you can't move is because your body isn't use to this amount of power flowing.

ZANA:

I...I...I.

TEEN JET:

You thought that because you were like me you could handle a lot more power. Well guess what you're not me and I am no you!

ZANA:

I'M( He reach down in his pants pocket and pulls out a red ball. We cut to TEEN JET as we see get mad. We cut back to his hand as we see him insert the ball into his mouth. and start eating.) Well...Time to die.

TEEN JET:  
Wait that ball you just put in your mouth that was.( As he is about to finish we see him get punched in the face. We see him go flying backwards.)

We cut back to ZANA as we see him cracking his neck and hands. We then see his whole entire skin turns purple. We cut to his eyes as we see they have cracking marks close to the bottom. We cut to the side of him as we see that he has demon wings coming out on his back. We cut behind him as we see him dash after him. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him laying on the ground. As he lies there we see him blink his eyes then get up. We cut to the side of him as we see that ZANA is flying towards him. We cut to TEEN JET's face as we see him around and leap up in the air. We cut to the ground when he was to see ZANA punch the ground causing it to break. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him and behind ZANA. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him look at ZANA. We cut to ZANA as we see him move at lightning speed. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him start getting cut up pretty quickly. We cut to his point of view as we see there our after image of him.

TEEN JET V.O:

Dam it! I can't run away. I can't even see his attack!( As he says that we see him get upper cutted to the face the slammed against the ground) I...I have two choice go mega.( He tossed against a tree then punched super fast then tossed up in the air.) Or just keep take in the hit until I die. What am I saying of course I am going to go mega it just that I don't know how long i can hold out for if I use it. ( HE gets smashed into the ground.) Alright it going down.

TEEN JET:  
THIS ENDS NOW!( as he says that we see his hair stat to change colors into being gold. We see that he has a tail swing from left and right. We cut his legs as we see that the blue pants are golden. We cut to his face as we see that he looks pisssed.

We cut to ZANA as we see him stand there looking happy. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him look at him and dash. As he dose we cut to ZANA as we see him try to throw a punch only to get knocked across his face. We cut to the side of him as we see him stumble. As he does we see TEEN JET stand in there with his arms crossed. We cut to ZANA's face as we see him get mad. He then tries to throw a punch at TEEN JET only to get his hands broken. We cut to TEN JET as we see him smiling. We cut to ZANA as we see him back off slowly. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him walk over slowly. We ZANA as we see bit his thumb and slam his hand on the ground. As he does we cut to TEEN JET as we see him stop in his place and looked down to see against symbol. TEEN JET then jumps back and gets in defense mode. We cut to ZANA as we see him smiling.

ZANA:

GET READY TO SEE THE ULTIMATE BEING TO EVER WALK THE WORLD!( As he says that we see a giant explosion. We cut to to TEEN JET as we see him cough then look up in fear. We cut to the giant monster standing above him.) BEHOLD MY PAWN THE ONE WHO WILL DESTROY YOU! NOW KILL HIM!( We cut to beast as we see iscream the n throw a fist at TEEN JET. WE cut to TEEN JET as we see him stand there wan watch the thing come down on him.) I DID IT I KILLED MY RIVAL! HAHAHAHAHAHHAH( We cut below as we see the hand pick slowly. We cut back to ZANA as we see him get made.) HOW?!( We cut to TEEN JET as we see him grab hold of the arm answering the beast around. As he does what we see ZANA get him and gosling across the forest. We cut back to the beast as we see it get tossed up in the air. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him hold his hands by his side. As he does we see there is a golden orb in both hand. We see him then leap up towards the monster. We cut to the side as we see the monster fall and a golden light. We cut to ZANA as we see him get up and look angry.) NO! NO!NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Flashback ends

We cut back to Zana as we see him sitting there looking into nothingness.

Zana:

EVERY GOD DAMN REALITY!

Flash Back

city as we see ZANA on top of a building. Suddenly it starts raining and there's lightning blasting loud around the city. The camera cuts to ZANA standing there throwing balls of fire. the camera cuts to the people looking up at the balls of fire crashing on the ground blowing up the city. People start running from the orbs. The camera cuts to ZANA lowering himself to the ground and blowing up cars, blowing building.

ZANA:

TEEN JET THIS IS IT WHERE ARE YOU COME TO ME FIGHT ME OR MORE PEOPLE WILL DIE FOR YOUR CHOICE

TEEN JET:

DARK DRAGON CHEA GATE OPEN!

We see TEEN JET fly into the screen and punch ZANA into the ground.

TEEN JET:

I will not let Stand there and let people die. GATE OF HELL DRAGON OPEN (a gate opens up behind TEEN JET as his hair is flowing) GATE OF SET AND SAITONS BLADE OPEN (a chain from the ground wraps around TEEN JET's wrist. Then a blade appears and TEEN JET grabs it) FINALE GATE OF ZEX OPEN( devil wings appear)

TEEN JET launches himself at ZANA

THe camera cuts to The cafe where Agent Coulson is sitting in the window drinking coffee and looking at the fight scene going on outside.

Agent Coulson:

Damn I wish I was out there fighting but yet this city is going to hell and ( putting down the coffe) Teen jet intends on taking it with him

The camera cuts to the side of Agent Coulson as he puts down the coffee and steps back from the window. Then we see the two TEEN JET and ZANA fighting it out in the restaurant. the camera cuts to Agent Coulson as he pulls out a gun and fires it at ZANA. The camera cuts to ZANA as he hit the ground. The camera cuts to Agent Coulson walking away.

Agent Coulson:

finish him already teen jet or for your nickname jet the stampede ( IN A LOW VOICE) Damn I didn't get to finish that delicious coffee

The camera cuts to TEEN JET walking away and heading towards ZANA

The camera cuts to ZANA sitting up

ZANA:

You haven't won yet ( holding the black orb) this city will be your grave

The camera cuts to TEEN JET trying to run but then noticing the citizens around him that are looking in fear at this monster that TEEN JET has become. TEEN JET then turns around and pulls out Satan's blade. and starts running towards the orb in ZANA'S hands. The camera cuts to ZANA smiling as TEEN JET is running towards him. ZANA then put his hand out as TEEN JET get's closer to him. The screen goes white. Then we fade in with ZANA standing and looking at TEEN JET lying on the ground dead.

ZANA:

So the rumors were all lies( Picking up the blade and holding it high up in the sky) I told you that I was more advance so enjoy your death

The camera cut to the blade when it is about to strike TEEN JET.

KATE:

Stop it leave him alone

The camera pans over to KATE who is across the street with TEEN JET in her arms.

ZANA:

LEAVE him blonde and get with a real man like me

the camera cuts to KATE

KATE:

GO die in a hole

The camera cuts to ZANA

ZANA:

Fine you asked for this

ZANA Starts running towards The two but then stops with the pain in his camera cuts to his back where two fist are. One with a red glove the other just plane normal.

JET:

I have heard enough of your action's it's time you enjoyed death right kenichi

KENICHI:

RIGHT!

the camera cuts to ZANA

ZANA:

But how how did you

The camera cut to JET

JET:

when your pal decided to turn earth into planet GX by using our home planet's surface you cause me to lose my powers and get launched into an alternative universe where there was all war. I ended the war but they need my help back on track I got my powers back because there was another survivor from GX. HE gave me this weird Crystal. Then injected it into me now I am back in action baby.

The camera cuts to ZANA dropping to his knees and looking at the ground

ZANA:

you….bastard… (then lies there on the ground)

Flashback ends

We fade in with Zana standing up and looking up from his thrown room. We see him sit there with his arms folded. As he does we see a ripple and a reflection of a destroyed temple.

Scene 2. Old temple. Night

We fade in with a man looking at the dead carcass of Chaos. As he does we see him then drop the body. He then walks over to entrance of the destroyed temple. He then look around and holds out a staff. As he does we see him smash it into the ground. As he does we see him stand up slowly to reveal his pale skin. We cut to his eyes as we see them, turn blood shot red. We cut to his hand as we see 10 rings glowing. As we do. We see him slowly disappear. As he does we see the temple disapear with him. We cut to a war baron planet. As we see fire shooting out the ground. We cut to the man with the rings as we see him stand up slowly only to have the temple of fall. As he does we cut to a man siting in armor with a recognizable mask similar to the iron ghost. In Front of him our different decade heroes costume destroyed. We cut to the side of him as we see that he stand. As he does we cut to his back as we see a destroyed Jet cape fluttered behind him. We cut to there side as we see the two meet.

Alexander Dreed:

The plan worked like they said it would. What now?

General Dreed:

Well ( Ripping the mask off his face revealing himself to the camera.) It's time we took back the world we were erased from back!( As he says that we see him hold his hand up by his head. As he does we see that he has similarity rings to Alexander.) No more gains. No more X humans and no more GODS!Let's finish what we started!

Zana V.O:

I can help you with your little situation. In doing that we can bring all those who have wronged us.( A orange rectangle opens and his hand reaches out.) Let's take back what is rightfully our's.

Volume 2 coming in 2018


	14. chapter 14 Darker days are coming

Scene 1. Beach. Night.

We fade in with a shot of a demolished beach. We cut to to a woman as we see her standing there in her high heel watching indoor. as she does we see her walk away. we cut behind her as we see a blue portal open. As it does we see her walk thru and the portal close behind her. We cut to a man as we see him standing in the sand with his shirt ripped across the side. We cut to his face as we see him looking mad. We cut to aatman as we see him lower himself to the ground. We cut to his eye as we see him squint them. We cut back to the other guy as we see him power up.

TEEN JET:  
I HAVE TO SAY YOU DISAPPOINT OLD GOD!

We cut to the cut man as we see him shake his head and scratch his ears. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him finish power up and walk slowly towards Lord Persês. We cut to his face as we see him grin. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him grin and run at him. we cut to TEEN JET as we see him start flying. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him star galpin. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him put one hand back and. as he does we see him have one fist. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him jump and dash at him. We cut to the side as we see the two collide. As they do we see a gaint gast of wind causing the sand to wipe all over the place. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him with draw. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him push TEEN JET back. As he ose we see him then stomp down. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him go flying back and then hit the water. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him smirk. As he does we see him clap his paws Lord Persês together. As he does we see a Lord Persêsalll purple orb starting to emerge. We cut behind him as we see him throw the orb. As he does we cut to the water as we see a Bright light and TEEN JET come shooting out. as he does we see him get hit with the orb. We cut out Lord Persês as we see him jumping up with joy. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him take the orb . as he does we cut to see as we see him looking mad. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him back up.

Lord Persês:

Dammit why can't I get and attack in! Oh how could i be so stupid your a gxain. So( He stoops down and draws a Symbol on the ground.) The only way to stop a gxain. Is to have a stronger one come. ( As he says that we see him punch the ground. As he does we see a bright light start up.) Come on old buddy I know your there. ( as he says that we see the ground state to shake. We cut to His face as we see him squinting his eyes then backing up quickly.) Shit!

As he says that we see the sand stand up in the air. As it does we see it explode and a woman is standing there with her arms crossed. We see that she has blond hair . We see that she has on golden gauntlets. We see that she had black bra and brown jogging pants. We cut to there face as we see her eyes open. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him open his eye wide. as he does we see cut to the woman as we see her squint at him. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him shake his head and dash at her As he does we see see him hold on hand to the side and as he does we see that it's a blue orb. that is slowly growing. As it does we see him squint his eyes. We cut to the eyes as we see them turn red. We cut to the woman as we see clap he here hand. As she does we cut to Lord Persês as we see him jump off the ground. We cut to the woman as we see the san is starting to surround her. We cut to the side of here as we see a tear drop from her face. We cut to behind her as we see her leep up into the air. AS she does we see the sand follow behind her. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him dash even faster. We cut the girl as we see her close her eye. We cut the sadie as we see the gaint wave of sand come crashing down on the two. As it does we see a giant explosion. We cut to t Lord Persês as we see him floating there with his arms crossed. We cut to his point of view as we see him watch TEEN JET drop from the sky. As he does we see that the girl is floating in the air watching him in sadness. We cut to TEEN JET as me see him smash into the ground and lay there. As he does we see him slowly try to reach up to her. As he does we cut above him as we see that he is reverting back to normal. as he does we see that his body is destroyed. We cut to his face as we see that he is slowly turning pale. As he does we see that he drops his hand to the side of him. We cut to the girl as we see her drop from the sky and slowly land in front of him. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him open his wide nasally quickly over to the body. We cut to the girl as we see her kneel down and look at him. We cut to TEEN JET's face as we see him look at her. We cut to his hand as we see her hold it. We cut to his face as we see him smirk and then drop back against the ground. We cut to her face as we see it become filled with tears. We cut to the back of her as we see her stand up and back away from the body. We pan around her slowly as we see Lord Persês stand there looking mad. We cut to his left paw as we see a small orb start growing. We cut to the girl as we see her true round quickly to look with sinsear.

Lord Persês:

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

ARTIMUS:

I didn't do anything! I swear! Please believe me!

Lord Persês:

You have just costed us the tournament!

ARTIMUS:

Please believe me I didn't do we collide something intervened with us.

Lord Persês:

What do you mean?

ARTIMUS:

I looked more so of the light of a god.

Lord Persês:

Impossible.

ARTIMUS:  
WHile we close the light opened and this guy in gold armor appeared and stabbed Tj in the chest.

Lord Persês:

You said man in golden armor correct.

ARTIMUS:

Yes!

Lord Persês:

THAT BASTARD!( As he says that we see the ball disperse. as it does we see him point his paw at the girl.) YOU our freed from the spirit world!( As he says that we see a bright aura appeared around the girl.) Since you are so good at sand I make you the ( AS she float into the air we see her hair become spiky. We cut to her face as we see it has some scales.) The sand dragon slayer!( As she floated in the air we see her revert back to normal and fall. As she does we see him looking at her.) I have to say this is going to be interesting.

ARTIMUS:

What am I supposed to do?

Lord Persês:

Live on earth and be with the human and train. When you are done I will summon you for the tournament to take Teen Jet's place. In the meantime I will be here.

ARTIMUS:  
SO how do i get to earth. I don't know how to fly.

Lord Persês:

Here ( As he says that we see him snapped his fingers. As he does we see a portal open up in front of ARTIMUS.) Down in that portal you will find that there is a wide world. I want you to seek out Yun seong he will teach the ways of normal martial art and demons controle. Then go to the sand of the west to find the seventh king of the sands Zabuza. Watch for him he is kind of a pervert.

ARTIMUS;

Thank you

As she says that we see her nod her head. We cut behind her as we see her run thru. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him standing on there with his eye closed then opening them. We cut above him as we see a red cape is fluttering. We cut to Lord Persês as see him looking mad then turning around quick to see the man.

Lord Persês:

You just gonna float there or our you gonna come down and talk!9 We cut to the man as we see him drop to the ground and walk slowly. We cut to his feet as we see that they our red boots. We cut to his chest as we see A red J on it. We pan up slowly to his face as we see that his hair is greased back.) I was wondering when you would show up. So our you here to take the body or do I have to barrier it.( We cut to the man as we see him kneel down and pick up the body. As he picks it up we see him slowly stand up and look at him.) Hey I don't kill your precious clone or son.( AS he walks away we see him having his head down.) SO what will you do with the body?

We cut to the man as we see him look up at the sky.

JET:

I think the proper thing to d is bring him back home.

AS he says this we see him float up in the sky and fly away. As he does we cut to Lord Persês point of view as we see the cape fluttering away. We cut to Lord Persês face as we see him snap his fingers. As he does we see a the portal close and Lord Persês walk slowly over to his house.

Lord Persês:

I am coming for you Ah Chuy Kak!

As he says that we slowly fade to black. As we do we see two red eyes open suddenly.

SIDONA:

YOUR FOREST VILLAGE WILL FALL!

TITLE sequence:

We fade in with a shot of ARTIMUS sitting in the middle of a puddle. As she does we cut to the side of her face as we see a tear slowly drop. As it does we cut to a puddle of water as we see it drop down there. We cut to the desert as we see KIRITO is running. as he does we see that TALEM SEONG is following behind him. As she does we see YUN SEONG following. The followed by WENY. Then followed by ARTIMUS. We cut to KIRITO as we see him dashing. As he does we see a that he has on hand raised. We see that is is on fire. We cut to his face as we see that he is yelling. We cut to SHUGO as we see that in one hand he has red saber. IN the other he has a lighting in his hand. We cut to the side as we see the two coldie. As they do we see the words DRAGON WOLF appear. We cut to the sky as we slowly pan down to find TAlem is standing the village looking sad. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him standin the forest in his monster form. We cut to ARTIMUS as we see her standin outside the village looking back. We cut to a platform as we see KIRITO is stand there looking made. We cut to SHUGO as we see him standin there with is saber and hood on looking at him. We cut to the center as we see TALEM is standi nther looking at them both. We see that she is on her knees. We cut cut to KIRITO feet as we see him dash. We cut top SHUGO's feet as we see him ash. We cut to a back room as we see two red eye open. We cut to the desert as we see wendy is surrounded by soldier as she is we see her raise her hand. As she does we see a man appear in front of her and take them out. We pan over to YUN SEONG as we see him upper cutting and karate chopping. We pan over to Talem as we see he punch one and make a clone of herself. Then triple kick a man. As she does that we pan over to ARTIMUS as we see her using the sand. We then cut to the sky as we see bright light. We cut back to the platform as we see KIRITO and SHUGO clash. We fade to black.

Scene 2. HOSPITAL. DAY.

We fade in with a shot of KIRITO as we see him lay there with his eye open staring up at the ceiling. We cut to his face as we see him cover his eye with his left arm. As he does we see him cut to the outside of his hospital door as we see WENDY standing there with flowers in her hands. We cut to her face as we see she has sadness in her eyes. We cut to the side of her as we see YUN SEONG is standing there watching her. We cut to the side of him as we see him look down then back up as he does we see him bump into KATY. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him get frightened then help her up. As he does we cut to her face as we see she looks very upset with him. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him squint.

YUN SEONG:  
Hey our you okay?...

KATY:

I...I...Why did you do that ( She falls on her knees.( We cut to the side as we see him catch her and fall to the ground crying.) Why...Why... did you not tell me you were going on a mission. I got worried about you!

We cut to YUN SEONG'S' face as we see him looks sincere and hug her back.

YUN SEONG:

It was something minor.

KATY:  
But...still!

YUN SEONG:

Don't worry okay I am here now. In the future I will let you know ahead of time.

We cut to KATY as we see her bury her face into his arms. We cut above them as we slowly fade to black.

Scene 3 old ship. Day.

We fade in with a shot of destroyed ships. We slowly pa over as we see a man stand there in a hoodie looking around and walking back . We cut behind him as we see him entering a giant black ship with the legacy Logo on it. We cut inside as we see a long hallway. as we do and around as skeletons bones alive the pace. We cut to the man as we see him looking forward. We see him suddenly stop in front of a glass cover with a black cover over it. As he does we see him walk up to it. We cut to the side as we see his face looking angry. We cut to the side as we see a control panel. As we do we see the man put his hand on it. As he does we see the black covering over it drop and is revealed to be a beaten up Blue falcon costume. We cut to behind the man as we see him take his hoodie off.

PETER QUILL:

I was so young. So oblivious to what was coming.( As he says that we see him walk away from it and then slowly walk down a hallway. as he does we see that there our costume lined up. We cut to his point of view as we see that the first costume it is Jet's. We see that the logo on it has claw marks . We see the cape has been torn all up the sides. We see that there is some dirt here and there on it. We see that the sleeves on it our destroyed.) THe last son of Gx.( We then turn our attention to a destroyed ghost costume. We cut to the cowl as we see that there our peace missing. We cut to the chest as we see there is a hole thru the chest area. We then pan around the suit to see there our wholes and dried up blood stains.) The White knight.9 We then turn our attention to Solid as we see that he is encased in metal.) The legend.( We then turn our attention to IVY's costume as we see there there is blood thru the stomach area. We see that there our holes thru the gloves and boots.) The princess.( As we see him get to the end of the hallway we see that there is a blue lighting costume that is torn to shreds. All that remains is the lower half.) The fastest man alive. The original five members dead. ( As he continues down the hall we see him wiping a tear off his eye. AS he does we see him walk by a statute that represent Triton. We cut behind him as we see him getting to a bright light. We cut behind him as we see him walk out into this old facilities. We cut behind him as we see him step down the stairs slowly. As he does we see the thresh whole he interred in from close slowly. We cut to the center of the room as we see SHUGO is still knocked out. We cut the side of shugo as we see PETER QUILL walk over and put two finger to the side of the kids neck.) I am sorry kid but.( As he says that e see SHUGO wake up and jump backwards. We cut to his face as we see him looking mad.) I need to talk to you okay!( We cut to SHUGO as we see him raise his hand out. As he does we see a tube emerge from the ground and fly right into his hands. As it does we see him turn it on to reveal the color Orange. We cut to SHUGO's eye as we see they are completely red.) I am warning if you challenge me know I will make you see thing that you don't want to .( We cut to his his eye's as we see them turn from normal to purple. We cut to SHUGO as we see him trembling with fear.) I AM WARNING YOU! WITH THESE EYES YOU SEE BEFORE YOU! CAN DO A LOT MORE DAMAGE TO THE HUMAN SPIRIT!( We cut to SHUGO as we see him drop to the ground and stand up slowly. As he does we see him hold his saber out in front of him.) Alright kid if that's the way you want it than you are going to get it! Attack me first.9 As he says that we see him pull a saber off his belt and hold it out. As he does we see it turn on him looking pissed. We cut to SHUGO as we see him get in defensive potion and then run at him. As he does we see him swing his sword all over the place. We cut PETER QUILL as we see him shaking his head. We cut to SHUGO as we see him try to stab him. As he does we see PETER QUILL block t and slice the back of SHUGo. We cut to SHUGO as we see him fall and hit the ground and try to stand up.) Listen to me I need your help with something!( As he is about to finish w see SHUGO get up and then try to stand him. As he does we see peter step to the side and slice off SHUGO"S left arm. As he does we see him walk away slowly and look at him.) So you lost your am what are you going to do now?( We cut to SHUGO as we see his eye's go back to normal him shaking in fear as he see that his left arm is on the ground. WE cut behind him as we see him fall to the ground in his own pool of blood.) Kid I can help you You just need to trust me.

SHUGO:

SC...SC...SCREW..YOU!( PAsses out.)

We cut to PETER QUILL's we see him look at the boy and shaking his head. We cut behind him as we see him bend down and pick up the black saber. As he does we see him looking hard at it. We cut to his face as we see him walk away. We cut to a small podium as we see him walking over to it. As he does we see him shaking his head with anger then slamming the peace down. We cut to his face as we see him looking up then walk away. We cut to SHUGO as we see him lying on the ground with his arm ripped off. We cut to SHUGO as we see him shivering. we cut to PETER QUILL as we see him look over the boy then pick him up. As he does we see him look down at the arm and leave it there. WE cut to a nearby table as we see him place SHUGO down. As he does we see SHUGO shivering and his skin slowly turning white. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him look at the armor then at SHUGO.

PETER QUILL:

Kid I am sorry about your armor.( As say that we see him out two fingers out and put it on SHUGO's forehead. As he dose we see a blue light freeze him.) This should keep you instant cast till I get back.

As he says that we see him walk over and pick up the arm. As he did we see him hold and then walk over to SHUGO and put it next to him. As he does we see him look at the door. As he does we see it open and man in a black cloth. We cut to his face as we see him have a orange eyes. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him stand there looking unhappy.

SOUL:

Hello there master!

PETER QUILL:  
You are not welcomed here!

SOUL:

I believe you have something of mine.( He pointing to shugo's body.) I am here to take him.

PETER QUILL:

No you are not. So I suggest that you get the hell out of here!

SOUL:  
Our you mad that I took yor daughter huh?!

We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him get a scowl. As he does we slowly pan down to his hand as we see the saber emerge into his hands. We cut to SOUL as we see him laughing. We cut to him shaking his head.A s he does we see him pull out a sword. AS he dose we see him lick he does we see a red ligh scome shooint out the sword. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him get in striking poses and glared at SOUl. We cut to SOUL as we see him jump in the air.A s he does we see him twirl his sword around. As he does we see him then stab down. As he does we cut PETER QUILL as we see him block it. As he does we see the two collide. We cut to SOUL as we see grind his teeth. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him sweating. We cut to the side as we see that the blade is slowly getting close to PETER QUILL. We cut to the back of PETER QUILL as we see him shove SOUL off and stand there. We see him drop to his knees.

PETER QUILL:

Dammit!

SOUL:  
You're getting slow old man!( As he says that we see him swing his sword around then stop and slice the ground.) I have to say I always wondered why I looked up to you ( He slice the ground then started walking over.) I remember you kept telling me to stay away from the knights. I remember you kept saying nothing good could come from it! LOOK AT ME NOW! STRONGER THAN YOU! ALONG WITH THAT I YOU HAD PAYED ATTENTION TO YOUR DAUGHTER!( We cut to PETER QUILL we see him standing there looking angry.) AHAHAHA!

We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him swing around his saber and then running at him. We cut to SOUL as we see him laughing and run at him. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him run at him. We cut to the side as we see the two slice each at each other. We cut SOUL as we see him trying to stab PETER QUILL. As he did we see PETER QUILL blocking each attack. As he does we see him getting nervous. We cut to SOUL as we see him stepping back. As he does we see PETER QUILL put two fingers in front of him. As he does we see SOUL go flying back against the wall. As he does we him slide down and get up. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him look at him.

SOUL:

Get ready to die Peter!

As he says that we see him running at him. As he does we cut to PETER QUILL as we see him close his eyes. As he does we see him put two fingers to his face. As he dse we see a water bunch of water start to from. We cut to Soul as we see him stop running. As he does we see him get man. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see the water form around him and slowly start to morph into a person. We cut to SOUL as we see him looking mad. We cut to PETER QUILL's eyes as we see them open. As hey do we notice that they our white on the inside.

PETER QUILL:

Aquae calefactable aquae in illis! Hoc sepulcro poni PUER( As he say that we cut to the ground where SOUL is standing. As we see water rising up around him. We cut to his face as we see him looking mad!)Et retribution!

As he says that we see a

Scene 1. Beah. Night.

We fade in with a shot of a demolished beach. We cut to to a woman as we see her standing there in her high heel watching indoor. as she does we see her walk away. we cut behind her as we see a blue portal open. As it does we see her walk thru and the portal close behind her. We cut to a man as we see him standing in the sand with his hisp atns ripped across the side. We cut to his face as we see him looking mad. We cut to aatman as we see him lower himself to the ground. We cut to his eye as we see him squint them. We cut back to the other guy as we see him power up.

TEEN JET:  
I HAVE TO SAY YOU DISAPPOINT OLD GOD!

We cut to the vcat man as we see him shake his head and scratch his ears. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him finish power up and walk slowly towards Lord Persês. We cut to his face as we see him grin. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him grin and run at him. we cut to TEEN JET as we see him start flying. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him star galpin. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him put one hand back and. as he does we see him have one fist. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him jump and dash at him. We cut to the side as we see the two collide. As they do we see a gaint gast of wind causing the sand to wipe all over the place. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him with draw. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him push TEEN JET back. As he ose we see him then stomp down. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him go flying back and then hit the water. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him smirk. As he does we see him clap his paws Lord Persês together. As he does we see a Lord Persêsalll purple orb starting to emerge. We cut behind him as we see him throw the orb. As he does we cut to the water as we see a Bright light and TEEN JET come shooting out. as he does we see him get hit with the orb. We cut out Lord Persês as we see him jumping up with joy. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him take the orb . as he does we cut to see as we see him looking mad. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him back up.

Lord Persês:

Dammit why can't I get and attack in! Oh how could i be so stupid your a gxain. So( He stoops down and draws a Symbol on the ground.) The only way to stop a gxain. Is to have a stronger one come. ( As he says that we see him punch the ground. As he does we see a bright light start up.) Come on old buddy I know your there. ( as he says that we see the ground state to shake. We cut to His face as we see him squinting his eyes then backing up quickly.) Shit!

As he says that we see the sand stand up in the air. As it does we see it explode and a woman is standing there with her arms crossed. We see that she has blond hair . We see that she has on golden gauntlets. We see that she had black bra and brown jogging pants. We cut to there face as we see her eyes open. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him open his eye wide. as he does we see cut to the woman as we see her squint at him. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him shake his head and dash at her As he does we see see him hold on hand to the side and as he does we see that it's a blue orb. that is slowly growing. As it does we see him squint his eyes. We cut to the eyes as we see them turn red. We cut to the woman as we see clap he here hand. As she does we cut to Lord Persês as we see him jump off the ground. We cut to the woman as we see the san is starting to surround her. We cut to the side of here as we see a tear drop from her face. We cut to behind her as we see her leep up into the air. AS she does we see the sand follow behind her. We cut to TEEN JET as we see him dash even faster. We cut the girl as we see her close her eye. We cut the sadie as we see the gaint wave of sand come crashing down on the two. As it does we see a giant explosion. We cut to t Lord Persês as we see him floating there with his arms crossed. We cut to his point of view as we see him watch TEEN JET drop from the sky. As he does we see that the girl is floating in the air watching him in sadness. We cut to TEEN JET as me see him smash into the ground and lay there. As he does we see him slowly try to reach up to her. As he does we cut above him as we see that he is reverting back to normal. as he does we see that his body is destroyed. We cut to his face as we see that he is slowly turning pale. As he does we see that he drops his hand to the side of him. We cut to the girl as we see her drop from the sky and slowly land in front of him. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him open his wide nafly quickly over to the body. We cut to the girl asw see her kneel down and look at him. We cut to TEEN JET's face as we see him look at her. We cut to his hand as we see her hold it. We cut to his face as we see him smirk and then drop back against the ground. We cut to her face as we see it become filled with tears. We cut to the back of her as we see her stand up and back away from the body. We pan around her slowly as we see Lord Persês stand there looking mad. We cut to his left paw as we see a small orb start growing. We cut to the girl as we see her true round quickly to look with sinsear.

Lord Persês:

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

ARTIMUS:

I didn't do anything! I swear! Please believe me!

Lord Persês:

You have just costed us the tournament!

ARTIMUS:

Please believe me I didn't do we collide something intervened with us.

Lord Persês:

What do you mean?

ARTIMUS:

I looked more so of the light of a god.

Lord Persês:

Imposible.

ARTIMUS:  
WHile we close the light opened and this guy in gold armor appeared and stabbed Tj in the chest.

Lord Persês:

You said man in golden armor correct.

ARTIMUS:

Yes!

Lord Persês:

THAT BASTARD!( As he says that we see the ball disperse. as it does we see him point his paw at the girl.) YOU our freed from the spirit world!( As he says that we see a bright aura appeared around the girl.) Since you are so good at sand I make you the ( AS she float into the air we see her hair become spiky. We cut to her face as we see it has some scales.) The sand dragon slayer!( As she floated in the air we see her revert back to normal and fall. As she does we see him looking at her.) I have to say this is going to be interesting.

ARTIMUS:

What am I supposed to do?

Lord Persês:

Live on earth and be with the human and train. When you are done I will summon you for the tonometer to take Teen Jet's place. In the meantime I will be here.

ARTIMUS:  
SO how do i get to earth. I don't know how to fly.

Lord Persês:

Here ( As he says that we see him snapped his fingers. As he does we see a portal open up in front of ARTIMUS.) Down in that portail you will find that there is a wide world. I want you to seek out Yun seong he will teach the ways of normal martial art and demond contole. Then go to the sand of the west to find the seventh king of the sands Zabuza. Watch for him he is kind of a pervert.

ARTIMUS;

Thank you

As she says that we see her nod her head. We cut behind her as we see her run thru. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him standing on there with his eye closed then opening them. We cut above him as we see a red cape is fluttering. We cut to Lord Persês as see him looking mad then turning around quick to see the man.

Lord Persês:

You just gonna float there or our you gonna come down and talk!9 We cut to the man as we see him drop to the ground and walk slowly. We cut to his feet as we see that they our red boots. We cut to his chest as we see A red J on it. We pna up slowly to his face as we see that his hair is greased back.) I was wondering when you would show up. So our you here to take the body or do I have to barrier it.( We cut to the man as we see him kneel down and pick up the body. As he picks it up we see him slowly stand up and look at him.) Hey I don't kill your precious sclone or son.( AS he walks away we see him having his head down.) SO what will you do with the body?

We cut to the man as we see him look up at the sky.

JET:

I think the proper thing to d is bring him back home.

AS he says this we see him float up in the sky and fly away. As he does we cut to Lord Persês point of view as we see the cape fluttering away. We cut to Lord Persês face as we see him snap his fingers. As he does we see a the portail close and Lord Persês walk slowly over to his house.

Lord Persês:

I am coming for you Ah Chuy Kak!

As he says that we slowly fade to black. As we do we see two red eyes open suddenly.

SIDONA:

YOUR FOREST VILLAGE WILL FALL!

TITLE sequence:

We fade in with a shot of ARTIMUS sitting in the middle of a puddle. As she does we cut to the side of her face as we see a tear slowly drop. As it does we cut to a puddle of water as we see it drop down there. We cut to the desert as we see KIRITO is running. as he does we see that TALEM SEONG is following behind him. As she does we see YUN SEONG following. THe followed by WENY. THen followed by ARTIMUS. We cut to KIRITO as we see him dashing. As he does we see a that he has on hand raised. We see that is is on fire. We cut to his face as we see that he is yelling. We cut to SHUGO as we see that in one hand he has red saber. IN the other he has a lighting in his hand. We cut to the side as we see the two coldie. As they do we see the words DRAGON WOLF appear. We cut to the sky as we slowly pan down to find TAlem is standing the village looking sad. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him standin the forest in his monster form. We cut to ARTIMUS as we see her standin outside the village looking back. We cut to a platform as we see KIRITO is stand there looking made. We cut to SHUGO as we see him standin there with is saber and hood on looking at him. We cut to the center as we see TALEM is standi nther looking at them both. We see that she is on her knees. We cut cut to KIRITO feet as we see him dash. We cut top SHUGO's feet as we see him ash. We cut to a back room as we see two red eye open. We cut to the desert as we see wendy is surrounded by soldier as she is we see her raise her hand. As she does we see see aman appear in front of her and take them out. We pan over to YUN SEONG as we see him uper cuking and kirate choping. We pan over to Talem as we see he punch one and make a clone of herself. THen triple kick a man. As she does that we pan over to ARTIMUS as we see her using the sand. We then cut to the sky as we see bright light. We cut back to the platform as we see KIRITO and SHUGO clash. We fade to black.

Scene 2. HOSPITAL. DAY.

We fade in with a shot of KIRITO as we see him lyer e with his eye open staring up at the ceiling. We cut to his face as we see him cover his eye with his left arm. As he does we see him cut to the outside of his hospital door as we see WENDY standing there with flowers in her hands. We cut to her face as we see she has sadness in her eyes. We cut to the side of her as we see YUN SEONG is standing there watching her. We cut to the side of him as we see himlook down then back up as he does we see him bump into KATY. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him get frightened then help her up. As he does we cut to her face as we see she looks very upset with him. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him squint.

YUN SEONG:  
Hey our you okay?...

KATY:

I...I...Why did you do that ( She falls on her knees.( We cut to the side as we see him catch her and fall to the ground crying.) Why...Why... did you not tell me you were going on a mission. I got worried about you!

We cut to YUN SEONG'S' face as we see him looks sincere and hug her back.

YUN SEONG:

It was something minor.

KATY:  
But...still!

YUN SEONG:

Don't worry okay I am here now. In the future I will let you know ahead of time.

We cut to KATY as we see her bury her face into his arms. We cut above them as we slowly fade to black.

Scene 3 oldship. Day.

We fade in with a shot of destroyed ships. We slowly pa over as we see a man stand there in a hoodie looking around and walking back . We cut behind him as we see him entering a gaint black ship with the legacy Logo on it. We cut inside as we see a long hallway. as we do and around as skeletons bones alive the pace. We cut to the man as we see him looking forward. We see him suddenly stop in front of a glass cover with a black cover over it. As he does we see him walk up to it. We cut to the side as we see his face looking angry. We cut to the side as we see a control panel. As we do we see the man put his hand on it. As he does we see the black covering over it drop and is revealed to be a beaten up Blue falcon costume. We cut to behind the man as we see him take his hoodie off.

PETER QUILL:

I was so young. So oblivious to what was coming.( As he says that we see him walk away from it and then slowly walk down a hallway. as he does we see that there our costume lined up. We cut to his point of view as we see that the first costume it is Jet's. We see that the logo on it has claw marks . We see the cape has been torn all up the sides. We see that there is some dirt here and there on it. We see that the sleeves on it our destroyed.) THe last son of Gx.( We then turn our attention to a destroyed ghost costume. We cut to the cowl as we see that there our peace missing. We cut to the chest as we see there is a hole thru the chest area. We then pan around the suit to see there our wholes and dried up blood stains.) The White knight.9 We then turn our attention to Solid as we see that he is encased in metal.) The legend.( We then turn our attention to IVY's costume as we see there there is blood thru the stomach area. We see that there our holes thru the gloves and boots.) The princess.( As we see him get to theen of the hallway we see that there is a blue lighting costume that is torn to shreds. All that remains is the lower half.) The fastest man alive. The original five members dead. ( As he continues down the hall we see him wiping a tear off his eye. AS he does we see him walk by a statute that represent triton. We cut behind him as we see him getting to a bright light. We cut behind him as we see him walk out into this old facilities. We cut behind him as we see him step down the stairs slowly. As he does we see the thresh whole he intered in from close slowly. We cut to the center of the room as we see SHUGO is still knocked out. We cut the side of shugo as we see PETER QUILL walk over and put two finger to the side of the kids neck.) I am sorry kid but.( As he says that e see SHUGO wake up and jump backwards. We cut to his face as we see him looking mad.) I need to talk to you okay!( We cut to SHUGO as we see him raise his hand out. As he does we see a tube emerge from the ground and fly right into his hands. As it does we see him turn it on to reveal the color Orange. We cut to SHUGO's eye as we see they are completely red.) I am warning if you challenge me know I will make you see thing that you don't want to .( We cut othis his eye's as we see them turn from normal to purple. We cut to SHUGO as we see him trembling with fear.) I AM WARNING YOU! WITH THEASE EYES YOU SEE BEFORE YOU! CAN DO A LOT MORE DAMAGE TO THE HUMAN SPIRIT!( We cut to SHUGO as we see him drop to the ground and stand up slowly. As he does we see him hold his saber out in front of him.) Alright kid if that's the way you want it than you are going to get it! Attack me first.9 As he says that we see him pull a saber off his belt and hold it out. As he does we see it turn on him looking pissed. We cut to SHUGO as we see him get in defensive potong and then run at him. As he does we see him swing his sword all over the place. We cut PETER QUILL as we see him shaking his head. We cut to SHUGO as we see him try to stab him. As he does we see PETER QUILL block t and slice the back of SHUGo. We cu tp SHUGO as we see him fall and hit the ground and try to stand up.) Listen to me I need your help with something!( As he is about to finish w see SHUGO get up and then try to sta him. As he does we see peter step to the side and slice off SHUGO"S left arm. As he does we see him walk away slowly and look at him.) So you lost your am what are you going to do now?( We cut to SHUGO as we see his eye's go back to nomal him shaking in fear as he see that his left arm is on the ground. WE cut behind him as we see him fall to the ground in his own pool of blood.) Kid I can help you You just need to trust me.

SHUGO:

SC...SC...SCREW..YOU!( PAsses out.)

We cut to PETER QUILL's we see him look at the boy and shaking his head. We cut behind him as we see him bend down and pick up the black saber. As he does we see him looking hard at it. We cut to his face as we see him walk away. We cut to a small podium as we see him walking over to it. As he does we see him shaking his head with anger then slamming the peace down. We cut to his face as we see him looking up then walk away. We cut to SHUGO as we see him lying on the ground with his arm ripped off. We cut to SHUGO as we see him shivering. we cut to PETER QUILL as we see him look over the boy then pick him up. As he does we see him look down at the arm and leave it there. WE cut to a nearby table as we see him place SHUGO down. As he does we see SHUGO shivering and his skin slowly turning white. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him look at the amr then at SHUGO.

PETER QUILL:

Kid I am sorry about your amr.( As say that we see him out two fingers out and put it on SHUGO's forehead. As he'd soe we see a blue light freeze him.) This should keep you instacast till I get back.

As he says that we see him walk over and pick up the arm. As he did we see him hold and then walk over to SHUGO and put it next to him. As he does we see him look at the door. As he does we see it open and man in a black cloth. We cut to his face as we see him have a orange eyes. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him stand there looking unhappy.

SOUL:

Hello there master!

PETER QUILL:  
You are not welcomed here!

SOUL:

I believe you have something of mine.( He pointing to shugo's body.) I am here to take him.

PETER QUILL:

No you are not. So I suggest that you get the hell out of here!

SOUL:  
Our you mad that I took yor daughter huh?!

We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him get a scowl. As he does we slowly pan down to his hand as we see the saber emerge into his hands. We cut to SOUL as we see him laughing. We cut to him shaking his head.A s he does we see him pull out a sword. AS he dsoe we see him lick he does we see a red ligh scome shooint out the sword. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him get in striking poses and glared at SOUl. We cut to SOUL as we see him jump in the air.A s he does we see him twirl his sword around. As he does we see him then stab down. As he does we cut PETER QUILL as we see him block it. As he does we see the two collide. We cut to SOUL as we see grind his teeth. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him sweating. We cut to the side as we see that the blade is slowly getting close to PETER QUILL. We cut to the back of PETER QUILL as we see him shove SOUL off and stand there. We see him drop to his knees.

PETER QUILL:

Damit!

SOUL:  
You're getting slow old man!( As he says that we see him swing his sword around then stop and slice the ground.) I have to say I always wondered why I looked up to you ( He slice the ground then started walking over.) I remember you kept telling me to stay away from the knights. I remember you kept saying nothing good could come from it! LOOK AT ME NOW! STRONGER THAN YOU! ALONG WITH THAT I YOU HAD PAYED ATTENTION TO YOUR DAUGHTER!( We cut to PETER QUILL we see him standing there looking angry.) AHAHAHA!

We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him swing around his saber and then running at him. We cut to SOUL as we see him laughing and run at him. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him run at him. We cut to the side as we see the two slice each at each other. We cut SOUL as we see him trying to stab PETER QUILL. As he did we see PETER QUILL blocking each attack. As he does we see him getting nervous. We cut to SOUL as we see him stepping back. As he does we see PETER QUILL put two fingers in front of him. As he does we see SOUL go flying back against the wall. As he does we him= slide down and get up. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him look at him.

SOUL:

Get ready to die Peter!

As he says that we see him running at him. As he does we cut to PETER QUILL as we see him close his eyes. As he does we see him put two fingers to his face. As he dse we see a water bunch of water start to from. We cut to SOUl as we see him stop running. As he does we see him get man. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see the water form around him and slowly start to morph into a person. We cut to SOUL as we see him looking mad. We cut to PETER QUILL's eyes as we see them open. As hey do we notice that they our white on the inside.

PETER QUILL:

Aquae calefactable aquae in illis! Hoc sepulcro poni PUER( As he say that we cut to the ground where SOUL is standing. As we see water rising up around him. We cut to his face as we see him looking mad!)Et retribution!

As he says that we see a gaint water orb surround SOUL. We cut to the point of view of SOUl as we see him him look down and drop his sword. As he does we see bubble start flooding out. We cut ot hs face as we see him not being able to breath. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him rush his hands. As he does we cut to SOUL as we see him put one hand out then pass drown slowly. As he does we cut back PETER QUILL as we see his eyes revert back to normal. As he does we see him turn his saber off and drop it on the ground. As he does we see the water buble holding soul explode. As it does we see SOUL hit the ground and lie there. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him shake his head no then walk over to SHugos body as he does we pan around him to find that where soul was lying is that he is no longer there. We cut to peter quill as we see him holding his head then looking back. We cut to his face as we see him squint his eye and walk toward the area that the bod of SOUL once was.

PETER QUILL:  
I see why Leo kept saying that he could never leave his job as being the ghost.( As he says that we see him shake his head then feel the ground. As he does we see him feel it.) Wait a second. ( As he say that we see the whole room rip part. As it does we see two worlds. We cut in front of him as we see dystopian city. We cut behind him to find the valley of the dead. We cut to his face as we see him shake his head then look to his left to find a gray door with ancient writing on it. As he3 does we see him look to the other direction as we see that there is the DEEN's mention burning. We cut to his face as we see him look down at his hands to find that he is dressed in his blue falcon outfit.) SO I fell victim to you devil's eyes.(

SHUGO V.O:

So what? What are you going to to do?!

We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him shake his head and walk into the direction of the door. As he does we see that he is slowly getting younger. We cut to his face as we see that his wrinkles turn in smooth and silky skin. We cut to his stomach as we see it turn from a gut into a six pack. We cut to the side of him as we see him getting smaller and smaller. We cut to the door as we see that it starting to slowly get bigger and bigger. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him laugh and then put his hand to the door. As he does we see him put his up to the wal. As he does we we cut to white then have a quick shot of a black dragon that is demolishing the a village. We cut back to PETER QUILL pulling his hand back. As he does we see the door's swing open. As they do we see abundance of hand reach thur and trying to grab him. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him try to run. S he does we see on of the hands grab him and. As it does we see him drop on the ground and get slowly dragged. We cut to the door as we see a red eye open. As it does we cut to PETER QUILL as we see him ty to break free only to have more hands wrapped themselves around him. As they do we see him him struggle. We cut to his face as we see that the hands a our starting to claw him up. We cut behind him as we see him get dragged in. As he does we see him getting pulled in. We cut to his face as we see him looking very pissed off. We cut to the side of the door as we see him get pulled in. As he does we see the door slam close and. As they do we see it turn into sand. We cut to bac. As we do we slowly fade in with a shot of PETER QUILL lying on ground with is eyes closed. As he does we see him open them slowly to look at SHUGO who is standing there looking at him.

PETER QUILL:

Why didn't you kill me?

SHUGO:  
I and to know what was up with the man in the illusion I created.

PETER QUILL:  
I will tell you when the time is right!

SHUGIO:

Fine but I have to ask what is with the dystopian place.

We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him wipe the sweat of his face. He then gets up walks over to the door.

PETER QUILL:  
Come with me I will tell you about it. ( As he says that we see him looking at the SHUGO. We cut to SHUGO as we see him shrug his shoulders.) Just follow me.

SHUGO:

Okky!

As he says that we see him rush after him. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him standing in front of the destroyed GHOST costume. We cut the side of him as we see SHUGO rush over and stand there. We cut to his face as we see him turn his head and look at the costume.

Shugo:

I have to ask who the heck is this guy. Even better who's costume our thease( He says as we see him point his finger at the ghost costume and then to the other destroyed ones.) I mean what is this place?

We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him look at SHUGO.

PETER QUILL:

Welcome to the shrine of heroes. The suit you see before you belong to the my worlds greatest vigilante. I was once his closest ally. Along with that I once wore a suit like that to help people.

SHUGO:

Yeah could I get the guy's name please?

PETER QUILL:  
His name will be a mystery. I am not allowed to tell teammate secret identity's. But i will tell you tht the the name he took up was called the ghost.

SHUGO:  
Really the ghost? HE couldn't have came up wiht a better name than that?

PETER QUILL:  
At the time people would refer to him because one moment he could be in front of you the next you will be on the ground with a broken back or wrist. ( He says as he pout his hand up to the destroyed ghost logo.) I spent years with him putting creeps behind bars.

SHUGO:

Can I ask about thease other costumes ? LIke this weird blue costume with red boots.

We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him pull his hand back wna walks over to JET's costume.

PETER QUILL:

This costume belonged to central city man of strength. He was a legend. He showed the world what it meant to be from a distant planet. I mean except for the destruction that took place in central city but that is beside the point. He was one of the first people that my mentor hated. Those two tangled so much that they veen caused a civil war between heroes. Not only that he even saved the world from countless invasions.( As he says that we see SHUGO walk away and walk over to the blue lightning costume.) HIs name was Jet Remar Zorel.( He then turn his head to find that SHUGO is admire the blue lighting costume.) Oh I see you our intrigued with the Blue lightning costume. Oh boy that guy. He was amazing.

SHUGO:

What could this guy do?

PETER QUILL:

Your looking at a legend. The fastest man alive he could even beat Jet in a race. He has the power to run superfast. One time he even went thur time. He could even shot electricity from his arms if he really wanted to.

SHUGO:  
Really?( As he says that we see him walk over to Ivy's costume.) Who was this?

As he says that we see PETER QUILL walks over and stand there.

PETER QUILL:

Ah the queen of ancient world. Princes Ivy Menchel was switched at birth and was handed off to some peady priate. When she got older she found out who she was really and end up getting frozen by the woman who stole her. A milania pass by and she wakes up to our time to find that her home is no more. Not only that she was the first to come in contact with my mentor and convince him that he doesn't need to let his cowl hold him down. He need to go back out there and fight for what was right. So what if there was a man with superior strength. It's all about how much bite you have when you want to protect what's important to you.

As he says that we see SHUGO nod his head and walk over to the statute. We cut to SHUGO's face as we see him look at then open his eye's really fast to find that they 's on the statue our moving.

SHUGO:  
Hey what's up with that statute it's eye's just moved.( We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him wuing and walk over. We cut to the statutes eye as we see that it is still.) It moved a couple minutes ago.

We cut to PETER QUILL as he looks at SHUGO and shakes his head no.

PETER QUILL:

That's impossible the guy that is in there is dead! He has been dead for the last 2 years.

SHUGO:  
Who is in there?

PETER QUILL:

He is known by many names but always remember to never piss him off.

SHUGO:

Why?

PETER QUILL:  
Let's just say that he has the tendency cut people haed of or even incapacitate I want to show you something follow me.

As he says that we see him leave. As he does we see SHUGO looking at the statue and looking at it straight up in the eyes then walking away. We cut to the main hallway as we see SHUGO come walking out the tunnel and looking around. As he does we see him walk slowly out toward the patch of light. As he does we see him looking around at the different doors to find that there our strange symbols on them. We cut to the top of the ship as we see PETER QUILL standing there. We see that his gray hair is flowing all over the place. We cut in front of him as we see SHUGO come walking out.

SHUGO:  
Why didn't you tell me the man's name? ( As he says that we see PETER QUILL turn around and shake his head then squint at him.) What?

PETER QUILL:  
I have a proposition for you?

SHUGO:

Okay what is it?

PETER QUILL:  
I want you to find my daughter. Can you do that for me?

SHUGO:

Why should I help you?

PETER QUILL:  
Because I owe her something important.

SHUGO:  
That is ?

PETER QUILL:  
Being there for her. I never got take care of her. I bet she is thinking that her own father betrayed her.

SHUGO:

Does this have to with the man in the illusion I gave you?

PETER QUILL:  
Yes it does!

SHUGO:  
Okay tell me about this man.

PETER QUILL:

As of now I assume you know his name.

SHUGO:

Soul.

PETER QUILL:  
Exactly. He was one of my best student along with that he always seems to have a dark side which resided in inside of him. That made him want to kill. I saw the sign that he was going to break. The other didn't. It wasn't until when the war came and Sidonia made himself known. He sought out my greatest student which was him. He gave Soul the tool he need in order to follow in his in quest for power. When he received it. He went on a killing spree. He killed everyone one of my students except from my daughter. He spared her. He tried to make her join. He even went as far to kidnap her. When I confronted soul about this he said that he would never tell. We battled. I went as well as to slice this the bottom part of his mouth off. If you ever come face to face with this guy. I promise you what you saw in the illusion was what he look like before I sliced his mouth off. His saber is a lot different he uses a barbarian one. Those our massively big and require a person to have a large amount magon energy.

We cut to SHUGO as we see him crossing his arms in disappointment.

SHUGO:  
What do I get out of helping you ?

PETER QUILL:  
I know the truth about your clan's death. (We cut to SHUGO's eye as they widen with surprise.) I know that for a fact the there is a whole bunch of info you don't even know about.

We cut to SHUGO as we see him getting ready to fight.

SHUGO:  
How do you know about that night?

PETER QUILL:  
I was there that night.

SHUGO:

Wait if you where4 there then you can.

PETER QUILL:

Help me out with finding my daughter. In return I will give you the intel that you need. Our we on speaking terms.

SHUGO:

I accept but tell what our the?

PETER QUILL:

They are called the demon eyes. Certain people have them. Me I have the angles eyes. Each person is able to different things with them. We both possessed the power to hold a sabers.

SHUGO:  
Wait so why our three different colors for the sabers?

PETER QUILL:

That's incorrect there our five. Blue is owned by the angles. Red is owned by the devils. White is owned by the gods. Black owned by the demon kings. Finally purple is owned by the child born of all four house. YOu kid you were born for the path of purple.( As he says that we see him reach into his sleeve and pull out a silver saber handle that is in the shape of a Katana handle. We see that at the bottom it has SHugo's family crest on it. We cut to SHUGO as we see him stand there and look at him.) Here the last saber that belonged to your clan and your family.

As he says this we see him hand it over to SHUGO. As he does we cut to SHUGO as we see his face go pale. We see tear start to come out slowly.

SHUGO:

How did you get this ?

PETER QUILL:

How do you think you got to the forest ilage.( We cut to SHUGO as we see him backing away and then falling on his butt.) I found you lying on the ground. I picked you up and brought you to the forest village hospital where they cared for you.

SHUGO:

Wait...the...the.

PETER QUILL:

Take it and find my daughter.( As he says that we see SHUGO get up and take the saber peace and put it on his belt. As he does we see him look at him.) Head across the sand and you I am sure you will find her.

AS he says that we see him walk away. As he does we see him put his hoodie up. We cut to SHUGO as we see him turn around quickly to find that PETER QUILL is walking away.

SHUGO:  
Where will you go?

We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him smirk and wave goodbye. We cut back to SHUGO as we see him watch PETER QUILL walk away. We slowly fade to black as we see him turn around and walk away.

Scene 4. Temple. Night.

We fade in with a shot of a man dressed in black with gray helmet on his face. We see that he is sitting on throne. We cut to his hand as we see that he has a gauntlet missing some emeralds. We cut to the side of him as we see a man with a gaint saber face is standing there. We cut to his face as we see that he has a mask covering his mouth.

SOUL:

Sir I feel a great power is emerging.

We cut to the man sitting on the throne as we see him snap. As he does we see four guy's emerge. We cut to the first guy as we see that he has gray pale skin dressed with a weir log on his chest. We cut to the second one as we see it's a man with long black hair was that he resemble a look alike to Jet. We cut to his chest as we see that he has the J on it. We see that he has red lines from his eye's to his cheekes. We see that his eyes are green with black. We cut to the third person as we see that she has pink hair and grey skin. We cut to her face as we see it has paint to make her look like a skeleton. We see that she is wearing a black robe with skeletons in red paper all around. We cut to the last one as we see that he looks like Shugo but he has long hair and a gaint gash across his nose. We see that has a rob on with a creepy logs all around it. We cut to the front of them as we see they our on there knees. We cut to SOUL as we see him look the at the man in the throne and kneel. We cut to the one that looks like Jet as we see him rise up.

JET-X:  
What our your orders sir?

We cut to SOUL as we see him look up at them na in the man signal to SOUL to rise. As he does w see SOUL rise up na sanad back at the side of the man.

SIDONIA:  
I want you to seek out the one of this power. Not only that I want you to seek out the dragonslayer and the demon wolf.(We cut to JETX as we see him bow and step back. We cut to the guy who looks a lot like Shugo.) YOU!( We cut to the guy who looks like SHUGO.) Shu step forward.( We cut to SHU as we see him get up and step forward.) I get the feeling that this energy that I feel is your brother. Why didn't you kill him?

SHU:

Sir I didn't kill him because I could sense potential.

SIDONIA:

Potential for what?

SHU:  
Potential to bring the image to it's knees. To worship you as there true god.

SIDONIA:

Hmh really?

SHU:  
Yes my master. Along with that he has the same type of eyes as I do but his our 30 times stronger giving him more of and ege. Think about it. Nation falling at a single glance into his eyes. Not only that his eyes can also kill his prey with whatever illusion he makes. You could have the world at your knees.

SIDONIA:  
I like the sound of that. There has been a change in plans. I have made a decision. Soul I want you to go after the kid with that amazing power. You four will go after the Dragon and wolf. Bring them here.

SHU:

Thank you my lord.

As he says that him bow.

SIDONIA:  
Go now and do my bidding!( As he says that we see them leave. We cut to SOUL as we see him walking.) Soul if you cross paths with your mast I want you to kill him.( We cut to SOUL as we see him stop and continue walking.) Enjoy hunt.

We cut to SHU as face as we see his eyes turn from black to red slowly. As they do we slowly fade to black.

Scene 5. Forest. DAY.

We fade in with a shot of the forest as we see that ARTEMIS is stand in the mid of a pathway looking at the sky. We cut to the point of view as we see her look down at her hand then behind her. We cut to the front o her as we see her look straight and nod. As she does we see her sprint forward. We slowly pan up as we see the sun slowly rising in the distance. We cut to the side of her as we see that she is looking happy.

ARTIMUS:

I must make it to the village. I must! For the sake of the tournament.

Scene 6. Village mountain. DAY

We cut to the top of the mountain as we see that there is kid wearing a red headband. WE cut to the side of him s we see that he has blue hair. We see that he is wearing a vest similar to KIRITO but except his is brown. We see that he also has black sweat pants. We cut to the front of him as we see him stand up and look down at the village. As he does we cut to a patch of bushes as we see two men dressed in cop uniforms hiding. We cut to the boy as we see him look around then jump off. As he does we see the vcps ome runout of the bush to try to catch him. We cut to the boy as we see him turn around and give them the finger.a As he does we see him then turn around and land on the ground on his feat. We cut to the cops as we see that they are looking very upset.

COP 1:  
HOW DARE YOU ( All over the mountain there is graffiti and the word in big letter Falco is number 1.) Well he's at it again.

COP 2:

I swear history repeats itself to often.

COP 1:

Ah should we go after him?

COP 1:

Yeah definitely and we should bring back up.

We cut below to the kid as we see him running thru the village we cut to people as we see them glare at the boy. We u to the boy's face as we see him laughing with joy.

FALCO SEONG JR:

I can't believe they really thought I was going to go down esay like that. At least they won't be able to catch me.

We cut a four way cross road as we see a group of come coming and stop in front of it. We cut to cop 5 as we see him smiling.

COP 5:

Heh we got you now! (We cut to t FALCO SEONG JR as we see him smirking. As he does we see him bite his thumb. As he does we see a gaint thing of smoke explode. As it does we see a group of clones come running out. We cut to the cops as we see them standing there ground. We cut back to the clones as we see them pushing there way thru trying to get away. We cut to COP 5 as we see him getting angry. We cut to one of the clones as we see him leep over a start sprinting as he does we see the rest of the other clone disapear into thin air. We cut to COP 5 as we see him getting angry. We cut to the clone as we see it stop running and stand there. As it does we see it taunt the ccps.) GET HIM!( As he says that we see the cops charge after him.) I swear this boy is seriously going to piss me off.

As he says that we see him chase after the boy. We pan up to a nearby rooftop as we see that FLACO SEONG JR standing up aoe watching. We cut to his face as we see he is content. Then see him leep on the roof and land on the ground. As he does we see him walk the other direction very slowly as he is about we see him bump into YUN SEONG. As he does we cut to FALCO SEONG JR looking very surprised. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him looking very pissed of. We cut to FALCO SEONG JR as we see him bow his head. WE cut to YUN SEONG as we see him ball his handin a fistbut as he does we see him sopan think for a mone. We slowly fade to fade in with a shot of the village gates. We cut to a kid who is stepping out of there. we cut to his face as we see that he looks very familiar. We see that the kid is wearing black jogging pants. We see that he has on a black jogging coat that is unzipped. We see that he is wearing a white t shirt.

YUN SEONG:

Man is my father and asshole. He never cares about me he always cares about his stupid pal VASH and suka. I wish I hadn't had falco as my father.( He walks a few steps forward.) I wish my father died already.

ROBBY RUX:

you shouldn't say that about you father. Meaning the king.

We cut to the side of YUN SEONG as we see a man wearing a mask covering his mouth. We also see that he is wearing blue pants, black boots,dark navy blue shirt and a brown coat. HE disappears and appears in front of YUN SEONG.

YUN SEONG:

Don't you have a mission you have to be on teacher.

ROBBY RUX:

Yes but I already took care of it. I was on my way back and I decided to pay a visit to my favorite student.( Patting YUN SEONG on the head.) I had your father as one of my students and in my squad. unfortunately they got dismembered and went there separate ways. They had great adventures together with each other trying to show who was better at what. Your father and was the dumb one out of all of them but he had a rival and buddy who had his back. Those two where suka and Vash. Your father and vsh where the best of friends. Getting into mischief and causing the village problems but always in the end abble to make things right. You shouldn't hate your father. He has been threw alot.; and right know he is dealing with the death of his best friend Vash.( he walks over to the gates and enters as he does he turns around and looks at YUN SEONG.) I promise you things will get better if you just let them ok.

We then fade back in with YUN SEONG standing there looking at his son. WE cut to FALCO SEONG JR as we see YUN SEONG pat him on his head and grabs him by the arm and drags him ahead. We cut further up as we see the cops our cornering the clone.

COP 5:

WE'VE GOT YOU NOW! NOWHERE TO RUN BOY!

We cut to the clon as we see him smirk. As he does we see him disapear. We cut to the COP as we see them all grown.

COP 3:  
Why is it that they never take responsibility to wather own kid.( As he says that we see KATY passing by but stops.) I Swear it's like the boy has no house manners at all.

We cut to KATY's left hand as we see it ball up in a fist.

COP 6:

May be if the parent of that by took a lot more consideration.

We cut to KATY's right hand as we see it all up in a fist. WE cut to her face as we see that she has a scary smile on it. We see her slwoly start walking there direcion. We cut back to copsas we see them still arguing.

KATY V.O:

NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY KID LIKE THAT!

As says that we see the cops turn around and look at her. As they do we see them all get scared. We cut outside the always we hear them all screaming in pain. We cut to the first cop as we see that she bashes the guy's head in the ground.l We see her then grab the next cop and swearing him around then letting him go causing him to hit the other cops. We cut to COP 5 as we see him turn around and run. As he is about we see KATY leep over the group that she broke and land in front of him. We cut to COP 5 as we see he is shivering with fear. We cut to KATY as we see her sock him across his face. As she does we see him hit the wall and break hru. We cut back to her as we see her shaking her hand then walking away. We cut to her face as we see she is smiling normally.

KATY:

I am going to talk to that boy when I get home!

As hse says that cut over he shoulder as we see the men out on the ground twitching. We cut to a nearby street as we MISAKA is walking around with her daughter. We cut to MISIKA as we see her spot KATY.

MISIKA:  
Hey Kat!

We cut to KATY as we see her look over and spot them. As she does we see her wave and walk over. WE cut to MISIKA as we see her open her arms to hug KATY. We cut to the side as we see the two hug and back up.

KATY:

Hey it's be so long how our things?

MISIKA:

Could be better but they are fine.

KATY:  
What do you mean by thin could be better?

MISIKA:

What I mean is that life at this moment is hard. Tj has been there from the start. He was a good father but that was all until he disappeared to do training with the gods. I have not heard back from hi. He has't visited and at this point I can't even feel his presence at all.

KATY:

That does seem rather odd. I think I'm going to try to pay a visit to him my self.

MISIKA:  
Yeah good luck with that it's impossible to get there since the the great war.

KATY:

What do you mean?

MISIKA:

At the start of the war there was a little hidden passageway that lead to the realm of the gods and back here. SUing the great war when he made himself known. HE figured out a way to prevent the god from coming here to our planet.

KATY:

What about merlin?

MISIKA:

Merlin is magic and beside she is never around she is always busy doing some off world work.

KATY:

HM that's strange.

MISIKA:

I have to ask what bring you out on the side of town

KATY:

Well I was on my way to the store to pick up some stuff when i found some cops complaining about my son.

MISIKA:

Oh dear what has he gotten himself into now.

KATY:

I don't know but when I found out me and Flaco our going to have a serious talk.

MISIKA:  
I can tell( SHe says as he laugh.) On another note I find it strange that they still have yet to catch that boy.

KATY:

ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY SON!

MISIKA:  
NO... I WASN'T HONEST!

KATY:

Then who?

MISKA:  
I am talking about shugo. That kid that was once your husband's student.

KATY:

Oh him I hope that they do catch him soon. He has to pay for what he has done or his crimes against humanity.

MISIKA:

I can't believe personally that he went ahead and slaughter the king in the land of fire.

KATY:

Are you serious?

MISIKA:  
Yeah( As she is saying this we cut to the little girl with pink hair. We see that she has on black shirt and blue jeans. We see that opn her left arm she has a bracelet that has the JEt log on it but except it is in silver.) What is it little one?

ERZA:

Mommy i'm kinda hungry!

We cut to the two as we see them laugh and KATY bend down and pat the girl on her head.

KATY:  
Hey cutie what is your name?( We see eza hid behind MISIKA.) Aw so cute I see your daughter is a shy one isn't she.

MISIKA:  
I belaveshe go that from my side of the family.

KATY:

Aw that is so cute. I wish I had known you as a kid.

MISIAK:

Let's just say I was like that to. Anyways It was great talking to you. I gotta take this one( She picks up erza in her arms and stand there.) to eat something before she get's really upset.

KATY:  
Hold up you guys don't mind me joining you. I ,meanI can go shopping later there is a lot I think she should get caught up on.

MISIKA:  
I would like that let's do it!

As she says that we see them both walk away. As they do we see them walks into the crowd of people and disapear.

Scene 7. Forest. DAY.

We cut the front gates of the village as we see KIRITO is walking out. As he does we see that he is looking unhappy. We see that he has on blue Sweat pant and a blue vest. We see that his hair is flowing to the side of him as he walks. We cut to his face as we see him thinking hard.

KIRITO V.O:

I can't believed this crap. I wasn't able to protect my friend from the threat that came up. I let Yn seong take on that other guy. I let Talem get taken down by one woman who I tried to make my friend. I fail in trying to save wendy. I am a failure at life. ( As he is walking we cut to his face as we see that there our tears starting to fill up. We cut to the side of him as we see him drop to his and look up to the sky.) I couldn't even bring back my friend from the path he created for himself.( He stand up and look at his hand. I am not going to give up. ALong with that I am going to train till the point of exhaustion I don't want to ever have my friend deal with pain like that ever again.

KIRITO:

Well said.( As he says that we cut to his point of view as we see a girl is sprint fast towards him.)What the hell is that!

We cut to ARTEMIUS as we see that she notice a man in the path is just standing there.

ARTIMUS:

GET OUT OF THE WAY!

We cut to KIRITO as we see him squint his eyes as he does we cut to the side as we see the two smash into each other. WE cut to KIRITO's point of view as we see him open his eyes slowly to find that there are a pair of eye staring back in his. We cut to the side as we see the two our ksing. We then see ARTIMUS push herself off him and backed away afraid. We cut to KIRITO as we see him back with fear. We cut to the girl as we see her shivering. We cut to KIRITO as we see him shaking.

KIRITO:

UM...UM...UH!

ARTMIUS:

UM...UM...UH!

KIRITO:

This was uh...uh.

ARTIMUS:  
Awkward yeah I was about to say the same thing.

KIRITO stand up and walks over to her slowly. We cut to ARIMUS as we see her back up quickly.

KIRITO:

Hey I am trying to offer you some help up.( We cut to ARTIMUS as we see her cover herself.) Hey I am not a pervert I am just a good guy.( We cut to ARTIMUS as we see her shake her head then take his hand. As she does we see her glance into his eyes. She then backs away.) So what are you heading off to?

ARTIMUS:

What's it to you?

KIRITO:  
Well by the way you were running it seems like you were being chased by someone crazy man.( As he says that we see him start walking away.) Anyways You might want to start walking that way.

ARTIMUS:  
Why should I?

KIRITO:  
Well the forest village is that way and if you keep going the other direction you will have to deal with the gaint canyon and a whole bunch of other things.

ARTMIUS:

Where are you heading?

KIRITO:

I am heading on a walk to clear my head.

ARTMIUS:

You said you were from the forest village coretct.

KIRITO:

Yeah why?( He Says he stop walking.) Why is there something wrong? water orb surround SOUL. We cut to the point of view of SOUl as we see him him look down and drop his sword. As he does we see bubble start flooding out. We cut to his face as we see him not being able to breath. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him rush his hands. As he does we cut to SOUL as we see him put one hand out then pass drown slowly. As he does we cut back PETER QUILL as we see his eyes revert back to normal. As he does we see him turn his saber off and drop it on the ground. As he does we see the water bubble holding soul explode. As it does we see SOUL hit the ground and lie there. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him shake his head no then walk over to Shugo's body as he does we pan around him to find that where soul was lying is that he is no longer there. We cut to peter quill as we see him holding his head then looking back. We cut to his face as we see him squint his eye and walk toward the area that the bod of SOUL once was.

PETER QUILL:  
I see why Leo kept saying that he could never leave his job as being the ghost.( As he says that we see him shake his head then feel the ground. As he does we see him feel it.) Wait a second. ( As he say that we see the whole room rip part. As it does we see two worlds. We cut in front of him as we see dystopian city. We cut behind him to find the valley of the dead. We cut to his face as we see him shake his head then look to his left to find a gray door with ancient writing on it. As he does we see him look to the other direction as we see that there is the DEEN's mention burning. We cut to his face as we see him look down at his hands to find that he is dressed in his blue falcon outfit.) SO I fell victim to you devil's eyes.(

SHUGO V.O:

So what? What are you going to to do?!

We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him shake his head and walk into the direction of the door. As he does we see that he is slowly getting younger. We cut to his face as we see that his wrinkles turn in smooth and silky skin. We cut to his stomach as we see it turn from a gut into a six pack. We cut to the side of him as we see him getting smaller and smaller. We cut to the door as we see that it starting to slowly get bigger and bigger. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him laugh and then put his hand to the door. As he does we see him put his up to the wall. As he does we we cut to white then have a quick shot of a black dragon that is demolishing the a village. We cut back to PETER QUILL pulling his hand back. As he does we see the door's swing open. As they do we see abundance of hand reach thru and trying to grab him. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him try to run. S he does we see on of the hands grab him and. As it does we see him drop on the ground and get slowly dragged. We cut to the door as we see a red eye open. As it does we cut to PETER QUILL as we see him try to break free only to have more hands wrapped themselves around him. As they do we see him him struggle. We cut to his face as we see that the hands a our starting to claw him up. We cut behind him as we see him get dragged in. As he does we see him getting pulled in. We cut to his face as we see him looking very pissed off. We cut to the side of the door as we see him get pulled in. As he does we see the door slam close and. As they do we see it turn into sand. We cut to back. As we do we slowly fade in with a shot of PETER QUILL lying on ground with is eyes closed. As he does we see him open them slowly to look at SHUGO who is standing there looking at him.

PETER QUILL:

Why didn't you kill me?

SHUGO:  
I and to know what was up with the man in the illusion I created.

PETER QUILL:  
I will tell you when the time is right!

SHUGIO:

Fine but I have to ask what is with the dystopian place.

We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him wipe the sweat of his face. He then gets up walks over to the door.

PETER QUILL:  
Come with me I will tell you about it. ( As he says that we see him looking at the SHUGO. We cut to SHUGO as we see him shrug his shoulders.) Just follow me.

SHUGO:

Okky!

As he says that we see him rush after him. We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him standing in front of the destroyed GHOST costume. We cut the side of him as we see SHUGO rush over and stand there. We cut to his face as we see him turn his head and look at the costume.

Shugo:

I have to ask who the heck is this guy. Even better who's costume our thease( He says as we see him point his finger at the ghost costume and then to the other destroyed ones.) I mean what is this place?

We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him look at SHUGO.

PETER QUILL:

Welcome to the shrine of heroes. The suit you see before you belong to the my worlds greatest vigilante. I was once his closest ally. Along with that I once wore a suit like that to help people.

SHUGO:

Yeah could I get the guy's name please?

PETER QUILL:  
His name will be a mystery. I am not allowed to tell teammate secret identity's. But i will tell you tht the the name he took up was called the ghost.

SHUGO:  
Really the ghost? HE couldn't have came up with a better name than that?

PETER QUILL:  
At the time people would refer to him because one moment he could be in front of you the next you will be on the ground with a broken back or wrist. ( He says as he pout his hand up to the destroyed ghost logo.) I spent years with him putting creeps behind bars.

SHUGO:

Can I ask about these other costumes ? Like this weird blue costume with red boots.

We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him pull his hand back wna walks over to JET's costume.

PETER QUILL:

This costume belonged to central city man of strength. He was a legend. He showed the world what it meant to be from a distant planet. I mean except for the destruction that took place in central city but that is beside the point. He was one of the first people that my mentor hated. Those two tangled so much that they caused a civil war between heroes. Not only that he even saved the world from countless invasions.( As he says that we see SHUGO walk away and walk over to the blue lightning costume.) HIs name was Jet Remar Zorel.( He then turn his head to find that SHUGO is admire the blue lighting costume.) Oh I see you our intrigued with the Blue lightning costume. Oh boy that guy. He was amazing.

SHUGO:

What could this guy do?

PETER QUILL:

Your looking at a legend. The fastest man alive he could even beat Jet in a race. He has the power to run superfast. One time he even went thur time. He could even shot electricity from his arms if he really wanted to.

SHUGO:  
Really?( As he says that we see him walk over to Ivy's costume.) Who was this?

As he says that we see PETER QUILL walks over and stand there.

PETER QUILL:

Ah the queen of ancient world. Princes Ivy Menchel was switched at birth and was handed off to some peady priate. When she got older she found out who she was really and end up getting frozen by the woman who stole her. A milania pass by and she wakes up to our time to find that her home is no more. Not only that she was the first to come in contact with my mentor and convince him that he doesn't need to let his cowl hold him down. He need to go back out there and fight for what was right. So what if there was a man with superior strength. It's all about how much bite you have when you want to protect what's important to you.

As he says that we see SHUGO nod his head and walk over to the statute. We cut to SHUGO's face as we see him look at then open his eye's really fast to find that they 's on the statue our moving.

SHUGO:  
Hey what's up with that statute it's eye's just moved.( We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him wuing and walk over. We cut to the statutes eye as we see that it is still.) It moved a couple minutes ago.

We cut to PETER QUILL as he looks at SHUGO and shakes his head no.

PETER QUILL:

That's impossible the guy that is in there is dead! He has been dead for the last 2 years.

SHUGO:  
Who is in there?

PETER QUILL:

He is known by many names but always remember to never piss him off.

SHUGO:

Why?

PETER QUILL:  
Let's just say that he has the tendency cut people haed of or even incapacitate I want to show you something follow me.

As he says that we see him leave. As he does we see SHUGO looking at the statue and looking at it straight up in the eyes then walking away. We cut to the main hallway as we see SHUGO come walking out the tunnel and looking around. As he does we see him walk slowly out toward the patch of light. As he does we see him looking around at the different doors to find that there our strange symbols on them. We cut to the top of the ship as we see PETER QUILL standing there. We see that his gray hair is flowing all over the place. We cut in front of him as we see SHUGO come walking out.

SHUGO:  
Why didn't you tell me the man's name? ( As he says that we see PETER QUILL turn around and shake his head then squint at him.) What?

PETER QUILL:  
I have a proposition for you?

SHUGO:

Okay what is it?

PETER QUILL:  
I want you to find my daughter. Can you do that for me?

SHUGO:

Why should I help you?

PETER QUILL:  
Because I owe her something important.

SHUGO:  
That is ?

PETER QUILL:  
Being there for her. I never got take care of her. I bet she is thinking that her own father betrayed her.

SHUGO:

Does this have to with the man in the illusion I gave you?

PETER QUILL:  
Yes it does!

SHUGO:  
Okay tell me about this man.

PETER QUILL:

As of now I assume you know his name.

SHUGO:

Soul.

PETER QUILL:  
Exactly. He was one of my best student along with that he always seems to have a dark side which resided in inside of him. That made him want to kill. I saw the sign that he was going to break. The other didn't. It wasn't until when the war came and Sidonia made himself known. He sought out my greatest student which was him. He gave Soul the tool he need in order to follow in his in quest for power. When he received it. He went on a killing spree. He killed everyone one of my students except from my daughter. He spared her. He tried to make her join. He even went as far to kidnap her. When I confronted soul about this he said that he would never tell. We battled. I went as well as to slice this the bottom part of his mouth off. If you ever come face to face with this guy. I promise you what you saw in the illusion was what he look like before I sliced his mouth off. His saber is a lot different he uses a barbarian one. Those our massively big and require a person to have a large amount magon energy.

We cut to SHUGO as we see him crossing his arms in disappointment.

SHUGO:  
What do I get out of helping you ?

PETER QUILL:  
I know the truth about your clan's death. (We cut to SHUGO's eye as they widen with surprise.) I know that for a fact the there is a whole bunch of info you don't even know about.

We cut to SHUGO as we see him getting ready to fight.

SHUGO:  
How do you know about that night?

PETER QUILL:  
I was there that night.

SHUGO:

Wait if you where4 there then you can.

PETER QUILL:

Help me out with finding my daughter. In return I will give you the intel that you need. Our we on speaking terms.

SHUGO:

I accept but tell what our the?

PETER QUILL:

They are called the demon eyes. Certain people have them. Me I have the angles eyes. Each person is able to different things with them. We both possessed the power to hold a sabers.

SHUGO:  
Wait so why our three different colors for the sabers?

PETER QUILL:

That's incorrect there our five. Blue is owned by the angles. Red is owned by the devils. White is owned by the gods. Black owned by the demon kings. Finally purple is owned by the child born of all four house. YOu kid you were born for the path of purple.( As he says that we see him reach into his sleeve and pull out a silver saber handle that is in the shape of a Katana handle. We see that at the bottom it has SHugo's family crest on it. We cut to SHUGO as we see him stand there and look at him.) Here the last saber that belonged to your clan and your family.

As he says this we see him hand it over to SHUGO. As he does we cut to SHUGO as we see his face go pale. We see tear start to come out slowly.

SHUGO:

How did you get this ?

PETER QUILL:

How do you think you got to the forest ilage.( We cut to SHUGO as we see him backing away and then falling on his butt.) I found you lying on the ground. I picked you up and brought you to the forest village hospital where they cared for you.

SHUGO:

Wait...the...the.

PETER QUILL:

Take it and find my daughter.( As he says that we see SHUGO get up and take the saber peace and put it on his belt. As he does we see him look at him.) Head across the sand and you I am sure you will find her.

AS he says that we see him walk away. As he does we see him put his hoodie up. We cut to SHUGO as we see him turn around quickly to find that PETER QUILL is walking away.

SHUGO:  
Where will you go?

We cut to PETER QUILL as we see him smirk and wave goodbye. We cut back to SHUGO as we see him watch PETER QUILL walk away. We slowly fade to black as we see him turn around and walk away.

Scene 4. Temple. Night.

We fade in with a shot of a man dressed in black with gray helmet on his face. We see that he is sitting on throne. We cut to his hand as we see that he has a gauntlet missing some emeralds. We cut to the side of him as we see a man with a gaint saber face is standing there. We cut to his face as we see that he has a mask covering his mouth.

SOUL:

Sir I feel a great power is emerging.

We cut to the man sitting on the throne as we see him snap. As he does we see four guy's emerge. We cut to the first guy as we see that he has gray pale skin dressed with a weir log on his chest. We cut to the second one as we see it's a man with long black hair was that he resemble a look alike to Jet. We cut to his chest as we see that he has the J on it. We see that he has red lines from his eye's to his cheekes. We see that his eyes are green with black. We cut to the third person as we see that she has pink hair and grey skin. We cut to her face as we see it has paint to make her look like a skeleton. We see that she is wearing a black robe with skeletons in red paper all around. We cut to the last one as we see that he looks like Shugo but he has long hair and a gaint gash across his nose. We see that has a rob on with a creepy logs all around it. We cut to the front of them as we see they our on there knees. We cut to SOUL as we see him look the at the man in the throne and kneel. We cut to the one that looks like Jet as we see him rise up.

JET-X:  
What our your orders sir?

We cut to SOUL as we see him look up at them na in the man signal to SOUL to rise. As he does w see SOUL rise up na sanad back at the side of the man.

SIDONIA:  
I want you to seek out the one of this power. Not only that I want you to seek out the dragonslayer and the demon wolf.(We cut to JETX as we see him bow and step back. We cut to the guy who looks a lot like Shugo.) YOU!( We cut to the guy who looks like SHUGO.) Shu step forward.( We cut to SHU as we see him get up and step forward.) I get the feeling that this energy that I feel is your brother. Why didn't you kill him?

SHU:

Sir I didn't kill him because I could sense potential.

SIDONIA:

Potential for what?

SHU:  
Potential to bring the image to it's knees. To worship you as there true god.

SIDONIA:

Hmh really?

SHU:  
Yes my master. Along with that he has the same type of eyes as I do but his our 30 times stronger giving him more of and ege. Think about it. Nation falling at a single glance into his eyes. Not only that his eyes can also kill his prey with whatever illusion he makes. You could have the world at your knees.

SIDONIA:  
I like the sound of that. There has been a change in plans. I have made a decision. Soul I want you to go after the kid with that amazing power. You four will go after the Dragon and wolf. Bring them here.

SHU:

Thank you my lord.

As he says that him bow.

SIDONIA:  
Go now and do my bidding!( As he says that we see them leave. We cut to SOUL as we see him walking.) Soul if you cross paths with your mast I want you to kill him.( We cut to SOUL as we see him stop and continue walking.) Enjoy hunt.

We cut to SHU as face as we see his eyes turn from black to red slowly. As they do we slowly fade to black.

Scene 5. Forest. DAY.

We fade in with a shot of the forest as we see that ARTEMIS is stand in the mid of a pathway looking at the sky. We cut to the point of view as we see her look down at her hand then behind her. We cut to the front o her as we see her look straight and nod. As she does we see her sprint forward. We slowly pan up as we see the sun slowly rising in the distance. We cut to the side of her as we see that she is looking happy.

ARTIMUS:

I must make it to the village. I must! For the sake of the tournament.

Scene 6. Village mountain. DAY

We cut to the top of the mountain as we see that there is kid wearing a red headband. WE cut to the side of him s we see that he has blue hair. We see that he is wearing a vest similar to KIRITO but except his is brown. We see that he also has black sweat pants. We cut to the front of him as we see him stand up and look down at the village. As he does we cut to a patch of bushes as we see two men dressed in cop uniforms hiding. We cut to the boy as we see him look around then jump off. As he does we see the others come run out of the bush to try to catch him. We cut to the boy as we see him turn around and give them the finger.a As he does we see him then turn around and land on the ground on his feat. We cut to the cops as we see that they are looking very upset.

COP 1:  
HOW DARE YOU ( All over the mountain there is graffiti and the word in big letter Falco is number 1.) Well he's at it again.

COP 2:

I swear history repeats itself to often.

COP 1:

Ah should we go after him?

COP 1:

Yeah definitely and we should bring back up.

We cut below to the kid as we see him running thru the village we cut to people as we see them glare at the boy. We u to the boy's face as we see him laughing with joy.

FALCO SEONG JR:

I can't believe they really thought I was going to go down easy like that. At least they won't be able to catch me.

We cut a four way cross road as we see a group of come coming and stop in front of it. We cut to cop 5 as we see him smiling.

COP 5:

Heh we got you now! (We cut to t FALCO SEONG JR as we see him smirking. As he does we see him bite his thumb. As he does we see a giant thing of smoke explode. As it does we see a group of clones come running out. We cut to the cops as we see them standing there ground. We cut back to the clones as we see them pushing there way thru trying to get away. We cut to COP 5 as we see him getting angry. We cut to one of the clones as we see him leap over a start sprinting as he does we see the rest of the other clone disapear into thin air. We cut to COP 5 as we see him getting angry. We cut to the clone as we see it stop running and stand there. As it does we see it taunt the ccps.) GET HIM!( As he says that we see the cops charge after him.) I swear this boy is seriously going to piss me off.

As he says that we see him chase after the boy. We pan up to a nearby rooftop as we see that FLACO SEONG JR standing up aoe watching. We cut to his face as we see he is content. Then see him leep on the roof and land on the ground. As he does we see him walk the other direction very slowly as he is about we see him bump into YUN SEONG. As he does we cut to FALCO SEONG JR looking very surprised. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him looking very pissed of. We cut to FALCO SEONG JR as we see him bow his head. WE cut to YUN SEONG as we see him ball his handin a fistbut as he does we see him sopan think for a mone. We slowly fade to fade in with a shot of the village gates. We cut to a kid who is stepping out of there. we cut to his face as we see that he looks very familiar. We see that the kid is wearing black jogging pants. We see that he has on a black jogging coat that is unzipped. We see that he is wearing a white t shirt.

YUN SEONG:

Man is my father and asshole. He never cares about me he always cares about his stupid pal VASH and suka. I wish I hadn't had falco as my father.( He walks a few steps forward.) I wish my father died already.

ROBBY RUX:

you shouldn't say that about you father. Meaning the king.

We cut to the side of YUN SEONG as we see a man wearing a mask covering his mouth. We also see that he is wearing blue pants, black boots,dark navy blue shirt and a brown coat. HE disappears and appears in front of YUN SEONG.

YUN SEONG:

Don't you have a mission you have to be on teacher.

ROBBY RUX:

Yes but I already took care of it. I was on my way back and I decided to pay a visit to my favorite student.( Patting YUN SEONG on the head.) I had your father as one of my students and in my squad. unfortunately they got dismembered and went there separate ways. They had great adventures together with each other trying to show who was better at what. Your father and was the dumb one out of all of them but he had a rival and buddy who had his back. Those two where suka and Vash. Your father and vsh where the best of friends. Getting into mischief and causing the village problems but always in the end abble to make things right. You shouldn't hate your father. He has been threw alot.; and right know he is dealing with the death of his best friend Vash.( he walks over to the gates and enters as he does he turns around and looks at YUN SEONG.) I promise you things will get better if you just let them ok.

We then fade back in with YUN SEONG standing there looking at his son. WE cut to FALCO SEONG JR as we see YUN SEONG pat him on his head and grabs him by the arm and drags him ahead. We cut further up as we see the cops our cornering the clone.

COP 5:

WE'VE GOT YOU NOW! NOWHERE TO RUN BOY!

We cut to the clon as we see him smirk. As he does we see him disappear. We cut to the COP as we see them all grown.

COP 3:  
Why is it that they never take responsibility to weather own kid.( As he says that we see KATY passing by but stops.) I Swear it's like the boy has no house manners at all.

We cut to KATY's left hand as we see it ball up in a fist.

COP 6:

May be if the parent of that by took a lot more consideration.

We cut to KATY's right hand as we see it all up in a fist. WE cut to her face as we see that she has a scary smile on it. We see her slowly start walking there direction. We cut back to cops as we see them still arguing.

KATY V.O:

NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY KID LIKE THAT!

As says that we see the cops turn around and look at her. As they do we see them all get scared. We cut outside the always we hear them all screaming in pain. We cut to the first cop as we see that she bashes the guy's head in the ground.l We see her then grab the next cop and swearing him around then letting him go causing him to hit the other cops. We cut to COP 5 as we see him turn around and run. As he is about we see KATY leep over the group that she broke and land in front of him. We cut to COP 5 as we see he is shivering with fear. We cut to KATY as we see her sock him across his face. As she does we see him hit the wall and break hru. We cut back to her as we see her shaking her hand then walking away. We cut to her face as we see she is smiling normally.

KATY:

I am going to talk to that boy when I get home!

As hse says that cut over he shoulder as we see the men out on the ground twitching. We cut to a nearby street as we MISAKA is walking around with her daughter. We cut to MISIKA as we see her spot KATY.

MISIKA:  
Hey Kat!

We cut to KATY as we see her look over and spot them. As she does we see her wave and walk over. WE cut to MISIKA as we see her open her arms to hug KATY. We cut to the side as we see the two hug and back up.

KATY:

Hey it's be so long how our things?

MISIKA:

Could be better but they are fine.

KATY:  
What do you mean by thin could be better?

MISIKA:

What I mean is that life at this moment is hard. Tj has been there from the start. He was a good father but that was all until he disappeared to do training with the gods. I have not heard back from hi. He has't visited and at this point I can't even feel his presence at all.

KATY:

That does seem rather odd. I think I'm going to try to pay a visit to him my self.

MISIKA:  
Yeah good luck with that it's impossible to get there since the the great war.

KATY:

What do you mean?

MISIKA:

At the start of the war there was a little hidden passageway that lead to the realm of the gods and back here. SUing the great war when he made himself known. HE figured out a way to prevent the god from coming here to our planet.

KATY:

What about merlin?

MISIKA:

Merlin is magic and beside she is never around she is always busy doing some off world work.

KATY:

HM that's strange.

MISIKA:

I have to ask what bring you out on the side of town

KATY:

Well I was on my way to the store to pick up some stuff when i found some cops complaining about my son.

MISIKA:

Oh dear what has he gotten himself into now.

KATY:

I don't know but when I found out me and Flaco our going to have a serious talk.

MISIKA:  
I can tell( SHe says as he laugh.) On another note I find it strange that they still have yet to catch that boy.

KATY:

ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY SON!

MISIKA:  
NO... I WASN'T HONEST!

KATY:

Then who?

MISKA:  
I am talking about shugo. That kid that was once your husband's student.

KATY:

Oh him I hope that they do catch him soon. He has to pay for what he has done or his crimes against humanity.

MISIKA:

I can't believe personally that he went ahead and slaughter the king in the land of fire.

KATY:

Are you serious?

MISIKA:  
Yeah( As she is saying this we cut to the little girl with pink hair. We see that she has on black shirt and blue jeans. We see that opn her left arm she has a bracelet that has the JEt log on it but except it is in silver.) What is it little one?

ERZA:

Mommy i'm kinda hungry!

We cut to the two as we see them laugh and KATY bend down and pat the girl on her head.

KATY:  
Hey cutie what is your name?( We see eza hid behind MISIKA.) Aw so cute I see your daughter is a shy one isn't she.

MISIKA:  
I belaveshe go that from my side of the family.

KATY:

Aw that is so cute. I wish I had known you as a kid.

MISIAK:

Let's just say I was like that to. Anyways It was great talking to you. I gotta take this one( She picks up erza in her arms and stand there.) to eat something before she get's really upset.

KATY:  
Hold up you guys don't mind me joining you. I ,meanI can go shopping later there is a lot I think she should get caught up on.

MISIKA:  
I would like that let's do it!

As she says that we see them both walk away. As they do we see them walks into the crowd of people and disapear.

Scene 7. Forest. DAY.

We cut the front gates of the village as we see KIRITO is walking out. As he does we see that he is looking unhappy. We see that he has on blue Sweat pant and a blue vest. We see that his hair is flowing to the side of him as he walks. We cut to his face as we see him thinking hard.

KIRITO V.O:

I can't believed this crap. I wasn't able to protect my friend from the threat that came up. I let Yn seong take on that other guy. I let Talem get taken down by one woman who I tried to make my friend. I fail in trying to save wendy. I am a failure at life. ( As he is walking we cut to his face as we see that there our tears starting to fill up. We cut to the side of him as we see him drop to his and look up to the sky.) I couldn't even bring back my friend from the path he created for himself.( He stand up and look at his hand. I am not going to give up. ALong with that I am going to train till the point of exhaustion I don't want to ever have my friend deal with pain like that ever again.

KIRITO:

Well said.( As he says that we cut to his point of view as we see a girl is sprint fast towards him.)What the hell is that!

We cut to ARTEMIUS as we see that she notice a man in the path is just standing there.

ARTIMUS:

GET OUT OF THE WAY!

We cut to KIRITO as we see him squint his eyes as he does we cut to the side as we see the two smash into each other. WE cut to KIRITO's point of view as we see him open his eyes slowly to find that there are a pair of eye staring back in his. We cut to the side as we see the two our ksing. We then see ARTIMUS push herself off him and backed away afraid. We cut to KIRITO as we see him back with fear. We cut to the girl as we see her shivering. We cut to KIRITO as we see him shaking.

KIRITO:

UM...UM...UH!

ARTMIUS:

UM...UM...UH!

KIRITO:

This was uh...uh.

ARTIMUS:  
Awkward yeah I was about to say the same thing.

KIRITO stand up and walks over to her slowly. We cut to ARIMUS as we see her back up quickly.

KIRITO:

Hey I am trying to offer you some help up.( We cut to ARTIMUS as we see her cover herself.) Hey I am not a pervert I am just a good guy.( We cut to ARTIMUS as we see her shake her head then take his hand. As she does we see her glance into his eyes. She then backs away.) So what are you heading off to?

ARTIMUS:

What's it to you?

KIRITO:  
Well by the way you were running it seems like you were being chased by someone crazy man.( As he says that we see him start walking away.) Anyways You might want to start walking that way.

ARTIMUS:  
Why should I?

KIRITO:  
Well the forest village is that way and if you keep going the other direction you will have to deal with the giant canyon and a whole bunch of other things.

ARTMIUS:

Where are you heading?

KIRITO:

I am heading on a walk to clear my head.

ARTMIUS:

You said you were from the forest village corrector.

KIRITO:

Yeah why?( He Says he stop walking.) Why is there something wrong?


	15. Chapter 15 Fall of the gods

Scene 1. Forest. Day

We fade in with a shot of KIRITO standing in the middle of the pathway looking back at ARTIMUS. We cut to ARTIMUS as we see her looking at him.

ARTIMUS:  
I came to the forest village in search of the Wolf demon slayer.

KIRITO:

You came looking for Yun seong?

ARTIMUS:  
Yes I did! Why?

KIRITO:  
Why do you seek him out for?

ARTIMUS:  
I heard that he could teach people to control there inner dragons. Not only that but unlock beast mode. So I ask you do you know him?

KIRITO:

Of course I know him. Him and Tj taught me everything I known about fighting.

We cut to ARTIMUS face as we see her look fade in with a shot of TEEN JET as we see him dash even faster. We cut the girl as we see her close her eye. We cut the side as we see the gaint wave of sand come crashing down on the two. As it does we see a giant explosion. We cut to t Lord Persês as we see him floating there with his arms crossed. We cut to his point of view as we see him watch TEEN JET drop from the sky. As he does we see that the girl is floating in the air watching him in sadness. We cut to TEEN JET as me see him smash into the ground and lay there. As he does we see him slowly try to reach up to her. As he does we cut above him as we see that he is reverting back to normal. as he does we see that his body is destroyed. We cut to his face as we see that he is slowly turning pale. As he does we see that he drops his hand to the side of him. We cut to the girl as we see her drop from the sky and slowly land in front of him. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him open his wide nafly quickly over to the body. We cut to the girl as we see her kneel down and look at him. We cut to TEEN JET's face as we see him look at her. We cut to his hand as we see her hold it. We cut to his face as we see him smirk and then drop back against the ground. We cut to her face as we see it become filled with tears. We slowly fade with ARTIMUS having tears in her eyes.

ARTIMUS:

Yeah I bet.

KIRITO:

Hey are you okay?

ARTIMUS:  
Yeah i'm fine.

KIRITO:

I hate to be noisy but what type of dragon slayer our you?

ARTIMUS:  
I am a sand type.

KIRITO:  
Really I have never really met another dragon slayer like my kind.

ARTIMUS:

What type of Dragon our you?

KIRITO:

I am a fire type.

ARTIMUS:  
I have to ask( She said as she glances to the tattoo on his shoulder.) What is that thing on your arm

KIRITO:

That stand for the DragonWolf guild that I am apart of. You get that when join but enough about that you said you wanted to meet him.

ARTMUS:

Yes I do!

KIRITO:

Alright then come with me.( HE says he turns around and start walking.) Alright.

We cut behind KIRITO as we see him walking down the dirt oat. We cut to ARTIMUS as we see her follow behind. We cut behind the two as we slowly pan up to look at the village. We cut behind ARTIMUS as we see her looking at the tres.

ARTIMUS:  
This forest it is so amazing how do you keep it looking so peaceful.

KIRITO:

We try to never take any trees down. Why are you asking?

ARTIMUS:  
Well um...Where I am from there aren't many trees around it just a gaint thing of city buildings.

KIRITO:  
So you our from a big city?

ARTIMUS:

Yeah but it is loud at night

KIRITO:

Seems interesting.

We cut to ARTEMIUS as we see her look at the sky as she does we cut to her point of view as we see what looks to be like a gaint ship flying up into the sky. We then cut to the side of her as we see her shrug it off and walk away.

Scene 2. Queens .

We cut inside the queens office as we see that she is looking super pissed and yelling at someone.

MIU SEONG:

YOU IDIOT KID WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DEFACE THE GREAT!( we cut to the kid as we see it is revealed to be FALCO SEONG JR standing next to his father.) AND FURTHERMORE ( We cut to YUN SEEING as we see him having his arms crossed and is looking at her. We cut to the assistant as we see she is holding the clipboard up to her cut to FALCO SEONG as we see him smirking.) Hey why are you smiling.

FALCO SEONG:  
I'm not even here!

As he says that we see him exploding dust. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see his eye go wide. We cut to the ASSISTANT as we see her walking slowly away from MIU SEONG. We cut to MIU SEONG as we see her getting really mad. We see that her face is super red. We cut outside as we see the building shaking.

MUI SEONG:

F...F...FALCO!( As we hear this we see a desk go smashing thru the window. We cut back inside as we see that SHe isadnign there with her sleeve rolled up. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him slowly backing towards the door.) I AM GOING TO GET THAT KID!

We cut to the ASSISTANT as we see her signal to YUN SEONG.

YUN SEONG:  
Uh...mom don't worry about it I got him oka. ( As he says this we see a chair go flying across the room and hit in the face as it does we see him hit the ground.) So...so...so...so much rice...

We cut to MIU SEONG as we see her calm down and then walk over to the window. As she does we see that she is putting one hand to her head then looking out the window at the desk below.

MIU SEONG:

Hey Suzie Chan can you do me a favor and call my boys from gate.

SUZIE CHAN:

What for ?

MIU SEONG:

The mission documents. They have to brought down to the guild.

SUZIE CHAN:

Yes ma'am.

MIU SEONG:

Along with that I want you to try to see if you can get me my stuff from outside.

SUZIE CHAN:  
Okay I will go and get them! ( As he says that we see her run over and get YUN SEONG.)Come on.

We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him either then quickly get up.

YUN SEONG:

Well I guess I am off mother.

We cut to MIU SEONG as we see her hold her hand out.

MIU SEONG:  
I have to say your son is improving in his special abilities. Just like your father. Even down to the whole being idiot part.

YUN SEONG:  
Mom I wish you wouldn't address my son like that it's not very nice.

MIU SEONG

I am sorry I have been just under a lot of stress lately.

YUN SEONG:

Why?

MIU SEONG:

I have been getting report from the up north that they are having and issue with the upper lake above them.

YUN SEONG:

What type of problem?

MIU SEONG:

It's something that will concern Tj.

YUN SEONG:

You don't me it that guy?

MIU SEONG:  
I am not sure yet but he might be a possibility. I mean they did calm that the emulation light is green.

YUN SEONG:

Dammit if he returns we don't stand a chance.

MIU SEONG:

As long as we have Tj on our side. We our safe.

YUN SEONG:  
No one has seen him. In over four days.

MIU SEONG:

Have you at all payed a visit to God of destruction.

YUN SEONG:  
No but I plan on doing so soon. This isn't like him to do something like this.

MIU SEONG:

Hmmm...maybe. I got and idea go see the god and maybe he might know okay.

YUN SEONG:  
Makes sense see you mom.

As he says that we see him walk out with SUZIE CHAN behind him. We cut back to MIU SEONG as we see her turn around and stare out the broken window to the view of the village. We cut to the side of her face as we see her eyes look down slowly.

MIU SEONG:

If he rents there is no telling what destruction could happen.

We then cut to the outside of the window as we see slowly zoom out to see the whole mountain peace behind her.

Scene 3. Village gate. Day.

We cut to the front gate as we see the two guard stand there looking at books. We cut to the first one as we see him looking up then back at hi book. As they do this we cut to the front of the there post SUZIE CHAN land in front of them. We cut to the guard as we see them stand up and drop there books. As they do we cut to SUZIE CHAN slowly stand up. As she does we cut to the guards as we see them in solute We cut to SUZIE CHAN as we see her stand there.

SUZIE CHAN:  
MEN LADY MIU NEEDS YOU HELP!

GUARD 1:

Is it the merchant?

SUZIE CHAN:  
NO!

GUARD 2:

Oh is it there is a gaint war about to breakout?

GUARD 1:

If there was a war to break out do you think we would be station here hero.

GUARD 2:

Hey you may never know? Remember frankie he was stationed here during the great war. No one told him that they were going to war.

GUARD 1:

That is not true he was told!

GUARD 2:

WHEN HUUH LET ME GET AN ANSWER?

GUARD 1:

UH... wasn't it the day before?

GUARD 2:

NO IT WAS ABOUT TEN MONTHS LATER!

GAUD 1:

No that not true!

GUARD 2:

The next time we see frankie we will talk to him about it. Even better his turn on gaurd should be soon.

GUARD 1:

I am sure he will

SUZIE CHAN:

GUY'S!

GUARD 1 AND 2:

YESSSSSSS!

SUZIE CHAN:

Lady miu needs you guys to deliver some papers to the guild that's all. ( We cut to the GUARD's as we see there mouth drops open.) Boy you two are such idiots.

As she says this we see her walk away. We cut to the two guards.

GUARD 1:  
Well looks like that was anti climatic!

GUARD 2:

Yep!

We then see the two look at each other.

GUARD 1:  
You thinking what I am thinking!

GUARD 2:

Race to the queens office!

GUARD 1:

You on!

As he finished saying this we see the two sprint off. We then slowly pan over to the entrance as we see KIRITO and ARTIMUS our walking. As they do we see KIRITO look ups at the guard post.

KIRITO:  
That's odd.

ARTIMUS:  
What's odd?

KIRITO:

There is sullay guard here waiting to greet any new traveler that pass thru or even make sure that there are not creeps trying to blow up the village.( As he saying this we cut up to a nearby trees as we see that FALCO Jr is watching. We cut to his mouth as we see him grin then holding his hand to gather.) But hey that not to out of the normal.( We see FALCO Jr then launch himself at KIRITO.) Anyways let's get you to the queens office.

ARTIMUS:  
Sure. (As she says that we cut to KIRITO face as we see him open his eyes wide.)LOOK OUT!( AS she says that we see her pull him out the way. As she does we see FALCO come flying by and hit the ground in front of them.) Hey uh...Kirito who is this kid?

We cut to FALCO as we see him get up slowly and kick the ground.

FALCO:  
Dammit I missed. Hey Kirito since you our back from your walk wan go at it. I mean you did promise.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him put one hand to his face then the move it down.

KIRITO:

You see the...( We cut to ARTIMUS as we see her smile and move her hand in the direction of Falco.) Fine we can but not her in the village.

We cut to FALCO as we see him smile.

FALCO:  
Let's battle up at the lake.

KIRITO:

That's fine.

ARTIMUS:

Hey you don't mind me watching you guys fight I mean I...i...i

KIRITO:

No at all. Anyways after our little sparring sention I will take you to see Yun.

ARTIMUS:

Okay!

We cut to FLACO as we see him rubbing his hands together.

FALCO:

I can't wait to show the new skills I have obtained while you have been busy.

KIRITO:

Are you going to stand there and talk about it or our we going to walk down to the river and do this.

FALCO:

LET'S GO ALREADY!

As he says this we see him start to walk way. As he does we see the two follow behind him. As they do we see two kid come chasing fat them. We the first one has his hair gelled back. We see that he has a blue shirt that has the JET logo but it's purple and faded. We see that he has black pants an blue shoes. We also see that he has a head band on. We then cut to the girl as we see that she has on purple skirt and purple top. We see that she has red hair and it's tied in a ponytail.

ELLIE:  
FALCO!

JOHNNY:

FALCO!

ELLIE:  
FALCO!

JOHNNY:

FALCO!

We cut to FALCO as we see him turn around. We cut to KIRITO and ARIMUS as we see them stop and turn around.

FALCO:  
Aw man like really?

ARMINIUS:

Friend of yours?

FALCO:

Yeah and I don't want them coming to my fight against him. (As he says this we see the two catch up and stop to catch there breath.) Hey guys what do you want?

ELLIE:

Dude We have been looking for you all morning since that gain stunt you pulled.

JOHNNY:

Come on buddy that's not cool. Wouldn't your grand father be disappointed in you.

FALCO:

So what if he is I just wanted to have some fun and now that KIRITO is up and ready to go. SO I can get my fight against him and show him that I was better.

JOHNNY:  
Sometimes I wonder where does your logic come from?

We cutting to KIRITO as we see him shaking his head and then looking at FALCO.

FALCO;

SO WHAT! I AM GOING TO SHOW RIGHT NOW!

JOHNNY:

Wait you two are going to fight?!

KIRITO:  
Apparently we our.

ELLIE:  
IF YOU TWO FIGHT I AM GOING WITH YOU...TO CHEER YOU ON...F...FALCO!

JOHNNY:

Me too. I can't' wait to see you defeat this guy.

We cut to FALCO as we see him smile then turn around then starts walking.

FALCO:

Alright let's go.

We cut to ARTIMUS as we see that she is smiling. Then looking at KIRITO.

ARTIMUS:

So is he always like this?

KIRITO:

Yep. anyways let's go get this fight done and over with.

As he says that we see the two fallo behind the kids.

Scene 4. Desert town. Day.

We fade in with a shot of the desert a we see SHUGO is walking slowly. We see that he has a cloth over himself. We cut behind him as we see that he is struggling to stay alive. We cut to the side of him as we see him drop to his knees. We see him tek the cloth off and drop it as he does we see him then try to stand up. As he does we see then something rise up from the ground. As it does we see it wrap itself around shugo. As it does we see SHUGO try to break it off. As he does we see more of his weird monster start coming up from the ground. As it does we see SHUGo struggling to break fre. We cut to his belt as we see him try to reach down a grab his saber. As he tries we cut to his leg as we see that there is sand slowly reaching up his leg. We cut to SHUGO's face as we see him getting ready to close his eye. As he is about to. We cut to the distance as we see a man dressed old cloth moving his hand. As he diose we cut to his face as we see that he looks very cray. We see that he has a weird tattoo on his left eye. We cut back to SHUGO as we see him slowly getting buried below the sand. We cut to his face as we see him open his eyes. As he does we see that there is a weird logo in there. We cut to the sand creatures is our still coming after him. We cut to the saber as we see I go underneath. We cut to SHUGO's face as we see him watch it fall. We cut to the front of him as we see him getting buried. As he does we see more of the creatures start to cover where he is bued. We cut above as we see him. We cut to the man who is behind it. We see him stop twirling his finger. As he does we see him laughing and slowly walking away. As he does we see as giant explosion. We cut to the guys face as we see him squinting. We cut to the explosion as we see SHUGO com out of the hole holding his saber. We see him looking very upset. We cut to his left hand as we see that he is twirling his sword around. We cut to his right hand as we see that there is lighting emulating. We cut back to the man as we see him shaking his head and continue walking. We cut to SHUGO as we see him looking around. As he does we see his eyes go back to normal.

SHUGO:

What the hell was that!( As he says this we see him stop twirling the blade. As he does we see him turn it off and then disperse the lighting in his right hand.) I get the feeling that I am not alone here.

Scene 5. Water fall. Day.

We cut to the sky as we see the sun is high above. We then slowly pan down as we see a clearing in the forest. As we see it we see KIRITO, ARTIMUS, FALCO, JOHNNY and ELLIE our walking out. We cut to KIORT as we see him stopping to look up at the sky. As he does we cut to FALCO as we see him approaching the bridge. We cut to his friend as we see them stop and look at him. We cut to FALCO as we see him looking down a the water below.

FALCO:

HEY KIRITO! MEET YOU DOWN THERE!

As he says that we see him leap of the bridge. We cut to ARTIMUS as we see her get nervous. We see that she is about to run over. As she is about we see KIRITO stop her.

ARTIMUS:

I got to help him!

KIRITO:  
Don't worry he's fine.( As he saids that we see him let go and then walk over to the edge.) Now If you excuse me.

We see him jump down. As he does we cut to his face as we see him looking angry. We cut to ELLIE as we see her looking very concern. We cut below as we see KIRITO smash into the water. As he does we cut to FALCO as we see him fixing his head band. We cut to KIRITO as we see him get up slowly and then look at FALCO.

FALCO:

HEY KIRITO! HERE OUR THE RULES OF THE FIGHT WE EACH FIGHT TIL THE LAST BREATH OKAY! NO HOLDING BACK!

We cut to KIRITO as we see him get in defensive position. We cut above as we see ARTIMUS, ELIE and JOHNNY our all standin there watchin. We cut to KIRITO as we see him cracking his knuckles. We cut ot FALCO as we see him get in fighting potion. We cut to KIROT as we see him smerk.

KIRITO:  
Make your move!

We cut to FALCO as we see him smirk. As he does we see him sprint at KIROT. As he does we see him lee pup in the air throw a punch as he does we see KIRITO block it and kick him against e wall. As he does we see him catch himself then launch off it and try again to attack at KIRITO. We cut to KIRITO as we see him uppercut the kid. As he does we see him then light up his left hand and sucker punch FALCO up into the air. We cut to JOHNNY, ELLIE and ARTIMUS watch in horror. We cut to KIRITO as we see him land on the ground and watch FALCO hit the water. As he dpse we see FALCO slwoly get up and spit out blood. We see him then smirk. As he does we see him put two fingers to his lips. As he does we see a bunch of clones come out of hte water. As they do we see the, all attack KIRITO. As they do We cut to KIRITO as we see him blocking each one. We cut ot to the real FALCO as we see him fall below the ehe does we see hm swiming toward the area that KIRITO is standing. WE cut above as we see KIRITO is kick them and punching each one. WE cut below KIRITO feet as we see FALCO laugh and the grab them. As he odse we cut above to KIRITO as we see him sinking slowly. We cut to his face as we see him looking pissed. We cut to the side as we see him put on fisht in that air, As he does we see him the throw it down.A s he does we cut below in the water as we see FALO get hit in the face. We cut behind him as we see him go deeper. We cut to KIRITO as we see him jump back. As he does we see the clones disappear into nothing. We cut to FALCO as we see looking up at the light.

FALCO V.O:

I thought I...I was stronger..( We cut to his left hand as we see a purple flame starts to slowly appear.) Huh what the hell...What is it?...THis power it feels good!

As he seeing this we see him slowly he cautiousness. We cut above as we see KIRITO looking around. As he does we see a bright purple light appear. As it does we see the water starting to bubble. We cut to KIRITO as we see him leep back wadd then out the water. As he does We see FALCO come firing out. As he does we see that he has a purple aura surrounding him. We cut to KIRITO as we see him wiping his eyes then looking at FALCO. We cut to FALCO as we see him looking around then powering up. We cut to KIRITO as we see him laughing. We cut back as we see ELLIE and JOHNNY our watching in amazement.

JOHNNY:

FALCO NICE JOB MAN!

ELLIE:

A...A..ALRIGHT FALCO YOU GOT THIS!

We cut to ARTIMUS as we see she is looking very hesitant.

ARTIMUS V.O:

That's impossible this kid...he doesn't possess dragon ora at all...what is this inner power I am sensing.

JOHNNY:

This is cool and all but what is that he is doing?

ELLIE:  
I don't know?

ARTEMIUS:

It seems your friend is dragon slayer, gxain dragon, Serpent slayers, sea urchin slayers, Devil slayers, even a god eater.

ELLIE:

Could you tell me what thease three names have to do with what's going on?

ARTIMUS:  
Well thease rom have there own special techniques.

JOHNNY:  
REALLY! TELL US MORE!

ARTIMUS:  
Well each class poses a collection of six forms

ELLIE:

What are the those six?

ARTIMUS:  
Well you have your normal form. Which gives you small amount to tap into. Then comes your super form. Which your hair will change and make it more spiky. Then you have the armored form. That makes you have you designed class monster gear added to your body. Along with that there our weapons accommodated to class when reaching this. Then you have your ultimate form which increase the power you have to and inside level. Then come mega which is close to unstoppable. Finally come the final form. Which will allow you to have the power of a god. It's a very unstoppable from. Many have tried to take take someone down at this level. But have failed.

JOHNNY:

I have to ask has any at all ever reached the the final form.

ARTIMUS:

Well Tj he- (As sasy that we quickly cut to white. We cut to TEEN JET's face as we see him look at her. We cut to his hand as we see her hold it. We cut to his face as we see him smirk and then drop back against the ground. We cut to her face as we see it become filled with tears. We then fade in with a shot of ARTIMUS having tears.) He was the first to reach the form that people now of.

We cut to ELLIE a we see her look at ARTIMUS who has tears coming to her eyes.

ELLIE:  
Hey lady what's wrong?

ARTIMUS:  
The my name is artimus and nothing is wrong. Let's just watch the fight.

ELLIE:

Right!

As she says that we cut to ELLIE face as we see her e squint at ARTIMUS and then looking back down at the fight.

ELLIE V.O:  
I get the feeling that she hind something. Eh must be just my imagination.

As hse says that we cut back to the fight as we see that FALCO hair has turn from blue to purple. We cut to FALCO's eye's as we see them turn white.

FALCO:

OKAY LET'S GET HIS FIGHT DONE AND OVER WITH!

AS he says that we cut to KIROT as we see him standing there a getting in defence potion. AS he does we cut back to FALCO as we see him disapear and reappear behind KIRO. As he odse we cut to KIROT as we see his eyes go diw. We see him letting his guard down. As he does we see FALCO sucker kick him in the head. As he does we see KIROT hi the water. As he does we see the water stat shaking. We cut to the three above as we see the ,looking in amazement. We cut to KIRITO as we see him get up slowly get up. As he odse we see FALCO disapear and reappear in front of KIRITO. AS he odse we see him sucker kick KIRITO to the face., AS he does we see him go flying and hit a wall. We cut to ARTIMUS s we see her biting her hand. We cut to fas we see him lying in the wall looking back at FALCO. We cut to FALCO as we see him standing there looking back at him. We cut to KIRITO as we see him yelling. As he dose we cut to FALCO as we see him backing away. We cut to the sky as we see it starting to getting cloudy. AS it does we see the ground is shaking. We cut ARTIMUS as we see her eye's our squining.

ARTIMUS:  
He's doing it!

We cut to ELLIE and JOHNNY as we see them look at her.

JOHNNY:

What is he doing?

ARTIMUS:

He's using his super form.

We cut below as we see that the whole that KIRITO is in is starting to grow bigger. As it does we see this red light emulating. We cut to KIRITO's eyes as we see they our start to glow red. As they do We cut to his hair as we see it turn red. WE cut t FALCO as we see him smiling then dashing at him. We cut to KIRITO as we see him get up out of the hole and dash at him. We cut the side as we see the two collide. As they do we see that water rise up and over the two. As i does we cut to the there face as we see the m looking angry. We then seem them push off each other. As they do we see them attack one another. One punch after another dodging and blocking. We cut to KIRITO as we see him push back and put his his hand out as he is about we see FALCO kick him across the face. As he does this we see KIRITO go flying backwards against water. We then see him stop himself. As he odse we see FALCO continue punching him. We see that KIRITO is taking ever blow. We cut to FALCO as we see him jump back and hold his left hand out. As he does we cut to KIRITO as we see him uppercut FALCO we see him the grab FALCO by his feet and slam him back down into the water below. We cut to the water as we see FALCO lye there. As he does we see KIRITO land on top of him, As he does we cut to the side of FALCO as we see him caught blood up. We then see KIRITO get off and look at him. WE cut to FALCO as we see him close his eyes slowly.

KIRITO:

So do you give or not kid?

FALCO:

NO! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! (As he says that see him get up wipe the blood off his mouth.) Not until I surpass you!

We cut to KIRITO as we see him smile and then give him a thumbs up.

KIRITO:

Well go at it in 3.2.1! ( As he says that we see the two. Dash at each other. We pan around as we see KIRITO block a punch to the face. We cut to FALCO as we see him gblock as punch to the face. We pan around the two as we see them both canceling each other attack. As they do we see them both back off. We cut to KIRITO as we see him old out on hand. We cut to FALCO shake his head and dach at KIRITO. As he does this we cut to the side as we see FALCO jump in the air and try to kick KIRITO. As he does we watch as we see KIRITO twirl FALCO around in the air and then let him fall and hit the water. We cut to FALCO as we see him getting angry. We cut to KIROt as we see him shaking his head.) Your at your limit with his new found power you have Falco.( As he says that we see FALCO get up and try to throw a punch at him. Only to be upper cutted to the face.) I think you should stop.

We cut to FALCO as we see him hit the water and then get up. As he does see him start breathing hard.

FALCO:

NEVER...I HAD ALWAYS ...WANTED TO BE...LIKE...YOU AND...TJ...BOTH HAVING SUPER COOL POWERS.( We cut to KIRITO as we see himde power and reverting back to normal.) Why?...Must you revert back to normal...I wa...want to fight you...you at your best.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him standing there looking angry.

KIRIOT:  
It took me time to master and understand m power. When I first got what you just saw. I was weak. I could barely fight my enemy. I LOST AND FOR THAT TJ HAD TO STEP IN FOR ME!

We cut to FALCO as we see him get mad and run at KIRITO.

FALCO:

SO WHAT I AM GOING TO BETTER!( as he says this we see a small orb full of wind spinning around in his left hand.) Secret art!( As he reaches KIRITO.) WIND DRAG-

As he is about to say something we secut t KIROT as we see him close his eyes. We cut to FALOC as we see him getting close. We cut to KIRITO as we see him open his eyes. As he does we see him throw a punch. As he doe we cut to the site as we see it hit FALCO in the stomach. As it does we watch as we see FALCO go flying across the water and hit a rock wall. As he does we see him fall and land into the water. We cut to KIRITO as we see him walking slowly over. We cut to FALCO as we see him struggling to get up. We cut to his hair as we see it reverts back to blue.

KIRITO:  
Kid i am not going to tell you again stand down.

We cut to FALCO as we see him get up and smirk.

FALCO:

I don't' think so!9 As he say that we see him transform back into his super form. As he soon as he does we see him drop to one knee.) UH...What is this pain?!

We cut to ELLIE as we see her looking worried.

ELLIE:

FALCO!

JOHNNY:

Hey what's wrong with him Artimus?

ARTIMUS:

He has reached his limit.

ELLIE;  
I thought you said that-

ARTEMIUS:

I said that there are six levels to master but it take a long process for one to master them. Along with that you have to get use to having that power. It could take a person for ever to unlock those levels.

JOHNNY:

Wait what about Tj?

ARTIMUS:

What about him?

JOHNNY:

You said that he went thru a lot to achieve his ultimate form correct?

ARTIMUS:

He did but there is one big difference it came down to his training style. Not only that he was forced to go into a state that only him only he had to endure the pain of lost and despair. HE basically had to go thru several tragedies to reach his forms.

ELLIE:  
Were you there when he achieved it?

ARTIMUS:

Yes when he achieved super.

JOHNNY:

I have to ask what forced him to go super in that monwet.

ARTIMUS:

What made him go that form was that his best friend and closes allies was on the verge of death and the one responsible was watching him suffer for it. In that moment of rage when the one responsible for it killed and entire village full of people that when he changed. That's when he became super. That's when the myth of the super dragon became truly legendary.

ELLIE:

Wow so what about the other forms have you witness those ones.

ARTIMUS:

Yes I have witness the final form but not his other forms.

JOHNNY:

Tell me what does his finally form look like?

ARIMUS:

Well it's crossed between him having dragon talons some scales skin and some other peace which our too cool to describe.

ELLIE:

Amazing! I hope what ever he is up to. Is better than what is going on now.

ARTIMUS:  
Me too.

As they finish talk we see the, look down at the fight. We cut to KIRITO as we see him standing there looking unhappy. We cut to FALCO as we see him struggling to stay standing. We cut to KIRITO as we see him standing there with is arms at the side. We cut to FALCO as we see him power up. As he does we cut to KIRITO as we see him squinting his eyes.

KIRITO:

KID I AM TELLING YOU GIVE UP!

We cut to FALCO as we see him powering up. As he does we see that his muscles our start to get bigger. We cut to his face as we see that there our veins come out of his face. We see his eyes our turning white. We cut to KIRITO as we see him stand there with his hand in defensive. We cut to FALCO as we see him walking over slowly.

FALCO:

I...AM...NOT...GIVING...UP!

As he says that we see him leep after KIRITO. We cut to KIRITO as we see stand there with his arms crossed. We cut to FALCo as we see him yelling. We cut to the side as we see KIRITO leep up into the air and downward kick FALCO in the chest. As he does we see him hit the water and go flying and then down again. We cut to KIRITO as we see him hit the water. As he dose we cut to FALCO as we see him turn around and slowly get up. We cut to KIRITO as we see him standing there with his arms folded.

KIRIOT:

Kid stay down! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU MORE THAN YOU OUR AT THIS MOMENT.( We see FALCO getting up on his knees and looking at KIRITO.) KID STAY DOWN.

We cut to FALCO as we see him stand up and ball his hand into a fist.

FALCO:

NEVER!( As he says that we see him power up again and go super. As he does we see him looking pissed.) NO UNTIL I SURPASS YOU!

We cut to KIRITO as we see him shaking his head. We cut to FALCO as we see him dash at him. We cut to KIRITO as we see him stand there and block each attack. As he doe we see FALCO dash around and try to attack him from each angle. We then see him back off. We cut to KIRITO as we see him look at the kid.

FALCO:

Fight me at your best!

We cut to KIRITO as we see him standing there.

KIRITO:

You win this fight.

As he says this we see him walk away.

FALCO:

WHAT?!

KIRITO stops walking.

KIRITO:

I said you win okay. I am throwing the towel.

We cut above as we see ELLIE, JOHNNY and ARTIMUS our looking surprise. We cut back to the fight.

FALCO:

I can keep going!9 as he says that we see him dash at KIRITO. We cut to KIRITO as we see him turn around and punch FALCO in the face. As he does we see FALCo hit the water right in front of KIRITO...I can...keep.

KIRITO:

Stay down!

We cut to FALCO as we see him get up slowly and put his fist up. We cut to KIRITO as we see him back away. We cut to the forest near by as we see YUN SEONG is watching.

YUN SEONG:

Looks like when I get the chance I have to train the boy. In the meantime I think I should show my son what true strength is.

As he says this we see him leep up into the air. We cut back to the fight as we see FALCO standing there looking at KIRITO. We cut to KIRITO as we see him hold his hand out. As he does we cut to KIRITO as we see shake his head and turn back around. We cut to FALCO as we see him getting ready to attack KIRITO but stop. WE cut to KIRITO as we see him turn around and look around.

KIRITO:

Looks like your father here!

We cut to FALCO as we see looking happiness. He then collapsed. As he does we see YUN SEONG come in and catch him. As he does we see him then leap off the water and and land near the bridge next to JOHNNY, ELLIE, and ARTIMUS. Watch as we see him put falco's body down then leep down to the water below. We cut to KIRITO as we see him turn around in surprise. We cut to YUN SEONg as we see him cracking his knuckles.

YUN SEONG:

I have to say it funny to see you and my son go toe to toe. Not only that but him failing.

KIRITO:

How is that funny?

YUN SEONG:

It just tells me that I need to train him myself. I mean his special attack our okay but need improvement. Any ways I was watching the fight from afar. I was wounder would you like to spar with me.

KIRITO:

HUH?!

YUN SEONG:

I mean I know you said you wanted to get strong and so this is the only way you can accomplish it. Training with me. At your strongest.( As he says this we see star to see his hair turn blue and his skin starting to glow. We pan around him as we see he has a bunch of curse marks emerging.) I am using everything i got what about you.

We cut to KIRITO as we see him stand there and transformed into his super from. As he does we see him crack his knuckles and look at YUN SEONG. We above as we see them all watching except for ELLIE who is holding FALCO close to her.

JOHNNY:  
Well this is going to be a good fight!

ARTIMUS:

Who is that guy down there?

JOHNNY:

Oh you mean Yun seong he's our villages demon slayer as you would call it.

ARTIMUS:

Really?

ARTIMUS V.O:

So this guy is going to teach me the basics of fighting?

We cut back to the fight as we see the two our staring each other down. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him smirking. We cut to KIRITO smiling. We cut to a nearby cave as we see a small droplets of water walling. We cut to one of them as we see it hang there. As it does we cut see the two our getting ready to fight. We cut to the droplet as we see it drop and hit the water. As it does we see the fight begin. We KIRITO and YUN SEONg our goin hard at it. We cut to the back of KIROT as we see him get kicked in the face by YUN SEONG. As he does we see him go flying back. As he does we see him try to gather baring. As he is doing this we see YUN SEONG is running at him. We cut to KIRITO as we see him looking super nervous. As he manages to catch himself. We see YUN SEONG try to throw a punch. As he does we see KIROT duck down and try to slide kick him. As he does we see YUN SEONG do a backflip. As he does we see KIRITO land punch causing him go flying backwards and hit the water. As he does we him get up and dash at KIRITO. We cut to KIRITO as we see him dash at YUN SEONG. We cut to the side as we see the two clash and push back a few inches. They both try to land a punch on each other. We see that they both ,miss. We see YUN SEONG light up his hand and try to claw KIRITO. We see KIRITO tries to dodge each attack. We cut to YUN SEONg as we see him pull back then sucker kick KIRITO to the face. We cut behind KIRITO as we see him get hit with it and com smashing down into the water. As he does we see him lying for a second and slowly get up. We cut to his point of view as we see him look up only to get a fist to the face by YUN SEONG. AS he does we see him get blown away. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him smiling. We cut to KIRITO as we see him go flying across the water and hit the wall. As he does we see him look up with blood on his lip. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him shaking his head. We cut back to KIRITO as we see him pull himself out the wall and land on the ground. As he does we see him holding his left hand. As he does we see a bunch of flames our gathering. We cut to his face as we see him looking angry. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him looking surprised but happy. We see him holding his left hand out. As he does we see that there is bunch of golden wind swirling around and going into it. We cut to the side s we see the two dashing at each other.

KIRITO:

SPECIAL ART!

YUN SEONG:

SPECIAL ART!

As the two get closer.

KIRITO:

DRAGON INTERFERON PUNCH

YUN SEONG:

WIND OF THE GOLDEN GOD!

We cut to the hand as we see them is completely. We cut to YUN SEONG's hand a s we see it move out the way and go directly towards YUN SEONG jaw. We cut above as we see YUN SEONG get knocked against the wall. We see him lyer there. As he does we see KIRITO stand there. As he does we see something white behind him get big and explode. As it does we see him go flying forward and hit the water. As he does we see him lie there for a moment. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see get up out of the hole and stand there and look at KIRITO. We cut o KIRITO as we see him get up in pain. We cut to YUN SEONG as we see him laughing. We cut to KIRITO as we see him smile then power up.

YUN SEONG:

Hey kid I have to say you gave a good run for my money.

KIRITO:

Same here.

YUN SEONG:

I think that we should continue this fight at a different date.

KIRITO:

Same cuse i am almost out of power.( HE clasp on the water.) I think...I ...am ...going to lay here for a second..

YUN SEONG:

You do that okay.

We slowly zoom out and fade to black.

Scene 6. Beach. Day.

We fade in with a shot of the beach and standing there is Lord Persês with his arms crossed. We cut to his face as we see him looking mad. We cut to the front over his shoulder as we see merlin standing there looking at him.

MERLIN:

How long do you think it going to take them to figure out that he is no longer here.

We cut to Lord Persês as we see him looking on in the distance.

Lord Persês:

As long as it takes to keep them safe from the truth.

MERLIN:

Why?

Lord Persês:

I don't want to have anyone doing anything stupid before the tournament even begins.

MERLIN:

What's so important about this torment that makes you nervous?

Lord Persês:

They aren't just fight over me and his argument but for there own world.

MERLIN:

What did you agree to?

Lord Persês:

The fate of the world's.

MERLIN:

I thought it was just us competing in this tournament.

Lord Persês:

I did to until about a week ago. When he payed me a visit. In that visit he said that the other gods took a liking to this idea. Not only that they want there worlds strongest competitors to fight.

MERLIN:

This crazy how could you father allow this.

Lord Persês:

He knows about he just don't care any more. Wever since the fiasco with Teen Jet facing off with chaos. He just doesn't care. He felt that with having his reached his hidden form that he doesn't have to worry about worlds.

MERLIN:

Our yo going to tell him the truth about what happened here.

Lord Persês:

I do but don't a t the same time.

MERLIN:

This fight is going to deter the fate of all world. People are going to die because of this!

Lord Persês:

So?

MERLIN:

Each of these competitors had family they trusted you. You know what never mind I will talk to your father myself about this.

We cut to Lord Persês face as we see him turn around and approach her. As he doe we see Lord Persês looking her deep in the eyes. We see him raise his hand. As he does weuc t the side of them as we see a pink orb appeared round them and then disappear.

Scene 7. Castle. Day.

We cut to the inside of a castle as we see that there clear floor and white walls. We pan around the room as we see panning and different drawings depicting things. We cut back to the center of the room as we see a pink orb appear and out steps Lord Persês and MERLIN. As they stand there we see the orb disappear behind them.

MERLIN:

Hey is it me or does it seem to quiet?

Lord Persês:

Yeah it does! FATHER! FATHER! That's odd he usually replies back when I call his name.( He runs directly for the gaint door.) I wounder?

MERLIN:  
What's wrong?( She says she chase after him.) Hey?

We cut to Lord Persês as we see him opens the door open to find that there is a dead man dressed in white with golden wristbands. We pan around the body as we see there is a gaint hole going thru it. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him starting to get angry. We to MERLIN as we see her cover her mouth. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him looking very pissed off. We cut to black


	16. Chapter 17 Legendary Dragon slayer

Scene 1. Castle. Day.

We open to a shot of Lord Persês on the ground holding his dead father. We cut to the side of him as we see there is blood dripping on the ground from his lifeless hands. We cut to Lord Persês face as we see the tears roll down his face. We cut to Merlin standing at the door. We cut to her point of view to see that there is a weird logos pasted around the door.

Lord Persês:

How...how did this?!

Merlin:

I am not sure yet but I do know one thing.

Lord Persês:

That is what?! (He says as he place his father body's on the ground.)

Merlin:

I've seen thease marking on the door but I don't remember where?

We cut to Lord Persês to find him walking over. As he is doing this he quickly wipes the tears away from his eyes.

Lord Persês:

Wait that logo looks familiar. I've seen it before.

Merlin:

Where did you see this?

Lord Persês:

I remember when was younger that there was a group of men in black cloth who wore the logo on there backs. My father would always have dealing with them.

Merlin:

Wait hold up you said men wore this logo on the cloths?

Lord Persês:

Yes on there ?

Merlin:

Hey Lord Persês I've gotta ask have you ever got a good look at one other faces?

Lord Persês:  
Yeah I think so?

As they are talking. We cut to a nearby wall as we see a camoflash man coming out of it slowly and watches them. We cut to his back as we see that the weird logo from the door is there on it. We cut back to the two.

Merlin:

Could you describe it to me?

Lord Persês:

I can try but here gose.(We cut to Merlin to find that she sitting down on the floor with her hands in the shape of a circle.) What are you doing?

As he says this we cut to Merlin's hands to find that there is a blue light glowing.

Merlin:

When you tell me the description of the guy. I can see tracking spell and find the guy.

Lord Persês:

Makes sense.

Merlin:

Alright let us begin.

Lord Persês:

Alright the guy has black hair, I think bloodshot red eyes and a scar across his left eye.( We cut to Merlin's hands as we see that blue light slowly start to ripple. Then suddenly show a figure.) Oh yeah he also had this weird distinct mask covering mouth I think.

We cut to Merlin's hands as we see her pull her hands apart as she does we see this weird mist fall and hit the ground. We cut to Lord Persês to see him back up slowly. We cut to Merlin as we see he throw her hands up. As she does we see the mist pick up and take form. We cut to Lord Persês to see him stand still. We cut out the mist to find that it disperse only to reveal a man with long lushes black hair. Eye's red as blood. Skin pale as snow and a gaint gash on the left side of his eye. We cut to Lord Persês as we see him walk slowly over to the figure.

Lord Persês:

That's the guy?

Melin:

That's not possible.(She says as she backs away.) No...no...no...he...(We cut to her eye as we see she's starting to cry.) How could...this be...?!

Lord Persês:

Whats wrong?

Merlin:

That's...my...my...( She breaks down in tears.)

Lord Persês:

Hey what's wrong?(He says as he comforts her. We cut to his face.) He you know what let's head home okay. Forget I asked how you know him.( He says as he get up.) You also don't mind making me dinner or do we have to get takeout from that dinner place in the water temple.( Merlin still on the ground crying.) Hey ummm you want to talk about this some other time.(Merlin shakes her head and slowly stands up.) Alright then.( He says while he walked over and picks up the dead body.) Let's get out of this place.(He says as he walks over to her with the body.) In the meantime I just want to take a nap and forget about this crazy mess.

We cut to Merlin as we see her raise her handup into the sky. As she is doing this we see a small blue orb grow bigger and bigger. We cut to the camoflash man as we him smirking. As he does we cut behind him to find that there are more of him coming out of the ground. We cut back to Lord Persês and Merlin as we see the ord cover them and then fade away slowly. We cut to camoflash man as we see him slowly turn into color to reveal his pale white skin. We see that he has white hair. We cut to his eye as we see there are no pupils.

Abaasy:

Well well at least hes out of the way. Hehehe

Clone Abaasy:

What shall we do now?

Abaasy:

Let's do what we came fore?

Clone Abaasy:

That is?!

Abaasy:

The prisoner that is locked up.( as he says that we see him quickly walk over to the door with the logo.) It's time.( As he say that we see him ouch the door.) That he had been released from is prison.( after that we see him push the door open. We pan around the room and see that there is smeared blood all over the walls and on the throne) Well next time I do something like his gotta know how to control my self.( As he says that we see him raise a hand. While he does this we see him transforms it into a weird weapon.) Alright guy look around for the entrance into the prison.

We cut to the clones as we see them walking around. We cut back to him as we see him look up at the ceiling and back away. We cut to One of the clones looking at the throne and then sit down in it. As he does we see the room start to move around in a circular motion. We cut to Abaasy as we see him standing there looking around and then with a smile we see him laugh a crazy laugh. We cut to the other clones as we see them standing there with there eyes glued to him. We cut back to Abaasy: as we see him stop laugh then looking at the center floor piece as we a vile come up out of cut to Abaasy as we see him walk over slowly and touch it. As he does we see the doors to the vile slide open. A man falls out on the ground. As he does we see that he has grey hair. Not only that but he has gold boots and white fighter pants. We cut to Abaasy as we see him laughing then bending down to look at the guy.

Abaasy:

Well looks like you've been sealed up for a while? I think it time we had a little fun with this man.

We cut to the man's face as we see the eyes open wide. As they de we see them turn from brown to completely black. We slowly fade to black

Scene 2. Girls dorms. Night

fade in with a shot of a destroyed village. We cut to the inside of the village as we see bodies our lying on the ground. We cut to sky as we see it is lighting and thundering. We cut to the entrance of the village as we see that there is a man holing a body. We cut to the girl's face as we see that the hair is covering her face. We cut to the man as we see him holding her close. WE cut to the side of her face as we see that she is struggling to say something. We cut o the side of the man's face as we see him slowly look down at her.

Miu Seong:

I..I...I have ( Coughing up blood) I...I...LLLL...L..L..Love ( Dies)

We cut to the man's face as we see a tear drop down. We behind him as we see him drop to his knees and start screaming. As he does we cut to the sky as we see body drop. We cut to the man as we see him look up. As he dioe we cut behind him as we see a man with white hair and black horns growing out of his back. We cut to his face as we see that it's covered in blood. We see him laughing historically. We cut to the man as we see him slowly put the body down. As he does we cut to the side of him as he is slowly starting to power up. We cut to the man above as we see him fall to his feet on the ground and slowly get up. As he does we see him laughing hard. We cut to the man who is standing in front of MIU SEONG's body. We cut to his face as we see his red hair is spiky. We cut to his face as we see him open his eyes to reveal that he has some dragonfable going on. We cut to the man standing in front of him as we see him laughing.

JINN:  
Hahaha...I have to say you really know how to disappoint me kid. I mean look at you.( As he says that we see the man roll up his sleeves.) I have to say Kirito you really have no class. Mean I've killed a god. ( As he says that we cut to the dead body of TRITON.) I've killed legends!( We cut to Tj's body lying on the ground with a pole that has a blue crystal at the tip.) Now it time I deal with you. My brother.( as he is ayin this we cut to Kirito as we see that there is a red aura surrounding him.) THat's it I want to see it. Let all the hate out.( We cut to Kirito as we see him power down and glare at him.) Aww what happened to all that rage? It's no fun fighting you when your average powered.

Kirito:  
Y...You killed them...YOU KILLED THEM ALL!( as he says this we see electrifly come off him until suddenly we see his hair get long. We cut to his face as we see there our scales.) I am gonna end this between us.

JINN:  
YES! that the way it should be!( As he says that we see the ground break as he laughs himself at Kirito.) NOW! Let the games begin!

`As he says that we see arora surrounding him. As it does we cut to his face as we see his eyes start turn black slowly. We cut to JINN as we see him shaking his head and dashing at him. We cut to Kirito as we see stand there and take the hit. As he does we see him block it and try to kick JINN in the head as he does we see JINN block it. We cut to the side as we see them throwing punches at each other. We cut below the ground as we see Teen Jet slowly try to get. As he diose we cut to his face as we see him ave tear come out his eye.

Teen Jet:

This not how it was supposed to be.( As he is saying his we cut to the sky as we see weird waves of energy out flying all over the place.) A war wasn't supposed to happen...I tried my best to protect the world from...a threat! (As he says this we see him slowly raise his hand to the sky.) F..F...Father! I...I...I failed you!( As he says that we cut to the side as we see that it start to rain even harder.) P...Please...s...s...Save this world from this great threat...( Drops to the ground.)

We cut back to the fighting as we see the two push against each other then jump back and land on the ground. We cut to Kirito as we see him breathing hard. We cut to JINN as we see laughing. Then run at him. We cut to Kirito as we see him stand there with his eye closed. As he does we see JINN suker punch him in the stomach. As he does we see him go flying backwards through some rubble and into the a nearby tree. We cut to JINN as we see him walking slowly toward the direction. We cut to Kirito as we see him get up power up. We cut to Miu Seong's point of view as we see her raise her hand up slowly. We then cut black. We cut inside of Miu Seong room as we see her wake up and look around the room. As she does we see her looking around frantically.

Miu Seong:

Wait I'm alive but that weird. I could have sworn that I.( We cut to the window curtain of her room as we see a man with a black cape stadther smirking.) What was that dream?( as she says that she slowly look over to the curtains to find that man.) WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Zexal:

Wow I have to say you're beautiful when you sleep.

Miu Seong:

GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU IDIO!( Picking up a pillow and throwing it at him.) YOU PERVERT!

We cut to Zexal as we him try to dodge it.

Zexal:

Chill out!

MIU SEONG:

YOU PERVERT GET OUT! GET OUT!

We cut side the room to find that there are a group of girls in there pj stand there looking at Miu seong's door. We cut to two of them as they look at each other.

Girl 1:

I wonder what it is his time?

Girl 2:

What makes you say that?

Girl 1:

Well I think the last it involved and ant, dog and then there was the wired note that involved a boy.

We behind them as we see a girl wth with glasses and long black hair in her confront the two.

Neko chan:

What is going on it's lke 1:00 in the morning?!

Girl 2:  
There is something going in there and I am sure.

ZEXAL:

HEY WHAT THE HELL I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!

Miu Seong:

LEAVE ME ALONE!

{Loud crashing sound}

Neko Chan:

I'm gonna go deal with it! CUZ I HAVE A LOT OF STUDYING FOR TOMORROW! ( We see Neko Chan walk through the group of people a heads towards the door. We cut to the girls as they back anyways quickly. We cut to the other side of the door as we see that the Zexal is trying to calm down Miu Seong. We cut to Miu Seong as we see her get ready to throw a punch only to slip and fall on Zexel. We cut to the door as we see it bust open and Neko Chan come in looking mad.) CAN YOU KEEP THE VOLUME D...dd. (We cut to her face as we see her turn red with embarrassment. We cut to Miu Seong as we see that she is lying on top of zexal. We see Miu Seong then get up slowly.) Oh...uh...you know what since you tow our getting things we will all give you privacy.

We cut to Miu Seong as we see her get up slowly. We cut to Neko Chan as we see a bunch of girls back away. We cut to Neko Chan as we see her slams the door. We cut back into the room to see Miu Seong get up and look down at him.

Miu Seong:

Well thank you so much for all that. Now I am apparently the slut on campus. Thanks so much!( We cut to Zexal as we see him get up and dust himself off.

Zexal:

Well looks like i'm done for the moment.

We cut to Miu Seong as we see her sit down on the bed and look at him.

Miu Seong:

Alright who are you?

Zexal:

My name is Zexal Vtrex Seong.

Miu Seong:

Wait Zexal Seong?

Zexal:

That's not important at the moment where is mother?

Miu Seong:

She's outta town for the land meetings. Why?

Zexal:

You need to get a message to her now!

Miu Seong:

What?

Zexal:

There are a lot of event that will come to pass but right now you need to help out the village in the sands.

Miu Seong:

Why?

Zexal:

I can't go into the basic but there is something big going is to happen down there. Let's just say that no will be safe for what's soon to come.( he pulls out a watch.) Crap! I'm running outta time!1

As he says that we see him walk over to the window and slide it open. As he does we cut to Miu Seong as we see shake her head.

Miu Seong:

Who are you!

Zexal:

Only time will tell!

Miu Seong:

What do you mean?

Zexal:

We will meet I promise ( as he opens the window and climbs out we see him turn around.) mom.

As he says that we see him fall ou. We cut to Miu Seong as we see her get up off the bed and run up to the window. We cut to her point of view as we see that Zexal is nowhere to be found. We cut to her face.

Miu Seong:

Mom? Huh?

We cut to the hallways as we see that there is no one out there. We cut to Miu Seong's door as we see it open slowly and her look outside. Then walking back into her room.

Scene 3. Cavern. Night.

We cut to the inside of a dark cavern as we see that there is a Sidonia looking down at Jet-X.

Sidonia:

Do you know what you must do? (We cut to Jet-X as we see him nod his head.) Here take this.( Holding out his hand. We cut to his hand as we see it's a black ring.) You will take this and go on and take care of it.( As he finishes his sentence we see Jet-X take the ring and puts it on.) Make no mistakes understand!( While he is saying this we see Jet-X crack his knuckles and punch the air. As he does we see the air shatter reveal that there is a purple cut behind Jet-X as we see him shove both of his finger through and start pulling it apart. As he does we see a gaint hole appear. We see Jet-X turn around and bow. Then fly through it. As he does we see it seal up.) Stage one complete. Stage two will come for you!

Scene 4. Sand village. Night

We cut to the dimid sky of as we see a golden light racing through the sky. We cut to the sand village as we see people walking around. We cut to the rooftop of one of the buildings as we see a man standing there with a cane looking up. We cut to the side of his face as we see him looking at his bandaged hand. We cut to his face as we see him squint then look on over the village. We cut behind him as we see man dressed in ancient aztec robes standing there. Along with him there our two guards dressed in black. We cut back to the man with the banged arm only to have him turn his head slowly to look over his shoulder at them.

Zaku:

Why are you ?

Chansolor Ryūjin:

We are here to talk about your actions as king of the village. The action you have taken in the recent years have relating to the issue

Zaku:  
How so?

Chansolor Ryūjin:

We are talking about this terrorist movement they just tried to assassinate you days ago. Who's to say that they might try to attack us or even try to bring him here. ( We cut to Zaku as we see him standing there looking at his village.) How can you be so calm in a time of panic?

Zaku:

I have faith that we will be fine.( As he says that we see him taking the bandages off.) Hey Chancellor Ryūjin want to do me a favor and take care of this village.( As he says this we see that there is sand gathering around him.

Chansolor Ryūjin:

May I ask why?

Zaku:

Tell me do notice that amoenus glowing star in the sky.

Chansolor Ryūjin:

Yeah its kinda getting bigger.

Zaku:

That's not a star that's person.

Chansolor Ryūjin:

Wait what do you mean a person?

Zaku:  
Tell me fell the ki in the sand and tell me do you feel weird sensation of power.

We cut to Chancellor Ryūjin: to see him kneeling down. As he does we see him close his eyes.

Chansolor Ryūjin:

Wait there is something big with a large amount of ki. Not only that it's pure evil!

Zaku:  
Exactly!( As he says that we see the sand wraps itself around his arm the around the rest of his body.) I'm gonna try to hold him off as long as I can. While I do that evacuate the village and get everyone out.

Chansolor Ryūjin:

Sir with all do respect I am at your side in battle.

Zaku:

As much as I want you to fight at my side I don't have the strength to help you and protect myself while fighting this thing.

Chansolor Ryūjin:

Does this have to do with the fact that I am a water dragon slayer.

Zaku:

No no not that? It's just that I...yes its that and also you don't have much power when it comes to sand your not like? Uh...uh your brother master Ryo Wo of the sands.

Chansolor Ryūjin:

Fine I'll do it but after this I am transferring to the water village guild. At least over there I am need and I can do something.

Zaku:

Yeah okay thank you!( as he says he raise on hand to the sky. We cut to the ground to find that the s sand surrounding him. Doing that we see him getting picked up into the sky slowly.) Now time for the fight!

We cut to the the gold orb as we see that it;s the man from the prison. We cut to his eye as we see them looking super white.

Brody:

KILLL...J...JET...KILLL...JET! (We cut ZAKU as we see him floating into the air and slowly disapear. We cut back to Brody as we see him laughing until suddenly he stops. We cut to his point of view as we see a gaint cloud of dust floating his way. We cut to his face to see a smirk emerged on it.) Hehe so how long are you gonna hide behind that weird murage of sand or reveal yourself. ( He drops to the ground and stands there looking up.) You're in my way. Come down and fight me. So you will be one of my many

We cut to the dust as we see it come down to the ground and spin around turning slowly into a giant tornado. Until final it disperse while revealing Zaku with robes flowing in the wind.

Zaku:

Why are you here?!

BRODY:

If I told you my reason I afraid you would stand in my way of getting my vengeance. On the one man who imprisoned me!

Zaku:

Well then! ( As yhe says that we see him take his cloth off revealing a monk costume. He tosses the cloth onto the floor and then cracks his knuckles.) If you don't tell me then I will have to beat it out of you!

Brody:

I'm gonna enjoy this!

We cut to the side as we see the two dash at each other. Cuts to black.


	17. Chapter 18 Badlands Zaku Vs God Killer

Scene 1.

We fade in with a shot of Zaku on one knee with blood on his face. We cut to BRODY to find that he has not a single scratch on him. We cut to ZAKU standing up and looking at him. We cut to Brody smirking then laugh. We cut to Zaku as we see him dash at brody. We cut to Brody as we see him stand there with his arms crossed. We cut other side of him as we see Zaku throw a punch and then try to kick him. We cut to Brody's face as we see him look down at him. We cut to ZAKU as we see him jump back and stand there. We see him then punch the ground. As he does we see a gain wave of sand rise up into the sky. We cut top Brody as we see him looking up. We cut behind him as we see it come splashing down on cut o Zaku as we see him stand with joy only to realise something is off. We cut to where the wave hit to find nothing is there. We pna up to the sky to find that Brody comes down from the sky slowly and looks at he disappears. We cut to Zaku as we see him bend forward to see. We cut to the front of him as we see Brody ios appear right there. We cuit to Zaku as we see him get smashed into the ground. We cut to the side to find him struggling to catch his breath. We see Brody grab him by his throat and pick him up. We cut to Zaku as we see him struggling to try to break free of the grasp. Brody then tosses Zaku up in the air and puts him into the sky. He then leaps off the ground and chase after him. We cut to Zaku as we see him rising up then falling. While he is falling we see him look around then try to turn only to get sucker punched in the face. We then see Brody pull back his left hand. As he does we see a small green orb form. he then shoot it up at Zaku who is falling. We cut to Zaku to see m him get hit with an explosion causing the sky to light up. We fade in slowly to find that Zaku is falling from the sky and hit the ground. We cut to Brody to find that he is looking down at him. He then lowers himself to the ground. We cut to ZAku as we see him struggling to get up.

Zaku:

Am I really going to die here...I...I..can't I have to defeat this guy.( He says as he stand up.) No!...I won't fail...I won't AHHH!( He looks down slowly to find a fist implanted in his stomach.) You bastard!( He drops to his knees.) What?...What the hell are you?!( As he says that we see him get's kicked in the face. He then throws up on ground and look up slowly.) OUR..( As he say that we see Brody walk a few feet away.)...OUT YOU EVEN HUMAN!

Brody:

Is this all you have for me. (As he says that we see him powering.) Come on that can't be all I am sure that you have a little power left over!

Zaku:

You know ( he says while balling his hand into a fist.) I've been holding back against you. (Throws a punch at the ground.) Alright let's get started.

We cut to Brody walking over. While he is doing this. We cut to his legs to find that the sand is starting to get high and higher on him. We cut to brody to find that he stops. While he is standing there we see him looking down at the ground. We cut to Zaku to find him smiling. We cut to Brody as he is sinking into the sand We cut to his point of view as we see that his vision is starting turn blood red. We cut to his face as we see him close his eyes. We cut to Zaku as we see him pull his fist up out of the sand. As he does we cut to Brody to find that he has gotten pulled below the sand. We cut to Zaku standing up. He then bites his thumb and hit the ground . As he does we see the ground slowly start to shake and then stop. He then get up and walks back slowly

Zaku:

Well that should hold him for the time being. (As he says that we see him walk away. We cut to the area where Brody was dragged under to see that the ground is starting to shake. We cut to Zaku as we see him turn around quickly in horror. We cut back to the our to find that there is a green glowing light coming from the sand. We cut to Zaku as we see him backing up.) Dammit the sand burial failed to work. I guess it's time I pulled out my trump card. Sand armor.( We cut to his feet to find that the sand is crawling around him. We cut to the area of the flashing green light to see the sand has explodes and Brod has green hair. We cut to his face to find that he has a crazy look on it. We cut back to Zaku as we see him wearing armor made of sand.) Alright let's settle this like men.

Zaku dashes at brody. We cut to Brody as we see him standing there with his eyes closed. We cut to the side as we see Zaku throw a punch hitting him in the face. We cut to Zaku as we see that he is looking happy but then suddenly that reaction turns to fear. We cut to Brody as we him open his eyes slowly and look down at the fist. As he does we see him grab him by the arm and slam him into the ground. We cut to Zaku as we see himlook up slowly at Brody. We cut to Brody as we see him toss Zaku up in the air and sucker kick him in the stomach. After that we see him go flying across the desert and hit a rock. We cut to his face as we see him get up slowly and look at Brody. Zau stand there and holds his arm in pain. Then smeks and walks slowly towards him. We cut to Brody to find that he is enjoying this. We cut to Zaku as we see him start running. After about 6 minutes he starts sprinting. We cut to to Brody to find that he is yawing then dashes at him. We cut to the side as we see the two collide. Zaku tries to throw a punch only to have it be blocked. Then Brody tries to throw one only to have it blocked. We cut above as we see them both throwing punches at each other until final they collide. As they do we see a gain wave explode causing the sand whisk up into the air. We cut to Zaku to fund that he is pissed. We cut to Brody pull his fist back and slide tackling Zaku. As he slide tackles him we see that Zaku try to catch himself only to have Brody slam him down into the ground then toss him up into the air. We cut to Zaku's face as we see him looking pissed off. We cut to the side as we see Brody kick him in the face on his way down. We cut behind Zaku As we see him go flying backwards and hit the sand. As he tries to get up we see Brody kick him on the side of his face causing him to flying across the desert and hit a sand dune. We cut to Zaku as we see him struggle to get up. While he is doing that we see that the sand armor is starting to break down like crazy.

Zaku:

What the hell is wrong with this guy he's like a freakin monster?( we cut to his point of view as we see Brody is walking over to him but suddenly disapear.) Huh...where'd he go I am sure he was there!

Brody:

I am right behind you!

Zaku:

Huh?!(As Zaku says that we see him turn around only to get grabbed by one arm.)Let' go of me!( He tries to swing his other amr at Brody only to have it get caught.) W...WHAT THE HELL!?

We cut to the side as we see that Zaku has his arms being pulled back. We cut to Brody laughing. We cut to Zaku as we see him struggling to break the hold.

Brody:

You gave a disappointing fight old man!( while he is saying this we see that he starts floating in the air.) You know they gave you the so called ( Knees Zaku in the back. Zaku groans in pain.) The sand demon wait I believe doesn't stand for jack shit.( Zaku screaming in pain.) I have to say your pretty weak!( Breaking off Zaku's arms off and then drops the brody. We cut to his face as we see him laughing.) Wow a king who is I thought things couldn't have gotten any funnier!( We cut to Zaku's body as it lies lifeless on the ground.) Now I will destroy everything that you hold dear to you.(Drops on the ground in front of body.) Enjoy your eternal heal!( He raises his foot up in the air and smashes it down hard on Zaku's head breaking it.) hmmm wow what waist of my time.( as heasy that we see him raise one hand to the sky. While he is doing that we see that there is a bright blue light that slowly grown then shrinks. We cut to Zakus dead body as we see him pick up the dead and put the small orb inside left shoe.) Oh I love it how a plan comes together. ( S h says that we see him chuck the body.) Now Let them die! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!( As he is laughing we cut to the village as we see the body came crashing down. Then exploding with a green light. We cut back to Brody as we see him laughing. He then looks down. We cut to his lips as we see a wide grin.) This world's end will be perfect. To think that this world is just and illusion hidden behind the truth. To think that we our trapped in this twisted game for years just because of this dam creator. Oh wait that's me.( As he says that we see a menu pop up in front of him. We see him press a button which a cloak appears around him. We see him then turn to the sky. ( You know I created this world for a reason. A place I could run away from my problems. Instead I created a world ravaged by war,famon and death. Hahahahaha I love it! Just creating it. Away to let my rage out( He put out one hand As he does we see the ground starts to creak open slowly.) ahahahahha Time for everyone to get there true memories back!

Snaps his fingers. Cuts to black


	18. Chapter 18 Enter Oni King

We open with a desert full of craters. Zaku as we see him on his knees. We cut to behind him as we see Brody drop in front of cut to Zaku face as we see him get up slowly only to get sucker punched backward. Not far from the fight the Oni King watches in amazement. As he does he reaches in his pocket to pull out a small orb. The orb has a golden glimmer to it. Suddenly the Grand priest appears out of nowhere. Oni King claps in excitement

Grand Priest:

Are you enjoying your time in this universe My lord!

Oni King:

Yes, It is so marvels and beautiful. A perfect reflection of what universe 7. I am sure Son Goku would enjoy himself on this imitation.

Grand Priest:

My he would my lord ( Squint at the fight.) Sir, could you tell me why you came to this spot exactly?

Oni King

In creating this imitation. I felt an overwhelming power coming from this particular planet. I came to investigate cause it seems like we might have a new competitor for the second annual universal tournament.

Grand Priest:

Hmm... ( he turn to the left.) I sense there is a second. Sir how would you like it if we brought this being to son Goku for him to the palace. On top of that. We bought these being there for a good old scrimmage match.

Oni King:

YESSS! PLEASE PLEASE!

Grand priest:

it shall be done!

As he says that we see this he raises his hand slowly to the sky to snap his fingers. Meanwhile at the fight between Zaku and Brody. Brody has Zaku held up in the air crushing his windpipe. Zaku tries hard to fight back but his eyes slowly roll up in the back of his head. Brody throws the lifeless body aside. He begins to walk only to begin fading into pure energy. Brody looks down at his hands and the at his leg as it completely gone. He then lets out a blood-curdling scream until he is completely gone. Meanwhile, up in the mountains TJ is stand inter watching the Sun he does we see him bandage his hands then tight his black belt. As he does he begin to kneel. As he does he begins to smirk. And slowly fade into nothing.


	19. Chapter 19 TJ vs Brody

TJ opens his eyes to find that he is in the middle of a rink. A large grantin circular rink with a gaint pole in the middle. As he stands up there is a loud rumbling sound. TJ looks around the rink. Only to see the sun rise up high. TJ walk to the slowly. Not far behind him brody is materializing behind him. TJ stop and turns around to see Brody standing there looking at him. TJ look back at him. Brody dashes at him . TJ leeps over him causing him to stop. TJ holds his ground Brody screams at him and runs at him. TJ powers up and dashes at him. The two clash causing the rink to break. TJ tries his best to push back but Brody forces his will on him. TJ manages to knock him off. TJ powers up causing his hair to change from black to reddish orange. Bordy watches with a big grin on his face. TJ has a fire aura surrounding as he stand there in front of Brody. TJ Dashes at him causing brody to move a few inches. As he does Brody smashes him into the ground. TJ falls face forward in. only to get a black orb to the back. As the orb explodes the whole ring gets covered in dust. Meanwhile the Grand Priest stand with the Omi King and watch.

Grand Priest:

Son goku should be arriving soon. He is a little busy at the moment.

Omi King:

Okay...

Meanwhile as the fight continues TJ is getting his but handed to him. Brody on the other hand hasn't even broken out of his base form. TJ lays there face into the ground meanwhile Brody is walking towards him slowly. TJ get's up slowly and begins to turn into his second form. As he does brody crosses his arms. TJ finishes the transformation revealing that his get up he was wearing before is no longer there. His skin is as yellow as lemons. His hands have red talons. His feet are in the shape of dragon feet. His hair is flaming red with spikes. TJ begin to smile, as he does we see he has his dreadful dragon fangs. TJ dashes at brody. As he does, brody ready to throw a sucker punch. Only for him to miss completely. TJ Punches him in the gut causing him to throw up blood. TJ then upper cuts him into the sky and then throws a red orb at him. TJ smashes into the ground. As he does he takes a gaint breath of air in and blows it out a sea of fire at Brody. Meanwhile the priest sit there looking confused as he watches brody get engulfed in flames.

Omi King:

OOOOOHHHH! He has the same thing as Son Goku.

Grand Priest:

Indeed he does. ( His eyes widen with surprise.) Wait the other guy!

Omi King:

WHAT?!

At the fight Brody can be seen eating TJ attack. TJ stop and watches in horror to see that Brody swallowed it whole. Brody drops infront of him. TJ backs up slowly. As he does Brody pulls a small orb out of his mouth. He smirk and then throws it at TJ. TJ shakes his head and dashes at him only for the small orb to hit him. Brody closes his eyes. TJ dashes at him only to stop 3 inches in front of him. As he does Brody opens his eyes and let out a insane laugh. TJ drops to his knees in pain. Brody walks away from TJ for about a 40 steps only to have a gaint explosion occur. As the smoke slowly clears away. Tj is laying there in his base form. Brody walks over slowly towards him.

Grand priest:

Well time to call it quits!

Omi King:

Wait! Not yet! Let see what this guy has.

Back at the fight TJ ge up slowly with anger in his eyes. Brody stand there ready to finish his final blow at him.


	20. Chapter 20 Enter Son Goku

TJ gets up slowly with anger in his eyes. Brody stand there ready to finish his final blow at him.

TJ:

Your strong. Like way stronger than chaos. Even with him, I didn't have to push.

Brody:

DIE!( He raises his hand up only to stop half way.) So there is another fighter in the rink!( Turns to the left side of him.) Tell me your name!

Suddenly Son Goku appears in the middle of the rink. Brody smirks in delight. The Omi king squeals with excitement. SOn Goku stands there with a grin quickly emerging on his face. TJ falls on one knee but slowly gets up with his hands on his knees. Son Goku goes super saiyan. TJ eyes go wide with surprises.

TJ:

Is he...A...Dragon...like me? ...That aora it like something that I have never seen before...

Brody:

A new form of dragons?

Son Goku:

I take it you not from my universe. Let me be the first to introduce you to Super Saiyan one.

Brody:

Hmmm? Super..? Super saiyan?

Son Goku:

Yes Super saiyan! I sensed your power all the way from the other universe. Zenni wasn't kidding about how powerful you our.

Brody:

Hmmm is that let see how long it will take for you to lay dead at my feet.

Son Goku:

LET'S DO IT!

The two dash at each other taking blow after blow. TJ stands there and watches. As he does he tries to revert to his dragon form. Back at the fight Goku Throws energy blast. Brody dodges it and continues to rush him. As he does Goku leaps backward and goes into Super Saiyan two. As he does, Brody manages to land punch a punch on him. This causes Goku to smash into the pole. Not even a minute for him to recover Goku get choked slammed into the ground by brody. Meanwhile, Tj struggles to transform. More and more he keeps punching the ground. As he does his hair start to spike up. Only to then revert back to the brown long hair. TJ got up slowly off the ground and looks up at the sun in the distance. He slowly walks slowly trying to reach out to it. Back at the fight it isn't looking good for Goku. Brody has the upper hand meanwhile Goku is at a super saiyan 3. Brody laughs evilly at a weakened goku.

Brody:

Is this all a super saiyan can do? Or is there more for me?!

Goku:

Yes! (He get up and transforms into Super saiyan God.) TRY BATLING ON PAR WITH THE POWER OF A GOD!

He yells and smashes in to him. Bordy stands there and dosen't even move and inch. He then slams goku into the ground. As he does Goku looks up with anger in his eyes. Brody stops on him. Picks him up. Throws a few punches to the chest and tosses him aside like a bag of trash.

Brody:

Is this all you have Super Saiyan!

Goku gt up slowly and looks at Brody. Brody marks and raises his hand at him slowly. Meanwhile TJ yells a loud mighty roar casing the whole rink to shake. Briody turns slowly and watches. TJ looks at his hands as we see them encased in dragon skin. His finger nairs sharp like talons. His legs completely covered in dragon skin. His hair orange red. His eyes completely red with no pulp. Brody claps his hands slowly. Goku get up and quickly and transforms into Super Saiyan Blue. He then rushes Brody knocking him towards Tj. As he does TJ upper cuts Brody and then body slams him into the ground. This causes the ring to split into two. TJ backs up and as the debris flies back. Goku get up slowly and nods at Tj. Meanwhile up in the podium the omni king claps loudly. Goku laughs and looks at TJ. TJ look down at the crack. Goku stops laughing and slowly walks over to the edge. Bellow in the cracks a golden light emerges. Tj backs up and get into fighting position. Goku powers up and squints. Below two black eye open wide with a menacing smile.


	21. Chapter 21 Failed attempt

TJ backs up away from the crack as it begins to enlarge. Goku jumps back and get ready to attack. As the two stand and watch the bright light begins to rise up from out of the crack slowly. TJ stands there looking in fear. Up in the rafter the Omi King sits there and claps in excitement. While the king is overjoyed, the grand priest shaking his head in disbelief. Below the orb of power explodes releasing and over powered brody. TJ powers up and dashes at him without hesitation. As he does Goku get ready to launch a Kamehameha at it. Tj and brody clash causing a sonic boom. TJ pushes off him and tries to spin kick only to get grabbed by his leg and tossed aside.

Son Goku:  
KAAAAAAA MAAAAAAA HAAAA MAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku let his energy blast shoot straight up at him. Brody sees this attack coming. He quickly diseapears. As he does Goku stops and looks around for brody. As he does Brody suddenly appears behind him smashing him into the ground. Goku tries to get up only for brody to smash his foot into him. Meanwhile TJ gets up and witness Goku being brutally behind hit repeatedly. TJ powers up and then dashes over only to get put into a choke hold. Brody stand there with his foot on Goku's head. He slowly proceeds to slowly push his foot down. Brody then looks TJ in the quivers in fear as the glowing green eye look him dead in soul.

Brody:

TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!

As he says that Goku suddenly goes ultra instinct. THis causes the ring to shake. Brody looks down at him. He then looks at TJ ad tosses hm aide. AS he does he then proceeds to pick Goku up by the head and punch him three times in the stomach. As he does we see Goku revert back into his base form. UP in the rafters the grand priest looks in shock.

Grand Priest:

This shouldn't be possible. No one and I mean no one should be able to defeat ultra instinct. This man has to be something else.

Omi King:

Does this mean we have to stop the fight.

Grand priest:

We may have to but(Omi King pouts.) maybe we can see where this fight goes. If it gets way to much outta hand then we can end it okay.

Omi King:

Fine!

\

Back at the fight Goku lays there wounded. Tj stands there looking at brody. Brody looks at him with a demonic smirk.

Brody:

So you were the one who single handedly ( He disappears and reappears in front of TJ. He then sucker punches him to the gut.) A god!( Then grabs him by the back of the neck and smashes TJ's face into the ground. He then picks him up by the throat..) You know you were told stories about having a secret strength and all. ( He raises his left hand and a black energy orb grows and the shrinks. As it does brody shoves his palm into TJ's stomach.) Guess what your nothing.( the orb exploded causing TJ to go up in the air . Only to then fall on his back.) Here something you should know .( He walks over and stops his foot down in Tj chest.) You( He stomps down and raises it.) Our (He stomps down and raises it.) Nothing (He stomps down and raises it.) but (He stomps down and raises it.) A (He stomps down and raises it.) Fake (He stomps down and raises it.) I my (He stomps down and raises it.) boy am the real deal.(He stomps down and pushed him further into the ground. He raises it.) Your going to lay here(He stomps down and raises it.)(He stomps down and raises it.)(He stomps down and raises it.) and DIE!

TJ catches his foot and kicks him. In return Brody picks him up and swings him around. TJ then gets slammed into the ring. As he lays there BRody stands over him with a grin.


	22. Chapter 22 Goku leaves the fight

TJ get up in disbelief only to slowly try to power up. Over with Goku he slowly looks at the fight inegger. He then slowly tries to get up only to fall on his butt. Brody laughs with eager intention to kill.

Brody:

So are you going to show me your true form.

TJ:  
I...I...AM...NOT GONNA LET YOU WIN!

Slowly as TJ is powering up steam starts to come off his body. Goku gets up and slowly powers up. Brody crosses his arm. TJ opens one hand showing a small red ball of energy. TJ dashes at him with all his mite. As he does we see Brody catch his fist with his bare hand. As he does we see TJ look him in the eye. Then pull his head back ready to hit him. Goku get up and sucker kicks Brody in the the back of the neck causing him to go flying across the rink. Tj get up and look at Goku. Goku looks back him and they both transform. After that they dash at brody. Brody get up only to get sukcer punched in the face by goku. TJ comes in with a punch to the gut and then energy blast to the chest. Goku leeps backward and blast a kamehameha at him. Tj leeps to the side powering up his left hand with a powerful red orb. Meanwhile Brody begins to get up slowly. Goku keeps pushing everything he has into the Kamehameha. Tj leeps towards Brody. Goku let go of the kamehameha allowing TJ to injure the two stand there. Goku watches in horror to see the TJ fals backward. As he does Brody begins flying upward towards the Omi king. Goku chases after him only to get punched towards the ground. TJ looks up in anger. As he does he begins to change. His eyes being to glow orange while his skin begins to burn. Brody looks down in delight. TJ begins to grow large. As he does his face begin to take on the shape of a dragon. Brody land in front of him. Meanwhile Hoku get up and tries to enter the fight only to get slapped against the ground. The Mutated TJ lets out a loud monstrous screech while Brody release his full power making his hair grow long and his muscle more bulky.


	23. Chapter 23 WHAT!

Brody stands there cracking his knuckles. Goku Stands up and instant transmission out of there. Up with the Omi King, he watches and turns around to see Son Goku appear behind him.

Son Goku:

Talk about a fun fight. I gonna sit this second half out. I really want to be able to see what this man has.

Omi King:

You did amazing goku!

Grand priest:

Sir, it looks like they are about to begin.

Down below in the fight TJ and Brody bash up against each other. They push back and then throw energy blast at each other. The two stop and run at each other. TJ ducks down and picks him up. Then Proceeds to slam him on the ground. He then proceeds to throw the first fist only to have brody block it and punch him straight in the face. Tj falls back and holds his face only to have Brody knock him to the ground and begin beating the crap out of him. TJ knocks him off and gets up slowly. As he does his left hand begins to power up causing a giant blue ball. Brody floats upwards and raises one hand. Once in the air, we see this ball of black energy spiral around and around. Begin to grow bigger and bigger with each passing moment. The monstrous Tj growl and keeps up at Brody. As he does brody throw the orb downwards causing a spiral of destruction. Tj gets hit with it. As he does we see him slowly fall backward. At the last second, he catches his balance causing the born to slow down. The mutated Tj growls in anger. As he does we hear a little of the human in his scream. Up above Goku and Omi King watch with excitement. While The grand priest has a look of shock on his face.

Grand priest:

So this is what the power holds of that new universe. I wonder what would happen if we messed around and brought characters from there world over to universe 7 as a test. Maybe we can see how universe 7 does against them.

Below is the fight a blast causing a beaming light to illuminate the stage. Inside the blast. Inside we see Tj has reverted back to the normal only exception is that he is in T position. As he then begins to slowly get up. Up above Brody laugh in excitement at his quick win only to notice that the light fades away revealing TJ. The only exception is that he has a green ora around him. Brody squint and dashes at him. Tj powers up and clashes with him, As the two go back and forth giving a blow after blow Brody tries to choke Tj only to have his hand get broken. Tj kicks him off and throws energy blast. As he does Brody blocked them and runs at him. TJ powers up even more and sucker kicks him in the face knocking him to the ground. He then leaps up and ignites his fist creating a green flame. He then punches brody into the ground so hard that a creator is created. Tj back away only to have brody try to attack Tj holds out his left hand to allow it to greenish red. Brody gets ready to strike only to be punched by Tj. Brody falls backward and rolls across the ring. Tj stands there looking down at him. Brody looks up at him and begins to growling. Suddenly there is a loud snap and Brody begins to fade away from existence. TJ slowly begins to revert back. Up above the Omi King is clapping uncontrollably with Goku smirking. Along with the priest punting is hand behind his back. Below Tj falls to his knees in pain with on hand on his heart. His vision slowly fades along with his body revert back. He drops to the side and begins to go into shock. Tj holds his chest as his heart begins acting up. He then begins to slowly lay there still. Eye open.


	24. Chapter 24 MIssing person 1

The beating of a heart can be heard with every passing moment. Then it suddenly stops instantly with no warning. Deep in the forest near the sacred grove Karuto stands waiting for his team to return from there mission. As he waits he notices that the air around him is dence. Followed by the sound of the wild life walking. Karuto pulls out his neckless and looks at it. AHe looks at the name engraved in it. He slowly begin to feel the neckless up and down till suddenly he notices that his team is arriving. As he turns there direct he feels the present of someone watching him. He turn around quick to look up only to find a single leaf is falling. Fallco reaches out to catch it. Karuto: Something is amiss here. It summer?( crushes the leaf.) Why would a dead leaf fall now of all times? ( Karuto looks back at his team as he sees them enter through the gate.) Where is my son? Kirito: Yeah umm he kinda faded away. We had a little issue with some people. Karuto: TELL ME! Levi steps forward. Meanwhile Kirot steps back. Levi: We had an issue with some of unknown being. Karuto: What happened to my son?! Levi: We got caught up with some being calling himself Cooler. He attacked the village during mission almost annihilated us. Your son stepped up and tried to go wolf. He did the best that he could. Then came the bright blinding light which overtook it all. After the light faded both him and the cooler being were completely gone. Karuto: I'm gonna get in contact with Tj he might be able to help. I want you two to head back to the Guild hall for more rigorous training. Karuto turn his back and storms off from the the two. Kirito: We should go back and investigate that village see if we can try to find any more clues. I know finding Tj is gonna be hard like pulling teeth. Levi: Maybe but we should follow orders. I don't want to get in trouble. Kirito: Karuto is just a flaming meet head. He won't mind. Besides this is his son we our talking about. Our best friend. The only reason we have Levi: If you say so but we do have to check in at the guild hall. Kirito: That can wait. In the meantime we have to check it out. Maybe this might be our only shot to prove ourselves. How many time have we been laughed at for trying to finish a mission only to have it blow up in our faces. Levi: Your right. We should definitely look into it .  
The two turn back aroun and run out of the secret grove. 


	25. Chapter 25 Missing person 1 part 2

Not far in the village Soul sits at a cafe reading a book entitled the originals. While he sits he happens to Karuto walks by in a hurry. As he does we can hear people saying excuses me and really dude. Soul places down his book and look up at the sky then in the direction of Karuto. AShe does he slowly places his hand on his blade only to look at the lady holding his cup of tea.

Soul:

Umm...Sorry about that I seemed to have forgotten to place this under the table.( placing it on his hip. He reaches out and take the trea from the lady hands.) Thank you.

The lady nos and walks away from him in a confuse manor. Soul blows his tea and quickly gulps it down. He then place two gold coin on the table and rushes after Karuto. Meanwhile up in front of the green Light district Karuto walks past a man dressed in a cloke. AS they past by Karuto happens to stop and notice that the man skin is pink and on the back of his cape is and M in cursive. Karuto shrugs it off like it nothing. As he takes a couple steps the man in the clock mumbles something.

Man in cloak:

U..want chocolate...uu...want chocolate.

Karuto shrugs it off like it nothing and continues walking. As he does above him on roof tops Soul is silently watching him. Karuto turns back around to look back at the strange man. He notices that the guy is slowly decreasing ins size. Karuto turns back around and begins to run. Further up by the entrance gate Karuto stops for a breather. While he stands there breathing Soul lands in front of Karuto.

Soul:

What wrong with you?

Karuto:

My son has gone missing that why?!

Soul:

In the village or on a mission.

Karuto:

Mission out in the sticks.

Soul:

What was the mission for?

Karuto:

I don't remember, Right now I need to find Tj!

Soul:

Why Tj?

Karuto:

When people disappear he is the one to help find them. He always does.

Soul:

Right! I don't think that right but what I can tell you is that he out of town.

Karuto:

That is a start. Do you know where?

Soul:

No, but I think might be able to track him down another way.( he places his blade down on the ground and sit.) By the fire of his soul, I call candle light to guide me, so that Tj. so that Tj must be found !( as he says that we wee the sword light up and then burst into light. The two look at each other in shock.) What the?

Karuto:

Does this normally happen?

Soul:

Never have I seen something like this happen before.

Karuto:

What could his mean?

Soul:

We our dealing with something that is purposely hiding his true location

Karuto:

Try again it should work.

Cell:  
Or Maybe I can devour you!


	26. Chapter 26 Cell becomes a demon slayer

The sounds of a heartbeat can be heard falling slowly faint. Cell stands there looking at Karuto and Soul. Cell swings his tail around from left to right. Karuto cracks his knuckles. Soul puts his hands to gather. As he does we see a blue flame ignite both of his hands. Cell smirks with delight.

Karuto:

Soul I don't like the feeling of this guy.

Soul:

Im looking into his soul and it complete pure evil.

Karuto:

You wouldn't by chance know this guy would you?

Soul:

No...not at all.

Cell stands there looking impatient.

Cell:

The two of you are obsolete. ( looks at Souls flame hands.) This should be entertaining fight.

Soul:

Who our you?

Cell:

Your boring lives are about to get a lot more interesting thanks to me...…( Karuto Dashes at him only to get choke slammed into the ground. He makes his tail touch Karuto chest causing some of his life energy to be drained.) I wonder what power you hold...Wow( He begins to grin.) Your something else

Soul:  
Your battle is with me monster!

Cell moves his tail away from Karuto. He slowly gets up and gives him the motion to come here. Soul dashes at Cell.

Cell:

Bring your best sh...( Goes flying backwards against the a tree.) T...

Soul picks up Karuto. Karuto look at Cell.

Soul:

I don't know what you our or who you our but your not going to hurt anyone.

Cell pushes himself off the tree and walks over to them. As he does he begins to slowly crack his neck and knuckles. Soul look at Karuto and proceeds to walk towards Cell. The two seemingly look each other eep in the eyes. Soul ready to punch Cell and Cell ready to kill Soul. Cell throw a har left only to have it knocked away by Soul. Soul returns the favor with a roundhouse kick to the gut. Cell slides back a few. Soul run up to him and punches Cell in the middle of the chest. This causes him to to drop to his knees clutching his chest. Soul then sucker punches him across the face. Then proceeding to pick him up by his foot and slam him on his head. Soul then lepts on Cells back. Grabs him by his arms and pulls tightly.

Soul:  
LEAVE NOW! OR I WILL KILL YOU!

Cell:

I've died three times. This shouldn't affect me at all!

Cell launches his tail at Soul. Soul dives out the way and launches a flame attack at him. This causes cell to back off. As he does he shoots hi tail at Karuto ready to absorb him only to f Soul to leep up in the air and slice the tail off with his bare hands. Soul then runs over to Karuto to make sure he's okay. Cell fall on the ground pretending to be hurt. Soul look at cell then at Karuto as he is about to get up he sense something is off. He reaches into his pocket and throws a flaming blue ninja star at Cell. Cell doges it and prepares to attack with a kamehameha. Soul cross his arms slowly. As he does we see the blue flames start to ignite his whole entire body. Apparition of a skeleton emerging. Soul get down on one knee and laches himself at Cell. Instant transmission away as Soul get close. Soul stops in his tracks only to get a surprise attack from behind. As cell continuously blast Soul. Karuto get up and runs away. Cell looks at to his left and watches him go. He then turns his attention back to a a vanquished Soul. Cell lowers himself to the ground and instant transmission away. Soul lays there in defeat looking up in the sky. He smirk with delight.

Soul:

I gave it...my best ...I have failed you king of demons,

Cell instant transmission in front of Soul with and impaled Karuto on his tail. Soul looks up at him then at Karuto. Soul close his eyes. Meanwhile Karuto get launched into the air and the gobbled up by cells tail. Soul opens them and watches at Cell begin to transform. A blood curdling scream can be heard. Suddenly a black orb covers cell. Meanwhile Soul tries to get up slowly only to have his legs tied up by a black tentacle. He then gets violently dragged into this monsters tranphormation. The sky around the area gets darker and darker. The orb it self disperse revealing a beast with red eyes glowing with anger.


	27. Chapter 27 Long live prince Frieza

p id="docs-internal-guid-8c904b82-7fff-8bfe-baee-ee6257e4eba8" dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In the west side of 7 Universe Frieza ship sit in front of a new world. A planet that is ravaged by war and battles. There our also volcanoes on the planet erupting. Aboard the ship frieza's men our loading up there weapons. Meanwhile Some our putting there amor on. In the main room Frieza sits with eyes fixated on the planet bellow. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soldier 1:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lord frieza we our getting some weird reading below./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frieza:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What type of readings?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 240px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soldier 1:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Can we say that there is something down there that may rival that saiyan trash?!/spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /br class="kix-line-break" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frieza:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Take us below to see I want to meet this fighter./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soldier 1:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Take us bellow!/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frieza:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 96px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Maybe if I can finally defeat that irt ape./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Outside the ship lowers itself into the atmosphere of the planet. Bellow on the planet's surface is a grave sight of dead heroes and trophies. In the middle of a valley stands dead hero crucified with a the logo of death engraved in his chest. Above the cussifie body freda ship passes over. More and more valley shown with sektion until it finally reaches a black castle. Inside the ship frieza is shaking with fear of uncertainty. As they land slowly on the ground the power goes out in the ship./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soldier 5:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sir power is out!/spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /br class="kix-line-break" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frieza:/spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I AM NOT A MORON! FIX IT! ( As he says that the glass window shatters completely. Frieza looks at them then at the window.) Well then..( The door to the castle opens and then music begins to play.) Men investigate it. NOW!/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Voice:/spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I WANT THE LEADER!/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 192px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frieza:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 48px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well can my men go in at least./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 192px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Voice:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"YOU WILL BE THE ONE I SPEAK TO ONLY! NO ONE ELSE...IF ANY OF YOUR MEN ENTER...I WILL KILL THEM ON SIGHT.../spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frieza look at his men and float up word. The men watch in shock as they watch Frieza fly. Outside frieza lands in a pile of skeletons. He looks down at them and press his nose up in disgust. He continues walking without a care in the world. As he arrives to the gate with Frieza notices a red cape is fluttering on a flagpole. He shakes his head and enters with his a grin.. He takes one step in and the candles on both walls flicker causing a the room to eluminate. Frieza doesn't hesitate but kept walking in. On the other side of the room the canal illuminati revealing pale skin man dressed in armor. Frieza approaches him with no care in the world./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Frieza:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Your majesty I...( As he get closer he notices that the man is crushing a hero emblem.) I come to learn from you.( The man yes glare up at him.) or do?! ( The man gets up off his throne and cracks his back. He then proceeds to walk forward.) I can guarantee you anything you want. The universe, power , dragon balls and even..( Holds his hand out.).../span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font: 400 16px/22.08px Times New Roman; text-align: center; color: #000000; text-transform: none; text-indent: 48px; letter-spacing: normal; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: transparent;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chaos:/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; word-spacing: 0px;"NO!( Chocks Frieza.) You should choose your words wisely...Here a little history lesson.( tighten his grip.) I am a god...I have everything I ever wanted... except the on man who put me in hell...but i got new for him tho I am back and i plan to bring him down...but there is one person I want in particular. His name is TJ...( frieza holds hi throat as being hoke.) I presume you don't know him. SO i guess this where you ( breaks Frieza neck.) Get off.../spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: times new roman font-size: 14.66px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; word-spacing: 0px;" /span/p 


	28. Chapter 28 TJ Blood

Back on earth of universe 7 in the middle of the desert a vanquished Zuku. missing his left arm and a gaint gash across his left eye. Not far from where he lays is a green man stand there looking at him. He grumbles and scoffs as he walks over to look at the man. As he does notices that there is a weird broken hilt hanging off the side of his hip.

Piccolo:  
Hmm must be something other saiyan or time traveler.

Gohna lands right next to him.

Gohan:

So what our we dealing with Piccolo?

Piccolo:

Still trying to figure it out.

Gohan:

We should take him to capsule court. Maybe bulma can help him.

Piccolo:

Hmm...

Suddenly a man ignites a sword.

Old Peter Quill:  
Going somewhere...( Gohan stands there him.z) I am gonna ask you one time. Friend or foe...

Piccolo:

I am only here to help. We have a city not far from here. We can have someone take a look at him even possibly stabilizes him.

Old Peter Quill turns his sword off and places it on his belt.

Old Peter Quill:

The name is Peter Quill. Master of life and mystics.

The two look at each other then at him.

Gohan:

I'm Gohan and this is Piccolo. We our ummm protectors of earth.

Old peter Quill:

So this is earth. ( he places his hand on the ground.) But not my earth.

Piccolo:

What is wrong with you?

Old Peter Quill:

I have been jumping from universe to universe. Trying to get home to my universe. ( he picks up the sand). I fear it might be gone. For good( he let the sand fall from his hand.) I need to get back.

Picallo:

Come with us too bulma and we can see if she has something for you.

Old Peter Quill:

Hmmm.

Meanwhile in west city inside capsule corp Tj is laying on a table with monitor reading his puls. Not far from him stands Bulma looking at his charts.

Bulma:  
This is incredible. ( He looks close at the bone structure.) Exactly same as human and Saiyan.( She places the papers down and walks over to him.) You must be saiyan. You got to be.( She the notices that there is a gash on the left should which is healing pretty fast.) Okay not even goku could heal that fast.( she reaches in to her pocket and puts the need in his arm. She pulls back on thesurange. As she does she notices that the blood glows flaming hot red.) It lik his cells are flames constantly buring away.( the stops and places the surage back in her pocket.) What our you?

Outside stand vegeta and goku talking back fourth.

Goku:

Vegeta this guy as on a level I could only dream about working to achieve.

Vegeta:

What our you chatting about Kakarot !

Goku:  
This man he is stronger than the two f combined even lord beerus.

Vegeta:

I don't believe you!

Goku:

Well when he gets up we got have you face against him I mean me first because we did try to team up against this big guy. But this guy went lik haaa and then the our light up with just so much light.

Vegeta:

WAIT YOU MEAN YOU FOUGHT INA AREA. HOW ABSURD KAKAROT!

Goku:

Well we fought where the universal tournament was held. I mean. What can said. It was fun and it was and order by zenny.

Vegeta:

Well next time take me along. I don't want to fall behind in our training. I still want to fight you in the ultra instinct form.

Goku:

Your on!( the door to the room open and bulma steps out to great the two.) SO?!

Bulma:

He sure as hell isn't human or saiyan.

Vegeta:

WHAT?!

Bulma:

I took a blood sample and his blood glows like a flame.

Goku:

Wow that's incredible. Almost like his blood could be used as a weapon.

Bulma:

We can test out that theory when he awakens. In the meantime everyone stay away from him. That means you too goku.

Goku:

Hehe this is me we are talking about. Besides whis need me off world to finish my training. Also a little reminder don't tell chihi.

Bulma:

Ill try my best


	29. Chapter 29 Dream

In the desert a bunker sit with and open hatch. Bellow a row of seven superheroes chained up. Across from them chained to the wall peter quill lays. With his suit torn and his mask slightly off one side of his face. In the middle ghost stands with a silver ghost symbol. His face bruised and beaten. Peter quill looks over at him and tries to break free of his ristaint. Ghost looks up in fear then proceeds to try to break the chains.

Ghost:

What's going on? Where our we?

Peter Quill:

Help me!

Ghost:

Kid don't worry we will get out of here together.

As soon as ghost says that everyone slowly waking up. As they do there is a loud sound pearcing sound. Ghost tries to break out his chains. Peter takes a breath only for the sounds of loud explosion to be heard outside.

Peter Quill:

What the?/

Ghost looks away from him as the sounds of stomping can be heard coming from above. As the stomps get louder the bunker begins to shake with the crust of sand falling on everyone. Outside the bunker several men dressed in swat attire bow before a being. As they do two of them get up and rush to open the door. GHost squints as a ray of light hits him in the face. As it does A pale skinned man wearing a cloak walks slowly down the hallway. As he does Ghost opens his eyes wide and looks frightened. Peter Quill tries to break his restraints.

Voice:

I hope they remember you ...Leo...Deen.

Leo Deen:  
You won't get way with ahhh..( Impaled through the chest)

Voice:  
No..No..( He pulls his handout of Ghost chest.) Can't have you talking now can we.( he looks at the others.) each of you... Earth mightiest heroes. Such a shame that this is all the universe has to offer me.( He walks over to Peter quill.) You on the other hand our going to be my witness.( Raises one hand to the side of peter quill head. As he does there is a bright purple light glowing in his palm.) enjoy some immortality !( Peter Quill screams in pain.) YESSS EMBRACE MY POWER! NOW THIS REALLY DOES MAKE ME HAPPY! BREAH I IN!

Piccolo:

Hey peter you good.

Suddenly Peter wakes up in a daise to find that he is resting against a tree. Gohan stand there holding Zuku.

Peter Quill:

What happened?

Gohan:

Well we were flying and you like passed out on us. Suddenly you begin walking around on piccolo shoulder.

Peter Quill gets up and breaths in the fresh air. He then turns to Gohan with a smile.

Peter Quill:  
I am fine just dealing with some night terrors.

Gohan:

Wanna talk about it. I mean i do know a little about the human psyche.

Peter Quill:

Let's keep focus on the what's important?

Gohan:

Right...

Peter Quill:

HOw far our we from west city?

Gohan:

Just over this valley and we should be fine!

Peter Quill:

Good!

Piccolo picks him up by the shoulder and flies away. Gohan fallows behind.


End file.
